One Night's Mistake
by faded harmony
Summary: Jason left Piper for Reyna after the war, having received the rest of his memories, which leaves Leo. It started as a day at the coffee parlor in New York, and became a rollercoaster from there... When one night's mistake impacts the rest of your life, it's hard to grab on and stay on the rollercoaster ride until the very end. Rated M for really bad jokes. Leo/Piper/Liper Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Waiting Here Alone

**Hello! Welcome to my completely random and perverted titled fanfic. Mwahaha!**

**So really, I promise, this story is really nothing like the title XD It's mostly teenage boys cracking bad jokes on each other and goofing off...**

**...Well there's that ONEEE chapter, but that's like, ages from now :D Enjoy the laughs and such, adious! All characters belong to Rick Riordan, that will never change. My OC's are mine. AYAYAYAA **

**All POV's will be in Leo's POV, or unless I say so. For example CHP 20 is from Percy's POV. ENJOYYY :D Here's Leo!**

A boy sits on a soft plush chair, with people in white rushing past him, hurrying along, not having their minds filled with endless worry.

The room is white, and has many corridors. This boy leans back now, running his fingers through his hair. If you looked close enough, you might see a few grey strands.  
He is waiting.

Leo is waiting, nervously drumming the sides of his fingers against the chair he is sitting on. The lights above him seem to be dimming, and he leans forward, placing his hands in a prayer-like way. He shuts his eyes, and whispers something that no one will ever hear him say.  
His mind is focusing on everything in the room- driving him insane. He doesn't mind it though, he is nervous enough as it is.

Anything to keep his mind off what could be happening outside the lobby...  
The Lobby is a new addition, as far as Leo can tell. He is still wearing his mechanic apron (another word for that?) and the yellow work gloves he always wears. His tool belt is wrapped securely around his waist, but he is too nervous to make anything right now.

Sighing, he leans back again, and nervously runs his fingers through his hair again. He catches a glimpse of a grey hair, and frowns. He wished Percy didn't tease him on that, it wasn't his fault he was so stressed.  
In a way, he had brought this onto himself, but that's another story.

Leo glances around at the other people in the room- a kind receptionist who greeted him when he walked in. There is an older man sitting across from Leo, and a plump lady holding a small girl while another older girl darts between her legs, and laughs hysterically.  
Leo holds back a lump in his throat...worrying his mind more than he could normally possibly handle-

His thoughts are interrupted when a lady in white walks into the room.  
His pulse quickens, and his heart skips a beat.  
"Miss Links?" she asks. The woman with two children gets up slowly, and follow after the nurse.  
Leo leans back down, disinterested. Not what he was looking for.

He is waiting for his friends to arrive- but they might be hours away in Virginia, attending their last good-byes to their friend.

Leo feels a fresh sore on his heart. _That stupid idiot to go and kill himself...just to save his friends._  
Without knowing it, many doors down, his problems await him. He honestly didn't want this. Too young. Not enough patience. He didn't think he could take the challenge.

But, life likes to throw us a curve ball every once in a while, to see how bad we strike out.  
Leo groans, and sits back up. His head leans on the wall behind him, and he closes his eyes again.

He hears footsteps, and his eyes pop open. His heart beats faster.

Still _nada_. This nurse takes a turn and walks into a room three doors down to the right.  
He sweeps his eyes across the room. The clock ticks, marking his heart beats.

_Thump._  
_Tick!_  
_Thump._  
_Tock!_

It's like a rhythm, and Leo taps his fingers against his thighs. The old man across from him, smiles up at Leo with crooked teeth.  
Leo gives a small smile in return, and it quickly vanishes as he stares intently down the hall.  
An Elevator _dings!_from somewhere down the hall, and Leo straightens.

A cart rolls out, the wheels squeaking as it rotates the wheel. Leo lets loose a breath he has been holding, and slumps back down.

"What yer here for?" the old man asks him. Leo looks up. "Sorry, what? I wasn't listening."  
"What yer here for?" he repeats. "You look stressed."  
Leo runs a few fingers through his hair. "Long story. Right now I'm just waiting for some friends...they had to uh, say their goodbyes to a good friend of mine."

The man doesn't respond as Leo leans forward.  
Not being able to take it anymore, he gets up and paces. He rubs his hand on his chin, and goes back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

He hears a _DING!_from the elevator. His breathing stops, and he freezes.

Small footsteps walk down the hallway at a quick pace, and Leo's heart quickens his beat.  
A nurse with light colored auburn hair peeks her head in. "Mr. Valdez?"

Leo turns to her, and grabs his jacket on the seat. "Follow me." she says, and starts walking towards the elevator.

She presses a button labeled _5_ and the doors close. The button gives off a small glow, as Leo watches the floor number go up. Finally it comes to a stop, and she leads him into an empty room.  
"The Doctor will speak to you in a moment." she says. "You're welcome to any mints." she gestures to a large bowl on the desk.

She leaves, gently shutting the door behind her. Leo doesn't take a mint, having plenty in his magical tool belt.

He gets up and paces again, the only thing that can possibly distract his troubled mind.  
Then he sits down, nervously drumming his fingers on the chair.

The door _clicks!_behind him, and Leo's breath shortens.

_ This is it._

You're probably wondering what Leo has gotten himself into _this_ time.  
It's a long story.  
This is just a part of it- but this is a story.  
If we are going to begin, it's suggested we start at the beginning.  
So here it is.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Beginning

**Le chapter two! Enjoy! :D**

"Mr. Valdez," the man says. The man must be, fifty, maybe sixty years old. He had a white lab coat like all the doctors wore, and he had greying white, receding hair to cover his head.

Leo lets out a small breath. "How is she?"

"Fine." he gave no other explanation. but it was enough for Leo. He felt like a million pounds of worry had just been lifted from his shoulders.

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Trans, and Leo had a random thought of him in a robot suit- how Transformers came to mind, he will never know.

Then he left. "I'll be by in a few minutes to talk to you, but I have another patient to see. I'll be making my rounds."

Dr. Trans disappeared behind the glass doors. Leo looked on the clock that hung on the wall, watching it tick.  
While he waited, he got a chance to remember how this all started.

He remembered the shock on his friend's faces.

Annabeth had let go a strangled hiss of swears as she clung to Percy's arm.  
Frank and Hazel would be the last to know.  
Jason had just been shocked.

Percy had wagged his finger at him, looking between him and _her_. "Valdez," he had said. "You have got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Leo remembered how nervous he had been. But it was almost over now.

Let's take you to the beginning, the _very_ beginning. If one thing had been off, none of this would have happened.

Leo wasn't sure if he wanted this future, or if hanging onto the past would be his one and only option.

Back to the past. Leo used this time to go back to the time this all had started...

Leo sighed, leaning back into his chair.  
It's about two years before where he is sitting now. So imagine this is two years ago.  
Time flies.

Leo was waiting in the_ Le Cafe Caliente_ Coffee shop. He found the store name quite amusing, even if no one else found it as funny as he did.

Piper and Jason came in, holding hands. Leo grinned at them. "So," he said casually. "Do I get to be the useless third wheel again, or can I just make the tofu tacos?"

Piper scowled while Jason gave a small smile. "It's more complicated than that."

Piper looked around. "The others here yet?"

"Just Percy. He had to use the bathroom." Leo replied. "And you know Annabeth..."

Piper sighed. "I'll go dig her out of her apartment. Be right back."

She dashed out the coffee parlor, while Jason took a seat across from Leo. "You working on that IT scholarship yet?"

Leo frowned. "Dude, it's _Senior year_. Of course I did!"  
Jason laughed, and Percy came out of the bathroom, still clutching his stomach from earlier today.

"Yo Percy," Leo called, trying to hold back his laughter. "Did you like have a sex change or something-"

"This," Percy panted as he took a seat next to Jason. "Is, not...funny..." he groaned. "I can't believe you gave me food poisoning."

Jason looked between Leo and Percy. "You poisoned Percy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Leo said, starting to crack up. "Watch what you eat around me."

Jason gave him a confused look while Leo busted up, and Hazel and Frank entered the shop. The door chimed with the little bell, turning heads in their direction. Percy and Jason turned around, and Leo kept laughing at their expressions. Frank took two chairs and added them to the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Hazel asked, taking a seat between Leo and Frank.

"Annabeth and Percy were food poisoned by Leo," Jason said. "Piper went to go get Annabeth. Percy is becoming a girl."

Percy raised his eyebrows at Jason's explanation, while Leo burst out laughing again until he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Stop, just stop," he said, still laughing. "AHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAH A-"

Annabeth came in, Piper following her. "Hey guys," Annabeth said tiredly. "Sorry I was late. I fo-"

"Forgot." Percy finished. "Sit down. I would seat you like a real gentleman," then he groaned. "But Leo has attempted to murder me, so I can't."

"Yep," Leo said, trying not to laugh. "Percy is a girl, officially."

Annabeth gave him a strange look. "Right..." she said, taking her seat next to Percy. "Why is Leo trying to kill Percy?"

"Why is Leo obnoxious?" Piper said. "It's like trying to explain why -"

"We get it." Hazel said, wanting to spare the_ miracle-of-life_ conversation. Annabeth smiled, while Leo sunk further into his seat. That shut him up.

"We don't have to discuss _THAT,_" Percy said, finally sitting up. "What we need to discuss is-" then he turned green. "One sec," he said, and ran off towards the bathroom for the fiftieth time this morning.

Leo chuckled, while Annabeth shot him a _Why did you poison my boyfriend?_ glare.

Jason took Piper's hand, and Leo picked up his coffee. He took a sip, and then spit it out.

"YO!" he yelled to the bathroom. "DUDE!"

Percy came out, grinning innocently. "What is the problem, Leo?"

"DUDE I SO SAW THAT YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY CUP!"

Percy frowned. "Actually, I just heated it to the point of burning so you would feel my-" He was cut off by running back into the bathroom.  
Leo snorted. "Wow, fail. You realize that with being a Fire user, I. Don't. Get. Burned."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I agree. That was the worst revenge I have ever witnessed."  
Piper looked at him. "Witness?"  
"No comment."

Percy came back out, and sat down again.

"Dude," Leo said. "You have been alternating between this seat, and the toilet seat for over two hours. Choose one, and stay in it!"

Leo ducked to avoid a blow from Percy, and then got up, still chuckling, and headed to the counter to get an Untainted-by-Percy cappuccino.

When he got back, Percy was anxiously waiting. "No more interruptions," he said, eyeing Leo. Leo gave a _Who, me?_ gesture, and batted his eyelashes innocently at Percy, who rolled his eyes. "If anyone is planning to interrupt," Leo pointed out. "It would be _you_ having problems on the toilet."  
Percy ignored him.

"I have big news," Percy started again. "Me and Annabeth-"

"You're getting married!?" Leo yelped, falling off his chair. Percy sent him a _Shut up!_ death glare, while Annabeth face palmed.  
"Hahaha," Percy said, still glaring at Leo. "Very funny. No."

"Anyways," he said. "Me and Annabeth are planning-"

"Your wedding!?" Leo interrupted again. This time Piper smacked him.

"No, Me and Annabeth are-"

"You both are pregnant!?" Leo interrupted for the last time. Percy shot him a _WHAT!?_ look, while Annabeth shot Leo a look of disgust.

"DUDE!" Percy exploded. "DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU!?"

"No..." Leo said, looking down.

"Hmph." Annabeth said. "Leo, you need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"Hypocrite." Leo muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing."

Frank sniggered at him, while Jason held back a laugh.

"Anyways, me and Annabeth," Percy started again. He shot Leo a look, and Leo remained silent. "Are planning to invite you all to my school this year, Goode High School."

Jason choked, and Leo's eyes bugged. Frank laughed, and Hazel looked amused. Piper just stared around. "With_ these_ guys?" she said. "Well then, I hope you hate that school because by the end of the year, it will be ashes."

"Come on!" Percy complained. "I already enrolled you guys for Senior Year!"

Hazel coughed. "Ahem."

"And Hazel."

"Thank you."

Jason said "But I've never been to public school! Hello, does _Kidnapped at two_ ring a bell? Any bell at all?"

The door chimed as another customer walked in, and Leo said "Yes. For that guy."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Nevermind at this point. But Percy, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would refuse. Too bad, 'cuz your gonna be at school this fall."

Everyone groaned, mind Annabeth and Percy. "Oh," Leo said. "Percy Jackson wants to go to _school._ The world is ending!"

Percy frowned. "Don't jinx us, Leo."

"Can't screw up what's already destroyed," Leo muttered.

"So, you guys are in?" Percy asked.

They all looked at each other in silent agreement. Each nodded, slowly.

Leo sighed. "Fine, I guess you win."

Percy whooped, and then ran to the bathroom again.

Leo held back a laugh- this was just the beginning of his brand new, horribly messed up, future.


	3. Chapter 3: School Sucks

Leo dropped off his stuff at Camp Half Blood, and then waited up at the top of the hill for the bus to arrive.

Percy was already there, as well as Annabeth. Piper followed Annabeth up, and Frank and Hazel sleepily trudged over.

Leo frowned. "Where's Jace-man?"

"Slept in," Hazel said, yawning. "Nico woke me up this morning- I'm pretty sure the Stolls were involved, because I don't think I've ever seen my brother wear so much eyeliner..."

Frank gave a choked laugh. "Any chance you just didn't notice before?"

They heard a girl scream from the Hades cabin- like in the horror movies. Then there was a crash, and some yells from the Hermes cabin. Leo snickered as he saw two boys run for their lives out of their cabin, and head for the beach.

Leo turned around and saw everyone else already heading onto the bus, and Leo started walking down the hill to catch the bus.

Jason came running up behind him, and Leo already was on the first step on the bus. When Leo peeked inside, it was a complete madhouse. Kids were standing/sitting in seats and throwing lunches, hats, baseball bats, shoes, and hair brushes from all across the bus. Leo ducked from a burrito projectile as he made his way to the back of the bus.

Percy was glaring at some freshman and told them to get a new seat because the Seniors take the back. They backed up pretty quickly.

"Dude," Leo said. "That's kinda-"

"New Yorkerish?" Percy guessed. "Well, you get used to that in high school. Either fight back, or get trampled."

Leo didn't have time to figure out what he meant by that, when the bus lurched forward and pushed Leo into a seat next to Piper.

Jason made his way back, and Leo jumped from his seat to the one in front of them. "Hm," Leo mused. "Hey Jace!" he said, getting Jason's attention. "If were on a bus, promise not to forget who we are again, hm, k?"

Jason glared at him, and Piper took his hand. "Leo has a point," she said. "I might seriously have to kill you if you forget me again."  
Leo chuckled as Jason shot another glare at Leo like: _You HAD to bring that up?_

Searching through his backpack, Leo found an old sketch of an invention he'd been working on. He started chewing on the tip of his eraser as he looked out the foggy window of the bus.

A girl sitting in the seat across from him winked at him, and Leo ignored her, lost in thought.

"Hey," she said. He was frowning at his paper. "Heyooooo anyone home?"

"Oh." he looked up. "Sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You a newb?"

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Moved here two years ago." she had a strange thick New York accent so bad, Leo guessed it was fake. "Can't keep up with all this New Yorker drab."

"Mmm." Leo said, going back to his paper, already losing interest. "I've been here ever since me and my friends got here from across the country. I've been living here since then."

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Yo, is not nice to ignore a lady."

"Well," Leo said giving her a cold stare. "I didn't say I was nice. So why don't you leave me alone and let me get back to work?"

"Watcha workin' on then." she asked, and Leo noticed her white teeth and there was pink bubble gum in her mouth.

"Nothing yet." Leo said honestly. "And I have no clue what it is."

Then he heard a screeching of tires, making him wince.

"Here we are." Percy announced. "Welcome to High School."

As Leo looked out the window at the faint line visible of the sign: _WELCOME TO GOODE! WE ARE GOOD STUDENTS!_  
"I liked their motto the year before better." Percy grumbled.

To Leo, the sign would have easily made sense to read: _Welcome to Hades!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hi! My name is KILL ME NOW

Chapter 4  
Hi! My name is **Kill me now**  
Leo

Upon entering the school, three of the most humiliating things happened.

1.) The 'nice' secretary told him to wear a newcomer's badge so other 'students' could 'show' him around the 'school.'  
She could have easily have duct taped a piece of toilet paper to Leo's shoe, and stuck a paper bag over his head.

2.) In the hallways, he tripped over some 'student' (gorilla) and made a complete fool of himself.

Handing out yearbooks already? Leo was already signed up for- LOSER.

3.) He got the wrong locker, which turned out to be some other pretty senior girl's locker.  
Embarrassing.  
Basically, even before Homeroom, Leo was ready to bury himself in the dumpster out back and hide in a whole until the rest of the students were too old to have a High School Reunion.

It was a weird thing to image- old seniors in their old high school jerseys and shoes..and the girls with the six-inch sky-high high heels. And the skirts. And the make up...it would be like a nightmare come to life.  
Leo doubted now he would be able to go to a high school reunion now.

On his red new student badge, the secretary/receptionist had written his name in large fancy black letters- **LEO**

As soon as she was out of sight, he tore it off and tossed it in the trash.  
It got stuck to his hand, and he tried rubbing it off, tearing it, and then it got stuck to his coat. Basically, it was a disaster.  
Leo couldn't get the sticky tag off.

He got his locker- number 76. It was in pretty good shape, considering he had seen some other lockers that had looked like some of the students had brought in a baseball bat and hit the lockers repeatedly.

Leo got his combo (no, he will never tell you what it is!) and opened up his locker. He was stuffing his books in when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." It was was that annoying girl from the bus. "Which Homeroom you in?"

"I haven't looked at my schedule yet." Leo said coldly. Then he went back to shoving his backpack in his locker, took out a pencil and his math binder, and slammed the locker shut.

She started following him, which was starting to tick Leo off a little. Then he saw Percy goofing off with Jason and everyone else so Leo snuck over. "Hey guys."

Percy turned to him. "You survived?"

"I think so."

Percy grinned. "Great! So, I'm figuring maybe for lunch that we can walk down the street to this awesome coffee parlor-"

"Coffee!?" Leo said. Piper looked worried. "Percy, make sure Leo buys decaf, or his head might disappear off his shoulders."

The others laughed, and Leo smiled a little too. "Well," Leo said. "Either that, or Percy poisons my drink as payback."

Percy frowned. "I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"Why?" Leo said innocently. "Am I too awesome-"

"Shut it, Valdez."

Leo laughed, and Frank snorted. Piper laughed too, and she leaned on Jason (who was conveniently standing next to her) and they held hands. Leo pretended not to notice. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends together, but it brought back old memories to Piper feeling broken when Jason had remembered he had another girlfriend back at camp...  
Of course, who was there for Piper the whole time? Yeah, Leo. But he was glad to see them both happy, so he was happy.  
The wonderful trio- somewhat fighting the evils of high school.

Leo glanced over at the clock, and then the bell rang. "See ya guys laterrrrr," Percy said. "Maybe we'll have the same classes."

"That's not likely." Annabeth muttered. "And if we did, we wouldn't want to because you would find a way to blow up the classroom before the period even ends."

Percy didn't argue with that, and started walking off to his first class of the day. Leo got a nervous feeling in his stomach as he looked around. "Well," he said to his friends Jason and Piper. "So begins the wonderful high school experience."

"Come on, Leo." Piper said rolling her eyes. "We're gonna be late."


	5. Chapter 5: Homework kills students

Leo rolled his eyes at his science partner. "No, you should not light your clothes on fire." Leo said in a bored tone.

"I want to!" Percy whined. "I think it would be hilarious."

"No, what _would_ be hilarious is if you killed yourself." Leo grumbled. "Then I could finish this lab, and not have to worry about you-"

He was cut off when Percy melted the piece of metal they were supposed to be smelting. Leo sighed, and took the metal prongs. "Why did I give you the job of smelting again?"

"Because you love me?"

"Well, I don't, so I don't know why."

Percy pretended to pout, and Leo finished the lab. "You owe me big time." Leo said.

"I'll buy you a Pepsi."

"Deal."

Percy laughed as they headed off to lunch, where Leo got a paper bag from his locker filled with a sandwich and a bottle of water.  
Leo saw a table where the other seniors were sitting, and sat down next to Jason. "Heyyyooo," he said. "Miss me?"

"Not really." Frank grumbled. Leo frowned at him, but was distracted by his lunch and started eating.

- -

The rest of the day was pretty good by Leo's standards. No random monster entered the building. Leo didn't die.

It was a pretty good day.

When he got back to camp, he logged onto his computer (for the record he never stole it) and checked his updates.

**Leo Valdez's status: School is b-o-r-i-n-g. XO**

Leo smirked as his friends logged on too.

**Percy Jackson: DX Dude!  
Annabeth Chase: Depends on what you happen to be learning.  
Jason Grace: Ditto with Leooooo  
Piper McLean: I. Hate. Homework. And. School.  
Nico Di Angelo: DITTO WITH ALL EXCEPT ANNABETH  
Annabeth Chase: :( i feel shunned  
Nico Di Angelo: FEEL THE SHUN!  
Percy Jackson: *facepalm***

Scrolling through other updates and status changes on DemiBook, Leo sighed and turned off the computer.

He slipped into his bunk and fell asleep, wondering for tomorrow...


	6. Chapter 6: It's FRIDAY!

"IT'S FRIDAYYY FRIDAYYY-" Leo yelled down the hall as he skipped (no, not in that weird way) to his locker to pack his books.

"Valdez," Percy passed by him. "Are you _skipping?_"

"Yeah, wanna join?" Leo said, skipping backwards. "Ish soooo fun!"

"You're weird, Leo."

"Don't state the obvious!" Leo yelled as he got further down the hall. "You still owe me a Pepsi!"  
As for the last part, Leo was pretty sure Percy ignored him.

"IS FRI-" Leo sang, and was abruptly cut off when he bumped into Jason and Piper.

"Valdez, you had better not be singing Rebecca Black," Piper scolded. "Or I will slap you."

"How about your _boyfriend_ does that, Beauty Queen." Leo said, winking at Jason. "At least I can outrun him."

Jason glared at Leo, who grabbed his bag and ran off laughing. On the way, he bumped into that strange annoying girl with the bubble gum and bad New York accent.

"Hey!" she said. "Still never got your name, by the way."

"Uh..." Leo said. "Leo. Don't ask my friends what they call me-" and he was about to say more, when Percy grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him toward the exit. "Gonna miss the bus today if you don't hurry it, Valdez!"

"Kristen!" The girl shouted back. "Call me Kris!"

Leo nodded as Percy pulled him aboard the Bus of havoc and disaster.

- -

Once Leo got back to camp, he ran to the Bunker and logged on DemiBook, checking any new messages.

**Percy Jackson: I think Leo has a GIRLFRANNNDDD *giggles*  
Nico di Angelo: *barfs* EEWWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SOOO OLLDDD  
Hazel Levesque: HMPH.  
Nico di Angelo: 'Cept you, sis.  
Annabeth Chase: Legitimate details?  
Jason Grace: Nahhh...Leo? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA  
Piper McLean: AAHAHHAAH NO WAY IN HADES  
Jason Grace: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHA HAHA  
Percy Jackson: I saw him talking to a girl in the hallway...and telling him her name.. o_o  
Annabeth Chase: Ha! I'm amazed any girls besides the ones at camp go near him- and at camp, it's because it's NECESSARY for like, Capture the Flag or something. XD  
Percy Jackson: LOL. Speaking of couples-LOOK AT DE SWEET COUPLE LOL XD  
Jason Grace: SHUT IT JACKSON!  
Piper McLean: I can walk to your cabin you know...  
Percy Jackson: *sticks tongue out* :P  
Leo Valdez: I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! And SHE has a name you know. Which is Kris...ten..ish...I HAVE NO CLUE AND LEO IS LEAVING NOW  
Piper McLean: awkward...  
Percy Jackson: *censored* I was wrong!  
Leo Valdez: Hm, I own this site, so I can block you anytime I want...  
**

Satisfied with that threat, Leo logged off and got started with his math homework. He was almost finished when he heard a knock on the door of the bunker.

Getting up and stretching, he walked over to it and opened the door.

He stepped back startled at who it was. "Oh, hi Piper! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Sorry Leo," she said. "I was walking to Percy's cabin to kill him when it started pouring and..."

Leo looked over her shoulder. "It's not raining."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"And Percy's cabin is on the other side of camp." Leo pointed out, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. "Beauty Queen, you need to take a lesson on lying from Connor and Travis."

"That's why I have charmspeak," Piper grumbled.

"So then what's the _real_ reason you're here?" Leo asked. "Besides asking the truth whether I have a girlfriend or not- which is an obvious no."

Piper grinned. "Math homework. I need some serious help..."


	7. Chapter 7: Math Homeworkkinda

Leo pretended not to look too surprised. "Math homework? Really? Why not ask Annabeth...?"

Piper sighed. "Because she and Percy left for their date already, and I have plans tomorrow. I need to get it doneeeee!"

"What are de plannsssss," Leo said, opening to door wider so Piper could come inside. She blushed. "None of your business."

"Fine." Leo said. "I already finished-"

"How!?" Piper said. "It's like, six pages! I think."

"Five pages," Leo corrected. "And I'm not as stupid as I make people believe."

Piper looked at him skeptically. "Yeah...okay.."

"No, I'm serious!" Leo said. "Fine, don't believe me then. Guess that's a good thing so you don't go asking me to help you with math homework again."

"You are soo S-T-U-B-B-U-R-N." Piper whined. She stamped her foot in frustration. "I can't spell either!"

Leo chuckled quietly as he sat back down at his desk, and went back to measuring the length of his creation- which he still had no clue what it was- as Piper sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said. "Can you pretty pretty please help me with my math homework?"

Leo was sure it was killing her with effort (and most likely charmspeak) and she looked peeved at him. Leo grinned. "Otay den," he said. "Lesh get started."

- - - - - - -

"I don't get it!" Piper said, sounding frustrated as she chewed on the end of her pencil. "How do you know that's the answer!?"

"Because it is," Leo said simply. "And I do math faster than most people, so that's why I'm already done."

Piper chewed off the eraser.

"Yeah, but _a squared plus b squared is c squared._" Leo explained. "It's just a simple equation, Beauty Queen."

"It doesn't make sense, Leo." Piper said stubbornly. "It makes no sense whatsoever."

"Okay," Leo said. "How about uhh..." he looked around for anything that could possibly make it any easier for anyone to understand. How it would be so simple to take a wrench and whack her head a few times, make is _make_ sense. Sadly, life is not so simple, and that would hurt.

"Hmm.." Leo said. "Okay, here's a triangle." he drew a triangle. "Fun shapes." He looked up at Piper to see if anything had clicked yet. Still blank and stubborn. "So here's the hypotenuse," he said pointing to the longest side of the triangle. "The leg," he said drawing an arrow. "And the base."

"Why do they call it a leg?" Piper asked. "It doesn't even look like a leg."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I didn't name it Piper, if I did, I would have given it a better name like _'No name for this so let's call it random line on the triangle.'"_

Piper frowned. "I think I'll just stick with leg."

"Okay," Leo said. "Then you just use the formula- the a is going to represent the leg, and the b is the base, and the c is the hypotenuse..."

It might have taken longer than Leo had hoped, but Piper eventually got it. "I got it!" she said happily. "It makes more sense than before."

"Accomplishment, let's have cake and celebrate." Leo said tiredly. "I'm going to bed."

Just then, Jason walked into the forge. "LEO I-" he stopped when he saw Piper dancing up and down in a most un-Piper-like fashion while Leo was blinking his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Oh...uh." Jason said. "Leo, I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework."

Leo groaned at this internally.


	8. Chapter 8: I am not a Boy scout

Leo rubbed his hands over the small fire he had built in the forges. September and chilly. He hugged his winter coat tighter as a chilly breeze swept through the room.

"HELLO I-" he heard Piper yell. Then she stopped in the forges. "Oh hi Leo."

Leo snorted, and noticed Piper was wearing a t-shirt and shivering. "Soo-coldddd." she said, her teeth chattering.

"Have a seat by the fire." Leo muttered.

"R-r-e-allyy?" Piper asked shivering. "I'm sooo ccccold..."

"Why the Hades are you not wearing a jacket!?" Leo said. "Dat's just not smart."

"Shaddup."

Piper took a seat next to Leo's small fire, and he could still hear her teeth chatter. He took off his jacket and threw it at her, and it hit her in the face.

She spat out army jacket. "LEO! WHAT THE-"

"It's my jacket," Leo explained like she was a three year old. "You wear one when you are cold."

Piper held up the jacket. "What do you want me to do with it? Toss it in the fire?"

"NO! You _wear_ it. THAT'S WHAT A JACKET IS FOR."

"Underneath your extreme sarcasm and bluntness," Piper said placing the old jacket on her shoulders. "Is you trying to be nice."

"I deny all nice-y-ness to you."

"Then I'll toss the jacket in the fire."

"I don't care," Leo said. "I'm a fire user. Worst case I flame on and defrost."

Piper grumbled as she rubbed her hands together and attempted to warm up. "Stupid weather." she grumbled.

"Blame mother nature all you want," Leo said. "Since she doesn't have my number, please leave a message after the beep."

"LEO!"

"BEEP!"

Piper's face turned red in anger and stood up and stormed out of the forge while Leo laughed at her expression.

"I EXPECT MY JACKET BACK BY TOMORROW!" he yelled, still cackling.

"I'm keeping it!"

"Shoot."

He heard Piper in the distance stomping towards her cabin- but he heard a shout in the distance.  
Not wasting time, he raced out of the somewhat-warm forges without his jacket and raced off to the Big House where he heard the yell.

He saw Percy jumping up and down and Annabeth hugging him and holding a white slip in her hand.

Leo stopped, panting for his breath. "What...the...problem...?" he asked, panting heavily.

Percy and Annabeth looked at him. "Nothing."

"I had to run all the way here for _nothing!?_" Leo asked, letting sparks catch on his skin to keep him warm. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, so go away." Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Wow," Leo said sarcastically as the fire around him toned down. "I'm so glad my friends love me soooo much."

"Shaddup," Percy muttered. "At least I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, burn." Leo said pounding his fist against his chest. "You cut me deep man, you cut me real deep."

"How many times have I asked you to shut up?"

"Once."

"So you are listening."

"Naw, if I was I would have shut up by now."

"Leo has a point," Annabeth said. "So let's get the duct tape."

"NOOO NOT THE DUCT TAPE!" Leo said in mock horror. "I really don't care, so then what's all the whooping about?"

"Nothing." Percy said with a smile and a scheming glint in his eye that Leo immediately guessed it wasn't nothing.

"Yeah right," Leo snorted. "And I'm Zeus."

"Yep." Percy said. "I'm breathing, anything else Valdez?"

"Yeah, I'm blocking you on DemiBook."

==============================

Leo slumped down back at the forges, fiddling with his thumbs on Sunday afternoon.

"Dude," Percy said, walking in to pick up a few papers he left on the table- or maybe they were Annabeth's. "You look bored."

"I AMMM BOREEEDD," Leo said. "Dere eet notin' to dooooo!"

"English?"

"BAH!"

"Speaking of English," Percy said. "Do you think I can take that as a second language?"

"Nope." Leo said popping the 'p'. "_Yo tengo la clase de espanol."_  
Percy cocked his head to the side. "_Que...?_"

"I take Spanish, so do you. But you were skipping class, and I already speak Spanish. Have fun failing!" Leo said cheerfully.  
Percy said something (that shall not be repeated!) and Leo doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach and snorting.

"Leo..." Percy warned. "I am going to hurt you..."

"Naw," Leo said. "You just gotta watch I don't slip anything into your food."

Percy turned red. "I'm gonna get you back for that, mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Leo said waving his hand off. "I'll be watching my food. Plus, I can build a scanner to-"

"Do me a favor- shut up."

Leo cackled evilly and waved his fingers like a wizard. "You're a wizard, Percy..."

"And the little Mexican is about to get kicked in the-"  
Too late, Leo was already up and running. Being small and fast had some advantages, and Leo laughed as Percy tried to catch up.

"HAVE FUN IN SPANISH CLASS!" Leo yelled. "SEND ME A POSTCARD!"

"VALDEZ I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Leo turned around at the Big House, and realized it wasn't Percy this time. Piper was standing over him with an angry glint in her eyes.

"You.." her voice shook with anger. "You..."

"Yeah, me. What did I do?" Leo asked innocently as he surveyed the scene.

Piper was wearing the biggest dress Leo had ever seen in his life- plus it was pink- and she had a strange glittering tiara on her head.

"What. The. Hades." Piper growled.

"Ohhh..." Leo said realizing. "I most likely should have warned you about Connor and Travis..."

"Ya think!?"

"So...sorry?" Leo said weakly as he turned in the other direction towards Percy. Percy was gone (thank the gods) by now, so Leo was fine with that. He headed back to the forges, deciding to start a new project.

He would take angry Percy over an angry dressed up Piper any day. Speaking of which, he never got his jacket back.


	9. Chapter 9: Detention is not fun

**i had to reupload this chapter because it failed the first time lol it didnt post like half the chapter lolllll**

Leo was leaning back in his seat in the cafeteria, goofing off.  
Jason and Piper (and all the other couples) were having a private make out session while Leo was left alone to eat his lunch.

When Percy had resurfaced, Leo tapped him on the shoulder and asked him how many girls he had dated in the past, and if he was always like this.

Percy's response was dunking Leo's head into the taco sauce (salsa as Leo knew it) and went back to Annabeth.

How nice of Percy, now Leo got to smell hot and spicy for the rest of the day. Leo tried rubbing off the salsa (which burned his eyes) with his sleeve, but it stained. Sighing, he picked up his lunch and dumped the rest of his ruined food in the garbage.

As he was walking to class, a fight started in the hallway. Leo looked around, seeing his friends were already gone. It was two sophomores, but people were egging them on, and even with the large crowd, Leo was just tall enough to see over the mass.

Pushing through, he reached the two boys and pulled them apart. "What the Hades is wrong with you two!"

One of the boys glared at him while the other kept throwing punches as Leo pushed them apart like a referee.

"Yo! _¡Basta!_ Stop it!" Leo said angrily, holding them apart.

Behind him, he heard a few steps and people pushing through the crowd, and Percy was behind him pulling the other boy away while Leo held the other. A teacher came into the mist, and Leo recognized him as being the really mean teacher from Leo's History class, Mr. Debs.

"You did this!" he screeched at Leo. A bunch of kids panicked and ran, leaving only the seniors. "Detention for all of you!"

"What!" Percy protested. "We were trying to help!"

"Detention Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Debs screeched. "You too Valdez, McLean, Grace, Levesque and Zhang!"

Annabeth looked around and said sarcastically. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"You too for smart talking a teacher!" Mr. Debs said. "All of you in my room now!"

Leo and the others grumpily shuffled into ' room, and took a seat. "You are each going to be having detention for the next three weeks, everyday afterschool." he said grinding his teeth. "Miss it, and it's an extra month."

"A Month!" Percy said. "I may as well just skip school!"

"And," said gnashing his teeth. "I expect you here even if you are vomiting and sick. You. Will. Be. Here. Or. Be. Suspended."

Then he left, and Percy turned to face the others. "Who feels like teaching this jerk a lesson?"

"I got egg grenades!" Leo suggested. "Egg and TP his house, it's so un-original, it's original."

Piper shoved him from behind. "No."

"I don't know," Jason said thoughtfully. "I kinda like Leo's idea."

"Or," Annabeth suggested getting an evil glint in her eyes. "We could fill the entire house with shaving cream."

"And then egg it and TP it too!" Leo said. "I like this plan."

The others nodded, grinning. "And," Percy said happily. "That would be something worth getting suspended for!"

That afternoon, Leo had about three science labs to finish, a whole page from the textbook in math, and an essay about the Great Depression in History due.

Hazel, who was the youngest out of all of them, had very little homework, and volunteered to help Leo with his History essay- seeing as she had been alive during the time (well, more alive than any of them had been seeing as they hadn't been born).

was watching them with hawk eyes, making Leo feel uncomfortable. This guy was nuts! Seriously, Leo saw him ingest a pencil. That could NOT be good for the intestines.

Chewing on his eraser, he looked over at the others. Percy had already packed up, tapping his foot watching the clock.  
Leo went back to his science lab, about 'Chemical Decomposition' and some other junk Leo understand most of.

Drawing a diagram of Beta decay in an element, he sighed and flipped the page over. Discovering it was empty, he cheered in his mind and tucked it into his backpack.

Looking around, he saw Annabeth already working on the math homework, and Jason and Piper were holding hands underneath a desk trying not to have the devil teacher notice.

himself had fallen asleep reading some novel: 'Black Light' and was drooling a little on the desk. Leo snorted, and took a piece of scrap paper from his backpack, a rubberband, and a paperclip.

Using the rubberband, he tied it around the looseleaf, and poked a hole through the ends with the paperclip at the top, then tied the rubberband around that. Pulling a piece of the rubberband back, he noticed everyone was looking at him.

Turning around, he grinned at them and pulled the rubber band. Leo's minature ship started whirring to life, and floated about halfway across the classroom onto Percy's desk.

_Distraction pleasessssss!_

Percy grinned, and wrote something on a slip of paper and tied it to the ship. Then he pulled the band, and it whirred back to Leo.

Leo untied the slip, and smoothed it out.

_Twenty seven seconds._

That was the key, so Leo got ready. He took the ship, and flung the rubber band one more time as it sailed over the classroom in a circle. Percy leaped on the desk, and tiptoed out of the room. He winked at the rest of them, and dashed off.

Leo waited, twenty seconds later he got his ship back and then quickly released it again. It soared over right as twenty seconds went down on the clock.

It hit ' balding forehead, and he snorted and woke up. "Werergfgf." he snorted. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, leaving his glasses somewhat lopsided on his face.

Then he noticed Percy was gone, and got up. "Where did Jackson go?" he roared.

"Oh," Leo said. "He said he was going to Pluto."

Hazel snorted, and glared at Leo. "Stop sassing the teacher!"

Leo snapped his fingers in a Z-formation. "I like sass. Sass it."

"DETENT-" he would have said more, when Percy ran by the doorway yelling "FRUIT LOOPS!"

Everyone grinned as he chased Percy down the hallway, and Leo rushed over to the first story window, popped it open with his paperclip (he retrieved it from his flying mockery project of the Argo) and made a gesture to the others.

"Ladies first," he said to Jason. Jason narrowed his eyes at him, and jumped out the window. He floated down smoothly, and Piper jumped out after him. Frank became a small bird and flew out, and Hazel took a small leap as Leo lifted her up because she was so...small.

To Leo's pleasure, he was no longer the youngest. Well, he never had been, because Piper was a good two months younger than him, but still. Hazel had just turned fifteen, and Leo was going to be turning eighteen at some point this year.

Why was he this old as a senior? Well, for one he never had really been to school. And also they had missed a lot of schooling because of the war...

Leo was about to jump out, when came in holding Percy by the ear. Annabeth was going to jump out, then Leo pushed her out after the others, and Leo was about to leap to freedom when the teacher grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Both of you," he roared. "Are coming with me."

Leo winced, and Percy gave Leo a look like: _STYX!_

grabbed them roughly down the hallway, and shoved them into a room and locked th door. "You two," he panted. "Will stay here."

Then he shut and locked the door, leaving Leo and Percy staring at each other, and Leo bet his coffee that the devil teacher was chasing after the others now.

"How much you wanna bet," Percy muttered. "That jerkface forgets about us, and in two years they open this up and see to unhappy starving skeletons trying to bust open the door."

"How about, my coffee." Leo said. "And in two seconds..."

He took out his nifty paperclip, and slowly picked the lock. About ten seconds later, it clicked and he pushed it open.

"Pardon moi," Leo said stepping out. "You now owe Valdez a Pepsi, and a coffee now."

Percy grumbled something, and then they made a dash for the exit. Leo and Percy grabbed everyone's bags from the room, and Leo groaned at the amount of bags he was carrying.  
Percy looked at him. "Sure you can lift that many?"

"Yeah." Leo groaned. "I've carried heavier."

Percy was already carrying a bunch of backpacks, and the two of them struggled for the exit where they saw Percy's car.  
Okay, technically it was Percy's step-father, but Percy had the keys. Everyone else was already in the car, squeezed in and not wearing seatbelts.

Percy chucked the bags in the trunk, and Leo jumped in and squeezed next to Piper and Hazel. "'Sup guys."  
Percy started the engine, and Annabeth was sitting shotgun next to him, and Percy backed out of the parking lot and headed back to camp.

Leo was crammed in the back seat, but they were uncomfortable. At the borders of camp, everyone in the back jumped out and ran inside to their cabins.  
Percy said he was going to drive back the car to his parent's apartment, and Annabeth tagged along so he wouldn't be alone when he took the city bus back.

Leo went straight to the forges and got started on his homework.

6x(5xyz) + 23y(13xz) - 2(20yz) = ?

He slowly tackled the math problems which were an assortment of everything you could possibly imagine, but luckily Leo remembered all that his mom had taught him.  
Sighing, he put down the math. He would rather do math than the history assignment, but this wasn't a time to procrastinate.

Checking his updates before starting the essay...

**Percy Jackson: MWAHAHAAA  
Nico Di Angelo: o_O  
Annabeth Chase: PERCY! SHHH  
Percy Jackson: . I M SOO EXCITEEDD  
Jason Grace: o_o That worries me...considerably...  
Piper McLean: I'm with Jason. o_o  
Leo Valdez: OH LOOK THE CUTE COUPLE ARE ON THE SAME SIDEEE  
Nico Di Angelo: *barfs*  
Leo Valdez: 3333333333  
Nico Di Angelo: *facepalm*  
**

Leo clicked off the website, and opened a document to start his essay. It wasn't due until Wednesday, but the teacher advised to get started.

Getting distracted and lost in his thoughts, by the time he went to bed he had this much of his essay done:

**Name: Leo Valdez  
Class: History - American Reform  
Period: 5  
Teacher: (BARF) - mental note- remove this before handing in**

The Great Depression was a time of financial and spiritual hardships on the lower class Americans, and affected several groups in different ways.

Then he went to bed, and dreamed about egging ' house and TPing the whole thing until it looked like a haunted house. Then he had a dream was running out of his house yelling at him, "GET UP REPAIR BOY! GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

It was too high to be a man's voice, and certainly not ' voice. Leo woke up, blinking his eyes in his bunker. His other cabin mates were snickering as Piper yelled at him.

"I'M AWAKE!" Leo yelled. "Let me get some pants on, and CHILL!"

"Why are you not wearing pants!?"

One of Leo's brother sniggered, and Leo turned red. "I don't like wearing pants to bed."

"Put on some pants, the bus is gonna be here in five minutes!"

Leo slowly got up and snuck a pair of trousers into his covers, and leaned back into his pillow.

"NOW!" Piper yelled in his ear, and he sat back up as she stormed out of the cabin.

Rubbing his eyes, one of his other siblings, the same one that had sniggered at Leo muttered "I think someone likes our head counselor."

As Leo got dressed, on the way out he was sure to whack that kid on the side of the head, and put on a hat with stripes, and walked out the door grabbing his backpack and he was gone- and back to school.


	10. Chapter 10: Apocalypse

:D Leo is going to kill us all,...LOl...

Enjoy! :D

Leo walked into school, and he saw a large banner printed on the side of the walls.

_GOOD HIGH SCHOOL- SENIORS DANCE NEXT WEEK! _

Leo thought- Shoot.  
He also thought- They spelled the school name wrong, unless I suddenly go to 'Good' High School. In which case, this school is not 'good' but 'bad'.

Shaking his head, he started walking to his locker. After he dropped his books off, he bumped into Kristen.

"Hey!" she said all bubbly. "Did you see the dance next week?"

"Yeah," Leo said tiredly. "I think I have an English report due though..."

"Great!" Kristen said happily. "See you there at seven; and wear something nice."

Leo looked at her appalled, as she walked away, too shocked to say anything. Behind him, Percy clapped him on the back. "Hey dude."

Leo was still frozen. "What the Hades just happened?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, what did happen?"

Jason had been standing a few feet away, and the slammed his locker shut and ruffled Leo's hair. "I think," Jason said grinning. "Leo has a date."

Percy paled. "Oh gods."

"Whatever." Leo muttered. "I'm going to class."

"Valdez," Percy whined. "OHMIGODS LEO HAS A DATE!"

Leo's expression darkened as he walked gloomily into science, and Percy took his usual seat next to Leo. "I am not helping you with the lab today." he muttered.

"That's okay." Percy said cheerfully. "We have a sub."

"My name isss M-M-Mr. Tinkle." the sub stuttered. Percy smirked, and Leo ignored him. "T-t-t-today, we will be learning about...water."

Leo groaned, wanting more than anything else to do an experiment lab. At least he could heat up an experiment with his awesome fire-powers.

"Hey," Percy snorted as demonstrated pouring water into a cup. "Do you think if he drinks that water he'll have to tinkle?"

Leo busted up, and gave Leo a dirty look. "Something funny Mr..?"

"Yourmom." Leo said. The rest of the class snorted, and someone gave a loud laugh. Mr. Tinkle ignored it and continued the lab.

"Watch this." Percy muttered in an undertone to Leo. Percy made a fist under the table, and caused the glass of water to spill on Mr. Tinkle's desk. It landed on his trousers, and everyone burst out laughing at the large water stain on the front of his pants.

"I think Mr. Tinkle really had to go," Leo choked, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Percy was biting his fist to keep from laughing as Mr. Tinkle fumed out to change his pants.

"Class dismissed!" Percy yelled jumping on the desk. Leo leaped over his chair and raced for the door after him as the rest of the class picked up their things and left.

Outside, Annabeth was waiting for Percy. "How was science?"

"Fun." Percy said, winking at Leo, who held back laughter and coughed. Annabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but let it go.

-

As for the rest of the day, the highpoint remained science class. When Leo got home (everyone skimped out on detention due to Mr. Debs 'mysteriously' being trapped in a janitor's closet) he logged onto his computer and started his History essay again.

Getting bored, he logged onto DemiBook and started checking his messages. DemiBook was useful, but in reality Leo could literally just walk to their cabins to talk, but Leo was lazy.

**Percy Jackson: O_O  
Jason Grace: What?  
Percy Jackson: DUDE! You were there..you know...when Leo...  
Jason Grace: OH RIGHT LOLOL  
Piper McLean: Am I missing something?  
Annabeth Chase: ?  
Percy Jackson: Leo got a date :o  
Piper McLean: NO WAY- GET OUT!  
Nico Di Angelo: FINE I'll get out of your closet. -.-  
Annabeth Chase: Leo? With a date? THE WORLD IS ENDING :O  
Piper McLean: Uh...wtf...  
Jason Grace: I saw it with my own two eyes- Leo has a date to the dance  
Leo Valdez: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK!  
Percy Jackson: None of us invited you here, Leo.  
Leo Valdez: Yeah, but you guys are talking about ME. So therefore I am already involved.  
Piper McLean: Awwww what's her name? *facepalm* AGH MOM!  
Leo Valdez: Hey you guys going to the dance?  
Percy Jackson: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!  
Jason Grace: Yeah, so is Percy. IDK about Hazel and Frank, Hazel isn't a senior.  
Hazel Levesque: I don't want to go.  
Frank Zhang: Nor do I.  
Leo Valdez: Nor? NOR? WTF. And look, Hazel figured out how to use a computer! *claps*  
Hazel Levesque: -.-  
Nico Di Angelo: The world's hottest troller is back! *applause*  
Leo Valdez: *headdesk* I'm going back to my history essay...  
Percy Jackson: Yeah, have fun with that...  
Leo Valdez: HELP ME WITH THIS! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE GREAT DEPRESSION!  
Annabeth Chase: No.  
Leo Valdez: Meanie. D:  
Nico Di Angelo: HAHAAHAHHAHAHAH REJECTED LOL  
Leo Valdez: -.-  
Nico Di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Percy Jackson: Not this again...  
Nico Di Angelo: So I restart my quest to say CHUCK NORRIS on ever DemiBook post I see! Mwahahahaa!  
Leo Valdez: *blocks Nico*  
Nico Di Angelo: And when Leo blocks me, I go to drastic measures and hack!  
Leo Valdez: I'm doing the essay now...**

Leo logged off, and started typing his essay.

After about two cups of coffee, his head about to explode, and his eyes feeling fried, the essay was finished. Leo printed it out, and placed it in his bag after proofreading the whole thing.

From the forges, he made his way back to his cabin and noticed the time- _12:01_

"Damn." Leo said, and passed out in his bunker.

-

One morning, Leo overslept. He was snoring peacefully, when someone yanked him by the ear and screamed "GET UP!"

Leo fell out of bed, grabbing his covers. "PIPER! I'M AWAKE!"

"Now you are! Get up! Get dressed! The bus is here!"

"AH!" Leo said, pulling his covers up and grabbing for a pair of pants. "I'm getting my pants!"

He also grabbed a shirt, and pulled it on. "Do you wear no clothes to bed?" Piper sighed.

"It gets too hot." Leo complained.

"Nude Leo."

"SHADDUP."

Leo got dressed quickly, and put his finger combed his hair and bolted out after Piper.

"Hey." she said. Leo noticed she was wearing regular clothes, and shorts short enough to be called 'illegal' in a high school.

"Are we gonna catch the bus?" Leo asked, and she smiled.

"No." she said. "Percy said he had a surprise."

"Skipping school?" Leo asked, confused.

Piper grinned even wider. "By the way, it's Saturday."


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

"Um," Leo asked. "What _kind_of surprise?"

"It's a surprise." Percy said. "Super _especial_surprise."

Leo muttered something under his breath as Percy blindfolded each of them and walked them down a flight of stairs.

"When I fall and break my neck," Leo groaned. "I'm suing you."

"I don't care." Percy said. "I'll just make sure no one ever finds you then."

Leo sighed, and Jason chuckled. "You will be the end of me, Jackson."

"Y tu, Brute?" Percy quoted. "And it's not like that, stupid."

"Thanks." Leo grumbled.

"Okay-here it is!" Percy finally said, and ripped off their blindfolds.

Leo gagged. "Oh my gods..."

Piper looked like she wanted to pass out. "Percy, I am about to stab you. Prepare to die."

"Surprise _shopping!?_" Jason exclaimed. "What has the world come to!"

"Well, the dance is tonight." Percy pointed out. "None of you have anything nice."

"I got an army jacket and destroyed pants back at home calling my name." Leo grumbled. "Please do not do this."

"Yes," Piper agreed. "Please."

"Come on!" Percy whined. "I don't see Frank complaining!"

"That's because he is smarter than the rest of us, and ditched." Leo pointed out.

"So you think Frank is smarter than you?"

"Did I say that?"

"Nevermind." Percy said. "So, let's do Jason first!"

"Noooooooo!" Jason said. "I volunteer Leo!"

"I volunteer Leo!" Piper said.

"I volunteer Leo-!- Wait-" Leo said, and then the others laughed.

"Fine." Leo grumbled. "If you guys dress me up in a clown suit, I am going to kill you."

Percy and Piper teamed up to find Leo clothes, while Jason was keeping watch on Leo to make sure he didn't make a run for it.

Leo waited on the side, hoping that Jason would get distracted, and Leo could ditch like Frank had been smart enough to do.

Sadly, none came. Percy and Piper came back with bundles of clothes, and Leo sighed. "Help me, if any gods or goddesses are listening."

Percy snorted. "Put these on, Valdez."

"Nooooooooooo..."

"Repair Boy." Piper said. "Now."

Leo gulped, and ran into the dressing room to change.

It seemed like hours before his friends were satisfied, and by then Piper had picked out a dress and Jason had his own dress clothes. Percy said he already had something, but Leo thought he was just saying that so he didn't have to dress up like an idiot.

Leo wasn't looking forward to the dance tonight now, as he took the shotgun seat next to Percy in his car, while Piper and Jason sat close to each other in the back.

Leo looked into the mirror and winked at his friends. "Having fun you two?"

Jason scowled, and Piper retorted with "Having fun with Percy, Leo?"  
Percy took one hand on the wheel and slapped Leo, and then put his eyes back on the road.

"Abuse to the passenger!" Leo said.

"Use your inside voice Leo, like a kindergartener." Percy scolded.

"Shut up." Leo muttered.

"I think Leo is just nervous about his date," Jason teased.

Leo spun around so fast. "It is not a date!"

"Yes it is." Piper said, quick to back up her boyfriend.

"No it's not." Leo ground his teeth, turning back around.

"You are going to a dance."

"No, really?" Leo said sarcastically.

"And she asked you to the dance."

"Did she really? Oh wow, I didn't know what." Leo said, continuing to carry on his sarcasm.

"And you two are going _together..._" Piper said, putting emphasis on the 'together'.

"Shut up." Leo muttered darkly, glaring at random things outside his passenger seat window.

"You won't have any fun tonight if you don't lighten up," Piper advised.

"Lighten up a little." Leo grumbled. "I'll lighten up when Zeus starts ballet."

"No one wants to hear your sarcasm, Leo." Piper sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you don't give a da-" Leo started to say, when Percy braked suddenly.  
A car in front of them swerved, and almost hit another car, and then drove out of the way. Leo unstuck himself from the car panel in front of him, and smacked Percy's shoulder.

"What did I do!" Percy protested, smacking Leo back.

"Nothing; I felt like hitting you."

Jason sighed. "Leo and Percy bromance."  
With that, both Leo and Percy slapped their friend.

LOL AND LERCY BEGINS XD Leo x Percy LOL AHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12: Party in da house!

Leo groaned as he looked in the mirror. Of course, his 'friends' would make him where this. He had a pair of dark jeans, and a white shirt with the words "I'M ON FIRE" written in flames across the front in large abstract font.

Leo made a face in the cabin mirror, and attempted to fix his hair. Failure awaited on his doorstep, as the battle over hair was already lost.

Leo's expression became frustrated, as he loosened the red striped tie around his neck, hanging limply to the side.

He was about to walk out, when Piper appeared in the doorway, still wearing her jeans and t-shirt.

She gave Leo a very dissatisfied look, and said "No."

Leo looked at her. "Um, what?"

"Fix your hair- and for god's sakes Leo, would it kill you to learn how to properly tie a tie?"

"Yes."

Piper frowned, and reached for a comb by the sink and started fixing Leo's hair. Leo was very pleased to find he was at least a good two inches taller than Piper, and that seemed to annoy her.

"Bend down or something!" she said exasperated. "You boys are like trees!"

"Very sexy trees." Leo said teasingly.

Piper grumbled something as she fixed his tie, and then, satisfied, she said "See you at the dance!" and then rushed off to get ready.

Leo ignored the mirror, and grabbed the brown leather jacket hanging on an empty chair. As he left the cabin, one of his siblings happened to be there as well, and they gave Leo a wolf-whistle in an attempt to annoy him.

Leo passed by him, and kicked the side of the stool the kid was sitting on, and he fell to the ground. He responded by aiming for the back of Leo's legs, and Leo jumped up to avoid the kick.

Then he slammed the cabin door shut, trying not to panic and run back into his cabin and hide under the covers.

He saw Percy playing with his tie as well, but he had a blue t-shirt that said "WATERBENDING = AWESOME" in little letters. Leo snorted, noticing the complete attraction between that. But he didn't say anything.

Jason was the next to show up, with a shirt with lightning going across it- "PIKACHU!" Percy burst out laughing, while Leo contained his (unsuccessfully) and said "That is your new nickname."

Jason scowled at Leo and Percy, as their girls joined them. Annabeth had a sparkly silver dress to match her eyes, and a pair of silver hoop earrings to match. With her heels, even then, Percy was still taller than her.

Annabeth frowned at Percy. "Do me a favor, shrink a few inches."

Percy raised his eyebrows, like _What?_ "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Annabeth curled her lip, and Percy put out his arm. "May I take thee to thy golden chariot?"

"You mean your parent's car."

"Yes."

She sighed. "Oh, let's go. But we have to wait for Piper-"

At that moment, Piper stepped into view, trying hard not to blush.

Jason's jaw dropped at his girlfriend, and Leo whistled. "I'm almost jealous, Jace, but sadly, Piper is my frannnddd."

Piper slapped Leo's shoulder. "Shut up, Valdez."

Piper was wearing a blue dress with frills down the sides, and a pair of blue flats and her hair was done up into a large mass of curls.

"I swear to all the gods Leo, if you take my picture-!" Piper warned.

_Click!_ "Oh sorry, what?"

"LEO!"

Leo avoided being killed by Jason's date, and ran laughing to the car. The sun was still up, but quickly setting above them.

"Come on guys," Percy whined. "You all walk so sloooowww."

"I'd be happy to trade your shoes," Annabeth said. "Chuck the heels on your feet, and see how you like it."

"I don't think they would fit..."

"No, really?"

Leo chuckled, and jumped in the backseat of the car. "Valdez is here and ready to_paarrtteehhh!_"

Percy opened the door on the other side for his girlfriend, and then jumped over the car and into the driver's seat.

Piper and Jason squeezed in next to Leo, who fell out of the car. Scowling at both of them, he got in the far back and was practically not even in the car.

"Step on it," Leo said. "I kinda want this over with."

"Sure can do Valdez," Percy said, turning the keys of the car. "Try hard not to fall out of the backseat, will you?"

-

The school was obviously trying to over-celebrate this party- the outside of the school was totally covered in streamers and crepe, ranging from rainbow colors to streamers that looked like someone had dumped them in the mud.

"I think a rainbow has barfed on our school," Leo gagged. "I hope the janitors won't get ticked off for having to clean this stuff up..."

"Meh." Percy said. "We could always blow up the school."

"NO!" Annabeth said. "We are not becoming nationwide fugitives _again_."

Leo rolled his eyes at the bickering couple, following his friends Jason and Piper up the stairs into the chaos party.

At the door, Kristen was waiting for him. Piper winked at Leo, and gave him a little push as she took Jason's arm and went to the doorway.

Leo coughed a little, and shot a glare at Piper. "Have fun, Leo." she teased, and then vanished inside. Jason looked like he was having a hard time not laughing at Leo's expression as they both went in to dance.

"Um, a, hi." Leo said. Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been to many dances, have you?"

"Not really," Leo admitted. "Spent too much time um..." he didn't finish the sentence. "Whatever, doesn't matter."

That was true- the past few years or so Leo had been a little too preoccupied with finding amnesiac best friends and giants to be worried about dances. Also, building the Argo II took up a lot of time- and Leo hadn't been to an actual school since that silly field trip with the Cupcake-obsessed satyr yelling "DIE!" every time he saw something move. And then there was Thalia- but Leo had finally given up when she gave him a black eye for asking her out. He took that as a polite 'No.'

"Okay then," Kristen said. "Come on." she said, taking his hand inside. "Let's dance."

Leo put his finger on his tie, trying to loosen it a little, wondering why it was getting so hard to breathe.

He looked around and saw Piper dancing a little with Jason, but she mostly looked bored. Jason was trying his best not to be noticed by the other girls, who were shooting Piper jealous looks.

Percy and Annabeth walked in holding hands, and motioned for Leo and the others to come over. Kristen slipped her hand into Leo's, and he pretended not to notice.

"Okay Valdez," Percy said. "Rule number one: do not blow up my school."

"No promises." Leo laughed. "But I can try."

Percy's eyes widened. "Please don't- everytime something like that happens, I get blamed for everything."

"Sure." Leo said. Jason and Piper were trying not to laugh while Kristen was not really paying attention.

"Hey look!" Percy suddenly said. "Punch! Oh man, remember Westover Hall...and Grover dancing with Thalia?" Annabeth glared at him. "I remember that, also you were flipping out when I fell off the cliff."

Percy's face darkened. "Oh right...I was kinda hoping to forget that..."

"You fell off a cliff?" Kristen asked. "Cool!"

Percy and Leo raised an eyebrow at almost the exact same time, and Annabeth said "Yeah. Wasn't that fun though."

"Wait, Thalia got to dance with Grover?" Leo whined. "Even I'm hotter than that!"

"Sure Leo." Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Thalia probably was very bored, and therefore you have no excuse."

"That made in no respect any remote sense."

"Thank you," Piper bowed. "I try- I learn from the best."

Leo blinked. "When is your birthday again? I have to make sure I forget it."

Piper punched his shoulder- hard- which hurt a lot. "I'm getting punch, and you guys do whatever. See ya."  
Jason made a face at Leo before following his girlfriend. Kristen looked kind of left out, so Leo pulled her away.

"Best to leave my friends be," he muttered. "Before the make out sessions start."

Kristen laughed. "They all like that?"

"Well, I don't really know about Beauty Queen or Jace, but Percy and Annabeth sure like to um, make things awkward for their best friends."

"Mhhmm." Kristen said. "Hey, why do you call that girl Beauty Queen?"

"Because she hates it. It's like Annabeth calling Percy 'Seaweed Brain'. We all have stupid nicknames for each other that annoys everyone else." Leo explained. "I came up with Piper's- and Jason's- and basically anyone that doesn't have a nickname."

"What's yours then?" Kristen asked.

Leo scowled. "I'm the 'Repair Boy'. I will never quite forgive Piper for that..."

"Repair Boy?" Kristen laughed. "You fix stuff, I guess."

"I fix everything!" Leo said. "Literally- I need to fix everything. But it's okay for me, I like fixing random stuff I find..."

"Repair Boy!" Piper yelled over the music and talking among the students. "Dance! You look stupid standing there!"

Leo stuck his tongue out at Piper, who danced in another direction with Jason. Percy was slow dancing with Annabeth as a slow song turned on, leaving Leo thinking _Shoot._

"Leo, come on." Kristen said, leading him to the dance floor. "You have to."

"Not necessarily." Leo said. She put one hand on his shoulder, and then smiled. Leo uncomfortably put his hands on her waist, swaying a little in the spot. He saw Piper was dancing on Jason's shoes so she could taller, and they spun around in a circle while Piper laughed.

Leo took her hand and spun her around, and then pulled her back. Kristen frowned. "You know, for someone that has never been to a dance, you actually know how to _dance_."

Leo grinned. "I have natural awesomeness."

"And a large ego."

Leo bowed a little as the song ended. "I do try."

Kristen laughed, and led him over to a seat. "Can you get me some punch?"

"Sure." Leo said, happy to stay standing. He looked over and saw Percy getting punch with Annabeth.

"Hey Percy!" Leo said. "I see you aren't attached to Annabeth yet- so should I count that as a good or a bad thing?"

Percy looked like he was about to dump the punch on Leo's head, but then Leo remembered what he came over here for which was enough to make him leave.

"Here." he said, taking a seat next to Kristen. "Enjoy and whatnot."

-

"Hello students of Goode! This is DJ Daz saying that we are going to mix things up a little tonight!"

Leo was tapping his fingers against the side of the table, feeling glad he didn't have any punch because it probably had enough sugar in it to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

"So, I will now ask you to find a _different_ dancing partner- so find one and start dancing!"

"What!?" Leo said. "Are you freaking for real dude!"

"Come on, let's go find your friends." Kristen said. She dragged him back to the collection of his friends, while Leo still sputtered in outrage.

"Switch!" Percy said, as Annabeth went to dance with Jason, and Percy took Kristen. Piper laughed at Leo's expression.

"Why the Hades would you guys leave me with Piper!" Leo complained.

"Oh, come on Repair Boy," Piper teased. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"Yes, you try to hurt me!"

"Come on Valdez," Piper said. "Dance already."

"Nu-uh." Leo said stubbornly. "No way."

Despite his protests, Piper dragged him onto the dance floor. A _really_ slow song started playing, and Leo groaned.

"No, whyyy?" Leo moaned. "Cruel! So cruel!"

Percy and Kristen twirled along beside them, and Percy was laughing at Leo's reaction.

"Valdez...," Piper warned.

"Fine," Leo gave in. "Doesn't mean I have to like it or enjoy it."

"That's marvelous," Piper said putting her hand on Leo's shoulder. "Because I don't care."

"Thanks for the concern."

"You are most welcome."

-

**Leo Valdez: I actually kinda had fun at the dance...  
Percy Jackson: YES! I HAD SO MUCH FUN!  
Annabeth Chase: Seaweed Brain is on a sugar high. Ignore him for now.  
Nico Di Angelo: o_o  
Piper McLean: what?  
Nico Di Angelo: I was going through Leo's photos...SINCE WHEN DID LEO DANCE WITH PIPER!? o.o  
Piper McLean: Oh right...LOL  
Leo Valdez: AGGHHHHHHHH NICOOOOO  
Jason Grace: LOLSTER  
Leo Valdez: WTF and I blame Jason and Percy -_-  
Percy Jackson: Ah, whatever.  
Leo Valdez: Percy, you'd better watch what you eat for the next couple days...I might slip something in your food...  
Percy Jackson: CRUD! HELP!  
Frank Zhang: I am so lost.  
Hazel Levesque: ? Leo dancing with Piper? HAHAHAHA  
Leo Valdez: -_- ...  
Nico Di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Percy Jackson: NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo  
Leo Valdez: Whatever. Night guys.  
Piper McLean: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz  
Jason Grace: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Percy Jackson: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Annabeth Chase: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Nico Di Angelo: ZZZZZZZCHUCKNORRISZZzzzzzzzz zzz  
Hazel Levesque: WTP Nico o_O Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Frank Zhang: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwaffleszz zzzzzz**

Leo shut down his computer, and got into his pajamas (which was basically getting off his clothes from the party) and slipped into his bunk, his head buzzing happily from excitement, sugar and caffeine, but also a little confusion.

He hated to admit it- but he had a lot more fun dancing with Piper than he had with Kristen- what was wrong with him?

He closed his eyes, wondering how the Hades he planned on finishing all his homework in the limited time he would have tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: The Morning Paper

Leo scrunched up his nose in dislike at the math problems he had been assigned for homework. So far it was Quadratic Equations and stuff he had no difficulty with, but it was still frustrating.

Especially when Piper came by to ask for some help. Help. Leo should start a business in this...

"Hellloooo!" Piper knocked on the door. "Anyone home?"

"No, I am only available on days that don't end with a 'y.'" Leo replied, his textbooks effectively covering up his entire face. They were stacked in an oval shape around his desk, and if he stood up he probably still couldn't see over the top.

"Leo, I need help with my-" Piper sighed, searching for him in the massive sea of homework.

"Math homework." Leo finished. "I should seriously start charging you for this..."

"But you won't because I am your friend and you love me?"

"Nope. Ten bucks Beauty Queen."

"Leo!"

"Kidding. Haha." Leo said. "Or maybe not."

Piper smacked his head pathetically with a large packet of homework. "Help me." she whined. She took a seat in Leo's other office chair, and the wheels unlocked and sent her spinning across the room.

She dragged it back under Leo's desk lamp. "Do you know you're doing?"

"Of course I do." Leo scoffed. "What, do you think I just _guess?_"

"Yes."

Leo sighed. "If this becomes a regular thing, I may as well just give up a good two hours of my life devoted to 'Helping Piper with Math Homework-'"

"Just help me, Repair Boy."

-

"You got it now?" Leo asked. "Because Leo ish tiredddd."

"Sorta." Piper made a face. "Makes more sense than before."

"Then my work is done." Leo said, packing up his books. "I am going to bed. Night."

"Night." Piper said, ducking out of the forges as Leo packed up behind her and turned off the lights with a flip of the switch.

-

"HELLO STUDENTS!" the morning announcements blared so cheerfully Leo thought the over-happiness for school might make him hurl. "PAY ATTENTION CHEERLEADERS-" and some more things Leo didn't care for. "TODAY'S CAFETERIA MEAL- SHRIMP GUMBO WITH CORN AND CABBAGE!"

"Ew." Piper made a face. She was sitting across from Leo in their homeroom, and Jason sat a few desks ahead of them with Frank in the corner and Percy and Annabeth had the first two seats right next to each other near the door.

"-ALSO REMEMBER BASEBALL FANS, BASEBALL TRYOUTS START NEXT WEEK! BE SURE TO SIGN UP FOR YOUR SCHEDULED-"

"Hey guys!" Percy said. "Wanna try out for Baseball?"

"No." Frank said immediately. Jason shook his head and said "I agree with the Asian kid."

"Hey!" Frank said. "I'm- um- well..."

"I disagree with the caucasian kid," Leo said. "The Mexican boy wants the bell to ring so he can get out of here."

Percy, who was sitting further up the aisle, raised his eyebrow at Leo. "Wha-"

The bell rung, and never had Leo been so happy for school to actually start.  
On the way out, he checked down the hallway to see a few girls laughing at Hazel. Hazel hid her face, and Leo walked over to her by the lockers. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she bit her lip. "Even after seventy years, you think humanity would learn a little kindness..."

The girls had stopped laughing, and were staring at Leo. Leo took Hazel's shoulder and led her down the other direction of the hall. He checked back and saw them whispering among themselves, making himself feel extremely self-conscious.

Percy had caught up with him. "Ready for science?"

"Not really." Leo admitted. "Unless in my pants comes back, I'd like to skip."

Annabeth, who was listening, shot Leo a disapproving look. "You'd get in trouble for that."

"So what? I'd rather get detention than face an army of earthborn." Leo said. "Therefore, my life is very jacked up."

"All our lives are jacked up." Percy said solemnly. "Which is why we have each other- make it even more jacked up."

Leo pounded his chest. "I feel the love."

Percy punched him in the chest- hard- as Annabeth shook her head, muttered "boys" and stalked off the class. Leo's ribcage felt sore now.

"What the Hades!?" Leo said. "That hurt!" He punched Percy back, but Percy ducked and ran to science.

"JACKSON!" Leo yelled. "I SWEAR TO GODS I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR-!"

-

"What class do I have next?" Leo asked aloud sitting at his table with his friends during lunch.

"I don't know." Piper replied. "Because that's not my job to memorize Leo's schedule."

"You should." Leo grumbled. "Because I don't remember..."

"That's nice." Jason said loudly. "Leo, will you please stop talking about nachos and rainbows so we can eat our lunch in peace."

"Hey Jace," Leo said softly. "You may not know this, but that Shrimp Gumbo you are eating? Well, I'd stay near a bathroom if I were you-just like Percy was..."

Jason turned green, and dumped his food in the trash and retreated from the cafeteria. Leo chuckled, having scared the living daylights out of his friend- and didn't even have to do anything.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Leo. "What did you do to him?" she asked accusingly.

"Me?" Leo said innocently. "Nothing."

"Sure..." Piper said, not at all convinced. "And Percy is a platypus..."

"I knew it!" Leo said. "I knew that kid was strange, but seriously? Percy is a mammal that lays eggs?"

Percy, who had unfortunately been listening, dunked Leo's head in his Shrimp Gumbo. "Why do you always dunk my head in food?" Leo complained. "My hair does not need it!"

"You mean that nest on your head?" Percy asked. "I was expecting birds to fly out of it any day now..."

"Shut up."

"Noooo."

"Shaddup."

"Tacos tacos tacos tacos tacos- armadillos." Percy said. Leo rolled his eyes, and walked away. Piper excused herself and followed.

"Woah Piper, I knew you were like, Piper, but seriously, don't be a stalker." Leo said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" she crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not allowed to talk to my best friend?"

"Well, yeah." Leo said. "But Jason might you know...be a little protective." Leo said uncomfortably, shifting his weight to his right leg.

"Over protective?" Piper said. "Well then, you have him described accurately in those words."

Leo laughed. "Yep, you bet. His hair competes close to second."

Piper frowned. "Well..."

"Oh, don't tell me you like his hair? Oh gods, I'm gonna hurl." Leo mimed throwing up in the garbage. Suddenly the bell rang, and Leo grabbed his tray and dumped the remains in the trash. "See ya, Piper. Gotta go to my- well, I still don't remember what class I have next.."

"Yeah." Piper muttered quietly. "Bye."

:O Oh what dis? Liper? :O OMG LOL


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginning

Leo woke up in the middle of October, his breathing short and rapid. He had a strange dream, that a giant chocolate donut with sprinkles had been chasing him.

However, the fright he had from last night vanished quickly as Piper bolted into his cabin.

She shoved a chair behind the door, and stuck the handle. She panted against the door, in his seemingly empty cabin.

"Where are your siblings?" she asked, blowing some hair out of her face.

"Breakfast. Dunno." Leo said, pulling up his covers so she wouldn't notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. He kind of felt awkward about stuff like that.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Do you always sleep this late?"

"Yes." Leo said. "It's _Saturday._ I'm not going to spoil my weekend by waking up on time."

"Well, you have to get dressed eventually." Piper pointed out. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt that said "OMG!" in dark black letters. She was wearing white skinny jeans with her brown Uggs (Leo didn't see the big deal in shoes- they cover your feet. Big whoop.) which all went together surprisingly well. Her hair was down (which she hadn't done in a long time) and Leo realized she actually looked, kind of pretty that way.

Then he thought: Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww.

Leo shook his head, scattering his thoughts. "What are you running from?"

"Annabeth." Piper panted, as she stacked up a desk to barricade the door. "I'm hiding from her."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Piper said innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

"Can I put my pants on?"

"No."

"Why not?" Leo whined. "Do you _want_ me half naked in my bed all day?"

"You should have changed earlier."

"Well you should have not angered Annabeth-what do they say? DON'T. POKE. THE. BEAR."

"So you are calling Percy's girlfriend a bear?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, are you?"

"I said NEVERMIND!"

Piper smirked. Leo scowled. "Go hide in your own cabin."

"This one was closer."

"Yeah, but now you are stuck in here." Leo pointed out. "With me."

Piper made a face. "Don't remind me."

"Well then would you rather stay here with me, or take your chances with Annabeth."

Piper paled. "I'll stay in here."

"Darn it!"

She smiled. "Is there a back window by any chance?"

"I would be crawling out of it myself, so take that as a -"

"No." Piper finished. "Crud. Ahhhh..."

Leo fell back into his pillow, trying to ignore the poundings of Annabeth's fists on his cabin door and Piper nervously pacing around the room, hoping Annabeth didn't break down the door.

When it went silent outside, Piper cautiously opened the door. "Bye Leo- and get up."

"No." Leo groaned from his bunk. "You are ruining my beauty sleep."

"Leo, you aren't a girl."

"Well then, that's just sexist."

"Leo, just get up." Piper abandoned her window of opportunity to shake Leo awake. Leo groaned.

"Five more minutes, Mommy."

"Leo, I ain't and never will be your mama."

"Go away Piper."

"Fine." Piper said, and stalked off from the cabin. Leo got up, and pulled on a pair of old pants and his only clean shirt (he had forgotten to do his laundry again) as he waited.

About a minute later, he heard Piper scream and chuckled. Even he knew Annabeth wouldn't let something go so easily.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Piper screeched.

"Come on Piper, I need to dress _you_ up now." Annabeth laughed evilly from somewhere outside Leo's cabin.

"LEO! HELP MEEEE!"

"No can do, Beauty Queen!" Leo yelled back. "You got yourself into this mess, and I ain't getting you out."

"LEEEEOOOOO!"

Leo laughed, as he closed his cabin up and turned off the lights. It was empty, because all his siblings would be eating by now. Leo didn't really care where they went off to, but that was their fault for electing a lazy cabin leader.

Jason was wandering around the camp. "Have you seen Percy?"

"Nope." Leo said. "I just got up."

"Leo, it's ten fifteen."

"Yeah. Leo likes to sleep."

"You have problems."

"I'm a demigod."

"Yeah. Other than that."

"Rawr." Leo said.

Jason stared at him. "Have you seen Piper?"

"You mean your girlfriend? Yeah, she was barricading herself in my cabin this morning and woke me up. Last I saw her, she was at the merciless hands of Annabeth the Avengeful." Leo said, frowning to bend down and retie his sneakers which had come loose.

Jason made a face. "Why would she hide in _your_ cabin?"

"I don't know, ask her. I was trying to sleep."

Jason sighed. "Back to my first question- where is-?"

There was a loud honk from somewhere, almost like a wheezing goose. Leo looked around. "What the-" Jason turned around just as Annabeth came in, dragging Piper by the hair (no, not literally).

"Annabethhhh!" Piper whined. "I look ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself." The daughter of Athena said.

Ridiculous was a bit of an understatement. Jason raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend, as Leo choked back a hilarious outburst of giggles.

Piper was wearing a neon green skirt, her hair all in large frizzy curls, and a bright pink tank top that clashed with the skirt and made Leo think she was a hippie. To top it off, she had on heels that might have made Aphrodite squeal, that were a sky blue. Basically, Leo thought Piper had basically built a time machine, and gone back to the 70's. Disastrous.

Annabeth, on the other hand looked like the wardrobe from the 60's had gotten Leo's food poisoning and upchucked on Annabeth. She had straightened her hair (which was a first- but Leo had a feeling Piper had been behind it) and her make-up was perfect (but Leo would never tell Percy or Annabeth that) and she had on a pair of neon pink sunglasses, a large rainbow poncho that fell to her elbows and then to her knees. The poncho was almost translucent to reveal a pair of tie-dyed shorts and a leopard print t-shirt that said "MADONNA!" in big pink lettering.

"McLean, you have asked for a death wish." Annabeth growled.

"So have you." Piper stuck her tongue out, and hid behind Jason. "Help me."

Jason's eyes widened and hid behind Leo. "Ahh holy schist, Annabeth looks mad. Leo, hide meeeee."

"Why am I the human shield?" Leo panicked. "I'm gonna pee myself!"

Piper and Jason backed away after that. "Just kidding." Leo chortled.

Percy came running up to them. "Guys, I've been honking for the last half hour and-" he noticed Annabeth and Piper and raised both eyebrows. "What the Hades happened to you two?"

"Piper." Annabeth said, almost at the exact same time Piper said "Annabeth." They glared at each other, hiding behind their boyfriends.

"Sad." Leo said, making a broken heart with his hands. "Forever alone."

"Shut up, Repair Boy." Piper grumbled.

Hazel and Frank stumbled into the group. "Er, hey." Frank said.

"Errrr what's up?" Leo said sarcastically. "All the girls have been at it having some sort of prank off, but Annabeth is involved, and I'm not joining."

"Okay..." Hazel said, obviously creeped out. "Holy schist what happened to you guys?"

"Aw come on!" Leo whined. "I just explained, like _everything_ and you ignore me because-"

"You're Leo." Piper finished. "So Percy, back to you, why did you want us?"

Percy grinned, and squeezed Annabeth's arm. Annabeth obviously knew some sort of secret hand messaging, because her smiled widened and she beamed at Percy.

"Oh my gods," Leo said. "I know!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Valdez, if you say me and Annabeth are getting married again, I swear I am going to-"

"Annabeth and Percy are getting married!"

Percy facepalmed, and Piper smacked Leo's forehead. "Hey, that is a legitimate guess!"

"No, it's not, Leo. We are _eighteen._"

"_I am seventeen, going on eighteen, you are eighteen, going on nineteen..."_ Leo sang.

"Stop with the _Sound of Music_, Leo. This isn't a High School Musical."

"It's the Heroes of Olympus Musical!" Leo said gleefully. "I love just annoying you guys."

"You succeed fairly well at it." Piper mused. "One day we are just going to get fed up and kick your-"

"Okay, okay." Percy said. "Before the mob rampages and kills the single Leo-"

"I AM SINGLE-AND READEEH TO MINGLEEEE!" Leo interrupted.

Percy shot him a glare and continued. "I _do_ have some news. And it's not me getting married to Annabeth-" Percy gave a meaningful glare in Leo's direction, who whistled innocently (haha not) before continuing. "And that is, pack your bags, boys and girls. Percy's takin' you on a field trip."

"We're leaving camp?" Leo asked, confused. "Where?"

"You will see." Percy said mischievously. "You will see..."

"That both excites and scares me at the same time." Leo said. "Mostly scared."

"Meh, just go pack Leo. And make sure you bring everything- I'm not making a second trip."

"We need to change." Piper gestured to her and Annabeth. "See you guys in half an hour, kay?"

"Potassium, Captain." Leo saluted her. Piper rolled her eyes, and aimed a kick at Leo (which he avoided) as she went to her cabin to change out of her hippie-ness.

-

Leo shoved as much as he owned into a large duffel bag, and it was a pretty sad sight. Just a few pairs of clothes, a pair of sandals for the summer and a pair of his sneakers (which he kept on his feet) and basically Leo was leaving with just his bag and the clothes on his back. And his legs, don't worry, he had remembered to wear pants. The only other thing he fit into his backpack was a collection of old photo frames (which he tucked carefully so they wouldn't break) and his old army jacket. His toolbelt was tied to his waist so he wouldn't forget it, and he crammed in as many scrolls and designs as he could into his side pockets as they would fit.

He kept packing until the rest of his cabin came back, and a few of them helped pack up his bunk.

"Okay guys," Leo adressed them. "There comes a time when a demigod has had enough of camp and can't stand another day of it. And that day just happens to be today."

"One of us is leaving?" one of the younger children asked. "What?"

"Um, yeah." Leo said, stuffing his favorite sock monkey into the top of his bag and then zipping it shut. The sock monkey's name was Momo, as one of the younger kids had suggested when Leo 'picked it up' (we all know how Leo had actually gotten it) at a store and decided to keep it. "That person is _me._"

Some of them turned sad, and his sister Nyssa gave a small smile. "You really helped us, Leo."

"Yeah." Jake said. "Made us not feel cursed anymore."

"That's great." Leo said. "But I'm leaving now. So Jake- Nyssa- I need you guys to lead the rest of the cabin, okay?"

Nyssa nodded, and Jake gave a sad smile. "We'll miss you, Leo."

"Yeah yeah...I feel so loved..." Leo muttered as his siblings gathered in for a group hug.

"Aaaaggghhhh," Leo said, being practically squeezed to death. "Do you guys _want_ to squeeze me into toothpaste? Totally feeling the love, as a bottle of paste."

Nyssa and Jake had left the cabin (after quickly saying their goodbye's to Leo of course) to tell Chiron the leadership change. Leo was thinking that the rest of his friends were doing the same, probably switching over their roles as cabin leaders to their trusted siblings. Piper would probably pass it over to Lacy or Michelle or whatever his name was. Annabeth would without a doubt, pass her role over to her brother Malcolm. Percy didn't have anyone to turn his role to, so it looked like the Poseidon cabin would be empty for a little while. Even though Percy hadn't said it, Leo knew they wouldn't be coming back to camp. This was something permanent. Something that would be his new life, and his new home.

Home. That was a tender thought in Leo's mind. How many places had actually felt like_home_? A real home. Leo could only think of one, and that was Camp Half-Blood. Sure, he was tolerated at the Roman camp, but that just didn't feel right to Leo. Too strict. No sarcasm. Not a place Leo would be able to stand for more than two days at a time. They didn't find his humor as appealing as he did.

"Speaking of love," said a girl's voice. Leo turned to see the Aphrodite cabin had decided the Hephaestus cabin had become their new living room. "Wouldn't that be our specialty?"

"What the Hades are you peoples doing here?" Leo asked, bending down to grab his pillow and shove it into his bag. The Aphrodite kids watched him apprehensively, as his kids stared at the other girls and boys with mixed expressions of amusement and confusion.

"Your um, Lazy or something. right?" Leo asked the girl. "Piper's sister?"

She turned red, as her cabinmates laughed. "Right about one thing," she said. "and my name is Lacy."

"Close enough." Leo waved her off.

"And what about love?" one of Leo's brother's asked. "You said-"

"Oh, we just came to be entertained." Lacy mused. "Drew and Piper are having a very _uncivil_discussion about something, and none of us really wanted to see it this time around. So naturally we came here."

"You kids need lives." Leo said. "Besides watching people fall in love."

One of them laughed. "That is our lives."

"Then you need better ones."

"Yeah, I think that your counselor likes ours." that annoying sibling of Leo's teased. Leo was too lazy to learn his name, much less remember it.

A few Aphrodite girls cooed, as Leo scowled. "Haha, no. If you children of love haven't noticed, Piper is dating Jason. And I could honestly care less."

"Sure you do." one of his sibling's said. "Surreeee."

"Shut up. Like I said, all you kids need lives."

"Well," one of Piper's brother's said wisely. "Percy and Annabeth used to tease and call each other names. What do you and Piper do?"

"You guys need more than just lives-you need to stop stalking people and_ their_ love lives."

"They call each other names." Harley informed. Leo shot him a glare like _Shut up now!_

"Yeah sure, but I call everyone names." Leo took it lightly. "I'm leaving now."

"Mmhhmm. But she calls you one _back_."

"Ooooohhhh." some of the Aphrodite kids said.

"I'm leaving now!" Leo said a little louder.

"I think that they would be so cute-"

"LEAVING! GOOD BYE, ADIOS, HASTA LUEGO, LEO IS LEAVING NOW!" Leo said even louder, and picked up his giant packed duffel bag, as he ducked out the cabin door to find his friends and tell Piper that her brothers and sisters were stalkers and needed real lives.

-

Leo found himself at Percy's cabin door fifteen minutes later. Jason was ready as well, and Frank too. Hazel stumbled over a little later, only having a small pink Dora backpack.

"What the heck." Jason said, staring at the backpack. "You know Dora is an illegal immigrant?"

"She's mexican." Leo said. "I'm mexican. Not all mexican people are illegal aliens, Jace."

"Well, I don't know about -" Jason retorted, and then Percy burst out of his cabin.

"Ahh!" he swore. "Forgot about the giant demon toxic induced sea slug in my bathroom. Please just stand here while it eats my leg."

"Meh." Leo said, filling his palm with fire. "Most things don't like fire. Where is it?" Frank flinched at the flame, but Leo knew why and ignored him.

"On my _leg!_ Does no one see it eating off my skin!? My foot is in it's mouth!" Percy exclaimed, shaking his foot frantically.

"EW." Was all Leo said, and then balled the giant thing with fire. It burst into a strange yellow pus, which covered everyone standing near it in it.

"Double ew." Leo said. "Escargot, anyone?"

"No Leo, just no." Jason said, shaking yellow slime out of his hair like a giant human looking puss covered Golden Retriever.

"EEEwwww." Percy said, examining his half eaten leg. "I think my leg is turning purple. Hope that thing wasn't poisonous."

"If it was that poisonous, you'd be dead by now." Leo said cheerfully. "Should be nothing to worry about. You might grow a few extra legs and have giant slug babies, but you'll live."

"Oh, that sounds fantastic." Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth wheeled over a giant black suitcase, books stacked and almost falling out of it.

"Yes," Leo said. "We always need our own personal mobile library."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Annabeth retorted.

"Lame."

"What is lame? The fact you never shut up?"

"No, your lame comeback." Leo gave a thumbs down. "Uh-uh."

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not even going to ask why you guys are all covered in puss."

"Don't." Leo advised. "And by the way, it's toxic sea slug guts."

"Ew." Annabeth said in disgust.

"Hey. It's Percy's fault."

"Gee thanks, Leo."

Piper had only packed a backpack, and somehow managing to pack all her stuff in one backpack.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Leo asked. "I barely had room for my-"

"Unlike you and Annabeth, I don't find it necessary to move my workshop with me." Piper said. "I see Annabeth has packed up the entire Athena cabin library into her suitcase, and Leo has probably packed enough designs to last him a lifetime."

"Technically it's _two_ lifetimes-" Leo corrected.

"Whatever. Are we going yet?"

"Yeah." Percy said, wincing as he gingerly walked on his sea slug contaminated leg. "Lesh a go."

"Wait!" said someone behind them. The red headed Oracle, Rachel, had come to say goodbye as well. "Don't think you are leaving without saying goodbye to _me!_"

"Goodbye, farewell, adieu." Leo said. "Kay, done. Let's go."

"No." Rachel said, glaring at Leo. "A _proper_ goodbye."

"Fine." Leo groaned.

Rachel smiled, and turned to Annabeth and Percy. "Happy futures await you two. Just stick together, and remember to stick up for yourselves, as well as your friends."

Next she turned to Frank and Hazel. "I won't be too much of a pest, but just be good to each other." Frank turned bright red, and Hazel hid her face probably so no one could see her blush. "And keep in mind that even when you can't take anymore, you still have to stand up and keep going."

Next she turned to Jason. Her expression remained the same happy bubbly person she always was, but Leo detected some sadness. "Find your own path, hero. I know you will. And I know what you seek isn't far across the corner- just some refreshing might improve your memory."  
Jason stared at the Oracle like she had emitted some foul disease.

Then she turned to Piper. "The person you most seek will be found in the most unlikely of places, only to discover they have been here all along. They also, when put to the test, will prove to be stronger than anyone else you will find, even in the most dire and hopeless of times."  
Piper looked like someone had slapped her across the face, as she took Jason's arm nervously.

Lastly, she turned to Leo. "Troubled times await you, Repair Boy."

"Hey, only Beauty Queen can call me that!" Leo said indignantly. Rachel held up her hand for him to be quiet and listen.

"Your path ahead of you is rough, and takes many twists. I hope you think you can stay on. And remember this-" Rachel turned downright as serious as someone in flannel paint stained pants and neon green shirts can be. "Even when things seem like they are at their worst, they will turn up to something even better."

Leo felt cold inside for some reason, as she hugged her friends goodbye and raced back down and waved goodbye as they packed up their stuff into the back of Percy's car.

"That was odd." Leo commented as he and Percy lifted the luggage into the trunk. "I know Rachel has always been a little strange, but that was just downright odd."

"Yeah." Percy said thoughtfully. "She said my future's looking up. Can't say the same for you, she practically told you that your life ahead of you looks like schist. That sucks."

"I'm so glad to have such optimistic and supportive friends." Leo said sarcastically "Drive, Jackson."

"Will do, Supreme Commander Valdez." Percy said, saluting Leo and marching to the driver's seat.

-

"Put these on." Annabeth instructed, as they drove into the city. She had a few bandanas in her arms, as she distributed them to her friends while Percy drove.

"Why?" Leo asked cautiously. "You know, for all we know Percy could suddenly turn emo and have a desire to drive us all off a cliff..."

"I'll tell you when my mood shifts." Percy assured him. "Just put on the blindfold, Leo."

"Nooooo..." Leo protested. "And if Percy puts one on while driving, then he's gonna crash into-"

"Put it on." Piper said, placing on her own.

"No."

"_NOW_, Repair Boy."

Leo gulped and wrapped the red bandana around his head. "I don't like this..." He tied it in a knot, as he tried to screen through his red blindfold.

"Okay." Percy said, and then for a moment Leo knew they were driving, and perhaps his ADHD mind slipped away because the next moment Percy stopped the car and put it in park. "Okay, me and Annabeth will help you guys out."

"I can walk." Leo protested.

"But you're blindfolded."

"I can still walk."

Leo guessed if he could see Percy's face he would have rolled his eyes. "Fine then, get out of the car yourself."

"Here," Leo heard Jason say from somewhere in front of him. He heard Piper sigh, and step down lightly from the car into Jason's arms.

"Gag." Leo said. "I'm pretty sure I just saw my best friends being 'romantic' and stuff. Eeww."

"Ew yourself, Valdez." Piper scowled.

"That made no s-"

"NO ONE CARES!"

"Calm down guys," Percy said. "Come on, everyone outta my car. Out! Now stand over here."

Leo did as he was told, and assumed his friends did the same. Leo was pretty confident Percy was going to whip out a gun and yell "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" like a classic New York City cop while eating a chocolate donut.

Percy didn't, leaving Leo somewhat disappointed from the lack of action and suspense, as Percy told them all to carefully walk up the stairs to somewhere.

"Percy, where the Hades are we going?" Leo whined. "If it's your mom's apartment, I'm going to-"

"Shhhh." Percy said. "Quiet. Can you hear that? That's the sound of Leo not talking."

"This is the sound of me getting pissed and lighting this blindfold off my head-"

"Keep walking, just keep walking..." Percy said, and then told them to stop. "Okay, just sit tight for a moment while I find my..."

He heard Percy patting his pockets, and then swore. "I forgot my- wait, here they are." There was a jingle, like Santa sleigh bells, and then a _click!_ Percy pushed something or shoved something, because he heard Percy pant in effort. Then he sighed, obviously satisfied. "Okay, just walk in here..."

Leo stumbled into the mysterious dark room, not being able to see through his ridiculous head band bandana thing. Percy closed the door behind him.

"Okay, take them off." Leo ripped his off gladly, only to see darkness.

"What am I supposed to be see-" Leo said, and then with a flip of his wrist, Percy hit a light switch and illuminated the room. Leo blinked at the sudden brightness, as he himself and the others gasped.

A spiral staricase led up to a second floor, and a large white empty space led to what looked like an unfinished living room. A kitchen was then next to the empty space of a family/living room, and from Leo's spot he could only see a small part of it. Large boxes were stacked everywhere in the house, some from the floor to the ceiling, and Leo turned to his friends, their smiles expanding as they stared at the new apartment.

Percy was beaming, as he put his arm around Annabeth and she was grinning madly as well. "How did you- how- I mean, where- what- how?" Leo said. "This is soo _cool!_"

"Yep." Percy said proudly. "Got myself a job at a Starbucks-"

"You're joking, right?"

"Yeah I lied. It was a Stewarts."

Leo gaped at his friend. "You got a job- just so you could pay for this- and for the rest of us to live with you?"

"Yep." Percy said proudly. "Annabeth got a job too, but we had planned this all out a long time ago. Come on, I'll show the guys the rooms, Annabeth you show the girls the kitchen and the downstairs."

"Cool!" Leo said, as they all took the stairs up, their feet banging excitedly against the wooden stairs.

Upstairs was mostly finished, two bathrooms, both separate with their own toilets, sinks, and showers. Percy said the house was divided, but there was one kitchen for the both parts. The boys had the right half of the house, the girls have the left. Me and Frank are sharing a room-"

"I have to share with Lightning Boy?" Leo whined. "Okay then."

"Thanks Leo." Jason muttered.

"No problem, Jace."

"Anyways," Percy cleared his throat. "Let's go get our stuff and set up our rooms, there's a bed for each of us."

"Yes," Leo said sarcastically. "Because I totally assumed we would have to share our beds with our roomate."

"Shut up and get your bags, Valdez." Percy scowled as he ducked out of the room. "Be sure to get the girl's stuff too. Leo, you can just get your stuff. The rest of us have girlfriends who will nag us if we don't."

Leo laughed. "Haha, sucks to be you guys."

"Get your stuff Leo."

-

Leo had dumped out practically his whole life onto one of the two cheap office desks in his and Jason's room. He tacked up all his designs, and then organized his sock drawer (after realizing he didn't own a single pair of socks that were not mismatched or missing a pair) and then tossed the rest of his stuff into his closet on his side of the room. Jason was fixing his hair in the giant mirror on the wall between their beds and the window.

"Come on, Lightning Boy." Leo said, walking out of the room. "Leo ish hunnggyyy."

"Coming..." Jason said. "Just a minute..."

"Sure, more like ten."

He took five minutes to get out of his room, and Leo had already walked downstairs.  
At the kitchen, Piper shooed him out. "No, the girls are cooking something special for everyone." she said, shutting the door in his face.

"Beauty Queen!" Leo whined. "I need to poison Percy's food! Please?"

"NO!" came Piper's muffled yell from the door. Leo chuckled, but his attention didn't stay.

"AH!" he yelled. "FOOSBALL!"

"Er..." Percy said behind him on the foot of the stairs. "Oh right. Hey Leo, wanna play?"

"Your on." Leo grinned evilly. "I'm gonna beat your butt, son!"

"Me and Frank against you and Jason." Percy said as Frank and Jason came down the stairs.

"Woah," Jason said. "What did you guys pull me into." he glared at Leo. "What did you do."

"Why does everyone always blame me?" Leo whined. "Blame Percy!"

"No, blame Leo." Percy said.

"Okay, stop this." Leo said exasperated. "Let's just play some foosball, okay?"

"Fine." Percy said. "But me and Frank are going to beat you and Jason."

Leo and Jason looked at each other and grinned. "We'll see about that." Jason said, taking one side of the table, and Leo took offense.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you-"

"Play defense, Grace. Valdez has got this."

"Okay then." Percy said, taking offense on his side and Frank took defense. Percy picked up the small white ball, and pushed it in the side. "Here we go. Begin!"

Leo watched the ball roll out, his eyes carefully calculating what angle and a whole bunch of stuff. He could tell the foosball table was new, and that one of his handles was stiff and unused. So he tried the other one, and with a quick flip of his wrist he scored a point that pushed past Frank's goalie and into the goal.

"Score!" Leo whooped. "_Uno_ for the Awesome Team, _cero_ for the Flying Wombats."

"No, we're the PB&J team." Frank said. Percy shook his head. "Lucky shot."

"Haha, no." Leo said as Frank too the ball out of his goal pocket and put it back for reset. Leo pushed up one counter to keep score.

By the time Leo could smell some wonderful things from the kitchen, the score was tied eight to eight. Leo went in to score a point, and flipped the goalie upside down under Frank's clumsy hand.

"Mwahaha." Leo said. "One more point, and we win."

Percy was getting frustrated with Leo now, as he placed the ball in. "Game point."

Leo wanted the game to be close, so Percy wouldn't suffer too much defeat. He let the ball roll pass him and Percy scored a point.

"Yes!" Percy said happily. "Game point."

Leo knew he had the advantage, as Jason passed him the ball to reset. Leo carefully placed the ball in, and watched it roll down. Then in half a second he hit it with one sharp jerk of his wrist, and the whole set went spinning. The ball flew into the goal, as Leo whooped.

"High five, ohh yeah!" Leo said, high fiving Jason. Frank shrugged, and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry." he said.

Percy had the most disappointed face, making Leo laugh (he wasn't cruel, but Percy looked so silly looking) with his lip curled down and giving the puppy dog eyes that didn't quite work on him.

Annabeth and Piper came in. "Dinner is ready." Then they walked back inside, both chatting excitidly.

"Yay!" Leo said, as he walked past the foosball table. "Now I can tell everyone how I kicked Percy's butt in foosball-"

The next moment, Leo was on the floor, groaning and clutching his legs in an uncomfortable position.

"AAAAHHH!" Leo moaned. "PERCY- WHAT THE HADES!?"

While Leo had been bragging over his all time victory, Percy had pushed in one of the handles angrily, and gotten Leo in the most painful places for his gender.

"OOOWWWWWW!" Leo said, trying not to move, rocking on his side. "OOOWWW!"

Percy and Jason, who had seen the whole thing, were literally rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Percy was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes, and Jason was having difficulty standing and laughing at Leo.

Piper came back into the room, licking a spoon with some extra sauce on it. "What the heck-?"

"HHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Percy laughed. "LEO- HE- HAHAAHAHAHA!"

Piper rolled her eyes, watching as Leo went around in circles groaning and holding his legs close to his body.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Leo yelled. "PERCY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"That was so worth it," Percy said, still unable to stop laughing.

"I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" Leo moaned, still rolling on the floor in pain.

"HHAHAHAHA LEO YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND- I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!" Percy said, laughing his head off. Jason was choking on his laughter now, as he stood up, clutching his stomach and laughing.

"AAHHH MY TENDERS!" Leo squeaked, as Percy fell into another fit of laughing and Jason collapsed next to Percy, clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

"Boys." Piper said, and walked away, exasperated.

After Percy and Jason had their fun of laughing at Leo, they helped him as Leo limped into the other room.

"Percy...you...are so dead." Leo squeaked. Percy sniggered, covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask." Piper said, tucking herself in as she pushed in her chair. Jason kissed her cheek as he sat down, and Leo stopped feeling injured for a few seconds to laugh at how Piper blushed.

"Okay so, yeah." Percy said, taking a bite of his food. "Our first night in our apartment. Should be fun."

"Yeshssh." Leo said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. His gaze rested on Piper for a second as she took more mashed potatoes from the giant bowl. However, his mind flashed back to Rachel's warning earlier that day. How he would the one most challenged in the upcoming time ahead of him. Leo wasn't sure he was up for any challenges at the moment. He didn't really want any right now, just as his life was shaping up.

Just as he hovered over that thought, Piper took her spoon and launched mashed potatoes into Leo's face. He sputtered. "What the-"

"You were staring off into space." Piper said. "It was creeping me out." Leo had a feeling that he had been lost in thought staring at her. Awkward.

"Opps." Leo said. "Got lost in thought." Then while she turned her head to ask Annabeth something, he flung mashed potatoes back in her face.

She spat out potatoes. "Leo Valdez-!"

She picked up more potato and threw it at him, and Leo ducked. He misaimed and threw potatoe in her direction and accidentally hit Jason.

Jason was outraged, as he chucked more and hit Percy. Then soon enough, everyone was chucking taters across the room and laughing, and making a huge mess.

So, for now, Leo's hardships ahead of him slipped his mind. He'd deal with those later- yes, those pessimistic thoughts could wait. Right now, his main goal was to pelt as many people as he could with smushed potato and sour cream. This is what friends should always start out the next big part of their lives with.


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

Chapter 15  
Halloween  
Leo

"I can't believe you're wearing that." Percy stated at Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth examined her lab coat. "I didn't spill any toxic on it, did I?"

"No, but _you look like a freaking madwoman."_

"That was the intention." Annabeth replied, frizzing up her hair some more with a curler. Leo watched with a look of concern on his face, while Annabeth transformed herself from her usual self, to a mad scientist with blonde hair sticking out everywhere.

"I don't think I can go anywhere with you." Percy said, slapping his face with his hand.

"Speak for yourself," Annabeth replied. "I don't know what you are wearing."

"Seriously?" Percy asked, standing up to show off his Halloween costume. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really." Leo answered, adjusting the cape to his own costume. Checking the clock hanging next to the fridge, he realized he had five minutes before Kris showed up.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "It's _soo_ obvious. I'm going as _myself_ for Halloween."

Now looking at Percy closely, Leo could see where he got that from. He was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and then his Roman _preator_ Superman cape to clash with the Greek/Roman angle. His hair looked the way it normally did, with his badges pinned to his purple toga.

"Well, that's cheap." Leo commented. Percy made a face at him, while he waited for Annabeth to finish fixing her hair.

Jason walked into the room, wearing his own costume. He had apparently wanted to go as an elf this year, wearing green tights and a green christmas hat.

"You know Leo," Jason mused. "I think with those pointy ears, you would have made a better elf."

"Shut up." Leo said, placing in his pointed teeth. He turned away from his mirror and hissed at Jason.

"Wha- WOAAAH!" Jason said, stumbling back. "That's super creepy, you know that."

Leo grinned, exposing his sharp pointed vampire teeth. "I vant to suck your bloud."

"Yeah, creepy."

"Oh well, I think Hazel's is just plain weird. Frank's is cheating."

Hazel flounced into the room, having her hair down in braided pigtails like a Pippi Longstocking style, and then a blue checkered skirt with overall fastens and a white blouse. She had a small brown basket for collecting candy, and then the top flew open to reveal a small black dog.

"_I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto_." Leo mimicked. "'Sup, Dorothy. Hey Toto."

Toto growled, and leaped from the basket to reveal a scowling Frank. "This was not my idea."

"Good doggy," Leo said, reaching up to pet Frank's head. "That's a good boy."

"Ruff." Frank growled.

Leo expanded his mouth, to show Frank his fangs, and hissed. Frank shrunk to a small black dog again, and jumped into Hazel's basket. A small whimper came from inside the woven carry-on.

Leo laughed, just as Jason aimed a kick at him. It hit him in the back of the shins, causing his legs to give out and fall to the ground.

Getting up and shooting Jason a glare, Leo reached back to fix his cape. "Very funny, Jason." he said, showing him his vampire fangs again.

Leo himself, not to be overdone, looked like a freaking un-dead vampire. That had been what he wanted, of course. And not one of the weird _Twilight_ vampires, a real medieval vampire with the black cape and all.  
Leo had even used a pair of colored contacts to make his eye color blood-red. He had fun picking out a cape, and then a pair of black sturdy shoes to protect his feet. He had just black silk pants, and a white silk shirt, then a red scarf around his neck. Leo felt very proud of his strenuous outfit. He didn't bother to put on any sort of cover up, because his skin was just too tan for him to look pale. So he abandoned that, and just went for _Leo Valdez Vampire_.

His fangs were his favorite part, because they looked so real. The only tricky part, would be eating his candy later while wearing them...

"Hey look, Piper's here." Jason said, breaking through Leo's thoughts. Leo looked up, and felt about the entire room drop about a bajillion degrees. He looked around to see everyone else take a glance, but Leo's jaw had dropped into the non-existing basement. (Percy and Annabeth couldn't afford an apartment with a basement.)

Piper was blushing in the light, and Leo had the strangest flashback to when she had been claimed back at Camp Half-Blood- _Oh look, Piper's wearing a dress! Piper has makeup! It's a miracle!_

Basically, it was Aphrodite claiming retake.

Piper's dress was like something out of a Disney fairy tale, with the bedazzling, the sparkle, and the princess-ness and all. Her dress was a teal blue, with light curls at the end of the dress, and a wrap-around waist band a few shades darker than her actual dress. The bottom of her dress came to her ankles, which showed a pair of simple white flats that actually went with the dress really well. An elegant cut to show that there was some sort of support under the dress so it expanded outwards, almost spreading to touch both the banisters of the narrow staircase like a gentle unfolded wings of a butterfly.

The top of her dress was strapless, and it appeared to hug her shape; like you would hug a comfy pillow. Her hair was done in neat curls, which cascaded down her shoulders in neat piles; her caramel hair shining in the light of the glow from the ceiling fan above them. The top of her hair held a tiny tiara, which helped the Disney princess effect. The diamonds sparkled in the light, as she walked down the stairs like a real princess, and Percy made a comment that rung in Leo's ears. Piper laughed, and waved her hand in a cup-like fashion, causing the others to laugh as well.

Piper was...Leo thought she looked...

"Aphrodite strikes again!" Jason said, teasing his girlfriend. Piper stuck her tongue out at him, and frowned at Leo's expression.

"Close your mouth, you'll attract flies." she scolded. Leo blinked, trying to focus on reality.

"Oh, uh...thanks." Leo choked out. "What...what the Hades are you trying to be?"

Piper looked down. "I haven't the slightest clue, Edward."

Leo stared at her before finally getting it. "I- oh. Very funny, Cinderella."

"Don't push it."

The doorbell rang; a perfect excuse for Leo to excuse himself from the room and Piper's...outfit. He quickly switched his mind to any other topic- for example, the fangs in his mouth dug into the sides of his cheeks, which hurt.

Leo grabbed the door handle and swung the door open, letting in the cool breeze of the October air. Thank the gods it wasn't a school night- Leo planned on getting as drunk as he could [on CANDY, don't worry kids] and pulling an all-nighter with his friends. Kris had agreed to stick around with them, but it also made Leo a bit uncomfortable. Obviously he _liked_ her at this point, but he honestly didn't have the...Super Vampire courage to ask her out.

Speaking of Kris, she was standing in his doorway grinning like an idiot. Kind of like Leo would grin at his friends and drive them crazy, but her grin was kind of cute- STOP THINKING VALDEZ, IT'S BAD FOR YOUR SOUL.

"Hey," she said. "The awesome person has arrived."

_Awesome_ was a pretty accurate way of describing her Halloween costume- she had gone all punk'd out and goth, but not too extreme. One of her bangs had been dyed a dark midnight blue, while the rest was cut all choppy and uneven, but still managed to look okay. Her hair was cut really short, but he knew from her telling him it would grow back fast. A few streaks in the back were done with hot pink, and then some purple in between. She had a black leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans, and black leather boots. BLACK, BLACK, and more BLACK. The tips of her jacket were colored, however; whether it was the design or Kris herself, the edges looked like they had been dipped in rainbow paint and splattered. Either way, it was pretty cool. Her eyeliner was thick- or at least, thicker than Leo saw her usually wear, and she was grinning with dark black lipstick.

The black lipstick was just weird.

Leo nodded, smiling and showing off his vampire teeth. "You look -GACH- awesome!"

Kris frowned. "I look _gach awesome?_ Not sure if that is good or bad..."

Leo felt like hitting his head on the door a few times. "Oh sorry, it's the stupid false teeth."

"I always knew that candy was bad for you," Kris chided, but it was a tease. "Where are your friends?"

Leo's mind almost went back to Piper's insane pretty dress, but pushed it under his giant cloud of _Leo's Bad Thoughts._

"Inside." he forced a smile. "Come on in."

-

Ten minutes later, they were walking in their Halloween clothes to the party. It wasn't a pain, but the temperature was dropping quickly. The house they were going to was only a few blocks away, not too bad, at the McDermott's house. Leo had no idea why the whole school was cramming into this tiny house, but he didn't ask.

By the time they arrived at the house, the sun had already set beyond the New York City horizon and vanished beneath the city skyscrapers and apartment buildings. Leo was perfectly fine in his costume, but he thought some of his friends might not be as warm as he was. Especially since some of them were only wearing one layer, or no sleeves, or no jacket. But he figured Frank would be fine with his nice little dog-fur coat.

When Leo got to the gates of the house, he felt his jaw drop. As well as his friends, but Annabeth had a total heart attack.

Long, white pearly gates covered the entire perimeter of the house, while small white lights were placed along the edges to illuminate the lot. Each were covered with small paper ghostly covers, which had tiny faces each on the sides. Some were cute, others were disturbing, and some just looked constipated.

A light dirt trail wound up a hill, all decorated with ghosts hanging from trees and gravestones popping up the hill, with tiny lights to lead the way up to the front of the house. A giant grim reaper was sitting next to the door, and from the bottom of the hill, Leo couldn't tell if it was real or a statue.

Either way, it was an ALL OUT HALLOWEEN PARTY.

"Wow," Leo muttered. "These guys must wait just until this holiday to dress up."

"No," Percy grinned. "It's customary for the Seniors as the last year of High School to have lots of parties. Each of the students has to group up with a few friends and have a place to party. Some groups have fifteen students, or twenty, and everyone chips in to make it _epic_. It all evens out at the end, only if everyone contributes."

"Woah." Leo said, as they passed a creepy looking gravestone. It was like a miniature cemetery in the middle of Manhattan- insane.

"This isn't their house," Percy assured the others as they got closer to the door. "The students rent out this abandoned place for Halloween every year."

"How would you know?" Hazel asked.

Percy grinned. "I'm very connected."

"Sure you are," Leo prompted. "So, are these parties often?"

"Every couple months, yeah. Sometimes we just need to have fun without teachers chaperoning the whole thing."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You do realize things happen when there aren't adults around?"

"Yes." Percy said. "Things come out and-" he grabbed Leo's throat. "EAT YOU!"

Leo shoved him away. "Not funny, bro."

When they were almost at the door, Kris tripped over a tombstone. Whether she meant to or not; whether it was on purpose or pure instinct, she grabbed Leo's hand.

"I'm okay." she said, blushing; however she didn't let go of his hand. Leo could feel his cheeks receiving color as well, and he saw Piper pretending to barf behind Jason. He shot her a glare, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Okay," Percy said, being the bravest to step forward. "Let's go in." He took Annabeth's hand and pulled her in. He knocked on the door, and it made a noise like a cannon blasting. Leo winced, as the door swung open to reveal drinks, people, music, and random characters in some of the bizarrest costumes Leo had ever seen.

There was mummies, and zombies; faeries and elves from a woodland adventure; Disney princesses like Piper; some kid was dressed up as a Pizza [which Leo thought was really weird] and was dipping himself in piles of cream cheese- once again, REALLY WEIRD.

Apparently Hazel wasn't the only Wizard of Oz character; Leo was pretty sure he spotted the Lion, and the Tin Man, even the Scarecrow. Some were fawning over Fra- Oh, sorry, _Toto_, and he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Leo held onto Kris and made his way around the house. The Upstairs was roped off, probably because it wasn't safe for people to be jumping up and down in the old [and probably already falling apart] mansion.

The first thing that caught Leo's attention: the snack table. Red punch was in a giant black cauldron, that slightly emitted smoke from the surface like it was boiling. Different snacks covered the table, while people slowly picked at the giant ghost-shaped cake in the center next to the punch.

Percy made a face at the punch. "It reminds me of Dakota." he said. Hazel snorted, while Frank the Toto dog yipped and chased his tail a few times in circles.

One of the kids in Leo's science class was DJing the party- Leo thought he remembered his name was Devin or something- and he put some Michael Jackson. "THRILLER!" Leo yelled, and he pulled an amused Kris onto the dance floor.

-

At some point in the party, Leo felt like he was drowning. He had lost Kris in the crowd, after she went to go have some punch. She didn't come back.

Leo was trying his best not to be trampled in the crowd of Halloween party-doers, and he probably trampled on a million people's feet, but he had to get out of there.

He saw his vision blur, and whether it was him hyperventilating, or his contacts were giving him grief, he stumbled to the door with the cannon blast doorbell and fell into the dewy grass outside.

Once outside, he breathed in the crisp Autumn air and sighed, relieved. When he felt like he could stand, he stretched and looked around.

To the side of the house, a small ladder was hidden behind a clump of strangled grey vines, that looked like they had been dead for quite a while. Leo's mind was too clogged to really think about it, but he brushed the vines aside and put his foot on the first rung.

For a minute he worried what he would find up on the roof of a creepy abandoned; a mummy in a sarcophagus? A real vampire in a coffin? A bloodthirsty Greek mythology monster waiting for him as a tasty demigod midnight snack?

Taking the risk, he pulled himself up onto the rung and started climbing. At the top of the ladder, Leo felt himself take a breath and let it out. He could see the fog from his breath.

"Woah."

From the roof he could see over the house, and beyond that to the house next to it, and the house next to that, and the house next to that...

He stepped onto the roof, being careful not to fall over the edge. Being him, he'd be the tragic story the next day: _'Boy falls from roof at Halloween party'_ on the headline. Leo didn't want to peer over the edge a little too far and break his neck.

The view up on the top was amazing! Leo couldn't believe how calm it was up here. He took out his vampire teeth and shoved them into his pocket, determined that was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever placed in his mouth- and he'd put a lot of random things in his mouth, most of them tools from when he was just a baby.

He sat down on the back of the roof, listening to the pounding of the DJ below him and the shouts and laughter of kids enjoying themselves at a party. The cold didn't bother him- he was just naturally able to keep warm, and survive extreme temperatures just because he was awesomely epic and fire powers and stuff.

"Hey." someone said. Leo spun, expecting a vicious bloodthirsty monster lunging for his throat; but it was worse.

It was Piper.  
(DUN DUN DUN!)

"Oh, hi." Leo said lamely. "Nice view, huh?"

"Yeah." Piper shivered. "I should have brought a jacket."

"Mwahaha, suffer." Leo cackled.  
Piper frowned. "What happened to your fangs? And your contacts?"

Leo shrugged. "Both were irritating. So I took them off. My contacts probably burned off or something."

"Literally?" Piper teased. "'Flaming On!'- Note to self- contacts don't last while flaming."

Leo didn't answer, because, he didn't have an answer. Piper sat down next to him, and smoothed out her dress.

"What brings The Valdez up here?" she asked combing her fingers through her hair and staring up at the moon like he was. The moon was full tonight, and it reflected in Piper's eyes like giant diamonds. Her curls were finally coming out, giving it back her cut un-even style she was always going for. Since she had last tried cutting her hair it had gotten a lot longer, almost halfway down her back.

Up here, it was just them, the moon, and the stars. The roof seemed to shake from the rhythm of the music, but Leo didn't mind.

Finally Piper stood up. "Oh, by the way Leo," she said, starting to smile. "You owe me from last dance."

"What?" Leo sputtered. "I danced with you, all's fair."

"No, I'm talking about, _the other time._"

Leo shot her a look like _OHCRAP._

"Oh yes, I didn't forget."

_It was dark that night, almost a week ago, and Leo was walking home late from school. He'd smart talked a teacher, earning him detention. Kris had been upset because they had planned on going somewhere after school, [not to mention Leo thought that was a great opportunity to finally ask her out, as Piper had been pestering him for the last lifetime] but she let it go with a sad glance at him as she got on the bus._

On his way back, he stumbled upon a gang. Now, in movies, New York City gangs have the gangsters all lined up on the sidewalks, looking to mug innocent passersbys as they walk alone to their tiny apartments late at night. This was nothing like the movie.

Leo was out on the street, knowing it was a good two more blocks before he would see his tiny bedroom shared with Jason and be able to pass out on his comfy yet compact mattress and sleep for an eternity.

It just so happened, he got jumped.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone called from behind Leo. Leo ignored them, because he'd learned that from his years of putting up with bullies and other junk. If anything, it only made Leo walk even faster.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, little boy?"  
Leo finally turned to face a boy no older than him, not as worked out [Leo liked to think he was very fit] but had a very dangerous assortment of weapons in his belt.

Leo gulped on instinct. "Home." he said. "Now, if you don't mind my parents are probably worried-"

"You don't have parents." the boy saw easily through his lie. Leo didn't know how, or perhaps it was a monster in disguise. I should have worn his tool belt today, he thought.

"Look fella," Leo backed up into a wall and glanced around nervously for anything he could use. "I don't want any trouble-"

The boy grabbed his shirt and held him up. "By the time they find you, you'll be somewhere that you won't need to worry about trouble no longer."

Leo yanked at his hands, but he had a grip of steel iron. He started to panic, thinking that a Hero of Olympus was about to die because of some stupid drugged teen mortal, when something hit the boy in the face.

Leo turned and looked for the distraction: a very angry barefoot girl holding another shoe in her hand.

"I HAVE TWO SHOES!" Piper yelled. "SCRAM!"

The boy dropped Leo in terror, and Leo could feel the waves of charmspeak melting the mortal's mind. He dashed off without another word.

Piper picked up her flats and walked over. "Need a hand?"

Leo grinned. "Beauty Queen saves the day, again."

Piper smiled back. "You owe me one, Repair Boy."  
And that is how mortal gangs are scarred for life by girls throwing shoes.

Leo knew that day, not too long ago, and was waiting for it to bite him in the butt again. Of course Piper would waste her 'owing' on something as ridiculous as this. She could ask him to build a battle ship- a nuclear cannon- a bazooka! But no, she was asking to _dance_ with him.

"Couldn't you like, take your owing by pushing me off the roof or something?" Leo suggested helpfully.  
Piper glared at him. "No."

"Fine." Leo whined. "But I don't want to fall off the roof, Beauty Queen."

Piper took his hand and pulled him into a dance. "I won't let you."

-

Leo nervously stepped cautiously around the roof. Not that he didn't trust Piper, but the idea of falling to his death wasn't comforting either.

His brain was in some sort of reboot for him to realize they were dancing closer and closer together, and Piper didn't seem to realize it either. Something like a static shock woke him up, and he saw Piper blinking too, like she had come out of a dream.

Leo was almost positive he had been under a spell thirty seconds ago- and Piper looked as confused as he did. But for whatever reason, his feet kept dancing.

"I- oh sorry," Leo said and lost his magic dancing feet and accidentally trodded on one of Piper's feet. "I'm not very good at-"

Piper kicked him in the shin, causing Leo to cry out in pain. "All's forgiven." she said cheerily, but wincing as he stepped on her foot again. This time on purpose.

"Maybe this is why we shouldn't dance together," Piper mused as they spun around in a full circle, Leo trying to figure out how far a fall would be from the roof. "It becomes an all out warfare of hurting each other in the crudest ways imaginable."

Leo thought about that for a moment, before he said anything. "Maybe we don't have to hurt each other."

Piper cocked her head to the side, but Leo could see the laugh she was holding down. "Yeah, but kicking you is fun."

"That's not fun to me!" Leo whined, but she laughed at him. Suddenly she lost her footing from laughing and grabbed Leo's neck for support so she wouldn't plummet to an extremely scary fall.

"Who's laughing now?" Leo laughed this time, while Piper cursed. "Pull me up, Repair Boy."

Leo considered this. "If I said no, would you murder me?"

"Heck, I would _come back from the dead and kick you in the gut._"

"Ohhnooo!" Leo made a sound of a terrified mouse. "That sounds like it would hurt."

"I would _make it hurt._" Piper threatened.

"Sheesh!" Leo said. He adjusted his arms while she clung to his neck, her eyes glancing down to the side of the ground.

"Hurry up!" her voice shook. "My hands are slip-p-ping!"

Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I wouldn't let you fall." He said, and had a side note of the awful chees-yness in that repetitive sentence. She clung to his shirt, shivering from the cold and the adrenaline rush of hanging over certain death.

"That's awfully cheesy, you know." Piper said, finally unwinding and clutching her arms from the cold."

"I know, but cheesy is my style." Leo smiled back at her.

"You have no idea," Piper muttered. "By the way, what about you and Kris?"

Leo froze. "Um..."

Now Piper was grinning. "Oh, you goofball, you both obviously like each other! Now ask her out before I take...necessary...advances..."

"That sounds painful." Leo said, thinking of all the ways he should approach the problem. Head on with a giant wrench and lots of knockout gas? From the side with memory erasing potions? Ignore it and let it eat his face off later?

"Why are you so nervous about it? It's not like Kris turns out to be a monster and kills you on sight." Piper suggest helpfully, in an attempt to make him feel better.

It didn't help.

"No, um..." Leo looked up and down awkwardly. "I just haven't um...I haven't.."

"Haven't asked anyone out yet?" Piper guessed. "In which case, Piper's No Longer Single Service is available-"

"NO!" Leo said, louder than he meant. "I mean, um, no." She was laughing at him now. "Why do you make everything so hard?" Leo whined. "I mean, I could build you a bazooka and then leave me alone, but no, it's abuse Repair Boy at every possible chance you get.."

"Then why are you so afraid of Kris?" Piper inquired, standing next to him so they could face each other. She was kind of intimidating that way, Leo thought. [With a bunch of other thoughts he punished himself with: BAD LEO! BAAAD! BAD LEO!]

Whether she was charmspeaking him [which she most likely was] or Leo had hit his head on a doorway too many times [also possible], Leo found himself stammering out an answer.

"I just haven't um..k-k-kissed anyone before..."

The moment he said it, his face turned bright red and he could feel it. He turned away for a minute, embarrassed. What? Did he not have a right to feel ashamed about it? He'd spent too much time running away, or being eaten by monsters, or flirting with people who would reject him every time, to really worry about it.

"Aw Leo, that's sweet." Piper said. "Ooh, which enforces my idea even more that-"

"You and your siblings!" Leo exploded. "All need lives besides setting up other people! Gods damn you Aphrodite, WHY IS THIS SO ENTERTAINING FOR YOU?"

Piper gave him an amused smile. "Having fun?"

"This isn't funny." Leo said, sticking out his tongue at her. "I don't know...what to do.."

"When the moment comes," Piper said taking his hands and putting them against his cheek. "You'll know."

Leo knew Piper was being absolutely sincere; the way she said it, and how she told him he would know...how she looked in the moonlight...

Aphrodite must have been having a good kick out of this [and was probably rolling on the floor in laughter on Olympus] and decided to make her night interesting. Being the Goddess of Love and stuff must have been really boring for her, because she felt the urge to make things particularly interesting for two demigods on that roof of a haunted house on All Hallow's Eve.

Like someone had kicked him in the back; a magical force from the Heavens rained down from the almighty Moon [sarcasm], and decided it would be nice to kick two people standing really close to each other, and laugh from heaven. [Sarcasm again]

Leo didn't even realize what was going on before his brain finally shot him a wake up jolt._WAKE UP VALDEZ! WAKEEEEYY UPPP! JASON IS GOING TO MURDER YOU!_

Piper had dropped his hands and looked as shocked/confused/murderous/WhatTheHadessJu stH app ene d as he did. "Did you just-?"

"Did I?" Leo sounded as shocked. "I'm not even really sure, did you?"

"I don't-" Leo was stepping back, trying to cover up the awkward moment with as much distance between them as possible [the roof was so small] but that seemed almost impossible.

Especially when his feet slipped on the edge and he started falling.

"LEO!" Piper screamed, reaching for his hand. He furiously grabbed at the edge, his hands scraping along the piping.

"Help?" Leo suggested, helpfully. Piper reached down, her tiara sliding off her hair, and hoisted him up so they were both standing.

"Well," Leo said, breaking the [incredibly awkward, if it may be added] silence in between pants, "Nothing like near-death-experiences to give you an adrenaline rush at midnight."

Piper shook her head. "I'm not enjoying them."

Before Leo could think of a clever response, he realized they were gripping each other's arms to keep from falling off the edge. And before he could say something about it, Piper's already unstable footing gave way again.

It wasn't even that they were too close to the edge- the roof tiles just snapped, sending her sprawling off the side. She pulled Leo along for the ride as well.

"AAAAHHH!" Leo heard himself yelling. "NOT FUN, NOT FUN!"

Piper was screaming, still keeping a tight grip on his arm. Her dress was flying from the G-Force of flying off roofs. Miraculously, they lived for those few seconds while falling and found themselves sliding down another roof that was angled to the ground below the one they were just on. Leo tried using his boots to stop their fall; to no immediate avail, and it only pulled loose a few vines that had been growing undisturbed for many years.

They flew off the awning at an incredible speed, Leo wondering if it was too late to send a prayer to his father; _Hey dad, sorry to disturb, but as I'm falling to my death right now, maybe you could save me? You know, if you are listening or anything._

Leo imagined closing his eyes and ignoring the pain of falling onto the ground. With luck, he'd live, and probably break a few bones. Still ouwchie.

Then they hit the water. It was cold- first off. Leo was wondering why he wasn't feeling as much pain as he expected, when his arms and legs seemed to stir and he pushed himself to the surface.

The air seemed even colder now, and his breaths came in sharp icy stabs into his chest; he panted and treaded water, searching for Piper.

He waited. She didn't surface.

"Dammit Piper!" Leo exclaimed, and he took a huge breath and ducked his head back under the water.

The water was disgusting, like it hadn't been cleaned in years; algae covered the walls, and the floor, and floated around on the surface...Ew. Leo searched through the water, blinking out the disgusting water and trying not to gag.

There, at the edge of the pool at the bottom and struggling, Piper was desperately trying to swim to the surface, but her dress was weighing her down too much from being soaked.

Leo swam over, and grabbed her under the arms and kicked off from there. He'd never been a decent swimming, but having good strokes didn't matter in this situation. When he managed to pull her up, she was sputtering water and coughing. Leo helped her to the side, and climbed out, dripping water and shivering from the cold. He hadn't planned on an unexpected swim into an ice-cold pool late at night.

He wasn't even sure how they managed to have a pool in a house like this- or perhaps his father had answered his prayer? Whatever the case, it was better landing than the ground.

He dragged Piper from the water, her dress was soaked and ruined probably; oh well. His own clothes were dripping water from the sides, and he hugged Piper.

Piper had the most bemused expression on her face, and Leo said "Hugging people is warm and I'm c-c-c-cold."

Piper sighed and they walked inside where it was warm and lit. Perhaps something to dry them off?

"Well that was fun." Leo commented as they walked inside. "But I don't think I want to be doing that again anytime soon."


	16. Chapter 16: Ghost Tales

"Why are you guys wet?" was Percy's first question when inside.

"Long story," Leo shivered. Percy shot a questioning look at the two of them, but threw Leo a blanket he found on one of the chairs. "Here."

"T-t-thanks," he said gratefully, and he and Piper took one and wrapped it around themselves. Most of the kids had left, and Leo scanned the crowd for Hazel and Frank, who appeared to be missing.

"They went home early," Percy explained like he could read Leo's mind. "And you still didn't tell me why you guys are soaked."

"Fell in a pool," Leo muttered, shaking his hair out like a dog. Piper made a face. "Really?"

"Woof." Leo said, and threw the towel at Percy. Percy gave him a questioning look, and tossed the towel in the corner, acting too lazy to put it somewhere neat.

Annabeth danced her way over to Percy, holding one of the punch cups in her hand. "Mhhhmmm." she said looking at Leo and Piper. "It looks like you two had fun."

Despite this, Leo turned red, as did Piper, and Percy busted up. Leo shot Annabeth and Percy a murderous look, while Kris jumped into Leo's view.

"Boo!" she yelled, causing Leo to jump in his chair. "Ha," she laughed. "Scared a vampire. That's funny."

Leo picked up the towel and rubbed it through his hair in a messy blob, and managed to dry it off a little. He still felt cold, but it was better than being in the pool still.

Piper was still shaking, and now Jason joined the group. "Why are you-?"

"PERCY ALREADY ASKED TWICE AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE ANSWERING!" Leo interrupted him. "Hello Jason."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Leo acting weird. Seems legit." Leo didn't answer, and Kris took his hand.

He tried not to look at Piper, who seemed to be avoiding his eye. Not that he really wanted to talk about what had happened up there, but still, stuff happened. And he needed to know why.

"Come on guys." Percy said finally making an executive decision and not noticing the awkwardness in their group. "I think it's time we told ghost stories."

By now, the house was only half full. All the younger kids had left like Hazel and Frank [Frank followed Hazel everywhere, otherwise he probably would have stayed] leaving only the seniors. Percy took them outside, and even though Leo was completely dry, he was still cold. Piper kept the towel wrapped around her, while Percy scaled the tree.

"What?" he asked, his purple _praetor_ cape flapping in the wind. "Everyone up!"

Leo shrugged and led Kris to the base of the tree. He made his hands into a step and helped her up like a gentleman [aww how sweet] before climbing up after Percy.

Annabeth did an agile leap onto one of the branches and caught up to Percy. Jason glanced at Leo, who distracted Kris for a moment to look at something, and flew Piper and him up. At the last moment, Piper stumbled from her foothold when they landed on the branch and she fell into Leo's lap.

"Piper!" Leo said, pushing her up while Jason shot him a _I will kill you_ wolf glare which Leo ignored. Kris shook a little, trying not to look down at the ground. Self-consciously Leo put his arms around her waist, and they both turned a little pink.

"Okay, since all the lovebirds are settled down," Percy said. Leo stuck his tongue out at the giant ego demigod leader, and he cackled like a crazy person. "Let us begin the ghost stories."

For effect, he took out a flashlight from his pocket and shone it under his face. The light made his eyes looked sunken out and hollow and he looked like a constipated horror movie ghost wearing a purple cape. Truly horrifying. "Mwahaha."  
What a drama queen.

"Jason first." Percy said, handing the flashlight to Jason. Jason told a truly horrible ghost story of a Roman legionnaire who forgot his armor in battle and died. No thumbs up.

"Well," Leo commented after Jason finished. "Who's next?"

Jason shot Leo a dirty look, before handing the flashlight to Annabeth. She grinned and started a story how a young demigod went to school, and forgot to study for his big SAT exams and failed.

Leo yawned and put arms up and wrapped one around Kris. She grinned back at Leo, and she snuggled in closer in his arms. Leo didn't really mind. Piper shot a sideways glance at them and managed a small smile.

"-then when he walked into the exam room the next day," Annabeth finished dramatically. "He went to apologize to the teacher for his poor grade, but the school's computer system had crashed and he didn't fail. The End."

"Lame." Percy coughed, earning a death glare deluxe _I will stab you_ glare from his girlfriend. Percy shrunk on his branch, almost toppling over to the ground. Leo laughed, his body shaking with fits of laughs, and Kris laughed in his lap. When they were finally done, Annabeth passed the flashlight to Leo.

Leo thought for a moment before telling his story. "Once upon a time, a group of seven demigods were born, each of them with totally awesome powers. Demigods were mortal and immortal- half mundane, half godly. The group was a combined effort of the Greek and Roman goddess, Hera or Juno. This particular goddess knew that a new enemy was rising, so she took the two leaders of the Greek and Roman camps and erased their memories. One of them she placed on a bus with two other demigods, and the other she hid from all eyes in a deep sleep where he wouldn't wake for months. With the other demigod, he went on a epic quest with the other two demigods and saved Hera from being eaten/killed/consumed by the enemy. Then they spent months building a giant warship where they planned on flying to the Roman camp on the other side of the country.

"Now at the other camp, the other demigod was busy restoring order and all that stuff while the other three demigods and a friend sailed across the country in a giant dragon headed warship built by the incredibly hot and awesome fire user, who could build anything-"

Percy shoved Leo's shoulder, causing him to complain. "Oh come on Leo, don't take all the credit."

Kris shot Leo a confused look, but he continued the story.

"So the other demigod who had been sleeping for months and had finally awakened, he saved the Roman camp from being destroyed, blah blah blah, and brought along two friends with incredible power. They all made nice, didn't blow up the earth, and sailed for the enemy across the Atlantic.

"Along the way, they battled incredibly monsters and strangled sea monsters, and managed not to die along the way. When they arrived, they battled for their lives, their families, their friends, and the two camps that had been united after years of bitterness and hatred. Today they live among the mundanes, doing as mortals do and fighting the occasional monster. It seemed like a Happy Ever after at last, and the seven didn't break apart, keeping touch between the camps. Then the idiot leader-OW!-" A punch from Percy- "-decided to have them dwell in the mortal world and attend a school. They all thought he was nuts, but in the end, they all had a great time and graduated happy ever after, blah blah, The End."

Kris applauded, and Percy muttered "I wasn't such a bad leader." Jason grinned, as if he had a clever thing to say. "The best part of that story," Jason said. "Were two words."

"The other leader had totally rockin' hair?" Leo guessed. "Hm, more than two words."

"No, _The End._"

Leo made his hand into a sock puppet and went "_Na na na na I'm Jason, I'm so cool, nag nag nag-"_

Leo tried to hand the flashlight to Kris, who claimed not to know any good ghost stories and passed it to Percy.

"Okay, Long ago a group of natives-" Piper shot Percy the ugliest glare ever, and he looked slightly afraid, but kept talking. "made their home on sacred land of the gods. The spirits were most unhappy to find that mortals had built their community on their land, and told the leader of the tribe to 'move out or be conquered.'"

"Sounds Roman to me," Jason commented.

"Anyways, the group leader begged that the spirits would not destroy his people, and the spirits made a deal. If the entire village agreed to move out, they would not harm them. However-" Percy paused. "The leader had to sacrifice himself to the spirits. He was to be hung from a cliff near the water, and be let to have the spirits unleash terrible wrath upon him.

"The man had a wife, who's name was Anju, which means 'of the heart' was greatly saddened by the news and tried to convince her husband not to do what the spirits asked. He did not want his people to be killed, and he told her to take a clay pot she had made and take a piece of his hair and place it in the pot. She did as he asked, and held the clay pottery near her at all times. When the man went up to the cliff, he willingly allowed to be hung up and entertain the spirits.

"The spirits were very surprised the man had kept his promise, to give up his life for the people he loved. When he died on the cliff, his body fell into the sea. When the woman went up to the beach, holding the pot, she placed it into the water where he had fallen. The spirits took pity on the woman's sorrow and the man's great sacrifice, that from the water he rose up, alive and as he was before the spirits had taken his soul. From that day on, they properly worshiped the spirits and whenever someone they loved was dying, they would take them to the edge of the water and pray for the spirits to take pity on them and give them new life. That is why the ocean remains a place of peace, healing, and revival even to this day."

"Wow," Leo said, astounded. "That takes serious guts."

"Hey, when did this story take place?" Jason asked. "Like, any specific time period?"

"I don't know," Percy said. "But long before Columbus, or even the first native americans. Just some people stranded on an island with magic voodoo and the ocean."

"My turn," Piper said. "This is a story my grandfather told my father, and in return, told me. It's called _Two Wolves_."

"Uh." Leo glanced at Jason, trying not to snigger. "Any chance they go around abducting young children and they either train them or eat the kids if they show weakness?"

Jason shot the scariest glare at Leo he had ever seen, and he let out a small snigger and hid behind Kris.

"It's just an old Cherokee legend," Piper said. "No wolves killing infants that show weakness."

Leo held back another side comment and listened.

"One day, a young boy walked up to his grandfather. The boy was suffering from inner turmoil, and he needed advice. Such as, he asked his old wise grandfather for advice."

"My grandfather would like nothing more to cut off my head and pound in my face," Percy said thoughtfully. "I think I'd like this Grandfather better."

"The boy felt anger and resentment towards his friend because he had done injustice. The Grandfather sat thoughtfully, thinking. Finally he said 'In each person, there are two wolves. One wolf is evil- he is anger, sorrow, resentment, greed, regret, lies, ego, arrogance, self-pity, and superiority. The other is the balance- he is good- joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, and good spirit. They constantly fight because they are opposites- and the same fight is going on in you.'"

"The boy thought about this a while. Then he asked- "Which one will win?"

"That seemed to amuse the Grandfather, and he answered with a smile- "The one you feed." The wolf inside of us is only grown by our actions and thoughts, whether we chose to be evil, or good. The battle always rages inside of us, and only can true heroes drive the evil out and let the better part of them- the good wolf- show everywhere."

Piper bowed as much as she could on her wide branch, careful not to fall off. "Oh crap!" Percy said, looking at his Timex watch. "Look at the time!"

_1:05_

"Let's go home." Percy said. He clambered down the side of the tree, and Annabeth landed gracefully down next to him. Leo took Kris' hand and helped her down slowly and carefully. While Leo probably could have jumped down and only suffered minor injuries like a bruise, he didn't think Kris would be able to withstand that much.

When his feet finally touched the ground, the house was completely empty. All the other seniors had left the house already, which looked eerily haunted [no, really?] in the light of the moon.

Whether he imagined it or not, the moon seemed to morph into the bared fangs of a growling wolf.

_Leo Valdez,_ the voice spoke in his mind. _Leave while you still can._

Leo had no objections to leaving the haunted house, but he had a feeling the wolf wasn't talking this place specifically.

_Who are you?_ Leo asked it. Him- her- whatever it was.

_A guardian._ The wolf said. _Your enemy soon wakes, fire user. Start running._

Then she vanished from the moon, leaving a giant regular old-cheese moon. Kris slipped her hand into his. She picked her chin up to follow Leo's gaze.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Leo didn't answer for a moment, finally tearing his vision away from the bright full moon. "Nothing." he managed.

At least, he _hoped_ it was nothing. The last thing Leo needed was a giant army rising from Tartarus and coming to destroy him. The others, at least, didn't seem to have noticed it, or at least were better at hiding it.

Percy was waiting at the bottom of the hill. "I'm pooped." He said. "Bed sounds nice to me."  
There was a small round of "Yes" and "I agree" all around the small group, as they made the short walk home.

"Hey, can I sleep over with you guys tonight?" Kris asked Leo. "It's kinda late to be driving home tonight."

"Sure." Leo said tiredly. "You can share the guest bed in Hazel's room."

"'Kay." Kris grinned. "Thank Leo."  
"Anytime."  
Leo let her walk ahead with the group, and took one last glance at the old Halloween house.  
But when Leo looked back, the haunted house had vanished.

who's the creepy moon wolf? :O LOL :D


	17. Chapter 17: Piper's Diary

"Leo, could you put my camera upstairs? I'm going shopping with Annabeth." Piper called from the other room.

"OKAAAYY!" Leo yelled from the Kitchen, finishing off his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Lemme clean up my lunch first."

Today had been a teacher's conference at school, so all the kids could stay home for a day. Leo had never liked Mondays, but this was an exception. NO SCHOOL!

He heard the others talking excitedly, mostly Annabeth wanting to stop buy at some department store and pick up more grid paper to design some more stuff, but Leo decided to sit this one out. He had a science project to finish, and he was dying for some peace and quiet in the house. Living with six other people could get noisy.

After the talking had ceased and Leo heard the door slam shut, he picked up his dirty dishes and placed them in the dish washing machine before grabbing Piper's camera sitting on the table next to the couch. Then he walked upstairs.

When he made it to Piper's room, he set the camera down on her desk facing him. The camera lense was still open, but Leo didn't know what that meant. A green light was blinking on the top, and then changed to red.

He was about to leave, when something caught his eye. He nearly walked into Annabeth's bed.

Well, nearly hit his head on it. Piper and Annabeth were sharing a bunk-bed, with Piper's bed on the bottom and Annabeth on top. Hazel had a room to herself, [lucky girl] with an extra guest bed in there as well.

Sticking out of the side of Piper's pillow, like someone had hastily hid it in there, was the tip of a book. Leo wondered why Piper would hide a book. Maybe she was reading something really perverted and strongly rated? Maybe the cover was disturbing? Maybe she had stolen it? Or was the book like _Twilight_ and she was embarrassed to be reading it?

Leo walked over, this time being careful not to bang his head on the bottom of Annabeth's bunk, he cautiously poked the edge of the book.

Since it didn't explode in his face [Leo had learned to be careful of mysterious books- but that's a long story] he proclaimed it safe to pick up and examine.

His earlier guesses were completely off- it was none of the above. Spray painted across the front in black and blue was the title and ownership of the book.

_PIPER'S DIARY_

Leo was immediately interested, but below that said _DO NOT READ!_ in caps but smaller font. The three exclamation points were there so people reading it would PUT THE BOOK DOWN AND LEAVE IT WELL ALONE.

Sadly, Leo doesn't like listening to stupid instructions and went to open it. His conscience got involved, and then all hell broke loose.

_Open the diary..._

_No!_ Another part of Leo argued. _It's Piper's crap! Don't read! Bad Leo!_

_Come on, what could your _best friend_ be hiding?_

_Don't open it Leo!_ The voice in Leo's head now sounded like Piper. _I have a right to my own thoughts! Invasion of privacy! Invasion!_

_What secrets will Piper not be telling you...?_ A snide voice whispered in Leo's ear. _After all, what is she thinking after you two had that 'accident' on that roof that night? It would be such a pity if you never knew the truth..._

"Alright!" Leo shouted. "Shut up, me!"

He looked around and realized it was just him, arguing with the voices in his mind.

_I'm crazy._

_Yes you are._ The other voice agreed.

_Ah, shut it._

Leo cast one longing glance at Piper's diary, and then said "Ah screw it, I'm opening the bloody book."

Sitting on Piper's bed in a comfortable position, he opened to the first page.

_Dear stupid Diary I plan burning after I fill up;  
Date:- October 15th -_

Okay, I don't like diaries. You put your stupid emotional thoughts in a book and then keep it to look back at your wonderful young life.

Not likely; once this book is full, I am burning it. I don't care if I have to piss Leo off and then toss it into his flaming fury; THIS BOOK WILL DIE.

So if I don't like diaries, how did this wind up in my possession?

Well why am I even asking myself, because I know already. Well the sooner I fill this up the sooner I can burn it so why not.

As I was packing up to leave Camp Half-Blood forever- at least until Christmas when Percy wants us to go back and visit- because Percy and Annabeth have some brilliant idea of taking us to a new house somewhere in the city. As I was leaving, Drew walked up to me.

Now being me, we were never buddies [more like mortal enemies] I was naturally suspicious. Actually, I was naturally reaching for my dagger and putting it up to her neck. Drew didn't like that. [Serves the little _ - insert word bad enough to describe Drew]

However, this was not one of Drew's crazy schemes to regain power and tyranny over the Aphrodite cabin. My other siblings filed out, with Lacy in the lead. When they left, we had a little 'talk'.

I have no idea where the heck they went, but Leo told me later they took refuge in his cabin and annoyed him considerably. I have taught them well.

"Wow, thanks Piper." Leo muttered, but he was engrossed in Piper's secret thoughts. [Which was weird- and still is weird]

_Drew looked at me with a strange mixture of pity and composition. "What?" I snapped at her, stuffing some more of my clothes into my Dora Backpack. The Backpack is a long story, but I think I'll burn that too with this diary._

She started talking about something and love and blah blah blah, and I'm honestly thinking now she was pretty sincere. At the end of her long speech she said:

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but you're a good person Piper. You showed me what being a true daughter of Aphrodite really is. Here-" she handed me the diary. "Be like a daughter of Aphrodite too and keep a diary." She smiled hesitantly. I took the diary, and turned it over. It wasn't pink or glittery [which would make me barf] but just plain and simple. Nothing on it. I flipped through the empty pages and looked up at Drew.

Since it didn't explode in my face, I took that to mean she was truly trying to be nice. "Thanks Drew." I smiled back, and hugged my half-sister goodbye. Then I left Cabin Ten for the last time; and I wasn't about to turn back. So maybe, Drew has taught me something. Even people who make mistakes can change. I guess I forgive her now. Thanks Drew- you showed me that everyone is capable of being good. Or really bad...but I like to be optimistic. I guess even your worst enemies can be good friends in the end. :D 

The diary entry ended there, and Leo sat there a little stunned for a minute.  
Then he turned the page.

_Dear Diary,  
Date: - October 19th -_

School is boring. The end.

Well more importantly, school also offers opportunity to goof off and not get in major trouble. Depends on perspective. Detention is minor punishment. Dying is a major punishment. Perspective accurate.

So yeah. School is stupid. End of entry.

Leo flipped past a few more journal entries, but other than that the diary was fairly new. Skimming through other pages, talks with Annabeth, conversing about some cute shoes at a store, blah blah...  
He started saying what he was thinking aloud without realizing.

"Boring," Leo flipped a page. "Blah blah, stuff about Jason, relationships, blah blah..._'Oh my gods Jason is so hawwtt I love him soooo much blah blah...'"_

Leo kept flipping through entries, looking for anything that caught his eye. "_Blah blah Jason, Oh I love you so much, blah blah, I want to have sex with Jason blah-_" Leo paused. "Wait, what?"

He scanned the page again for where he could have read that, and then turned the page in a hurry. WhattheheckEWJASONANDPIPERLE OSTOPREADINNG.  
He'd have to talk to Piper about that later...or just warn Jason if Piper started hinting to him. Both sounded pretty deadly to Leo; Jason would dunk his head in the toilet- Piper wouldn't even bat an eye and stab him.

Leo was definitely having second thoughts now, but he couldn't stop reading. Besides the other uhh...comment about Jason, everything was pretty boring.

Then he stumbled upon a newer entry- November 1st.

The night after halloween...

Leo quickly started reading this.

_Dear OHMIGODS I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST MY MIND,  
Date: I can't think straight, but I think it's Nov. 1st._

WHATTHEHECK.  
Actually, there is another word running through my mind as well, but even I don't think it's appropriate to think, much less write, in my own diary.

WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK...

I am mortally stabbing myself. See? I'm dying, DYING. DYING. WHAT THE HECK.  
KILL ME NOW.

On a side note, ^ That sounds really pessimistic. Anyone reading this will have to wonder- is Piper on drugs? Is Piper gone crazy? Piper gone emo?

A mixture of all three. No, just kidding. No drugs, no emo cutting, no black makeup. Oh, which reminds me Kris - Leo's girlfriend (or soon to be, MWAHAHA)- wore black makeup to the Halloween party and...

DAMN I CAN BARELY WRITE HIS NAME. WHATTHEHECK. I AM LOSING MY MIND.

Okay, I should probably print smaller now, but I AM SCREAMING ON THE INSIDE.

WHY APHRODITE, WHHHHYYYYYYYY?!

(Takes deep breath) Okay Piper, honey, breathe. Charmspeak yourself into thinking it never happened...forget...clear thoughts...don't forget to breathe...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHH.

Silent scream in notebook. I've been holding that in since last night. If I screamed out loud, the others might think I'm mad (or at least crazier than I already am)

Why am I acting so crazy? Well it's hard to say but...

OH MY GODS LEO KISSED ME. OH MY GODS. OH MY G- THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!?

Okay Piper, calm down. Nothing to worry about, it was just an accident...neither of you meant it...Leo didn't mean to...I think...

AH - #%#$- WHAT IF JASON FINDS OUT!? What the HELL am I going to do!? AAAAHH!

Okay, I am freaked out too much to write anymore. GOODBAI.

Leo felt his mind whirring as he went to close the diary. Way too much information, he thought. Now he just had to erase this from his mind-an invasion of Piper's private thoughts. She was going to kill him.

His finger cut on the page, and he swore. Sucking his thumb to stop the bleeding, he accidentally flipped over the next page without meaning to. His name was at the top of the page, so automatically he had to start reading.

_Dear Mother Whom I Shall Thank,  
Date: - November 2nd -_

LEO. MUST. HAVE. A. GIRLFRIEND. BY. THIS. WEEK. OR. FACE. PUNISHMENT.

Yeah, that sounds harsh. Sadly, My mother has inspired me to crack down the whip on that boy. Honestly, I had lots of fun setting people up back at Camp Half-Blood, but only because I knew they'd be a great couple. Unlike past leadership, I didn't make couples and tear them apart. I made them to last. And I am restarting my old business.

Leo cursed in his mind. PIPER!

_And not just any particular girl, I need someone good for Leo. Which I have selected :D  
Evil smiley face is necessary._

Sooooo by the end of Wednesday, LEO SHALL HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

If he doesn't have one by Tuesday, I step in. Hey, I got to give the boy a chance?

But in case he doesn't have the balls [woah, I just realized how wrong that sounded. Humph.] to ask her out [which in Leo's case, he doesn't] I shall take necessary advances. NECESSARY. ADVANCES.

I have been clueing the poor boy in for DAYS and WEEKS now, but he either is too daft to understand, or chooses to ignore me. Have I not been obvious enough? GET A DATE VALDEZ!

Just a small step in the right direction...Or I'll strap a jetpack to him and get this started! 8D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA -evil laugh continues-

The evil smiley faces are excited...Leo shall be single no more! Mwahaha! Piper's plan commences on Wednesday morning this week. Hear that Leo? You have until tomorrow to make your move or I make it for you!

Wow, I realized how weird that sounded as well. Lots of awkward moments in this journal entry...Er, have to go shopping with the others. KTHXBAI.

~Piper

PS.- MY PLAN INVOLVES RANDOMNESS :) AND IT SHALL WORK 8D

Crap.

Leo shakily put down the diary, and placed it carefully back where he found it under Piper's pillow. He had just been handed a deadline.

And no matter how he liked it, Piper was going to set him up, one way of the other. The questions were _how_ and _when_?

Suddenly Leo heard voices and the sound of doors opening. Running out of Piper and Annabeth's room, not to look suspicious he had been snooping, he tapped the camera and commanded it to "Stay." like a dog.

The blinking light in the corner stopped, and the lenses closed. The camera shut off.

Downstairs Leo helped pack up the shopping spree items- mostly food for the week and materials to make dinners/lunch/Poptarts for breakfast. Also cereal. But nobody ate the cereal besides Frank.

Leo kept shooting Piper nervous glances every few seconds, and she non-commentally started a conversation.

"So Leo, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Um, not really." Leo said, playing it dumb. As long as he remained clueless and unobvious, she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Okay then." Piper said, ending the extremely short three lined convo. Leo sighed inwardly in relief.

Now he just had to survive until the end of the week. Should be incredibly difficult now. Yay.


	18. Chapter 18: Piper's Plan

**Leo Valdez: HEELPP MEEE!  
Percy Jackson likes this.  
-Comments below-  
Jason Grace: No.  
Leo Valdez: Aren't you helpful. -sarcasm- *O*  
Piper McLean: What is it that you need the help and helping with?  
Leo Valdez: -LEO ISH NOT HERE PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE-  
Piper McLean: I can see the light of your laptop FROM MY BEDROOM WINDOW  
Leo Valdez: Someone is STALKINNGGG MEEEE O.o  
Nico di Angelo: Say my name? ;D  
Hazel Levesque: WTP  
Percy Jackson: Watch The Poop? WTF  
Hazel Levesque: -_-  
Frank Zhang: HAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHA  
Percy Jackson: OOOOHHH I get it now. Ha.  
Annabeth Chase: You are such a Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head.  
Leo Valdez: Well if either of those are to say egomaniac and stupid, then I agree.  
Percy Jackson: Jason, please stab Leo.  
Jason Grace: Nu-uh -is not getting involved-  
Percy Jackson: I ate you  
Leo Valdez: CANNIBAL! OHNO! :O WATCH OUT FRANK! YOU'RE NEXT!  
Percy Jackson: *hate TYPO/autocorrect  
Leo Valdez: LOL  
Percy Jackson: Autocorrect is ducking retarded -_-  
Leo Valdez: I agree wise one, Autocorrect is ducking retarded.  
Percy Jackson: ...why do you mock me?  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Leo Valdez: -suspends Nico's account-  
Hawt Available Emo Kid: I WIN  
Leo Valdez: WTF Okay I give up.  
Piper McLean: Hey Leo, Kris texted you. ANSWER YOUR PHONE IDIOT!  
Leo Valdez: NUUUUUUUU  
Piper McLean: ANSWER ANSWER ANSWER ANSWER  
Leo Valdez: NU NU NU NU NU NU  
Piper McLean: ...Just answer it Leo.  
Leo Valdez: Highly unlikely.  
Piper McLean: Leo...  
Leo Valdez: -Leo Valdez has died and gone to the Underworld. Please leave a message after the beep. It shall be processed in the next eternity or so-  
Nico di Angelo: Say hi to the ghosties for me 8D  
Piper McLean: ...  
Jason Grace: Hey Leo, may I ask why there is a pink sparkly tube of eyeliner on your pillow?  
Leo Valdez: WTF!?  
Percy Jackson: It's so he can freshen up in the morning like our amazing Grace here.  
Thalia Grace: You'd better not be talking about me, Kelp for Brains, or I will stick that eyeliner somewhere you don't want it...  
Jason Grace: THALIA! :D -ignores Percy's weirdness-  
Leo Valdez: THALIA! :D -please date me-  
Thalia Grace: Hey 'lil bro! -shoves Leo off Olympus-  
Leo Valdez: D8  
Percy Jackson: THAL- wait what?  
Jason Grace: Technically I'm older now...  
Piper McLean: NO LEO! KRIS KRIS KRIS KREEEEOOO  
Leo Valdez: You need a life like your mom and the rest of your siblings.  
Nico di Angelo: OOOHH BUURRRNNN FROMM LE VALDEZ  
Leo Valdez: Die Nico  
Nico di Angelo: -is already in hell- One step ahead of ya, buddy ;D  
Leo Valdez: ...damn my phone keeps vibrating  
Piper McLean: IT'S KRIS! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY!  
Leo Valdez: FINE! Please get a life.**

Leo looked down at his phone. It vibrated again. He ignored it. Finally it vibrated enough off the edge of his bed. Leo sighed when it made a cracking noise and hit the floor. It had simply grown legs and fallen to its own death.

Leo took the laptop off his chest, pausing his game of Snake- playing for at least an hour- and it was getting dark outside. He bent over and groped his hand around, looking for his phone.

"Damn it, where the hell did it go?" Leo struggled, and touched his fingers along the floor, feeling for any smooth casing of a phone.

Finally he got off the bed, but he didn't want to because he was lazy, and got on his hands and knees to look for it. He put his cheek to the cold hardwood floor and put his hand under his bed and searched for his now missing phone. Where had it gone?

He checked his Demibook again on his laptop.

**Leo Valdez: DAMMIT! I can't find my phone!  
Piper McLean: IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!  
Leo Valdez: yeah then I dropped it...whoooooops  
Percy Jackson: Nice job  
Annabeth Chase: going to the nearest library, BRB  
Leo Valdez: No one cares  
Percy Jackson: :( Bye babe  
Annabeth Chase: Oh shoot, Percy, I think I left my library card in your room...  
Leo Valdez: O_O Why the HELL would Annabeth keep her stuff in Percy's room!? Unless those two are doing more than they care to tell us...  
Percy Jackson: You are very close to dying right now.  
Jason Grace: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Piper McLean: Leo, your phone is in your pocket. -_-  
Leo Valdez: HOW DID YOU-!? Wait, nevermind. It's in there. ._.  
Piper McLean: ...I actually was just guessing o_o  
Leo Valdez: Whatever. Checking txts naaaoooo  
Percy Jackson: ...WTF I'm going to kill you Leo. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I am going to kill you.  
Leo Valdez: Good luck with that ;D**

Leo disconnected himself from Demibook for a moment to go through his phone messages. He sat on his bed next to his laptop, using his touch screen phone. It needed calibration.

_Kris has sent you a message. Click to view._

Leo clicked the screen with difficulty- his touch screen was being spazzy.

_Kris sent you (1) Message five minutes ago._

Message: hey Leo! Wanna hang out after school on Thursday? :3 - Kris  
Btw, Piper stole your headphones. She didn't want me to tell you but ohwell xD

"I knew Piper took them!" Leo muttered. He quickly sped typed back:

_Sure...uuuhhh I'll decide where thursday mourning or someething Idk 8D - Leo_

He was pretty sure there weren't that many 'e's in something, and he knew he spelled something wrong, but he didn't care.

**Leo Valdez: Kris wanted to know if I was doing anything Thursday. I said no, soooo yeah.  
Piper McLean: AAAAWWWWWWWW -smacks Aphrodite- AAGH!  
Leo Valdez: lol  
Percy Jackson: DIE VALDEZ DIE!  
Leo Valdez: DIE CUPCAKE DIE! I HAVE A BAT!  
Piper McLean: LOL!  
Jason Grace: I LIKE A CHALLENGE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN CUPCAKE! XD -swings bat around and hits Leo by accident- O.o whoops sorry  
Leo Valdez: DIE GRACE DIE! DIE YE LITTLE CUPCAKE!  
Piper McLean: LE CUPCAKE  
Coach Gleeson Hedge: DIE! Wait, were you guys talking about me?  
Nico di Angelo: DEMIbook not SATYRbook. Btw, -snicker- Gleeson. -snickering-  
Percy Jackson: Oh I remember you! You were that egomaniac violent satyr they told me to restrain and send to Canada during the Titan War. lol  
Coach Gleeson Hedge: -bleats- YOU'RE GOING DOWN CUPCAKE!  
Nico di Angelo: I want a cupcake  
Leo Valdez: Idc C:  
Nico di Angelo: :(  
Piper McLean: We really abuse this site too much...  
Leo Valdez: Yes we do ;D**

"LEEEOOOO!" Jason yelled from downstairs. "GET YOUR NO-LIFE-BUTT OFF THE COMPUTER AND HAVE DINNER!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU FIX YOUR HAIR ONE LAST TIME?" Leo yelled down. "AND I'M COMING!"

That part was true, because he could smell the cooking from his room upstairs. Closing the lid of his laptop, he raced down the spiral staircase and burst into the kitchen.

The moment he walked in, he saw a truly horrifying sight that not even the worst monsters of Tartarus could compare.

It was Percy in a kitchen apron.

"What?" Percy asked at Leo's gape. He looked down at his polka dotted blue apron.

"Dasfagfgasfgasfhafgahfgafs," Leo said.

Percy gave him a concerned look. "O-k-k-ay..." he said, going to the oven and taking out a very large and fat chicken.

Leo completely forgot about Percy's odd dressing style, and immediately his stomach rumbled. "FOOOOOOD!" Leo yelled, and Percy lifted the chicken up just out of Leo's reach.

"Nu-uh," Percy said. "You have to help."

Hazel was chopping carrots for a salad by the sink, and Leo managed to push her aside by putting his arms up and hip bumping her. "'Scuse a moi," he said taking the bar of soap.

From the corner of his eye, Frank shot him a murderous glare while Hazel grumbled and peeled her carrots on the other side of the kitchen. Frank was washing celery and lettuce for dinner, so Leo figured they had the salad covered.

Percy set down a tray of yams and Leo stuffed some herbs into his hand and shoved it in Percy's face. "You know what thyme it is?"

Percy made a face and sneezed. "Time for Annabeth to return from shopping and library searching."

Just as he said it, Leo heard the front door open and someone putting down keys. Leo raised and eyebrow, and Percy went back to his intense study of cooking with a blue apron.

Piper was helping Percy with the giant chicken- as Leo walked by it, he put his hands under his arms and made clucking noises. "Bawk bawk bawk CAAWWCKLEE DOODLE-DOOO!"

Piper rolled her eyes and set down the platter of chicken. Percy started putting a dark brown substance on it- gravy? Mhhmm yum. "Honestly, Leo."

"I am honestly not dinner tonight." Leo said solemnly. "Need some help, _chica_?"

"No," Piper narrowed her eyes at him and motioned with her chin to someone across the room. Jason was arguing with Frank about putting tomatoes in the salad, because apparently Jason was allergic.

"Wow," Leo said, directing a comment at Jason. "That must suck being allergic to Pizza."

Jason stopped arguing with Frank - who loved tomatoes - and made a face at Leo. "Shut up, Leo."

"Shutting up is not a specialty of mine, honestly." Leo said, faking a yawn and leaning back into the counter. He crossed his arms like he was bored (which he was) and was enjoying the comfy resting place.

"We know," Jason replied. Then he started arguing with Frank again over tomatoes.

Leo rolled his eyes and looked at Piper. "Am I going to have to, or would you like to do the honors?"

"You stop the argument, I'll do the honors." Piper agreed. Leo sighed, sad to leave his comfy counter-top seat, and walked over to the two boys.

He stood in between the two of them and shouted "I WANT A MUFFIN!"

They both stared at him, but Percy and Hazel remained focused on their task and ignoring the world around them. Piper took the distraction.

"Okay Jason, Frank," she addressed them both sweetly. "Frank, we all need to comply to what everyone else likes or doesn't. Jason, you don't have to ruin it for everyone."

"Fine." Jason grumbled.

"Okay, so set aside a small bowl of salad without tomatoes for Jason...and then add tomatoes to the rest, and _voila!_" Piper said. "Everyone is happy."

Jason and Frank nodded in unison, and apologized to each other for fighting. Then they went back to preparing dinner.

Once they were out of earshot, Leo whispered to Piper "How much charmspeak did you try to force?"

Piper stuck her tongue out at him. "Only a little..." She said innocently. Leo snorted, but his grin quickly vanished when Piper told him to wash the mushrooms.

-

Leo slung his backpack over his shoulder, getting ready for his second period class. It was early Tuesday morning, and Leo was dying for a coffee. He could barely keep his eyes open as he shuffled to class.

"Tired?" Percy asked suspiciously as Leo walked into his locker.

"Only a little," Leo muttered sleepily, rubbing his forehead, which would probably have a bruise soon. "What gave it away?"

"Oh, I can just read minds." Percy replied sarcastically.

"That's nice..." Leo yawned as he walked to class.

His schedule kept changing everyday, which was fun the first few times, but Leo wanted to have a normal class for once.

He peered at his schedule for Tuesday- Second Period- 9:05 - Physical Education. Leo groaned.

"So what is on the schedule of Le Valdez today?" Percy asked, looking over Leo's shoulder, being annoying and perky as usual.

"Right now," Leo answered tiredly. "Gym class."

"Mmmm, me too." Percy frowned at his schedule. "DAMMIT! I have double Trig too! And History with Mr. Noob himself, and then a whole block of English! #! !"

He actually said a word stronger than #! ! but he said it loud enough for a teacher to hear. "Run." Leo said, adrenaline finally kicking in. "Run run run run run!"

He slammed his locker shut and the two of them ran off in the direction of the Gymnasium.

-

Leo took his lunch tray off the counter. Today was Spaghetti with Mystery sauce. Fascinating. Leo was pretty sure he could take a sample of the sauce and get a good grade in Science for finding "a unique and original substance with no recognizable recognition." At the end of the line where Leo paid, he asked the lunch lady how much it was.

She peered over the counter to Leo's food and snorted. Just a carton of milk, some Spaghetti Mystery Magic, and a bread roll with salami and cheese. She gave Leo a stink eye as he tapped the counter of the lunch line, mostly from his ADHD. Her large wart on her chin seemed to be moving. The hairnet didn't help much either.

"Hey, I have a question," Leo started as he handed her a few dollar bills. "What kind of meat is in the sauce?"

The lunch lady didn't answer, and laughed, in large coughing guffaws and sent Leo on. Troubled, he sat down next to Percy and in between Piper. "I'm not sure what I am eating." he said.

Frank had lunch detention with some stupid teacher- for freaking out when they set a project on fire in a lab. Honestly, Leo would have had too much fun with the fire, so it was probably a good idea he wasn't in Frank's class.

Hazel had her lunch period moved to an earlier time in the day than the others, because Leo had 'glitched' the system before just so they could have all of them in the same lunch. Sadly, they fixed the glitch, and her schedule changed. Frank had not been pleased.

Percy was talking to Annabeth in a concerned voice, but she seemed to be ignoring him. Jason was wisely staying out of it, leaving Leo feeling quite alone.

"Leo!" Kris called from across the cafeteria. Since the Halloween party she had dyed her hair blonde, but the multi-colored streaks remained stubbornly in her hair. Leo thought it looked great either way.

Piper nudged his arm a little, and when he didn't do anything, she elbowed him in the stomach. While he groaned and muttered swears in pain, Piper called "Hey Kris! Wanna sit with us?"

Kris looked surprised, but picked up her lunchbox and walked over. Percy and Annabeth stopped arguing the minute she came over, noticing they had a guest. Kris took the seat opposite of Leo. Piper elbowed Leo again. He passed it off as a cough.

Leo picked at his Spaghetti Surprise uncomfortably in silence for a few minutes, and Percy and Annabeth resumed a whispered argument. It ended when Annabeth took something highly offensive, picked up her tray, and stormed out. Percy sighed wearily.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo indicated to Annabeth's angry retreating figure.

"Nothing to worry about." Percy answered. He sounded worried. Leo didn't push it, sometimes you needed to be alone.

"Well, at least I'm not the only girl here," Piper said obviously relieved.

"What about Leo?" Jason asked. Leo glared at him.

"So," Kris started a conversation in the awkwardness. "Things always so quiet at your table?"

"No," Leo admitted. "Usually I'm blowing stuff up and causing disruptions. Today I need a coffee, and I'm too tired."

"Mhhhmmm." Kris said thoughtfully. "Well this afternoon the cashier at Dunkin' Donuts screwed up my coffee and gave me an espresso. I don't do caffeine."

She said it the same way you would say: "I don't do smoking." or "I don't do drugs."

Leo perked up. "Coffee?"

Kris laughed and slid a brand new steaming styrofoam cup of coffee onto Leo's tray. She had another coffee on in her own lunch, which looked more like hot cocoa than coffee. Leo got up, walked over, and hugged her. "I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed happily, downing his caffeinated beverage.

Piper was laughing in her seat, almost falling out of it, while Jason assured Kris: "It's the lack of caffeine talking, he loves anyone who hands him coffee."

"That is true as well," Leo said, sipping his coffee.  
Kris took a bite of her sandwich. "Mmm. Peanut butter."

Percy stifled a laugh. "Oh, you remind me of my half-brother and his obsession with Skippy Peanut Butter. One time I thought he was going to just start throwing it up everywhere..."

"Tyson?" Leo asked, sparing Kris from the discussion of _throwing up peanut butter while eating it_.

"Mm, what other brothers do I have?"

"Technically you have a lot of brothers..." Jason laughed.

"Meh." Percy shrugged. "You and Thalia were an exception."

Kris didn't bother asking what they were talking about. Only if you knew they were demigods, and had hung out with them, would you have the slightest clue who these people were.

Piper elbowed Leo again. "Will you quit that!"

"I love raspberry jelly," Kris said, ignoring him.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Piper's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I like this one."

Kris finished her sandwich, and went to go throw out her trash. Then she realized she had a class coming soon, while Leo and the others had a free period of study hall. Convenient.

Once Kris was gone, Piper started talking. "Okay, so you guys know the plan, right?"

"What plan?" Leo asked, bewildered. Even by the next day, the things he read in Piper's diary slipped his mind.

Jason nodded, and rolled his eyes. "Jeez Piper, he's right here."

"What?" Leo asked.

Percy sighed. "I should go find Annabeth." He sounded tired.

"Coffee?" Leo offered, showing him his coffee.

"No thanks Valdez, I don't need your cooties. Plus you'd murder me if anyone took a sip of your beloved coffee."

"Very true as well," Leo murmured into his cup, finishing up his drink. He got up and turned back to Jason and Piper. "'Bye guys, I'm getting to class."

"Bye Leo!" Piper said a little too cheerfully. Leo was waiting for the caffeine to kick in, and he was too tired to be suspicious still.

-

**Leo Valdez: #foreveralone  
Piper McLean: NOT FOR LONG  
Leo Valdez: O-o  
Jason Grace: Wow, how subtle Piper.  
Leo Valdez: ?  
Jason Grace: Apparently not subtle enough.  
Leo Valdez: I sense sarcasm in that statement somewhere...  
Percy Jackson: Guys, it's 11 at night. GO. TO. SLEEP.  
Jason Grace: Leo woke me up! D:  
Piper McLean: Annabeth's on a mad rampage, so I'm awake.  
Percy Jackson: she- WHAT?! okay Piper, I am going to temporarily kick you out of you and Annabeth's room. We need to talk in private.  
Piper McLean: D: wwwwhhhyyy-fine.  
Leo Valdez: MMHMMM Yeah, be sure to lock the door.  
Percy Jackson: ?  
Leo Valdez: I'm sure your talk shall be VERY private...  
Percy Jackson: Oh gods Leo, please stop suggesting that.  
Leo Valdez: Hey! It's not my fault we had Health class today and the teacher is totally not at all uncomfortable with this!  
Piper McLean: Math has lost all meaning.  
Frank Zhang: When did it ever have meaning? Btw Piper, are you bringing your camera to school tomorrow? And could I borrow it?  
Leo Valdez: Frank's up! Woot! The whole house is awake!  
Piper McLean: SHH! Leo, Hazel's asleep. And sure Frank, it's downstairs on the table next to the couch. Why?  
Leo Valdez: I envy that she is able to sleep with all this crap going on.  
Jason Grace: Oh then, here's a suggestion, MAYBE YOU SHOULD SLEEP!  
Leo Valdez: -throws pillow at Jason-  
Jason Grace: -holds pillow at Leo's face until he stops kicking-  
Leo Valdez: That would kill me.  
Jason Grace: That was kind of the point.  
Frank Zhang: Wait, I'm confused, who is dead and who is trying to kill Leo?  
Leo Valdez: Hold that thought, a crazy she-demon is at my door.**

"Let me in!" Piper whined.

"No Jason," Leo said. "Leave her outside. I want to sleep."

Jason opened the door anyways for his girlfriend. Leo groaned. "Does no one respect I don't wear pants to bed!"

"Well I'm sure if someone was in it with you, you wouldn't complain as much." Piper answered, jumping on Jason's bed.

Leo shot her a murderous _Why did you just say that?_

Jason sat on the bed next to her. Since Piper had already screwed up their conversation, Leo couldn't resist.

"And there we go, Jason finally has a girl to share the same bed with him."

Jason picked up a pillow, and said dangerously "You are going to die."

He looked terrifying holding a pillow over him like it was a sword and he planned taking Leo's head off.

"What?" Leo asked innocently. "Piper took the conversation there, so I returned the favor."

Piper got off Jason's bed. "I think Percy and Annabeth are done, good night Jason."

"Oh, what am I?" Leo asked, offended. "Am I tofu burgers?"

"I would really like to kill you right now, so yes."

"Oh, you'd eat me then." Leo said, starting to snigger. "I'm sure I'd taste delicious."

"LEO VALDEZ YOU ABSOLUTE-"

"Once again, you started the conversation."

"-TOTAL PERVERT! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TO-!?"

Leo kicked the door with his foot that hung out from his bed. "I bothered telling you- _Good night._"

Then he went to sleep, ignoring Jason's glares on his back. But they would all forget by the morning.

-

"Nice boxers," Jason commented when Leo got up. He was trying not to laugh.

Leo wiggled and did a little dance in his shorts. "I'm sure you are madly in love with them. Dancing in meeehh und-i-e-e-e-s!"

Jason laughed, the total killing spree from last night vanished.

Percy walked into the room, almost walking into the door. "Whoops," he muttered. "Not the bathroom." He walked out still in his Pokemon boxers. Jason was the only one wearing pants at the moment.

"We should have a bachelor's night," Leo said. "Wait, I'd be the only one invited."

"Ha ha," Jason said. Then as a side comment Leo didn't think Jason intended him on hearing: "Not for much longer."

Leo made his rainbow boxers vanish beneath his jeans. "Tada," he said dancing around the room with no shirt on still. "All ready for school."

Jason sniggered. "You need to be wearing a shirt to school, Leo."

Leo looked down. "Whoops."

"I think that would be very funny." Jason said, already dressed and his hair perfectly set for Jason Grace standards. Yes, his hair was so important to him he had his own standard.

Leo only half-buttoned on his shirt and ran downstairs. Everyone else was already either done with breakfast or going to school. Being a few blocks down from your school was helpful too. Walking from Camp to School? Leo would have finished a marathon before he made it to school.

Leo stuffed some toast in his mouth and poured a glass of milk. "Leo did you even attempt to comb your hair?" Piper asked critically.

"Everyone's a critic," Leo grumbled, his mouth full of toast.

"Pheewww," Piper said as she stood up to fix his hair. "Did you even brush your teeth!?"

"Personal hygiene does not concern me."

"Leo!" Piper said, exasperated. "What am I going to do with you!?"

"Leave me alone and let me go to school?" Leo suggested.

"No! Go upstairs, brush your teeth, and make even the slightest attempt to look presentable!"

"Sure, Mom," Leo snorted as he climbed back up the stairs.

When he came down a second time, Piper made him re-button his shirt the correct way, fix his hair again, and told him to do a breath test.

"What?" Leo asked her. "I'm not doing alcohol!"

"No, stupid, just-" The bus driver beeped his horn outside. "GUYS!" Jason warned.

"Oh poo," Piper said, still fussing. "Jeez," Leo muttered. "I am not a doll."

Jason had been watching the whole thing with a very amused expression on his face. When they arrived at school just in time for first period, Piper scurried off, while Jason waved goodbye and headed for his classes with a salute. "See you at lunch, Leo."

"Lunch?" Leo asked, puzzled. "What's so special at lunch? Did the Government send health inspectors to the cafeteria and they're shutting it down? Not much of a loss."

Jason winked. "You'll see..."

"Are we getting cake or something?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Get to class, Valdez."

-

Math class was as boring as Leo could imagine. He found himself watching the clock while the teacher droned on about physics. Annabeth sat a few rows apart from him, but she seemed intent on the lesson. Booorrriiinnngggg.

When the bell rung, Leo couldn't run away from his math lesson fast enough. He dumped his books in his locker, and headed to lunch. He was actually hungry today, because one slice of toast is not nearly enough nutrients like a young man that he was. (Ha.) He'd learned something about a healthy breakfast in one of his classes- but Leo didn't pay attention in that either. He usually never paid attention in any of his classes, unless it was science and they were lighting stuff on fire. That was fun.

Leo was walking to lunch with his shoulder bag, because he had plans of working on homework and working on a new design in his head. He didn't know what it could be useful for, but he could picture the gears in his mind. Mmm, Annabeth would want to know later...

Leo looked at today's lunch- which looked like a giant monster from Tartarus had thrown up in pot, boiled it, and then added carrots. He felt queasy just looking at it. Screw lunch, he thought. You can have dinner tonight. You need to work on your homework...

Leo started walking to his table, adjusting his shoulder strap as he walked, which was digging into his shoulder blades in the most uncomfortable way.

The others weren't at the table yet, or maybe they were still in class. Leo knew Hazel didn't have the same lunch period, but where had...?

He glanced around at the other tables. Kris was gone too. Weird.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Percy and Jason appeared and started walking towards him. Leo kept walking towards the table. They were walking side by side, taking long strides to keep up with Leo's pace.

Leo noticed no lunch monitors were on duty today. Maybe the finally trusted the seniors to have a peaceful lunch? Pfft. Yeah right.

Jason and Percy made way for Leo as he passed, but as Leo went in between the two, they grabbed his arms, and started dragging him in the other direction. They held him under his armpits and held his arms, so Leo couldn't move them.

"What's this?" Leo asked, incredulous. "Are we going skipping together?"

Frank came out of nowhere, holding Piper's camera. Leo had a feeling he was video taping this. He picked up Leo's legs, held them above his head, and the three carried Leo out and away from the cafeteria.

"Oi!" Leo said, wriggling from their grip. "What's gotten into you guys? Are you planning to dump me in the ice cream vat?" The last part was slightly panicked.

Leo had an incident with the giant ice cream vat in the school earlier in the year. He'd almost caused a creamy goodness explosion.

Frank had lowered him so he was hanging almost to the ground, and holding the camera still.

"We serve our patron," Jason said in a monotone brain washed voice. "We serve our mistress."

Leo's eyes bugged. "Oh my gods it's the reincarnation of Gaea! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC MEANINGLESS LIVES!"

Percy laughed. "No, that would suck. Like, epicly."

"And being carried through the hallways by my friends using force does _not_ sound epicly suckish to you?"

Percy didn't answer that. Leo tried getting free, but his 'friends' were holding onto him too tight. "Where are you taking me!?" Leo demanded.

"It's all part of our 'mistress' plan." Percy said. "And by 'mistress', I mean Jason's girlfriend."

Finally the dots connected in the oh-so-ever-clever Leo Valdez's mind. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Piper squealed, coming into sight. "Thanks boys."

"You blackmailed me," Percy grumbled. "Jason had to do it because he's your boyfriend. Frank just did it because Hazel agreed. That leaves me the only non-benefitter."

"OI!" Leo said. "Forget who you picked up and plopped down? I'm not benefitting from this!"

"Oh, you will." Piper said mischievously. "Drop him inside, guys."

Jason groaned as he picked Leo up, who fought him and kicked. "Dude, what have you been eating?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" Leo argued. Now that he noticed, his friends weren't alone. Annabeth had decided to reappear, and her argument with Percy seemed to have been forgotten for the time being, because she was suppressing a grin as Jason dragged Leo into an empty classroom. Piper was chatting excitedly with a group of girls Leo didn't know. Each of them said something and then giggled. They all had dark jeans and then neon shirts. Then Leo realized they were Kris' friends.

Piper came back over. "Okay, just drop him in, and shut the door really fast."

"I can hear you." Leo said angrily. "And I'm not happy about this."

Piper stuck her tongue out at him. "Too bad."

Jason took Leo's legs and pushed him entirely into the classroom, Leo sliding across the floor unhappily. Before Leo could even get up or run out, Jason slammed the door shut leaving Leo locked in.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Leo shouted through the door. "I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Then he turned around and saw he wasn't alone.  
Kris was in the classroom with him.

Leo finally felt like he understood Piper's plan now. She had been setting him up. All the hints, even her diary, but Leo hadn't expected something like this.

"Hey," Kris said casually. "Interesting friends you got there."

-

Leo had been in there for ten minutes, talking to Kris, but he still kept sapping away his courage and couldn't get himself to do it. You idiot, Valdez! He scolded himself. Wasn't Piper making it obvious!?

Kris was about as oblivious as he was, because she looked completely at ease and not at all uncomfortable. Leo envied that, because he felt like someone had placed him in an oven and was trying to cook him. Not a pleasant feeling.

Leo watched the clock- if he could run out their lunch time, he might be able to slip this by again. So he focused on keeping Kris talking, making jokes, and ignoring his complete and epic fail courage.

With five minutes left, Leo felt like he would be able to relax at last. That was when Piper made 'necessary advances.'

She burst open the door, obviously sick of waiting, and running out of time. "Okay, since you both are completely daft and oblivious, I'm going to be quite frank," Frank waved from the door, holding a video camera and grinning like a buffoon. Leo wanted to slap him.

"I really thought Leo wasn't a spineless little boy," she continued. "Obviously I was wrong, because in twenty minutes, Leo can accomplish as much as a snail running a race. So that leaves it up to me." She smiled at the two of them.

In that time, Leo had pulled up two desks close to one another so they could chat and ignore their friends outside. Leo and Kris were still sitting in them, looking up at Piper like they were naughty puppies and had done something wrong.

"Oh, stop gaping at me!" Piper snapped. "So I am about to do a lot more than Mr. Valdez would be able to accomplish in his lifetime and become a temporary Baptist preacher."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"So Leo Valdez, do you like Kristen Stuart?" Piper made her voice lower and sounded like a preacher at a Baptist church. Leo assumed that was what she had been going for.

Leo found a smile starting to grow on his face. "Yes."

"And do you, Kristen Stuart, like Leo Valdez?"

"Duh, you goofball." Kris took his hand.

Piper sighed in relief. "Blah blah blah, something about vows of boyfriendship and girlfriendship, no cheating, no dating Jason's sister, and no wandering fingers. I'm watching you, Repair boy."

Leo went to protest, but Piper wasn't done being a priest yet.

"So yeah, all that stuff, you may now kiss the bride." she frowned. "Girlfriend. Something like that."

She triumphantly walked out, and Frank was still grinning and holding the video camera.

"Well that was awkward," Leo put in.

Kris grinned, moving his bangs away from his eyes and moving closer to him. "Just kiss me, Valdez."

"Hold that thought," Leo said, taking off a shoe and throwing it at Frank, which effectively closed the door.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"So, kiss me already."

Leo gladly did just that.


	19. Chapter 19: Spin the Bottle

**Leo Valdez has changed his relationship status from SINGLE to IN A RELATIONSHIP.  
- Comments below -  
Percy Jackson: how does it feel?  
Leo Valdez: Feel what? I'm thinking of some really perverted things I could be feeling...  
Piper McLean: OI! NO WANDERING FINGERS!  
Jason Grace: LOL  
Percy Jackson: -_- No i meant changing your thing from single to not stingle.  
Leo Valdez: Well I don't know about STINGLE but I'm definitely no longer single...  
Percy Jackson: wtf nevermind..  
Frank Zhang: Why am I here?  
Leo Valdez: Idk why are you on my profile page  
Nico di Angelo: WTH! WHEN DID LEO GET A GIRLFRIEND! Or boyfriend, I'm not judging.  
Leo Valdez: Very funny. I have a girlfriend now, her name is Kris.  
Nico di Angelo: Mhhmmmmm - stalks Leo's page -  
Leo Valdez: WTF!?  
Thalia Grace: - comes out of Leo proof containment - YAAAYYY  
Piper McLean: IKR! :D  
Leo Valdez: I still hate you for that.  
Piper McLean: No you love me 3  
Leo Valdez: No, I'm pretty sure I want to kill you.  
Piper McLean: ...  
Thalia Grace: ...err confused.  
Jason Grace: Here's an idea- DON'T ASK.  
Annabeth Chase: Leo you need to help me with our math project D:  
Leo Valdez: OH you're my partner, right.  
Percy Jackson: WTF!? Since when were you in annabeth's super geeky smart math class? I WAS NOT INFORMED!?  
Leo Valdez: Since when do YOU care? And I won't steal your girl Jackson, chill.  
Percy Jackson: 'Chill' coming from the fire guy. YEAH THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE  
Piper McLean: You need to stay off the drugs  
Nico di Angelo: I agree  
Travis Stoll: Wait, what are we talking about? WTF!? Percy's on drugs!?  
Connor Stoll: Wait, what are we talking about? WTF!? Percy's on drugs!?  
Travis Stoll: ^ Lol  
Leo Valdez: EVERYONE STFU I NEED TO WORK ON MATH WITH PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND D:  
Annabeth Chase: wow, I'm now "Percy's girlfriend"  
Leo Valdez: she's got a knife...she's got a knife...SHE'S GOT A KNIFE!  
Connor Stoll: RUN! RUNNNNN VALDEZ RUN!  
Travis Stoll: 5...4...3...2..1...  
Leo Valdez: I'm dying right now...  
Piper McLean: AAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH AHAHA  
Leo Valdez: You hear that? That is my dignity. In flames.  
Jason Grace: Can't light on fire what you don't have ;)  
Leo Valdez: -_-  
Piper McLean: LOLOL LEO I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WATCHED DORA XDD  
Leo Valdez: I DON'T!  
Piper McLean: that doesn't explain your Dora The Explorer boxers LOLOLOL  
Travis Stoll: LMAO  
Connor Stoll: LMLO - Laugh my llama off  
Leo Valdez: Wtf  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Hazel Levesque: I log in, see this, and immediately log off.  
Leo Valdez: Bye! :D  
Frank Zhang: ...I have no comment to any of this.  
Leo Valdez: bubbles 8D  
Piper McLean: Leo's high, please ignore him.  
Frank Zhang: Gladly  
Jason Grace: Leo, have you seen my hairbrush?  
Percy Jackson: Lolll why would you need to fix your hair again?  
Jason Grace: -_-**

Leo checked around his desk where his laptop hummed on the counter. He didn't see Jason's hairbrush, so he gave up. Right now, in between Demibook posts, he was working on a 3D model of his new design idea. He was going to show it to Annabeth, who would have been psyched, but he figured she was in a pretty bad mood.

So was Percy, but that's a long story. Leo was configuring the design with some super cool high-tech program on his computer, while Kris was doing homework on the chair next to him. She was doing math homework, and every once in awhile she would look up and ask Leo how to do a problem. She was dyslexic like him, but she was definitely mortal. Leo absentmindedly found his fingers playing with her hair, which she was conveniently next to him.

Piper walked in, looking for Jason; Leo assumed anyways. "Seen Jason?" Leo's assumption was correct.

Kris had been doing math homework on that Thursday night, the day Leo had planned doing something special with her (that was, before Piper set them up on Wednesday), but they had too much homework. Kris had come home with the rest of them, to hang out with Leo. (Or flirt with Percy- NO, KIDDING!)

She had fallen asleep a while ago, right on top of Leo. She was in the swivel desk chair next to him, and suddenly she just went slack and Leo caught her before she hit her head on the floor. She'd been snoozing peacefully in his arms ever since, while Leo worked around her, trying to finish his design project.

Piper looked at the two of them and looked quite amused. Leo had an amused sort of half/smile that looked rather sheepish.

"Uh, nope." Leo answered. "Haven't seen Jason anywhere."

Piper frowned. "Would you help me look for him?"

"Well I'm kinda busy at the moment..."

Kris stirred in his lap, and blinked, then opened her eyes. "Oh, I fell asleep on you, sorry." She saw Piper in the doorway. "Hi Piper."

"Hi." Piper said.

She checked the time on Leo's laptop when she glanced over. "Shoot! I have to get home, bye Leo." she kissed his cheek rather hurriedly, before grabbing her one-strap shoulder bag and rushing out.

Piper smiled, and she looked like she was refraining from going _D'AWWWW..._. "Now can you help?"

Leo grumbled, but got up and saved his work before he left the room. Jason had better be in the kitchen sneaking cookies, or Leo would have to string him up by his ankles and other ways of inflicting pain.

They checked the living room- searched the bathroom (Leo was sure he would have been at the mirror), and even checked the other bedrooms. Then they walked down the spiral staircase to the living room, and Leo spotted his laptop humming on the table. It was on screensaver mode, with a picture shuffle on. He saw himself, with Piper and Jason all grinning in a photo while making silly faces. Good times.

Piper walked in a circle downstairs. "Where'd he go?"

"Kitchen?" Leo suggested. They walked in and disturbed Frank, who was doing homework while snoring contently in his chair. "You're drooling." Leo pointed out as they walked by, and Leo flicked his head.

Frank snorted in his sleep and blinked sleepily. "Five more minutes mommy." He turned a little in his chair, and fell out of it. Now fully awake, he blinked his eyes rapidly as he got up.

"Have you seen Jason?" Piper asked, while Leo checked in the fridge.

"No." Frank yawned. He looked back at his homework with a little resentment. "And I have to finish my homework."

Piper walked over to Leo. "You think he's in the milk carton?" she asked suspiciously as Leo took it out.

Leo snorted. "Ha, that would be nice. No, I'm just hungry."

He opened the lid of the container and drained the rest of the milk. Piper sighed and pulled out the pink pad of sticky notes on the counter next to the fridge. She wrote _MILK_ on the top, like a shopping list. Leo threw the carton into the garbage like a three-point shot, before walking out after her.

-

They found him on the roof.

After doing a vigorous search of the house four times, disturbing the rest of their friends, and Leo taking two more trips to the fridge, they found him. Piper had been freaking out near the end, and Leo made her walk outside and calm down before she hurt anymore innocent pencils. She had been snapping a box of Number 2. pencils on the couch in fear Jason had gone missing, until Leo pulled her away and disposed of the pencil victims.

"Just calm down," he told her while she began to hyperventilate. "He's around here-" he froze.

"What?" Piper asked, her breathing get more rapid, like she might pass out. "What do you see-?"

"The little son of a gun is sitting on the roof." Leo said in disbelief. "When I get my hands on him, I am gonna wring his little neck for-"

-

The real challenge had been getting _on_ the roof. Piper tried calling his name, but whether he didn't hear her, or was intent on ignoring them (he was doing a very good job of it) they were forced to find a way to get up to him instead.

Leo eventually found a way up, when he jumped out his bedroom window, climbed over the awning, and then took a ladder covered in vines to the top.

The roof was actually a patio, as it turned out. Roof parties? Leo figured this was New York. There might as well be a zip line through the city for all he knew.

"Jason!" Piper scolded when they made it onto the patio. "Where the Hades have you been all day?"

Jason turned around and gestured to the patio/roof. "Up here, duh."

Leo fought with his inner conscience not to roll his eyes. "We we're looking all over for you! Even the fridge!"

"Yes," Piper agreed. "Leo 'searched' the fridge at least four times."

"Hey! I was hungry!"

Jason sighed, looking over at the New York horizon and the colorful sunset (probably because of pollution) like he was deep in thought. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys..I just needed some time to think..."

"Thinking is bad for you," Leo advised. "I find doing to much of it causes a lot of bad things."

"Well that's you, Leo." Jason agreed. He took one long last look out at the sunset, before he showed the secret ladder that took them down into the house.

"And you didn't tell us about this before?" Leo whined. "I had to climb through a window!"

"Oh well," Jason said, before he climbed down the ladder and into the house. Piper climbed down after him, and then Leo, who closed the top and went to go study in his room.

-

"I'm bored." Kris complained. Leo had invited her over to his house again (at this point he didn't have to, just took her hand and pulled her off the bus at their stop) for Friday, because it was, well, Friday. He could do whatever he wanted, not do homework, and then panic on Sunday and get it done. Leo was incredibly lazy when it came to homework, but what kid isn't?

Sunday Panic was basically Leo's only idea of a weekend. Chill out Friday afternoon and all of Saturday, get up really early on Sunday, and get everything done.

Kris had plans for the weekend to go to the movies with her friends, Piper, and Annabeth. Hazel didn't get the idea of movie theatres so she didn't think it was a good idea if she went. She also thought the movie they were seeing- Titanic, by the way- sounded "horribly repulsive and cheesy."

Leo absolutely agreed, so on Saturday they were having a guys night out. Whooop. Leo had a feeling things were going to get horribly inappropriate in less than ten minutes. But he was going to make sure it would end up that way.

Kris had a hard time with her math homework- Leo was good at the math part, but his mind was constantly being distracted by things; for instance, he found himself playing with Kris' hair again. That was a bad habit he had already started, and they hadn't been dating for even a week.

Kris must have given up on her math homework later, because she dropped her pencil on the table and glared at her homework. Leo was trying to finish his prototyped design, which he was now editing with some other program he downloaded. The glow of the screen shown on his face, which gave you an idea of how close he was to the computer screen.

Kris got up out of her chair, and walked over to him. She pulled his face away from the computer screen. He looked up at her, kind of annoyed, because he was almost done. She turned his chair towards him and sat on his lap, so that her legs were hanging off the side of the chair.

Leo was completely unprepared, so he shut his laptop closed. "What's up?"

"The sky." she said lamely. "Why?"

"Oh, I never realized that," Leo said sarcastically. "Need more help with your math homework? I kinda need to finish this prototype and proof it with Annabeth or she'll murder me..."

Kris put one of her fingers to his lips. "Do you ever shut up and let the girl talk?"

"Absolutely not!" Leo said, acting positively mortified at the idea. "Never let women speak, otherwise things actually get accomplished!"

"Like Piper setting you up."

"Especially then." Leo agreed.

Kris pulled him a little closer, just enough so Leo wondered what people would think if they walked in the room just now at the wrong moment.

"Maybe you should stop talking for once," Kris suggested softly, almost a whisper.

"Probably not going to happen," Leo answered, lowering his voice. She snaked her hands to the back of his neck, and he lowered his hands down to her waist while they got closer to one another and...

Percy decided to come in at the wrong time. "Leo, have you seen my-?" He stopped and stared at Leo and his makeout scene.

Slowly backing away from the two of them (who were blushing to no end and Leo was wishing he could die) and shutting the door, he walked a few feet and yelled. "PIPER I NEVER WANT YOU SETTING ANYONE UP EVER AGAIN!"

-

**Percy Jackson: OHMIGODS LEO NEEDS TO BE NEUTERED  
Leo Valdez: WTF!? NO!  
Jason Grace: If it's not too much info, why? o:  
Percy Jackson: AAAGFGADRHSDRFEHGHG I can't get the horrifying image out of my head  
Piper McLean: What? Did you walk in his room and see him in bed with Kris? I need to have a word with that boy...  
Leo Valdez: HELP! -hides-  
Percy Jackson: No, he wasn't on a bed (THANK GODS) just..euuggghhh  
Leo Valdez: How do you think how uncomfortable it is when you and Annabeth make out? Truly horrifying. Or Jason and Piper. I don't think Hazel and Frank make out (I love them for that)  
Hazel Levesque: How would you know? :P  
Frank Zhang: MEEEERRRRFFFPPP  
Leo Valdez: WTF?  
Piper McLean: ...Leo...don't push it...  
Leo Valdez: It wasn't MY idea, she just kind of walked over and stuff happened!  
Nico di Angelo: No, Leo doesn't need to be neutered.  
Leo Valdez: THANK YOU!  
Nico di Angelo: I didn't finish. He needs to be spayed.  
Leo Valdez: ...  
Jason Grace: LOLOLOL and TMI #_#  
Annabeth Chase: I see Hazel's point of this website. WE END UP WITH CONVERSATIONS LIKE THIS.  
Leo Valdez: I LIKE CAPS LOCK TOO  
Annabeth Chase: -_-  
Percy Jackson: i broke my caps lock key :(  
Leo Valdez: hahahhahha  
Percy Jackson: Now that I think of it, Leo was inching closer to the bed when I walked in...  
Piper McLean: LEO!  
Leo Valdez: Was not! (SHUT UP PERCY!)  
Percy Jackson: Plus Kris was on top of him, and in his lap...  
Leo Valdez: -blocks Percy- HEY, PERCY! STFU ALREADY!  
Piper McLean: LEONARD VALDEZ I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU~!  
Leo Valdez: Sheesh mom, it wasn't like that 3:  
Frank Zhang: LEONARD? PFFTTTHAHAHAHHAHAA  
Leo Valdez: FAI ZHANG  
Frank Zhang: O:  
Hazel Levesque: Aawww that's cute. Fai? :D  
Frank Zhang: 3  
Leo Valdez: *BARFS*  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS  
Percy Jackson: Damn he's still doing it...  
Leo Valdez: WTF? I blocked you Percy!  
Percy Jackson: Nico hacked it for me ;D  
Leo Valdez: ...  
Nico di Angelo: 8D  
Leo Valdez: Well at least Nico is the only single one now...  
Nico di Angelo: Dude I'm on 16, and your 18. At least I ****_had_**** a girlfriend at one point, while you have your first girlfriend and I'm two years younger...  
Hazel Levesque: WHEN WAS THIS!?  
Nico di Angelo: Crap. GOTTTA GO NAO BAI!  
Leo Valdez: wtf  
Travis Stoll: SUP DUDES!  
Piper McLean: hmmppfffhhh  
Connor Stoll: AND DUDETTES!  
Hazel Levesque: Dude...? Dudette? -Hopelessly confused-  
Travis Stoll: Leo! Dude bro, wassup? Any good prank ideas for us today?  
Leo Valdez: Kill Percy. And while you're at it, kill Piper too. Two for one deal. Make it look like an accident.  
Connor Stoll: No man, Clarisse's job is killing people. Not us.  
Leo Valdez: Dammit**

"We're going out to the movies," Annabeth announced. Leo had his huge headphones in, nodding his head and listening to the music.

Kris pulled off one of his headphones and yelled in his ear: "HEY! WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES NOW!"

"WOULD IT KILL YOU PEOPLE TO WHISPER!" Leo yelled back. "Bye babe."

Kris winked and the girls grabbed their stuff. Last minute decision, Hazel decided to tag along with them, because a house full of boys and one sixteen year old girl spelled disaster. (No, not in a sick way! What were YOU thinking!?)

The second the girls had left and walked down the block so they could get a taxi (Leo didn't know how they would fit them all in one taxi, but whatever) Leo jumped off his couch and yelled "BACHELORS PARTY WOOOO!"

Percy poked his head out from his homework. "How about no."

Frank came from the kitchen holding a bag of newly opened chips. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm hungry."

"PARTAAAYYYY!" Leo said, jumping on the couch where Percy was sitting. He glared up at Leo. "Get off my English homework, Valdez."

"No!" Leo said, jumping up and down. "YOU CAN NOT RESTRAIN MY NEED TO PARTAAYY!"

In a flash Percy pulled out his sword (which had been a pen sitting next to him) and held it threateningly up to Leo's throat. "I. Need. To. Finish. Homework."

Leo gulped and pushed the blade away from him. "So you wanna work, that's chill. I'll go get the other guys and have fun."

Frank ran into the kitchen and hid. Jason was mysteriously missing again. Leo sighed. "You guys are all boring."

-

An hour later, Leo managed to rouse all the other boys from their daily Saturday mid-afternoon activities. Percy finally gave up on his English assignment when he chucked the book across the room. "Okay, I'm done." he said defeated. "English assignment, I curse you and the stupid teacher who assigned it."

"OHMIGEE," Leo said dramatically. "A magical mystical curse from Perseus Jackson, THAT POOR PERSON IS SCREWED!"

Percy glared at him. "Hey, is that Kris making out with another boy outside?"

Leo automatically turned in surprise to the window. Then he turned back. "I hate you, Percy."

"Just sharing the love," Percy responded. "C'mon, I need to get a Coke."

"Soda is bad for you." Leo chided. "Too bad no teen gives a damn."

"Very true," Percy agreed as he popped open a can of Coke and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked down sorrowfully at it. "You aren't blue," he told the Coke mournfully.

"Dude," Leo said. "You are talking to a can of diet Coke."

Percy had been chugging it and spat it out in an ultimate spit take. "PLEH! DIET! YUCK!"

Leo shrugged. "I've always like Pepsi better." Percy wiped off drops of Coke from the floor and glanced up at Leo. "You disgust me." he said, making a face at him.

Leo didn't care, Pepsi was better than Coke in his opinion. Jason walked into the room, holding his laptop and a can of Coke like Percy had. "What are you guys doing?"

"Breathing." Leo answered. "Living. Leoing."

Jason raised an eyebrow and put his laptop down on the counter. "When are the girls gonna be back?"

The front door opened, and the sound of girls chatting and discussion could be heard from the kitchen and throughout the house. "Right-" Leo waited. "Now."

Jason stuck his tongue out and closed the lid of his laptop. Leo leaned casually against the table like he was chilling out, and Percy dunked his soda down the sink. Frank had come down from the noise people had been making (a.k.a the girls chatting with the volume all the way up) and sat with the rest of the guys. Annabeth burst into the kitchen randomly, running for the cabinet. "Hey Annabeth!" Percy said, but she ignored him and grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water from the sink, before downing the glass and gasping.

"That," she panted. "Is some really _hot_ tabasco sauce."

Percy frowned. "Did you say _tabasco sauce?_"

"Yes, I did." Annabeth agreed. Percy looked at her like he was worried about her mental state.

"It was a dare," she explained at Percy's clueless and concerned expression. "Leo's girlfriend thought it would be funny for me to have a package of tabasco sauce she got from the food court at the mall- worst idea I ever agreed to."

"That's my girl!" Leo said as Kris walked in. "Abuse Percy and Annabeth as necessary! Repeat and try not to get killed."

Kris laughed as he put her arm around her and leaned next to the counter. Piper had gone upstairs to put something away (Leo heard her walking up and down the stairs) while Percy went to go get the fan remote so he could turn it on in the kitchen, and tripped over the doorway into the kitchen like a total klutz.

"Whooops!" he said, bumping into Leo, who in turn stumbled into Kris. He was grinning like nuts, which made Leo think he had probably done it on purpose. Of course, Piper walked in the next moment and screeched at Leo "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Leo backed up a safe distance from Kris. "Nothing." he said innocently. "Jackson is screwing with me."

Percy gave him an alarmed look. "No I'm not!"

"You're a perv, Percy."

Annabeth was still chugging water like a bottomless vat, or a dehydrated man in a desert. She spat out water all over Percy when Leo said that. "You have no idea," she said.

"Hey!" Percy defended himself. "Leo started with giving me food poisoning him, I'm just getting him back very slowly in small things like this!"

"Styx," Leo said. "So you haven't claimed revenge yet? Then I'm screwed."

Kris slid closer into his arms so Leo could turn into a half tomato/demigod/mortal/god which made him basically a huge combination of things. Leo put her arms across her shoulders so they could sit comfortably, while Piper monitored him closely.

Like, really! Was that necessary Piper? As if Leo would try anything, HA! He wasn't a total pervert like a certain Mr. Jackson who happened to be in the room right now. Who was also covered in Annabeth spit, and muttering curses under his breath.

Hazel walked into the room shyly, and did a dash to a chair next to Frank. Leo rolled his eyes as they both turned a little pink, which made him forget his own awkwardness.

Percy rubbed off Annabeth's water puke with a dish towel before taking a glass Coke bottle from the fridge, downing it because it wasn't diet, and then exclaiming: "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

"Oh, hell no," Leo said. "ARE YOU NUTS MAN!?"

-

They were playing spin the bottle.

Leo was sitting next to Kris, who was next to Annabeth, who was next to Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, and then Hazel who sat on the other side of Leo. It was a small circle, but Percy had this insane idea they were going to have 'fun'.

Leo just prayed his bottle landed on Kris so he would have an excuse to kiss his girlfriend and not have Piper flipping out on him. But if his spin landed on someone else...?

"Okay, rules." Percy started out. "No kissing of the same gender; I don't know about you guys, but I don't think kissing Jason sounds especially inviting to me."

"Haha," Leo laughed at Jason's expression.

Percy glared at Leo. "So if a guy spins and it lands on a guy, just spin again. Same goes for girls, unless any of you really want to."

"No thanks." Kris said, declining the generous offer.

"So here we go!" Percy said, and the game started.

Leo brought up a new game question: "What happens if we don't want to kiss the person we spin at?"

Percy thought about that. "You can go jump in the backyard pool."

"WE HAVE A POOL!?" Leo asked, appalled. "Since when!?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "We've always had a pool, Leo. It's just been unused because it's too cold to go swimming in November."

Moving on, the game was filled with lots of laughing, sniggering, and horrified looks at who the bottle spun them too. Leo didn't remember exactly who got who, but he distinctly remembered Jason had spun on Kris. Leo was rolling on the floor in laughter at Jason's reaction, who tried using his wind powers to push the bottle further.  
It didn't work for him.

Finally Kris got to spin, and with no surprise, it spun right to Leo. "Awww," Piper cooed as Leo grinned and leaned over to kiss her. Percy mimed barfing in the corner, and Leo chucked a random box of mints from his belt at his friend.

Kris turned the bottle to him. "Your turn."

Leo made a concentrating face at the bottle, which made Kris laugh. "God, you look constipated, Leo."

Leo crossed his eyes to make her laugh more, and Kris laughed harder, unable to breath and falling onto her back on the floor. Leo succeeded in his short goal. He took his hand and spun the bottle, as it warped under dents in the hardwood floor and spun on the side.

It gradually slowed from the force of friction, as Leo and the others watched it's progress with much attention. It stopped.

Leo looked up to where it pointed, which was straight ahead of him.

Of course having Leo's luck, it landed on the person Leo wanted to kiss the least. No, it wasn't Percy, good guess.

It was the same person Leo had avoided talking to about that unchangeable night on Halloween, since the accident on the roof...

It was Piper herself.

Percy began laughing, clutching his ribs and choking on his words which came out in a garbled stream of laughter spasms.

Leo kept watching the bottle like he expected it to move again; or keep spinning, but it remained in it's place, still and very much no longer in motion.

"HOLY MOTHERFU-" Leo swore loudly. "HELL NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Jason started cracking up too now, and he and Percy were having a good time of laughing at Leo's responsive attitude. Kris had sniggered at his total flip out, while Piper laughed like a tinkling bell.

"What?" she teased. "I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Leo didn't answer her. "Can I jump in the pool?" Leo asked Percy. He went into another fit of laughing while Annabeth rolled her eyes. Hazel looked uncomfortable. Frank looked amused.

"No," Percy finally answered. "So if Jason promises not to murder you, and Kris probably doesn't care, PROCEED."

"I won't kill you," Jason promised. "At least not, immediately."

That wasn't reassuring, but Leo kept going with excuses. "I haven't brushed my teeth!"

"You just kissed your girlfriend, who was fine with it." Percy pointed out.

"Well um...I'm on a medication!"

"Then Kris is gonna have problems."

"Err...I'm allergic to Piper!"

The last one raised eyebrows. "Okkaaayyy," Percy said. "You still gotta kiss her."

Kris was giggling on the floor, trying hard not to look at Leo and burst out laughing. "Any comments from the Peanut Gallery?" he asked the seemingly quiet ones (Hazel, Frank, Annabeth)

"_Kiss the girl," _Percy started singing. "_Just kiss the girl..._"

"NO _LITTLE MERMAID_, MERMAID MAN!"

"Spongebob and Ariel are two different things."

"Fine." Leo said exasperated. "How long do I have to kiss her?"

Percy thought about that. "Fifteen seconds, or I dump you in the pool."

"What!?"

"And it has to be on the lips, Leo."

"NOOOO-!"

"No where else."

"Where else would I kiss her?" Leo asked, incredulous. Everyone stared at him and Kris cracked up again.

"Well," Percy started carefully.

"NOOO," Leo interrupted him. "I get it now."  
He didn't look happy.

"Okay then," Percy said. "But I'm pretty sure that Jason wouldn't want that0"

"Oh will you shut up?" Leo pleaded.

"Will you kiss Piper?"

Leo went to argue, but the others had apparently grown tired of the stupid fuss, so Piper leaned over, across the bottle, and kissed Leo by surprise.

At first he was frozen, and for longer than he was sure it was supposed to happen, they finally broke apart and Leo was still in shock. "Well," Piper said cheerfully. "Who's next?"


	20. Chapter 20: Payphone (Percy)

**- This chapter is a little different this time, it goes to the current time switch and it's from...**

**Percy's POV! :D**

**I figured we got tired of Leo and wanted to do a point of view from Percy...soo...here it is! :D**

**ENJOYYY -**

**PERCY**

**- CURRENT TIME -  
**  
He was disco dancing on an airport chair.  
Most 'normal' mortals around him were giving him confused glances, or wondering if this guy was on some sort of medication.

But in reality, Percy was trying to get a relatively good signal on his phone, which was showing_No Service_ at the moment. Annabeth was sitting next to him, rolling her eyes. "Seaweed Brains," she said. "Just use the payphone."

"Yeah, well Leo won't recognize the number. Plus that one is broken, I already checked. GARRHH!" He yelled, as the signal flared up to two bars, and then vanished again. "DAMN YOU PHONE!"

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth said tiredly. "There's no good signal here."

Percy jumped down from the chair, and started pacing on the ceramic tile. Planes outside the window were either taking off or landing, but none of them was the plane Percy needed to take. Their flight had gotten in almost a half an hour ago, but their next flight was delayed for now.

Leo had been talking to Percy from his job, giving reports on Camp and then some news on how Thalia and Reyna were doing. Percy had asked about Piper, but Leo easily avoided the dive bomb question as Percy had to go. That son of a...

Percy had to turn off his phone for the plane to get in the air (Percy also needed his free hand so he could claw at the seats and try not to pretend he was dying) so he had said he would call Leo later. He sounded more tired and stressed than usual, but this week had been absolutely insane. Even by Percy's standards, it was a whopper. Especially for Leo and Piper, who had been in the area when it all started.

Percy wasn't even sure if it was their fault or an accident, but what happened there had scarred all of them for life. Percy was anxious to hear back from Hazel and Frank, having lost close contact with them months ago; but when he tried calling Frank's mobile he got an answer tone.

"I'm gonna look around," Percy grumbled leaving Annabeth sitting alone. She didn't say anything, while Percy walked down rows of other citizens, waiting to catch their flight to get on with their tiny insignificant lives. No worries about doomsday, or at least, not yet. Percy went to the window, looking out at the Virginia sun. It beat down through the glass airport windows, shining on Percy's face. The sun was almost setting here, almost mirroring the sunset he would probably miss in New York. If the plane delayed any longer, they'd be stuck here until tomorrow.

The first flight Percy and Annabeth had been coming from was supposed to start in Miami, Florida, and bring them back to New York City by...Percy checked his watch. If things had been normal, he would have been home by now.

No one would bother to question what two twenty year olds were traveling alone for, but Percy had to take a break from his other job at the Marine Biology Science Center in New York so he could make the trip to Florida. Then the call from Leo almost five days ago, and then trying to get a plane ticket back to New York as fast as possible. They hadn't gotten any luck until this morning, when they boarded the plane. Then, just as they were passing over Virginia, the plane broke down. And no, it didn't go crashing from the sky, they simply had to perform an emergency landing. Which had them stuck in a Virginia airport, and no way to New York.

So they had tickets to take a jet engine plane from this airport to the capital airport, in Albany, which was a few hours drive to New York City. Hopefully they would make it that far.

Percy checked his phone again; _AT&T, Monster Free connect! Demigods use only for Private line. You have three bars- Good connection._

Percy resisted the urge to start break dancing, as he watched as his inbox received old texts sent while his phone had been out of range. His voice mailbox had four messages, but he checked texts first.

_Text from CampHalfBlood-_

Travis Stoll: Okay, the perimeter and old Pinecone tree are under protection, and we have a few campers doing shifts throughout the day. Having a Camp Meeting this week, Idk when, Chiron's getting edgy. Where are you!? Btw, This is my phone, not the one I stole from Drew, so it's safe to reply this time. 

Percy grunted, and as he went to respond, he got a message saying that the airwaves in the airport were interfering with his Demigod use, and that if he sent a text he would most likely send up a signal to be eaten by monsters. Crud. It said New York was a hotspot at the moment, and try to send a text to a different location. Argghh...

Percy decided to wait until they got back to New York to respond to that, and he went to the next message.

_Text from Hollywood-_

Coach Hedge: Oh good, got rid of my name on this. Phew. Anyways, we got Piper's dad's house as a safe house, not sure if I did the spell right...but oh well. Her dad is wondering where she went, so any info would make him not freaking out very helpful. My mother blossom hedge needs to be watered.  
Wait, Ah styx! CURSE THIS AUTO CORRECT! I'll take a bat to it...DIE CUPCAKE! Anyways, I have a few saytr friends trying to find your friends in Canada, so far they've picked up a light trace. We need you back, where'd ya go boy?

I've been stuck in an airplane of death for the last few hours, Percy thought.

_Text from Parents_

Mom: Percy, we've got a daughter of the Hecate cabin to put a spell over our apartment, and I showed her where yours was too. So both of us are covered, hopefully. Lou Ellen (was that her name?) didn't know where Leo and Piper's house was, so they're not safe at the moment. Hopefully they took your advice to stay at your house for the next few days until it's a safe zone. Strange things happening in the city...stay safe, Love you, XOXOX Mom

Leo and Piper's house...

Percy went to his voicemail, and stepped to the side out of the window into a small cut out in the wall. He pressed the phone to his ear, trying to tune in on the messages.

"_You have one voice mail from Reyna Praetor of Camp Jupiter; Press 1 to listen to this message."_

Percy turned the phone over and pressed ONE on the key pad of his cell phone. He put his other hand to his left ear, so he could block out the noise of the airplanes outside.

A very crackly message came out, with Reyna's voice.

_"Percy, in L.A. we're having some strange disappearances...and we got the package._" Her voice choked for a second, and Percy lowered his head a little. _"The wake already happened, but since you guys are having your own situation in NY, we had a really small one. The actual date is next week, on Tuesday. It'll be right on the Campgrounds...try to come, and bring...you know who, if they're not dead yet. Over and out, Reyna."_

That message already sounded bad, so Percy wasn't sure what he would be able to hear next.

_"Hey, this is Nico here, trying to-"_ the sound of metal on metal, and Nico cursed. _"Son of a gorgon-! Percy, HELP! I'm searching for Hazel and Frank, and I think I'm close. But these stupid-_" another curse. _"-keep popping up everytime I think I'm close. Wait- AH SON OF A-_" The message got cut off, and then fizzled with static.

Percy's stomach bubbled with fear, for his cousin, but also wondering how all the other loner demigods of the world were doing at the moment. Probably not so good.

_"Hazel here, Frank's phone died, which had something to do with a Gryphon earlier today...anyways, we're on the edge of the border between New York and Canada. Heading to Camp Half Blood, rendezvous back as soon as we call you back. Don't call us until then, or else Frank's home country border patrol are gonna get us. See you soon, hopefully. My brother is nearby, I think. We'll hopefully snag him before we leave as well, so you can be mostly assured we're safe. Oh, what's the code name again? Ah, I'll ask Frank..._"  
The message ended.

The last message, if anything, was the most disturbing. The first thing Percy heard was Leo swearing like a sailor into the phone.

_"HOLY MOTHER OF-_" A few more curses in Greek that Percy almost wished he didn't understand. _"Oh sorry about that, trying not to die. HOLY-!_ Percy's head swiveled with ideas of what Leo could possibly doing. Another breach in security? More monsters? Piper was hurt? All didn't sound good.  
_"So I'm driving down the A-51 highway right now- OI! GET OUTTA THE ROAD!- and heading to the hospital, and trying not to freak out too much."_

What happened?

_"So yeah, I'm slightly hyperventilating, I really, REALLY could use your help right now. If you've finished with safe housing people down south, and you should be back by now, would you mind stopping at the St. Louis Memorial Hospital on downtown, it would be really appreciated."_Percy head a sigh, and then the drone of a car engine like it was idle. _"Please Percy, I really could use some backup now. I don't know it..."_ He trailed off. _"Okay, I'm there now. Stay safe guys...and call me back if you can. Le Valdez out."_

Percy stared at the phone like it had just told him to go punch his grandmother in the face, which was a mixture of horror, shock, mortification, and a tiny bit afraid. But Percy Jackson was never afraid, he was not just the leader of the Greek camp, he was supposed to be brave like a true Roman soldier at Camp Jupiter. Like a good friend of his, which Percy would never see alive again.

A thought came back to Rachel's good bye back at Camp Half Blood, in what seemed like a life time ago, even though it was only a little over a year. She had been holding something back, maybe she had seen this? Percy didn't doubt it for a moment she saw at least a glimpse, but probably not enough to do anything about it.

_"Flight AFK 147 to Albany, New York, boarding now."_

Percy quickly redialed Leo's cell number, and then had a side thought that Leo had broken the law by holding his phone and driving, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. He got Leo's answer machine, and held back a curse. "Hey this is me, the other plane broke down- I swear, I did nothing; We'll be in New York in a few hours. Hold on until then. Bye."

He ran back to his seat and turned off his cell phone, before grabbing his bag and following Annabeth inside the plane.

Percy hated planes deeply, even with the soft lined comfortable seats, and especially loathed the airline food. Basically, no part of any sort of plane was appealing to Percy. Annabeth took the window seat, because looking out the window tended to make Percy extremely nauseous- like he had a portion of Leo's food poisoned samples. Leo hadn't pulled a prank like that in ages, and he got a taste of his own medicine a long time ago, but Percy's stomach had never fully recovered from that.

The flight went through it's check, and a preflight ritual that Percy droned out as he whispered to Annabeth what he had been given on his phone. She looked troubled when he finished with Leo's message.

"You realize what this means, don't you." Annabeth said, gripping her chair. Percy was already holding onto his like a life preserver. The attendant said something about if the plane crashed, there was parachutes and a life preserver in case of any accidents. Because that would be so helpful (yes, sarcasm even at this age is normal for demigods) if they crashed overland.

"Realize that what means?" Percy asked. Annabeth pursed her lips in worry.

"Leo is worried, you realize that."

"Uh, duh," Percy said. "We're all worried, Annabeth." He heard the grinding of the wheels below him, as the airplane started to pick up speed down the runway. He dug his nails into the seat. Percy flinched as they hit a bump in the road and the entire plane jolted.

"We're not even in the air yet," Annabeth pointed out.

"I...hate...planes..." Percy groaned.

"I hope we make it in time," Annabeth muttered. "I think Leo needs your help more than you realize."

"Thank you for flying AFK airlines," a cheerful attendant voice came over the loud speaker. "We hope you enjoy your flight."

"Not likely," Percy muttered as he pulled his chair down and settled in to sleep through the plane ride.

Somewhere, off in a hospital, miles away from this airport, a boy sitting in a plush chair in a doctor's office, his phone vibrates ever so slightly. He twitches in his sleep, not irritated enough to escape the dream of his old past.

Leo doesn't even wake when the door opens and enters a nurse, holding a grim expression and a clipboard.


	21. Chapter 21: Field Trip

**Back to Leo's POV! :D Enjoy! Mwahah!**

"Dude, give me my headphones back!" Leo whined as Percy held them over his head. "Not cool!"

"No," Percy sniggered. "Wake up your girlfriend and tell her to ask me."

Leo sighed. "But-"

"Oh come on, we're almost there anyways."

Leo looked out the window of their tour bus. _YANKEE TRAILS_ was printed on the sides of the bus, as they went through traffic and between huge skyscrapers. They were taking a visit through the city today, and Percy kept having strange flashback moments, so he was annoying Leo so he could keep his mind off of it.

Deep down, Leo didn't mind. Percy was trying to escape a lot of bad memories, which Leo respected, so he went along with it. For today only. Just Today.

Apparently in the Titan War Percy and Annabeth had been fighting for their lives in these very streets, battling monsters and watching friends die before their very eyes. That was pretty deep scarring. Annabeth was sleeping (or pretending to sleep) in the chair next to Percy. Percy was sitting in the aisle next to Leo, and Kris had taken the window seat next to him. She had fallen asleep on Leo's shoulder a while ago, and Jason and Piper were talking about something in worried tones. Frank was sitting alone in the seat in front of them, which left Leo and Kris on the only right side on the bus. Woohoo.

Leo had been trying to fall asleep himself, and that was what the headphones were for. Percy had stolen his iPod too. That stupid little son of a gorgon...

"Okay then." Percy said, holding his headphones hostage. "Wake everyone up. We're gonna play a game."

Leo was immediately interested. "Does the game involve killing, maiming, or fatally maiming Percy?"

Percy shot him a glare. "No."

"Fooo..."

Leo shook Kris' shoulder. "Baby, wake up, Percy wants to play a stupid game. I need someone to laugh at me when I fail."

Kris sneezed in her sleep, and blinked, finally awake. "We there yet, babykinz?" she murmured sleepily. Leo kissed her forehead, blushing slightly. "Nope."

Jason and Piper had gone silent, and Frank was fast asleep in his chair. Leo leaned over and poked his face, but the son of Mars snored.

Percy woke up Annabeth- to Leo's delight, she slapped him with a book cover and demanded to know why he had woken her up- and then Percy told them what they were playing.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare." Percy announced, quiet enough not to wake the other seniors. Frank had asked to stay home and be with Hazel, but he had been forced to come anyways. Too bad, Frank.

"No." Leo said. "Absolutely not."

"Okay, how about, if you are asked a bad question, you don't have to answer it. Or if you don't want to answer, you have to jump out the bus window."

"The hell?" Leo said. "Fine. But if it's a really bad question...I'm gonna kill whoever asked it."

"Deal." Percy agreed. "Okay, so Jason, you go first. Leo, ask the man something."

"Truth or dare?" Leo asked.

Jason thought about that for a moment. "Truth." he reasoned. "Only because if I did a dare, you'd make me try to kill myself."

"Smart move," Leo said. "Umm...Is it true you've brought a girl to bed before?"

"LEO!"

Leo snickered, unable to continue, while Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, someone _other than le Valdez_ please ask Jason a question."

Jason was glaring at Leo, who was holding back a fit of laughter. Percy asked him a question instead. "Have you ever had the urge to slap Leo?"

"Many times."

"Okay," Percy said. "Next person. Piper."

Piper hid under her seat. "Can't I just pretend I'm asleep?"

"No. Annabeth, ask the lady a question."

Annabeth considered this. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Piper said.

Annabeth rubbed her chin. "I dare you...to use the bathroom on this bus."

Piper's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Leo watched the argument like a tennis match, watching the two of them hit the ball back and forth and back and forth and so on and so forth...

"It's either that or jump out the bus window," Leo finally suggested. Piper gave him the stink eye, before getting up and scrambling over Jason.

"Fine," she snapped. "But Annabeth, dear, I'm going to make you pay for this."

Annabeth only shot her a wicked grin, as the daughter of Aphrodite fumed towards the bathroom. She came back five minutes later, shuddering.

"That was so..._nasty._" Like she had no other word to describe it. "There was only hand sanitizer! No soap! Yech!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Leo teased. "It must be truly horrible, I can't imagine anyone else here that has ever had to use a tree before."

"Wooo, being on the run." Percy said, cracking up. "Such good times, almost dying..."

Kris was drifting off again, and Leo took her hand and squeezed it. She blinked and snuggled into her seat, almost on Leo's shoulder.

Jason looked like he was having an argument with himself; inner conflict almost. He wrestled with himself for a few more minutes, before he stood up abruptly in the moving bus.

"Bathroom," he muttered and walked down the aisle, disturbing a few sleeping seniors as he passed. Piper watched him enter the bathroom and close the door behind him. Her expression looked anxious, and extremely unsettled.

"What?" Leo joked. "You afraid the state of the bathroom will scar his poor innocent mind?"

Piper turned her attention to him. "What? No! It's just..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Strange, isn't it." Percy said suddenly. "We've been living in the apartment for- what, a month almost? And no strange things have been happening..." he glanced nervously at Kris for a moment. "...it makes you wonder what's going on in other places."

Piper sighed. "Continue the stupid game."

"Your turn, Piper." Percy said.

"Okay," Piper said, her expression turning to a grin. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth, because if I do a dare you will make me do something truly horrible."

"Okay," Piper's smile didn't flicker. "So would you care to tell us about any other boys you might have liked before, let's say, Percy?"

Annabeth had been taking a sip of Percy's Coke, and she spewed it on Jason's empty seat. "WHAT!?"

Spit take photo, Leo thought glumly. I should have brought my camera.

"Not answering that," Annabeth said, putting down the soda. "Bad question, next person."

Percy looked positively murderous, like he wanted to rip someone/something's head off. Probably Leo would end up being the one having his head ripped off.

"My turn!" Percy said. "I'm asking Leo."

"Sure." Leo said.

"Truth or dare?"

Leo thought about that. Truth could make him admit some pretty bad stuff, like if him and Kris_had_ been doing things they shouldn't have (and no, he wasn't going to tell you anyways), or even some embarrassing things Leo would kill Percy for.

"Dare." he finally said.

"Well then," Percy said, starting to crack a smile. "I dare you to kiss Piper."

Piper, who had been watching the bathroom door, looking for Jason was oblivious to everything else around her.

"Truth!" Leo exclaimed. "I'll do truth!"

"No switcheroos," Percy smiled evilly. "Come on Leo, Jason probably caught his face in the mirror, he could be another ten minutes before he even thinks about stepping out again."

Annabeth had fallen asleep again- Hmph, you think with the amount of caffeine in Coke she would have stayed awake, but apparently not. She was giving a quiet little snore, that almost went in sync with Frank's whistling one. Both were extremely irritating.

"But she'll hate me!" Leo protested. "You're just cruel! I have a girlfriend, if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, Leo." Kris said, trying not to laugh. "He's just doing it because he knows it bugs you." She had finally found the energy to stay awake, because apparently this was more interesting than sleeping.

"Noooo!" Leo cried. "Why Percy, I'm going to get you back for this!"

"No you won't," Percy said. "I'm getting _you_ back for giving me food poisoning. This is one of my many stunts of getting you back."

"You're sick."

"Leo, just do it and he'll leave you alone." Kris interrupted him.

"Even my girlfriend is against me!" Leo whined. "The universe just hates me."

"Sure," Percy rolled his eyes. "That's it. It's not like the rest of us haven't had a pretty crap life, Leo."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? I'm having trouble hearing you, maybe it's my ability to _ignore_you."

"Valdez, do it quick before Jason gets back." Percy warned. "Unless you'd rather do it while he's here, in which case things could get really awkward..."

Piper was still being dead to the world and not hearing a single word from their conversation. Leo's throat constricted. "Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes." Percy answered.

"You suck."

"I know." With remarkable talent, he managed to pull off a _DERP_ face. Hilarious.  
Leo wasn't laughing.

"Wait," Percy said suddenly, and pulled out a camcorder from the back of Piper's chair. "Mwahaha."

Leo sighed, defeated. He waited for Kris to start asking Piper something, when she was distracted, and leaned over and kissed her.

He backed away quickly, leaving Piper in a total shock. "THE HELL -?!" Piper said, raising her voice.

"Percy dared me to do it!" Leo whimpered. "Take thy wrath on himeth!"

Percy tucked his camcorder away. "I did nothing!"

"I'm going to sleep," Leo grumbled, taking of his sweatshirt and curling it into a pillow. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, and he felt Kris put her head on his chest and fell asleep too.

Leo didn't mind.

A little while later, he heard Jason stumbling up the aisle and into his seat, but the Peanut Gallery was surprisingly silent. So the quietness and the rotation of the tires lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up, the rest of the students were stretching and getting up groggily. Percy was rubbing his eyes. "I think," Percy said, stifling a yawn. "The school was really retarded to get us up at 5 AM in the morning and have us drive to the city." He couldn't contain his yawn any longer, so he yawned.

The yawns spread, and then Leo was yawning. "Stop yawning!" Leo snapped at Percy. Percy snickered in response, and then yawned again. "I need a coffee."

"Me too," Leo said, trying not to yawn. "Dammit, you made me yawn again."  
Percy didn't respond, as he shook Annabeth awake, and Leo woke up Piper and Kris. Piper reached over and tapped Frank's shoulder, and Jason had his eyes open, but had his cap pulled down so it might have been hard to tell. Annabeth was grumpy from being woken up, so she kicked the back of Jason's seat. "OI!" He snapped.

"Bite me." Annabeth snapped grumpily, and tucked her blue blanket over her head. Percy gave an exasperated sigh. "Valdez, go get you and Kris' backpacks." Leo stood up and stretched, and let his fingers wander around the top of the compartments for his backpack. When he found his messenger bag, he handed Kris her black bag, and took her hand and pulled her into his arms by "accident." She just giggled. "Think you're so smooth?"

"No PDA on the bus," Percy sniggered in imitation of the chaperoning teacher on the bus.

"Shut up Percy."

"Okay, stay in your groups and try not to get lost." Mrs. Perkins barked, who was in charge of the entire field trip."I don't want any of you sweethearts to be sent home in disgrace."  
Leo snicked. DisGRACE.

"Hey Jason, I see you over there." Jason gave Leo a stink eye, because his fingers had been sneaking along Piper's back. "Won't want to send you home in _disgrace._" Leo put emphasis on GRACE.

Kris snicked and coughed to cover up her full blown laughter that was about to occur. Mrs. Perkins sent a glare in their direction. "Something funny, miss-?"

"Stewart." Kris said. "And yes, my boyfriend is hilarious."

Leo snickered, holding a hand over his mouth, Mrs. Perkins soured her face and went back to dividing up groups. "Am I that funny?" Leo asked, stroking her hair.

"No." Kris said.  
Leo made a pouty face, while Jason laughed quietly and Piper was looking in the crowd for Percy and Annabeth. "They're probably making out in the bathroom, Beauty Queen." Leo said, smirking. Piper shot him a glare, and Kris' name got called in the list to a different group.

"Aww," Leo said, and Kris kissed him quickly and headed off with another group of kids. The crowd was thinning out now, and one of the teachers handed Leo a map. "Don't get lost. Follow the map. Our numbers are on the map if you get lost."

Someone tapped Leo on the shoulder, but when he looked around, no one was there. "Psstt," someone said in his ear. Leo jumped nearly a foot in the air, and he heard an invisible cackle. "Percy!" Leo swore. "What the hell!?"

"It was fun," Invisible Percy said. "Get Piper and Jason and Frank. Tell them to meet me at the steps of the Empire State Building."

"Why?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Do you know the reason Kris was put in another group?" Leo could swear he heard Percy's eyes rolling. "A mortal can't come to where we are going."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leo was worried for his friend's mental state.

He could hear the excitement in Percy's voice. "Olympus, Leo. Me and Annabeth wanna show you somewhere you have not, and probably won't see again for a long time."

-

"Very impressive," Leo said in a bored tone. "I love what they've done with the lobby." Percy glared at Leo, as he walked up to the main desk. Now visible, Percy strolled up to the man at the front desk. He put down his book, _50 Shades of Grey_ (it was a horrible book, kids, don't read it.) and scanned Percy like he had X ray vision. Leo self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to go to the 600th floor," Percy told the man. "Olympus."

"There is no 600th floor." the man said, sounding bored like it was a line from a movie script. "Move along, young man."

"What, am I no longer a kid?" Percy looked extremely offended. "I guess it has been a while since I visited."

"Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson."

The man waved something. "Ahh, you're gonna get in either way. Head on up."

"I have some friends to bring," Percy indicated to the others, while Leo, Piper, Frank, and Jason were all looking extremely confused.

"Alright. Take the elevator."

Percy motioned for the others, and he took them to the elevator. "Thank gods they changed the elevator music," Percy sighed, relieved as they stepped inside. He pressed the button that said _600_ and the doors closed.

"Are there even 600 floors in the Empire State Building?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Not to mortals, no." Percy admitted. "Plus I think I owe Jason's dad a good kick in the-" Annabeth stomped on his shoe. "OI!"

Leo snickered, while Frank and Jason shifted uncomfortably in the elevator. Piper looked a little nervous to be disturbing the home of the Gods, but Percy assured them that they would mostly be looking to kill him, not the others.

"They'll probably ignore you guys," Percy said to relieve anxiety in the group. "Most of them want to kill me, so you guys can run for the elevator while I hold them off."

"Percy," Annabeth scolded. "I thought I told you to stop pissing off the Gods!"

"...Too late."

Leo ignored what they argued about next, because the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Leo let himself out, and Piper and Jason followed. Leo didn't check to see if the others had walked out, because his jaw dropped 600 floors to the lobby.

Olympus was decorated in white, and some minor godlings played in fountains and splashed a passersby. Messages with white wings flapped around the room, in and out of windows and up to the tallest buildings. "Hermes is back to delivering mail I see," Percy muttered as they walked through the streets.

"Holy Hephaestus," Leo gaped at the columns and the buildings. Annabeth was strutting proudly, her face no longer looking tired or as angry as she had been for the past week. "Annabeth, you designed _all_ of this?"

"Yep." Annabeth said. "I have a whole lifetime to finish it, I'm not even close to being finished."

"Woaahh," Jason said. "Woaaahhh."

Jason was apparently at a loss for all words, because "Woah" was the entire palace of Olympus. Woah woah woah woah woah...

"Wait," Annabeth stopped the group. She seemed to be in a daze herself, wandering around the walls she had designed herself for the Gods. "This is a new wing I added."

"Another?" Percy whined. "If this is the one showing off my epicness, I think we can skip it for once."

"No," Annabeth replied, and she pushed through a tangle of what looked like some Construction tape. "Here."

Leo poked his head through, and he completely forgot what his friends had been arguing about.

Seven gleaming statues were sitting, facing each other with battle-like expressions and holding weapons. They were lined up in such a way that it made an aisle between them, but the twenty foot statues took up most of the room space. The two in front were holding weapons, positioned towards an invisible enemy, with grim and serious expressions. The one with a more strict and Roman stature was wearing a shirt engraved with _Camp Half Blood_with a pegasus underneath it; like the real Camp t-shirt. The one next to him, looking more relaxed, had a shirt that said _SPQR_. Both of them showed a tattoo engraved into their arms, and necklaces with different beads on them. Percy statue held a version of Riptide in his hands, and Jason had his own sword. The others were lined up behind them, and behind the one that looked like Jason, had an archer's bow and around his feet were little statuettes of animals, the elephant in the center. Cool, even Frank had a statue.

Then behind the statue of Frank, sat a girl with eyes that glowed, even if she was made of metal. She had tiny objects that glistened around her, and she held a spatha confidently, while riding a horse that looked blurred, like he could run really _really_ fast. Even Arion got a place in this sanctuary.

On the other side, Leo saw himself, except he was metallic, looked younger, and had a huge sledgehammer in his hands. Golden flames were wrapped around his arms, and Leo's own toolbelt was hanging from his waist like it always did.

Behind Leo, Piper was holding her knife and her braids were flying like she was in the middle of a fight. Her lips were parted too, like she was saying something, but other than that the words were lost underneath the immovable mechanics and the solid metal.

The last statue was between the two sides, with her curly hair all over the place and holding her knife. Annabeth looked angry in it, but that was like she had been like when she had joined the seven, on an anger rampage and killing all evil things in sight.

"Annabeth," Leo heard Jason ask. "Did you-?"

"Design these? Yes. They're also automatons, incase in a bajillion years Olympus is attacked again."

"That's optimistic thinking," Leo muttered as he circled his own statue. "I look a lot hotter in real life."

"Shut up, Repair Boy." Piper punched him as she walked to see her own statue. "Wow.."

"IKR!" Leo exclaimed. "We look awesome!"

"It's to remember our legacy," Percy said, glancing at his own statue. "Anyone else feel self conscious when looking at yourself like this?"

"No," Leo said. "I just don't think the statue has captured the essence of my hotness."

"Oh Leo...what are we going to do with you?"

-

"Okay kids," The tour guide said as they speeded around Long Island in a large speedboat. The speakers were blasting music, which some kids were waving their arms around, enjoying the waves.

Leo was sitting in a four seater, Kris took the window seat, then Leo, and then Piper, and Jason. Jason looked absolutely seasick, and he was clutching his stomach and not having a good time. Percy was enjoying the speedboat immensely, in the three seater in front of them. Annabeth was gripping Percy's arm, every time a wave splashed up and soaked them. Frank looked bored.

Leo shook water from his hair. "This is epic!"  
"To you, maybe," Jason groaned. "I hate this."

"This is fun!" Percy yelled as a giant wave went over the side and soaked everyone in the boat. "Weee!"

"I'm gonna hurl," Jason moaned, and ran back into the inside deck and went to upchuck off the side.

Leo laughed, as the tour guide pointed out different parts of New York.  
"-Over there we have the Freedom Tower, completed in 2014, over the remains of the Twin Towers from when they were taken down on 9/11."

Leo looked over and saw a giant gleaming glass tower, and Kris snapped a shot with her Camera. Piper was holding her camcorder, and filming everything from Leo flirting with Kris, to Percy dancing in his seat from being on the water, to Jason upchucking breakfast in the back.  
Good memories to look back on someday.

A wave of water came over the side and hit Leo right in the face. "JACKSON!" Leo went over the seat and hit Percy. "OW!" He yelled back, and pushed Leo back next to Kris. "Go hit someone else!"

Frank, who had been listening, cracked up while Leo shot Percy glares like daggers. The tour guide called something to the Captain, and they went in a circle and underneath the Brooklyn Bridge. They did more spins, hopped over big waves, the whole time speeding and with the wind flapping in their faces and going fast enough to create the feeling that your skin peeling off your face. WOOO!

"Look over there, Ladies and Germs," Leo snorted indignantly. "-Is the Beauty herself, The Statue of Liberty!"

"Oh, how interesting." Leo pretended to snore, earning evil eyes from a few of the teachers in the back. He could feel their glares on the back of his neck.

"So does anyone know what the tablet in her arms says?"

No surprise, Annabeth's hand shot up in the air. Know it all. Bookworm. Owl Head. "Yes, young lady up front with the blonde hair."

"It says July Fourth, 1776 in Roman Numerals." Wow, who knows this stuff? People with no lives. AKA- The amazing Annabeth Chase.

"Correct! The date of American Independence. Now if you look to your left, you might be able to catch a glance of the..."

-

"Where are we going?" Leo whined, as Kris dragged his hand along the sand dune. Percy was in front, already splashing in the water.

"Beachtime!" Percy said gleefully and scooped water in his arms to throw at Jason. "NO!" Jason shouted. "I've had enough water for today, Thank you very much!"

"I'm cold," Kris shivered as Frank laid out beach towels. The kids had regrouped, this time Leo was sure to get Kris, and they were free to wander the city. What responsible adults. It was getting later in the afternoon, around three-o'clock. Leo shook off his jacket and wrapped her in it, when they sat down. Kris leaned on his shoulder, still shaking a little from the chill. Leo was okay, he had his own inner hotness to keep him warm. (Hahahaha...)

"This place is deserted," Piper murmured as she sat down on the beach towel next to Leo and Kris, and hugging her knees. "I haven't been to a beach like this since I last went surfing with my dad..."

"I haven't been to a beach since...never." Leo chuckled. "I've only seen the one was have at Camp, but Percy and Annabeth hog it to make out."

Annabeth had a book in her face a few meters away, and she looked up to glare at Leo. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather we did it in your cabin?"

"Ew, there's beds in there."

"Leonard Valdez-!"

"Haha, no one knows my middle name."

"Shut up, Leo."

"I'm afraid I'm not one to do that," Leo said as he crept his fingers along Kris' shoulders, and Piper leaned over to smack his head.  
"OI! I See you, Leo."

Leo rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"I hate water," Jason rocked back and forth on his towel.

"I think poor Jace is scarred for life," Leo snorted.

"...water...bad...ueghweigwfakfha;wllgj av; wsj ksf sf- "

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well I haven't seen him do that before."

"Should we be worried?" Kris asked, concerned at how Jason was rocking back and forth.

Leo thought about that for a moment.

"Nahhhh..."


	22. Chapter 22: Flying Tacos

"Everyone please get with your groups, take one of the cameras up front, and stay out of dark alleyways and try not to get mugged."

Leo snorted. "Can they actually do stuff like this?" He asked the girl in his arms, Kris. Kris shrugged, trying to ignore the evil eyes from the teachers in the crowd. No PDA was allowed but Leo doubted they could yell at students for hugging. (On a continuous rate where they were closer than people who were hugging at...but who cares?)

Percy's eyes glittered mischievously as he took three cameras from the box and handed them to each of the pairs. Frank had "mysteriously vanished" because he claimed his stomach was bothering him, but Leo was sure he would be back in a few minutes.

Right on cue, the butterfly a few feet away from Leo turned into a slightly shaken Frank. Leo tapped Kris on the shoulder. "Why don't you get me an extra one of those cameras, I wanna see how far it can fly when I...repair it."

Kris grinned. "A flying camera."

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then." She bounced away, while Frank waited until she was out of earshot.  
"On my way to the bathroom, I ran into someone," Frank started.  
"Was it your father?" Leo asked, trying not to grin.

"No," Frank snapped at him. "I'm still not sure what I saw."

"Calm down," Percy said, and pulled in Piper and Jason into the private group huddle. "Frank, what did you see?"

Frank shuddered. "I bet he just saw something nasty in the toilets and he's scarred for life, like when we put Jason on the beach." Leo chortled.

Jason glared at Leo. "This is serious, Leo. Frank, care to elaborate?"

"Well, the bathroom is by the Subway...just down there." Frank pointed off the side of an abandoned lot, next to an old train station and then an underground subway. "And you know, after I was walking back, I saw a strange umm...Iris Message?"

"Okay, why would anyone by IMing us?" Annabeth asked, her lips parted into a furrowed frown. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah but it was bigger than that...and I was alone, but I think I was the only one that saw it." Frank shifted uncomfortably. "It looked like a battle scene."

"This should be interesting." Leo muttered.

"I saw lots of fire," Frank winced. "Leo, I'm pretty sure I saw you in it."

Now it was Leo's turn to feel uncomfortable. "But I've been here the whole time. And we haven't had a big fight since...y'all know."

"Yeah...and I saw two other people in it. I'm pretty sure I caught Jason or Annabeth in it."

"Just because we have blonde hair?" Annabeth looked offended. "Maybe I plan on dyeing it."

"And...ahh, this is nonsense." Frank shook his head. "Big battle scene. Lots of fire. Leo, you feel the need to explode in a fiery collision, warn me first."

Leo breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I don't have the urge to fry everything in sight, but I'll keep you updated."

"Maybe it's not a present image or a battle of the past," Annabeth said, just as the conversation dwindled to nothing. "Maybe it's what will happen in the future."

"Yeah, but I don't like the sounds of it." Percy remarked. "Hey Leo, your girlfriend is back."

They un-huddled, and Kris, who was breathless, handed Leo a camera. "I saw some strange guy staring at me over there," she said, and pointed to a dark alleyway behind a row of buildings. "Don't know why."

Leo craned his neck over to see where she was pointing, and the hair on the back of his neck tingled. A very tall man wearing a dark hoodie stood half in the shadows. Leo felt his breathing stop as the person noticed him, and seemed to be amused as he lifted off a part of the hoodie for him to see.

There, on his forehead, sat one large eye that was looking straight at him. Then he pulled the hoodie back and vanished.

-

"Here," Leo pulled Kris into an empty booth in a tiny cafe on the streets. The lights of the city were just starting to glow like giant skyscraping fireflies. "This looks cozy."

Kris squeezed into the booth, and Leo took off her jacket like a gentleman and tucked it next to him.

"Any reason this cozy little restaurant?" Kris asked, as she rubbed her hands together from the chilly night breeze. Leo took her hands and held them, for because of his own reasons, he had a warmer temperature than anyone he knew.

"It looked welcoming," Leo answered her. He motioned to one of the waiters, and they took a tiny menu and sat it down on their table. Leo picked up the menu and hid his face. Then he slowly took it down and crossed his eyes. Kris snickered, while trying to read her own menu.

Leo continued pulling the menu up and down, making different faces each time. Kris giggled some more, until Leo pulled the classic constipated face, and she banged her hand on the table, laughing.

Leo pulled the menu down. "Is something funny?" He asked in a clipped formal voice. Kris made a wheezing noise, and then her smile faded. "It's the man." She pointed out the door. "He's watching us."

Leo didn't turn, and took his girlfriend's word for granted. "Come on, I see another cozy place about ten miles away from here. Kris didn't protest and they grabbed their coats and dashed out of the restaurant.

At the end of the block, they stopped running. "Jeez," Kris panted, her breath coming out in tiny steam puffs that looked like low hanging clouds as they floated to the dark heavens. "Why is that guy following us?"

"He's coming for me," Leo muttered. "Come on, let's just walk. Don't look back, just- walk."

He took Kris' arm in a formal-like fashion, and led her down the streets of New York City.  
Leo didn't keep track to where they were heading, as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat, and he wanted to keep Kris out of danger. The last thing he needed was his harmless mortal girlfriend being pulled into battle, and that would suck.

Kris pointed out things along the sidewalks, and they watched the glittering lights of the city as the sky became a dark twilight. Here the wind whistled through the corners of buildings, and Leo's senses were alert in the red zone.

When Leo felt like he could relax, they slowed their pace and let the steam from their mouths curl out to an even steady breathing rhythm. As he held onto Kris' arm, he felt like he never wanted to let go of her. She was an amazing girl, (not to mention his friends approved for once, Double score!) and he sometimes felt strangely giddy like he wanted to dance every time she was around.

Wait, scratch off the dance part; the only time Leo danced was early in the morning before he had a coffee and was in his rainbow boxers.

While Kris laughed at some pigeons that were waltzing around by a park bench, Leo took a quick glance behind them. The mysterious stalker had abandoned them, but Leo kept a close hand to his toolbelt, which was hidden beneath his jacket. Ready for action and any sort of attacker thrown at him.

However, he wasn't prepared for what projectile fell out of the sky. He didn't even notice if until suddenly he was covered in salsa, cream dip, and taco meat.

"What the-!?" He yelped as it fell of his head. Kris went into alert mode, but she started laughing when she saw what had surprised Leo.

"The hell does a taco fall from the sky!?" Leo cursed as he combed salsa and meat sauce out of his hair. "That doesn't even remotely make sense!"

Kris was leaning on his shoulder, and trying not to laugh. "Ah, laddie," she said in a horrible false Irish accent. "Little do things ever make sense."

Leo brushed the salsa away from his eyes, but they stung anyways. "Ah, jalapeno juice...IT BURNS!"

Kris brushed some of the salsa the corner of her jacket which had fallen off of Leo's head. "How does it taste?"

"Like salsa," Leo spat out more taco and wiped off his face with his elbow sleeve. Kris waited intently for him to understand what she had been asking. "Was that not the ques- Oh. OOOOH."

Leo shrugged back his jacket and turned to face Kris, who was standing only a few inches away from his face. "Wanna find out?"

"You are an absolute pervert, Leo Valdez."

Leo winked at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Didn't say I wasn't."

-

**-STATUS UPDATE-  
Leo Valdez: That was an...interesting field trip.  
- Comments -  
Nico di Angelo: You mean when you made out with your girlfriend? XD  
Leo Valdez: WTF!  
Piper McLean: LEEEEOOOO!  
Leo Valdez: Nico you are a stalker that wears too much black make up  
Nico di Angelo: ;D  
Kris Stewart: You guys have facebook? :D  
Leo Valdez: Hhhhhhmhmhmhhmhmhmhm  
Nico di Angelo: Cool, we have Facebook connect with Demibook? AWESOME!  
Kris Stewart: ? wtf?  
Leo Valdez: He's insane, ignore him.  
Jason Grace: Correction. We are ALL insane.  
Percy Jackson: My sanity is valued in most countries where I'm not a fugitive.  
Hazel Levesque: What did you do NOW!?  
Annabeth Chase: WHAT DID YOU DO!?  
Percy Jackson: Oh sh-crap  
Leo Valdez: shhh im crapping  
Piper McLean: WTF  
Frank Zhang: Three words: TOO MUCH INFORMATION.  
Nico di Angelo: "Leo Valdez is now the boyfriend of Kris Stewart." Aw, and BLEH  
Piper McLean: AWwWWWWWwwwWWWw  
Leo Valdez: Having problems with Caps lock? o.O  
Jason Grace: WweeEEeeeeEeeeEEEEeEeeeE  
Leo Valdez: WWWwwwtTttttttttttTTTttTttFF FFFffffFfFFFFf fff  
Percy Jackson: ...  
Annabeth Chase: #WTF MOMENT  
Frank Zhang: Agreed.  
Leo Valdez: Guys now is not the time for sex...  
Frank Zhang: WTF!  
Piper McLean: ...LOLOL AHAHAHHAHAHAHAA  
Frank Zhang: VALDEZ!  
Leo Valdez: Si senor ;D  
Kris Stewart: ...Leo your friends are weird  
Hazel Levesque: Naw, he's the wierdest out of all of us.  
Percy Jackson: Yeah your dating the weirdest of the weird super uber wierd group ;D  
Annabeth Chase: ...*you are *weird  
Percy Jackson: English and grammer is crap.  
Leo Valdez: True dat...  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!~  
Thalia Grace: WTD?  
Nico di Angelo: What the DiAngelo?  
Thalia Grace: ...  
Nico di Angelo: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**


	23. Chapter 23: In a Dream

**Wow, I realized I never said who these characters belong to. WELL IT DOESN'T CHANNGE. Rick Riordan owns Leo and everyone else, I own Kris Stuart as my epic kickass OC. :D Okay read, rate and review! R&R&R! Lol three :D**

Leo snuck up to Piper's room, trying not to disturb anyone in the silent house. The stairs creaked and groaned in protest from underneath him, but if anyone heard him, they weren't awake.

Inside, he turned the knob quietly and slipped inside. He was sure not to bump into any furniture, and he snuck his hand under Piper's pillow. She sniffled a little in her sleep, and his hand might have jostled her pillow, but she just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sighing in relief, Leo picked his way back to his room and put on a desk lamp. Jason's bed was mysteriously empty, but Leo knew for a fact he was downstairs sleeping on the couch with the book _Romeo and Juliet_ over his face.

It wasn't that late at night, but Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank all had gone to do something who knows where, leaving the house to the second trio. Leo, Piper, and Jason.

Leo flipped open the diary and looked for the most recent entry.

_Dear Stupid Diary,  
Date: -Thursday, November 20th, 2015 -_

...  
I'm worried.

It started when Frank had the strange vision at the Subway station, while on our field trip to New York City.

I wasn't there to explain it, but it left him looking shaken. And Leo...he's as confusing as ever. I won't bother to explain why.

Even more so, I'm worried about Jason. He's being really quiet nowadays, and I can't put my finger on what it could be. I think he's been having some really bad dreams, because the bags under his eyes are almost as dark as Leo's were when he was building that Gods damned ship.

_I like the Argo II, _Leo thought angrily. My ship!

_I'm not sure how else it will affect the rest of us, but for certain I know that-_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING."

Leo looked up from the diary, and almost died right there.

Piper was glaring at him, and her hair was ruffled from sleeping. Bedhead. And by the way she looked like now, she wanted to behead Leo.

Leo gulped. "Oh, hello."

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. READING."

"What's going on?" Jason asked, and peered into his bedroom doorway. "Piper, why are you yelling at Leo?"

"HE. STOLE. MY. DIARY." Piper growled, advancing on Leo. "HE. WILL. DIE."

"Help?" Leo's plead came out like a kitten meow.

"LEEEOOOO..."

"Wait, maybe this is my diary!" Leo exclaimed as Piper reached for her knife. "See, I write my feelings and crap down to uhh, preserve my polluted and unwise teenage mind!"

"IT SAYS MY NAME ON IT."

"No, this says Leo Valdez." Leo pointed to the cover.

Piper turned to Jason, her fists clenched at her sides. Jason was giving Leo a panicked look, like _Why did you bring me into this!_

"Jason, sweetie, does that say "Property of Leo Valdez on the cover?" Piper asked sweetly, but also managing to sound extremely angry and intimidating at the same time.

"No, it says Piper."

"Thank you." Piper thanked him, still sounding sweet and innocent. "Now I can kill Leo."

"Here!" Leo tossed her the diary, which she caught easily with her hands. "Spare me! Kill Mr. Snuggles instead!"

He raised up one of his sock puppet monkeys, and cowered under it's ultimate fuzziness.

Piper let out an angry snort in indignation, and Jason looked at Leo with a worried expression.

"Ahhh?" Leo said.

-

"Now class, I promise that this box is empty." The English teacher instructed. Mr. Halloway, as endearing and stubborn and sufficient as he was, was trying to entertain a group of seventeen to eighteen year old kids with a box of magic tricks.

"We get it," Percy groaned. "The freaking box is empty, we heard you the first six hundred and fifty times."

"Been keeping track, have we?" Leo muttered to Percy, who narrowed his eyes at him. Holding back a snicker, Leo looked back up at their teacher who was trying to fit himself through a plastic hoop. He'd have to lose about a hundred pounds before he could even attempt to squeeze through it.

"Ah," Mr. Halloway said and put down the hoop. "Back to the box!"

He sounded like an over excited puppy about to get a new toy. "As you can see, the box has no balls in it-"

"What kind of balls?" Leo asked and interrupted.

"Um, just rubber bouncy balls-"

"Are they hard balls?"

"Uh, yes, but perhaps you should ask your science teacher the current density and-"

"Are they big balls?" Leo asked.

Percy burst out laughing, having tried to contain his laughter behind a cough, and choked out something while shaking in his seat from laughter.

"Well they aren't huge ones but-"

"Do the balls ever get turned on?"

The rest of the class snickered.

"Uh, what?" Mr. Halloway asked. Leo took a glance behind him to see Piper was covering her hand with her mouth, trying not to crack up like Percy. Percy was a goner, gripping the sides of his chair and laughing.

"Do you think the balls have a hard core?"

The rest of the class snapped too, and everyone was laughing. Mr. Halloway turned to give Leo an evil eye that reminded Leo of a vulture. "Something funny, Mr. Valdez?"

"No, I just find these balls to particularly...intriguing."

The class was gone now, some were falling out of their chairs and clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. The bell rang, and Leo picked up his bag and said "Bye Mr. Balls. I mean- Halloway."

The class laughed a little more, and tittered out of the classroom. Leo spotted Kris talking to Annabeth down the hallway, and picked up his pace as he went to catch up to her.

"Hello, have we had the pleasure of meeting before?" Leo asked coolly, and sliding his arm around Kris. Annabeth gave him a stink eye before walking away to find Percy, but Kris unwrapped her arms from him. She looked like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Leo, I have to go." She didn't meet his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

Leo felt a little hurt, but he said "Okay." and watched her walk off to her next class.

He wondered what had possibly done wrong.

-

Leo did a sort of melancholy whistle as he walked down the hallway. He was planning to stop by Frank and Percy's room to annoy them to lift his spirits, but the door spoke.

"Psssst." It whispered. "In here."

"Hello, talking door." Leo replied.

"Idiot! It's Piper. Get in here!"

"Why? I have to-" Leo protested, when Piper's hand shot out of the door and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in.

She shut the door, and Leo stumbled onto her bed, while she paced the room.

"Would you like to explain what you want from me?" Leo asked her. "I could be like, doing homework or-"

Piper stopped her angsty pacing and faced Leo, in the same sort of intimidating way she had when she was mad at him. But this time, she didn't seem mad.

"We need to talk," she said. "In private."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Aren't I locked in your room? That's about as private as I can get."

Piper turned and gave him an angry stare, like if she had the power her glare would make him simultaneously explode into a million shards. "We just need to talk."

"Okaaayy," Leo said, nervously rubbing his hands together and fiddling with the edges of his pants. "So do I."

Piper looked at him, and they both said at the same time: "You first."  
"No, you first."  
"No, you."  
"I insist."

"Argh!" Piper threw her hands up in exasperation. "You go first, mine is a lot longer."

Leo whined, but he didn't argue with Piper. Either way she was going to get the answer from him, so it didn't matter.

"Well, do you know why Kris was crying the other day?" Leo started by asking Piper a simple question.

Piper frowned. "Did she tell you?"

"No, but she was talking to Annabeth about something...but I don't know what's wrong." Leo felt miserable. He didn't know how to ask Kris, or what to do about it.

"Maybe she's pregnant," Piper gave a small smile.

Leo fell off the bed. "WHAT THE FU- EW! NO! PIPER!"

"It's a suggestion." Piper suggested. She obviously didn't find his situation very horrible. "But really, all relationships go through a speed bump. You've just been in Honeymoon phase, eventually you have to face real world problems."

Leo climbed back onto the bed, and threw a pillow at Piper. "That wasn't funny, though."

"On the contrary, it was extremely hilarious." Piper said. "And mine is about relationship problems too. Lucky us."

Leo groaned. "Fantastic. Please tell me why you feel like telling me again?"

"You read my diary already, you might as well know the whole story," Piper started walking around her room, waving her arms around like she was trying to flap and fly off like a bird. "I'm worried about Jason."

"I worry about him too sometimes, that kid tries to kill himself far too often."

"Haahaha, have you even seen what Percy attempts to do?"

"Yeah but he's _Percy._"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. I noticed he's been quiet a lot lately. What do you think is going on in his mind?"

"He's wondering if it's too forward to ask you to come to bed with him," Leo snickered.

"Oh, you're just hilarious." Piper growled.

"Naw, he's wondering when he should propose to you."

"What is it with you and getting pregnant, having sex, or getting married?" Piper asked him, holding her hands up in surrender. "You just love to annoy Percy with it, not me and Jason too!"

"It entertains me." Leo relaxed, leaning onto the back wall from the edge of Piper's bed. "Plus your reactions are amusing to me."

"Not when they try to strangle you."

"I'm fast."

They stared at each other for a few awkward moment, when Piper cleared her throat and lowered her voice so Leo could barely hear what she was trying to tell him.

"Leo, I don't think it's about me." Piper said quietly. "Or any of us. I think he's having dreams- and the vision Frank had at the Subway station? He was really freaked out about that."

"Then he's an A-class actor."

"You're one to talk about hiding emotions." Piper retorted. Leo looked down, before sending her an angry, but mixed glare.

"So what do expect?" Leo told her. "He's Jason, it's not like we're gonna wake up and his bed will be empty and a note on his pillow. He just needs to chill out."

"Chilling out from the fire guy."

"I'm leaving," Leo got up and stretched, before leaving her room. "Jeez Beauty Queen, he's just having some silly dreams. It's not like any of us are going to die from lack of sleep."

"Don't jinx it," Piper muttered quietly, as Leo shut the door and went downstairs to scavenge for leftover food.

-

**Nico di Angelo: YOU ALL HAVE JUST LOST THE GAME. :D  
- Comments -  
Leo Valdez: NOOOOO!YOU SUCK!  
Percy Jackson: NICO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND SEND YOU TO TARTARUS!  
Thalia Grace: EFF YOU NICO! NNNOOOO!  
Nico di Angelo: I didn't know you felt about me that way, Thals.  
Leo Valdez: OOOOOHHHH :OOO  
Thalia Grace: ...THAT'S IT DEATH BREATH, I'M COMING TO KILL YOU  
Piper McLean: The game... OH CRAP NICO COME ON!  
Leo Valdez: I lost the game again.  
Annabeth Chase: Must not think about game...must not- AAHH SCREW YOU NICO!  
Percy Jackson: It's impossible for you not to think. -_-  
Athena: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!  
Leo Valdez: Oi when did the Gods get accounts on here? O_O  
Percy Jackson: Leo...  
Hephaestus: Oh, nice website Leo!  
Leo Valdez:...  
Nico di Angelo: Leo has a girlfriend :D  
Kris Stuart: LOL Wait who was talking about me? Leo who is Hepasfiagusaga?  
Hephaestus: Hepasfiagusaga. WHATHEHADES MORTAL!  
Leo Valdez: Oaaahhhhh hey where's Jason?  
Jason Grace: Yellow.  
Leo Valdez: Purple.  
Percy Jackson: Smurple.  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Piper McLean: You guys are all on drugs...  
Kris Stuart: Lol I just realised last time I spelt my own last name wrong. LOL.  
Leo Valdez: "Stewart" OH CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM :D  
Kris Stuart: ...SURE :D  
Piper McLean: Correction, we're all on drugs. Aah thats depressing.  
Frank Zhang: Wtf OH COME ON NICO!  
Hazel Levesque: What's "the game"  
Leo Valdez: DAMMIT HAZEL YOU MADE ME LOSE AGAIN!  
Frank Zhang: Don't yell at her!  
Leo Valdez: - Frank's girlfriend protection block has come up - WTF FRANK  
Frank Zhang: WTF?  
Leo Valdez: FAI  
Frank Zhang: LEONARD  
Leo Valdez: FAI ZHANG  
Frank Zhang: LEONARD VALDEZ  
Piper McLean: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!  
Leo Valdez: FAI BABYFACE ZHANG  
Frank: D: THAT'S IT PIPSQUEAK  
Leo Valdez: What are you gonna do, pound my face in? IDC. Jason will defend me.  
Jason Grace: No I wont.  
Percy Jackson: LOL  
Leo Valdez: Bring it on, baby man!  
Frank Zhang: LEONARD GLORIA VALDEZ  
Leo Valdez: :O WTF!  
Piper McLean: LOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL AHAHAAHAHAHA  
Percy Jackson: Hey Leo, who's this person "Esperanza" in your photo slideshow?  
Piper McLean: ...uhh...Jason...you wanna explain?  
Piper McLean: Jason?  
- Jason Grace and Leo Valdez have logged off -  
Percy Jackson: Leo just came in and punched me in the manstick.  
Piper McLean: Uhh...tmi?  
Percy Jackson: LOL IOHMYGODS LOL I TYPED IT WRONG HAAHA I MEANT HE PUNCHED MY DESK LAMP LOL AHAHHAA  
Annabeth Chase: I was gonna say, what manstick?  
Frank Zhang: AHAHAHAAAHHAAHAHAAAHHAHAAHHA HAHA  
Hazel Levesque: you guys are so perverted but LLOLOLOLOL  
Percy Jackson: -_-  
Leo Valdez: OOH LOL ANNABETH YOU ROCK LOL  
Annabeth Chase: ;D  
Leo Valdez: Wait, how would she know though...unless... o-o  
Percy Jackson: WTF!  
Athena: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!  
Poseidon: STAY AWAY FROM PERCY!  
- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have logged off -  
Piper McLean: Way to go Leo  
Leo Valdez: ;D  
Frank Zhang: Lol that was the most hilarious conversation ever  
Leo Valdez: BABY MAN  
Frank Zhang: Why I outta- Leo Valdez's censored bar has covered up this comment -  
Leo Valdez: Woah dude, where'd you pick up that vocabulary? o:  
Percy Jackson: Probably me when I repeated some swears I heard Arion use.  
Arion: NEEEIIGGGHHH! NEEIIGGGHHH! N****EIGGH**H!  
Percy Jackson: Holy schist...  
Leo Valdez: Neigh?  
Percy Jackson: WASH YOUR MOUTH BOY  
Leo Valdez: LOLHAHAH WTF  
Hazel Levesque: Wait, how does a horse even use a computer?  
Percy Jackson: You don't want to know...  
Leo Valdez: It makes no sense, but then again, neither do any of us.  
Nico di Angelo: You make no sense.  
Leo Valdez: You're annoying.  
Nico di Angelo: Your're annoyinger.  
Annabeth Chase: Horrible grammar!  
Nico di Angelo: Put a cork in it owl head.  
Annabeth Chase: O:  
Percy Jackson: Nico, next time I see you, you will want to run as fast as your short emo legs can carry you.  
Nico di Angelo: Short? - PFT- I heard Leo in there.  
Leo Valdez: OI! Im taller than yyyou!  
Nico di Angelo: Like since when?  
Leo Valdez: D:  
Percy Jackson: I'm taller than all of you MWAHAHAHA  
Jason Grace: Nawwww  
Leo Valdez: You two are almost the same height  
Frank Zhang: - turns into giraffe - ASFHASFGWERgwedgwE#$Y$5eytgw3e4rJT%RYFggh  
Leo Valdez: Wtf?  
Frank Zhang: I WIN  
Percy Jackson: cheater. ._.  
Leo Valdez: I lost the game.  
Percy Jackson: NOOOO!  
Frank Zhang: AAAHHH NOO!  
Piper McLean: Oh not this again...  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS! :3**

Leo rubbed his eyes and shut off his laptop. Sleep sounded good. He barely made it to his bunk, before he collapsed head first, smashing into his pillow, and closed his eyes. He was too tired to change into pajamas so he fell asleep in his clothes.

"Hello, Leo Valdez."

Leo opened his eyes. "JESUS CHRI-" Leo yelled at the open space. He blinked and looked around, gazing at the place that wasn't his room.

It was dark and earthy (it sent shivers down Leo's spine as a reminder of the ancient cave of Gaea) but not alive like the earth goddess. It wasn't necessarily any friendlier, but it wasn't out to destroy Leo either.

Then he realized he wasn't alone. A boy about his age was shimmering a few feet away from him, with his arms crossed and looking rather was a strange purplish/bluish hue, like he was a ghost (which Leo then realized he was a ghost). He had long, uneven blonde hair and several scars that covered his entire body, like a really mad dog had decided he was a chew toy. His eyes were a deep blue, not like Jason's, but a little less serious and more open. He was looking grim the moment, however.

"The hell- who are you?" Leo asked. "Good gods, what are you?"

"I'm a figment of the past," the boy snapped. "I was a demigod, like you are."

"Umm..okay?" Leo said, scratching his head, confused. "_Was a demigod?_ What does that have to do with anything? And why go sticking your glowing podex in MY dreams?"

The boy looked irritated. "It doesn't matter now, Mr. Valdez."

"Mr. Valdez," Leo repeated. "Only teachers bother to call me that."

The boy sighed, exasperated. "You are as annoying as you are told to be," he mused. "And as ignorant. A new enemy rises, Leo Valdez. Beware the signs. They are coming for you sooner than you think."

"Enemy?" Leo panicked. "Why are you bothering to tell me this?"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Your future is the most challenging," he replied. "The most unpredictable. The most likely to end in bad blood."

_The most likely to end in bad blood.._ That didn't sound good. "Who are you?"

"You will see," the boy replied. "This won't be my only visit. The enemy slowly wakes from oblivion, with a vengeance for your name, Leo Valdez. If you would like to take the easy way out-" he gestured to his dead body as a reference of he might end up dead like him. "I'd run. It's not too late for you to escape a great deal of misery and suffering."

Leo didn't like the sound of that either. "And if I don't run?"

"You will be tested in ways other demigods have not," the boy said, uncrossing his arms as he slowly started sinking into the ground, like a wisp of smoke. "You will sacrifice much for those you love- and even then, you might lose a few friends along the way."  
He looked at Leo one last time with-pity? Like he pitied Leo was still alive, and had to suffer this much. "Good luck and goodbye, Leo Valdez. I will see you again soon. You awake now."

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed. "What threat? Who is my enemy? What am I up against?"

The ghost had almost sunken completely into the ground, and the fabrics of Leo's dream began to unravel and become foggy. "Soon, you will lose someone you hold dear." The ghost warned in a strangely echoed tone, like they were walking down into a tunnel. "It is for your own good, and their safety. I'm sorry I was forced to do this, but it is the only way..."

He vanished completely, and Leo woke up gasping for air, and the concerned face of Jason and his friends, as they peered down upon him.

"Dude." Leo said to Jason, who was hovering rather close to his face. "Let me breathe. I don't need _CPR._"

"I'm not so sure of that," Percy said, who was now replacing Jason's large face. "You weren't breathing a minute ago."

"That's nice," Leo mumbled.

"No, we were worried." Percy had backed up, to reveal an anxious Piper. "Jason had woken up and saw you spazzing out on the bed, so he got the rest of us and..." she bit her lip. "You stopped breathing."  
"So I was dead?" Leo asked. "That sounds fun."

"Possibly." Percy admitted. "Then you came back all of a sudden. Dunno why."  
"Well I'm glad not to be dead," Leo joked. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!" Frank said loudly, and dashed out of Leo and Jason's dorm room and downstairs into the kitchen.

-

Leo stirred his cereal around in his bowl moodily. The warning from his dream seemed to be ringing in his head. _Your future is the most challenging. The most unpredictable. The most likely to end in bad blood._

Suddenly his bowl of Cheerios didn't seem so appetizing. He stared down at one of his floating cheerios, as it swam around like a fish in the middle of a huge sea.  
"Anyways," Leo started as the others as they ate breakfast. "So I had a dream last night and-"

Percy, who was sitting in the chair next to Leo, took his hand and smothered Leo's mouth, garbling everything else he tried to say. Leo bit his hand.

Percy swore and retreated his hand. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Interrupting me!" Leo argued. "It wasn't -"

"I did it for a reason," Percy said. "I've had lots of strange dreams, and everytime I talk about them they end up coming true. So, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW."

"What if it's important?" Leo asked. "And it was while I was having near-death-not-breathing experience, so that could mean-"

"You die in the future?" Jason laughed. "The day one of us dies is the day we all get too old. Relax, Leo. I'm sure it's nothing."

"He could be right," Piper mumbled into her muffin. "Maybe it's a warning." Her eyes met Leo's and he remembered their conversation from the night before. Worrying about Jason. Well, he looked fine now.

Leo wasn't in the mood to share his dream now, as he looked back at his bowl of cereal. He stayed quiet while the others talked and ate. Leo spun his spoon around the bowl, disturbing the saturated Cheerios.

As he picked his spoon from his bowl, his attention was caught, and the bowl seemed to tremble. Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched the milk begin to swirl.

_This is your first warning, Leo Valdez._ Leo froze in terror. A face started to appear into the midst of the milk. Leo had been thinking his dream had been just a dream- but this wasn't a dream. It was like that night on Halloween, the moon becoming a wolf...

_Your enemy rises as we speak- beware, beware..._

Leo dropped the spoon, and it fell onto the kitchen floor with a clatter. "Leo?" Piper asked, uncertainly. The others were watching him closely now.

Leo didn't answer her, as the room spun with the swirly face of milk, and he blacked out.

**YOU HAVE ALL JUST LOST THE GAME! :D**

**- Nico di Angelo**

**AAHHH DARN IT NICO D:**

**- universal**

**R&R? ;D**


	24. Chapter 24: Thanksgiving

**Uncle Ricky owns all these characters. K? Okay. :D R&R! C: Chapter 24! Happy Thanksgiving! (Even though it's August...Oh well LOL :D)**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo: HAPPY THANKSGIVINGGG! :DD  
- Comments -  
Percy Jackson: Shoot  
Annabeth Chase: You forgot we're having dinner at your mom's tonight.  
Percy Jackson: ...  
Annabeth Chase: *sigh* And you forgot to tell her we're bringing friends.  
Leo Valdez: What friends? I SHALL IMPERSONATE THESE SO CALLED "FRIENDS"  
Piper McLean: Wtf LOL  
Percy Jackson: Ohh...my...i feel faint... *passes out in cereal bowl*  
Leo Valdez: -_-  
Frank Zhang: LOL AHAHAA  
Piper McLean: Guys that's not nice  
Jason Grace: LOL AHAHAHHAa  
Percy Jackson: BLUBLBLUBLBUBBLBUB CHEERIOS IN MY CEREAL AND UP MY NOSE  
Piper McLean: not ni-PFFFFFTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Leo Valdez: I hate you Percy.  
Percy Jackson: My name is Leo! Spoons scare me!  
Annabeth Chase: One Direction!  
Piper McLean: OMG THEY ARE SO HOT *-*  
Leo Valdez: Someone say my name?  
Percy Jackson: No they said my name.  
Nico di Angelo: All of you are deaf, IT WAS CLEARLY MY NAME  
Piper McLean: NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAA  
Annabeth Chase: That's what makes you beautiful ~~ 3  
Hazel Levesque: You don't know you're beautiful! 3  
Kris Stuart: Harry looks kinda like Leo *-* In which case that is awesome LOLOL  
Leo Valdez: HA!  
Percy Jackson: You suck. D:  
Annabeth Chase: OI ALL PEOPLE OF THE WEIRDEST HOUSEHOLD, GET IN THE CAR!  
Leo Valdez: Why? It's cold out! D: Plus we can't all fit in Percy's step dad's car!  
Percy Jackson: Naw I rented out a mini van LOL  
Leo Valdez: Taat piece of crap sitting in the driveway? OH COME ON D:  
Percy Jackson: Bernard is not a piece of crap!  
Leo Valdez: You. Named. It. Bernard.  
Frank Zhang: I think a better name would have been Frank.  
Nico di Angelo: No I named it Bob.  
Percy Jackson: There's already a titan named Bob dude.  
Nico di Angelo: OH YEAH LOL I was there  
Leo Valdez: O: STALKER  
Percy Jackson: Thalia was there too.  
Annabeth Chase: WHEN WAS THIS O_O  
Leo Valdez: (._.) - HUG -  
Frank Zhang: LOL  
Percy Jackson: RAPPEEEE! RAPPEEE! LEO IS A RAPIST!  
Leo Valdez: Says the guy raping the Caps lock key.  
Percy Jackson: It's smexy *.*  
Leo Valdez: ooooakkkaaayyyy  
Percy Jackson: Your taste is different Leo, you like the shift key better  
Leo Valdez: Oh duude, nastaayyy  
Piper McLean: OI! ALL OF YOU! ANNABETH'S HONKING THE HORN! GET IN THE CAR!  
Leo Valdez: She's horny. And Piper's raping the caps lock key now.  
Percy Jackson: LOOOOOOLLLLL  
Nico di Angelo: AW bye guys D: LOL LEO WTF AHHAHA  
- Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and 2 others have logged off. -  
Nico di Angelo: #foreveralone. 3:**

Leo ran down the stairs, where the others were waiting by the door. Leo grabbed his jacket from the closet and pushed his hands through the sleeves, where he ran out to join the other's in the rented and slightly abused mini van where Annabeth was honking obnoxiously.

Percy buzzed in the callbox. Leo was talking to Frank, having an extremely serious conversation about the philosophy of Percy Jackson, which mostly included "WEEEE!" And Leo imitating throwing himself off a cliff.

Piper was trying to talk to Jason, but he seemed intent on being in a loner gage, because he ignored her questions.

Finally getting irritated, she went to sit next to Hazel and sending Jason angry glares from across the room.

The elevator dinged from next to the callbox. "Come on guys," Percy said and everyone piled into the elevator. Piper went and stood next to Leo, and when Jason sat from the other corner of the elevator, Leo felt the heel of her shoe digging into his foot.

"OW!" Leo protested, but Piper wasn't the focus of his attention. She gave an angry snort in Jason's direction, and glared at the wall of the elevator in front of her like she wished it would burst into flames .

The elevator doors slid open with a crisp strained sound, and Percy walked out. He headed down the hallway, and knocked at an apartment door. The sound of people talking could be heard inside.

A woman with long shimmering brown hair opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Then she noticed Percy. "Percy!"

"OOF!" Percy protested as his mother snuggled him into a hug.  
"Annabeth!" Mrs. Jackson hugged the daughter of Athena, and Annabeth hugged her boyfriend's mom. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh, just call me Sally already," She sighed. She saw the collection of other awkward teenages who were absentmindedly playing with their hands or hair or in Leo's case he held a toy helicopter.

"Percy, are these your friends?" she asked gently. Another person came into the doorway, and Leo recognized him as one of the teachers from school.

"Hi Mr. Blofis," Percy said as his stepfather shook his hand. "These are my friends from uh, school and uh, other stuff..."

Mr. Blofis raised an eyebrow at the group. "Are these demigods too?"

The others looked surprised this mortal knew what a demigod was. "Yeah, we are," Frank said. "I didn't know mortals knew about us."

"My mom did," Percy said as he took the group inside. As Leo was walking in, Piper stepped on his foot again, and Leo yelled "OW PIPER! JEEZ!" Piper gave him an "apology" glare and walked to see the rest of Percy's parent's apartment.

Leo spotted turkey sitting on a table, and on instinct he headed to eat something. Plus it smelled awesome.

"Wow, Mrs. Jackson," Piper said. "The food looks delicious."

"I bet it tastes even better," Leo said, and Piper took his arm and spun him in the other direction.

"Not yet, Repair Boy."

"Why not?" Leo whined. "I'm hungrrryyy!"

"Wait for everyone else," Piper scolded. "Watch the football game."

"I don't find guys wearing giant bulky suits and giving each other brain damage to be particularly attractive," Leo said. "And I hate the Giants."

"Stop complaining."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Uh, guys," Hazel stopped them. "Who wants turkey!"

"MEEE!" Leo said and ran to the table and sat down in a chair. "Food food food food!" He rapped his knuckles against the surface of the table so it made a drumming sound like an anthem.

Piper was sure to take the seat away from Leo, and Jason silently took a seat while everyone else was talking and laughing at jokes. Mr. Blofis was asking Percy how senior year was coming along, but he seemed to be avoiding other topics.

"Someone's eager," Mrs. Jackson said affectionately as every sat down. "Paul, would you cut the turkey."

Leo helped himself to some mashed potatoes, just as Piper was reaching for it. She curled her lip up and took her hand back slowly, and Leo spooned some to his plate. The last time they had mashed potatoes was the night they moved into the apartment...and they ended up throwing smashed taters at each other, and having to clean up a horrible mess afterwards.

For the next few minutes was the sound of people chewing (loudly in some cases, Frank chewed his food like a dinosaur- no offense Fai.) and knives and forks clinking against other silverware and the ceramic plates on the table.

Leo wasn't really listening to the conversations, but that was when he heard Percy's mom whisper something to Percy.

"Uh, the - is his name Leo?" she whispered to him. Percy nodded, sipping some of his blue Coke. (Since when was Coke blue?) "Okay then, Leo, and uh- Piper- are those two uh,..together?"

Percy spat out his Coke, almost into his stepfather's face, but Paul had been getting up to get more turkey. "PFFHAHAHAA!" Percy choked on his own laughter. "AAHAHHAA!"

Leo choked on his own food, and he coughed and slapped his chest, trying to dislodge the food from his throat.

"I'll take that as a no," Percy's mom murmured.

Piper and Jason hadn't been listening, thankfully, but Hazel looked at Leo while trying to hold back a laugh. Leo stuck his tongue out at her, and went back to his food. (Which, by the way, was "UH-MAZING")

Then, the turkey came to life.  
Well, actually, it didn't. A kid about the age of thirteen burst out of the half eaten Thanksgiving turkey, wearing dark clothes and looking humiliated.

"Nico?" Hazel asked. "Brother, why are you in the middle of our dinner?"

Nico looked down to have one foot in Annabeth's plate, and his other foot in a bowl of green beans. "Whoops, I really didn't think this through."

"No really," Annabeth said sarcastically, peeved her food would now taste like the bottom of Nico's sneaker. No one particularly cared about the green beans, the only one eating them had been Piper. She made it clear she didn't eat any sort of meat, and declined the turkey and settled on mashed potatoes and various other vegetables.

"Hello Nico," Percy's mom said calmly. "Would you like some turkey?"

"Yes m'am," Nico said immediately. "Sorry about the mess."

"No problem, but may I ask why you thought the table was a good place to land?"

"I didn't realize I would land on your food," Nico apologized as he stepped off the table. "By the way, I'm starving."

"Nico, where have you been?" Hazel asked her brother. "You look like you've been rolling around in the Underworld."

"I have," Nico said, stuffing his mouth with some taters. "Dad's having some trouble uh, down below."

"That doesn't sound good," Percy said. He looked at Leo, as if he waswondering if that had anything to do with the dream Leo had a few days earlier. Jason stopped talking too, and the table got strangely quiet.

"What do you mean, 'down below,'" Leo broke the uncomfortable silence. "Like, down below the Ocean, or like-"

"No." Nico said darkly. "But I'd rather not discuss this at the dinner table. Let's talk about something else like..."  
He paused dramatically.

"THE GAME!"

A series of groans and protests, which involved Leo sputtering "YOU SUCK EMO KID!"

"NOOO," Percy moaned. "I lost the game!"

Nico grinned evilly and picked up his fork. "We're gonna have a fun night tonight."

Leo flipped through stations on the television. Thanksgiving break had well started already, but they would be back to school tomorrow for exams. December First. It was hard to believe they had survived to December. And it was also time to start counting down the months until they graduated. Leo had been counting since September.  
Leo was "studying" last minute like everyone else, except Annabeth and Hazel; Annabeth was Annabeth. Hazel was in a lower grade and had no exams.

Something like Gossip Girls was playing, and Leo flipped to another station. He was channel surfing and caught a few minutes of Vampire Diaries and The Secret Life of an American Teenager, before he went to the sports station to see who was playing.

Next to him, the phone rang from the coffee table beside the couch. Piper yelled from the Kitchen "LEO! CAN YOU GET THAT!"

"OI, WHY?"

"I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Piper yelled back, and Leo sighed. He lowered the volume as the fans in the stadium screamed when the Yankees scored another home run, and reached for the phone across the couch.

Annabeth and Percy were working on a History project together, while Frank and Hazel had gone to the library; Hazel had a research report due when she got back, Frank needed to study in the quiet sanctuary of a library, unlike the chaos at the house.

"Probably making out with Jason," Leo muttered as he took the phone up to his ear. "Yellow?"

"Hello," said a familiar man's voice. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Leo Valdez," Leo answered. "Who is this?"

Leo knew he had heard the voice before, but he couldn't figure out where. Suddenly the game turned to commercial, and an ad for _The King of Sparta_in 3D came on, and the lightbulb in Leo's head went off.

"Tristan McLean." the man said. "Is Piper there?"

Leo almost dropped the phone. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Let me get her."

He tucked the phone into his hand so he wouldn't accidentally drop it, and yelled "PIPER IT'S FOR YOUUU!"

"GIVE IT TO ME THEN!" She yelled back.

Leo went to the kitchen door and swung it open. "Holy sh-" He said as he spotted the scene.  
Jason had fallen asleep with a math textbook as a pillow, and Piper had been busy in the kitchen. (OH YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE! AHAHA!)

She was making an assortment of cookies. "Since when were you into cooking?" Leo exclaimed.

Piper made a face at him and continued stirring around a bowl of cookie dough. "Can you give me the phone and put it on speaker, my hands are sticky."

Leo pushed the speaker button on the phone and sat on the counter, swinging his legs against the cabinets beneath him. Piper continued stirring her bowl of cookie dough against her waist, bending the wooden spoon she was using a little.

"Leo, who called?" Piper asked as the speaker crackled and turned on.

"Your dad." Leo answered.

Piper almost dropped the spoon. "M-m-my... d-d-dad?"

"Piper, is that you?" Tristan McLean's voice came through the speaker. "Piper?"

"Yes dad," Piper answered the receiver. She glared at Leo, but he could see her surprise. "By the way, how did you get my house number-?"  
Her dad didn't answer that question. "Piper, why did a _boy_answer the phone when I called?"

Piper choked. "He's my friend. Leo, why didn't you introduce yourself?"

"I did!" Leo protested. "You told me to answer the phone!"

"Piper, why would there be a boy in your house?"

"Dad I-"

"Is he your boyfriend? You know how I feel about living alone in a house with another boy-"

Leo burst out laughing and fell off the counter, literally rolling on the floor until his chest was hurting him.

"Dad, let me explain for a moment!" Piper stopped her father from raging any longer. "Leo is my _friend_, and Jason is my boyfriend. He's currently using his math textbook as a pillow."

Leo got up from the floor, trying not to laugh anymore, while Piper tried to soothe her dad. "And I'm not alone. Jason lives here, so does Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Percy-"

"Why are you living with a bunch of strangers?"

"They're not strangers! They're friends! From my summer camp! Percy signed us up for High school in September, why can't you accept six seniors and a junior living in the same house together?"  
Leo heard Piper's dad sigh from the phone. "Couldn't you at least tell your own dad?"

"I don't keep secrets from you. If you had asked, then I would have told you. This is the first phone call I have gotten from you in _nine months_from my last visit-"

Piper's dad hung up the phone, apparently he wasn't going to argue with his daughter. Leo snorted as Piper angrily stirred her cookie dough, but now she was stabbing it violently with a wooden spoon. Leo predicted at the rate she was going, the spoon would snap in half.

Truth be told, the spoon pulled back too far and the edge snapped off. The corner of her eye twitched, and she placed the spoon on the counter. Jason snorted and woke up, and Leo snickered "Aw, is the Sleeping Beauty awake?"

Jason blinked his eyes and adjusted to the light. Apparently he could see the tenseness in the air, and he stood up. "I'm going to turn in early. Night guys."

"Apparently Sleeping Beauty needs more beauty sleep," Leo cooed. "Sleep tight Jacey-Jace."

Jason was sure to punch Leo in the stomach as he walked by and upstairs to their room.

"Leo, put the phone back." Piper said in a controlled tone. Leo didn't attempt to flare her anger, but he did anyways.

"Aw, is it that time of month?"

Piper threw a well aimed, broken spoon at him in response. Leo took that as a definite "Yes."

* * *

**Well that just about catches y'all up to my chapters on Fanpop. Cheerio!**

**Will post eventually! :Byeeee**

**- Universal**


	25. Chapter 25: Breakup

**Mhmm...this is what happens when you get bored ._.**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter! I kinda feel like this chapter was just a reminder of everything Leo gains and then loses just as quickly. ._. **

**But enjoy, R&R, all characters belong to Rick Riordan, etc. etc. Here!**

* * *

December Second. December Second, 2015. A day etched in the back of Leo's mind forever.

"Uhhhmmmmm..." Had been Leo's first words. Great way to impress the parents of your girlfriend. Show them your magnificent fluent skills with speaking.

"Mom, dad, this is Leo." Kris held onto his arm for morale support. "He's my boyfriend."

"Uh, hello, umm-" Leo shot Kris a panicked glance like _What do I call your parents?_

"Mr. and Mrs. Stuart would be lovely," Kris' mom told him and possibly saved Leo's life. "Would you like to come inside?"

Leo glanced one last time at Kris, and his "borrowed" car (which was Percy's; he had "borrowed" it for the night.) Which, for some reason, had a stain in the backseat from what looked like someone had brought taco night inside the car. Or something else, which Leo didn't want to think about.

He was seriously tempted to bail. His relationship with Kris wasn't THAT serious to meet her parents...right?

Then again, this was senior year of Highschool. Leo had a feeling his parents had wanted to meet him anyways. Little did they know the fact, Leo was driving with only his permit at the moment. (Unsafe driving! The horror! Leo had done a million other more dangerous and life threatening things than that.)

But was it still necessary to meet his girlfriend's parents?

"Yeah, it is." Piper's voice entered his mind. He made a face.  
"Shut up, Piper in my head." Leo muttered where no one could hear except the little flies flying around. Even they looked at him like he was crazy.

Kris' house was grand, but also with an elegant, yet simple atmosphere. It wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't tiny either. A little house stuck in the middle of a bustling city. Leo looked up at the high ceilings, feeling small and insignificant like he had when he went to Olympus. But nothing in the entire world could compare to the grandness of the home of the gods.

Kris' mom could cook. Oh. My. Holy. Hestia. She could ACTUALLY cook. Nothing like Percy's pathetic attempts (and then ordering Chinese food- which Frank the Fai baby surprisingly didn't like very much), or Piper's mediocore cookie baking. Leo made tacos occasionally, but tacos for breakfast, lunch, and dinner got bland after a very short time. Leo was sitting at a small table that could sit six people, but only four seats were taken up so far. Leo was sitting next to Kris on the left side of the table, while her Dad sat at the head nearest to Leo, and his wife next to him. Kris' mom was a petite woman, who Kris resembled greatly. She had short cut blonde hair, while her husband had dark brown hair. Her eyes twinkled the same as Kris' whenever Leo made a joke or did something amusing.

Leo uncomfortably ate his dinner, while sneaking his hand under the table to find Kris' hand for reassurance. Her thoughts seemed somewhere else tonight as well, which didn't improve Leo's confidence he could handle meeting her parents.

"It's okay Leo," the imaginary Piper in his head said. She was almost as annoying as the real one. "Just don't mess up, or I will hunt you down and toss your heart in acid."

_Good pep talk, Piper, Leo thought bitterly._

When Leo was finished, and Kris' mom went to go clean the dishes and Leo got up a little hurridly and asked her if she needed some help. She laughed, and told Kris to help her. She patted one of Leo's cheeks affectionately. "Such a charming young man. I'm glad our daughter chose a nice boy."

Leo wasn't sure how to respond to that, and sat back down slowly in his chair as Kris left to help her mom in the kitchen.

Then her dad had a serious talk with Leo.

"Now," Her dad said once the woman had left. "I know you seem like a nice boy, but we need to have a little...man to man chat."

Kris' dad was tall and a lot more intimidating than Leo would ever be. He gulped nervously. "Uh, I kind of had that talk with my mom when I was really young so..." Leo tended to stutter out random things when he was nervous. Half way through his sentence, he switched to Spanish, and then he winced. Whoops.

Instead Kris' father threw back and laughed. "You seem nervous."

"What gave it away?" Leo asked, still agitated. A nervous habit for him, stuttering, swearing, or speaking in Spanish. The last was bursting into flames, but that would not be a good idea in a house.  
"No Really?" Piper's sarcastic voice came into his head. That didn't help his concentration any more.

"Now, Mr. Valdez," Mr. Stuart said. Leo knew he was a business man, Kris had been prepping him for this meeting. Leo was just worried he would "Flame on!" and burn down the next block or so. "I love my daughter, and I know you two are young but-"

"Uh, Sir," Leo stopped him. "I really had health class like three days ago, so I'm fine-"

Mr. Stuart laughed again. "Just don't do anything you are going to regret."

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter," Leo told him solemly.

"You have balls kid, I'll give you that."

"My friends say differently," Leo smirked, just as Kris walked in, holding a huge fake smile. Leo didn't even have to ask to know something was wrong. Kris' mother followed out, and before Leo could do anything else, a tiny rear end of a pink fuzzy unicorn in his face.

Leo spat out stuffing. "What the-"

"Mr. Foo Foo Cuddlykins says hello!" A little girl about six screamed, jumping up and down and waving the poor tortured unicorn around in her arms. If it's life would get any worse, the girl would start cutting open it's guts and read the will of the gods. (Yes, he was mocking a certain augur of Camp Jupiter. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who.)

"Uh... Who's this?" He looked up and asked Kris, trying to push away the hind end of a sparkly unicorn.  
"My sister. The jacked up on candy, six year old Morgana." Kris sighed. "She got into my leftover Halloween candy."

Morgana was certainly jacked up, as she was jumping up and down like a maniac on some sort of steroid (in this case it was sugar rush) and practically running up and down the walls. Leo expected her to suddenly grow rocket boots and take off to the moon.

"She wasn't supposed to be up," Mrs. Stuart pinched her lips at her six year old catastrophe. "I'll go put her to bed, Kris, why don't you show Leo out? It's a school night, after all."

Kris ran to get her flat shoes, but she wouldn't be leaving with Leo. Leo had to drive home all alone, and it was getting late. It was Wednesday, just as they had gotten back to school from Thanksgiving holiday. Leo was looking forward to the Christmas holiday now.

Not to mention his one month anniversary with Kris was coming up, and as Percy warned him; "Don't screw up, or Piper AND Kris will kill you." He said it so sincerely, Leo wondered if Percy had forgotten his. Ha! Annabeth must have killed him. Leo wished he had been there to see it.

Jason had also told him not to forget. "Piper just about ripped my head off," Jason had told his friend, while shuddering. "So like, get something nice."

Leo _had_ been there to watch Piper attempt murder on Jason. Leo only wished he had been able to videotape it.

Leo hadn't even bothered to ask Frank. Why? Frank and Hazel were too sweet, and they'd never forget something like that. Unlike the rest of them, it was just hilarious because they let the most important things slip their minds.

Leo almost ran out of the house, and he walked down her driveway to his car. The air had turned a crisp chilly temperature, and Kris was wearing nothing but a short sleeved shirt and jeans. She gripped her arms and shivered.

"Did my dad give you a hard time?" Kris joked as they stopped at the edge of the driveway.

"If you mean he scared the living crap out of me? Then yes." Leo answered, wrapping her closer to him in the cold weather. Kris gave a small laugh.

The light on the second story window turned on, and Leo saw the shadowy outlines of Kris' mom and her younger sister. Kris was holding onto him, and she unexpectedly hugged him. Leo hugged her back, but he hadn't been expecting a random outburst.

"Leo," she said carefully, but her voice was muffled into his jacket. "I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Leo asked, pulling her to his face. "Please. _please_, don't tell me you're pregnant because I'd have to know who the dad is, and also your father would legitly kill me."

Kris smiled, but it looked sad. "I'll miss your humor."

"Miss? What the hell?" Leo asked, laughing. "Is it leaving?"

"No." Kris said. "But I am."

It took a few moments for that to click in Leo's mind. "Wait..._what?_"

Kris unwrapped her arms from him, and she bit her lip like she was trying not to cry. "Leo, I really love you, but my parents are making me move."

"Where? I could borrow and RV from my summer camp!" Leo said, holding onto her hands. "Please!"

"I can't." Kris sounded miserable. "My mom told me when I was washing the dishes. Dad's job is taking him to _Hawaii."_ The way she said it sounded like _Tartarus_, _Hell_, _Hades Undergarments_.

"Why?" Leo asked, and even as cliche and sappy as it sounded in all those stupid romance novels his english teacher assigned, Leo really knew what it meant by "A heart shattering into a million pieces." Because that was how he felt.

"Hell, if I knew, I'd find a way to stay here." Kris leaned her head into his shoulder. "But because I really love you, I have to let you go."

"I'll let you go." Leo's voice sounded as miserable as he felt. "But maybe it's not goodbye...more like 'See you later.'"

Kris looked as broken as he felt. "I have to pack tomorrow, and then I'll be gone. I'm sorry it didn't work out Leo...I just didn't want it to end like that."

_Me neither_, Leo thought as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him one last time. "Good bye, Leo."

"'Bye, Kris." Leo opened the door to his borrowed car, wondering how he would have screwed that up so bad. But he hadn't done anything.

_Maybe that's the problem,_ he thought. _You didn't do_ anything.

"Stop it," Piper headvoice scolded. "Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault."

"Now your supportive," Leo grumbled as he turned the key and started the ignition. The headlights came to life, and he sped off down the road.

When he looked back using the rearview mirrors, he saw Kris sitting on the steps of her house, and by the way she was moving and holding her arms, he was pretty sure she was crying.

-

"So, how'd it go?" Percy's cheerful voice asked immediately when Leo opened the door.

Leo didn't answer him as he walked past Percy, past the couch, past his friends that were working on homework last minute, and took the spiral staircase upstairs.

"OI! I asked you how it went!"

Leo opened the door to his room, flopped down on his bed and hugged a pillow. He stared at the section of the wall near the window with the closed blinds, and tried to think of other things. Anything.

The dream he had.

_"Soon, you will lose someone you hold dear." _The ghost had warned. _"It is for your own good, and their safety. I'm sorry I was forced to do this, but it is the only way..."_

Oh why, why, _why_ hadn't he listened?

He hugged his pillow tighter, and he heard the door open. "I'll take it your meeting didn't go well."  
Great. Jason was here to further irritate him.

"Go away," Leo moaned. "Let me mope in my self pity and misery."

"Fine, have it your way." Jason said and jumped on his own bed. He flicked off the lights. "Good night, Leo."

"What's so good about it?" Leo mumbled as he stared up at the blank ceiling. Blank. Clear thoughts. Blank...

"Is he awake?" He heard Piper whisper. Oh, he had fallen asleep. Leo wouldn't have minded going to school with severe bags in the morning. Who cared?

December Third. Yesterday was December Second...

"No, he's raping the pillow." Jason whispered back. "Do you think we should get him up for school?"

"Based on what happened last night? Well, Leo wasn't the only one having a bad night. I'm thinking we all skip and play hookey. It's only Thursday, and it's only been like three weeks since we last skipped. Who's gonna care?"

"The teachers. The attendance board. The students who wonder if we have all died."

"Oh, jeez, you need to hang out more with Leo and learn to have fun."

"I don't think he's in the mood for 'fun' at the moment..."

"OI! HELP! CPR! EVERYONNEEEE! OI! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!"

Frank's frantic shouts could be heard even from his room. Leo groaned and rolled out of bed, still hugging his pillow. "Guess Leo is awake," Jason grumbled.

"So are the neighbors," Piper snapped.

They got up, Leo was stumbling from lack of sleep, into Frank and Percy's room. Frank was slapping Percy's cheeks, and Hazel was fumbling with a cellphone. Annabeth was holding onto Percy's arms, which were flailing like a dying fish.

"Crap," Annabeth swore. Actually, she swore something else, but "Crap" is the "clean" version of what she actually said.

"I don't know how to use this," Hazel said exasperatedly and pushed the cellphone into Piper's hand. "Modern technology is weird."

"Dammit guys, not now!" Frank said as he pushed down one of Percy's arms. "He needs to get help or something!"

"He looks like Leo before he passed out in his cereal," Jason commented. Leo growled, still hugging his pillow.

"Jason, grab his legs." Annabeth told him. "Piper, call Chiron or 911 or SOMETHING! Leo, stop raping the pillow and wake up and smell the roses!"

"Uh, Annabeth, he just needs time-" Piper protested as Leo groaned and flopped down on Frank's unmade and empty bed.

Percy stopped spazzing, and Annabeth grasped for his wrist. "He's not breathing," Frank informed helpfully.

"We need something to wake him up," Jason said. "Last time Percy squirted water in Leo's face."

"That explains a lot," Leo's voice was muffled, as his face was in a pillow.

"Here," Jason took the cellphone from Piper's hand. He held it in his palm, and little volts came off the antennae.

"Uh, Jason, I don't think that is a good idea-!" Annabeth warned.

Jason poked Percy with his static hand, with much surprise did nothing. (Actually, Leo didn't expect it to do anything.)

"Wait," Leo got out of his pillow. "Percy, Annabeth is getting married to Jason."

Piper sent him a murderous glare, and Jason laughed. Percy only snorted in his trance-like sleep, while Annabeth fumed at him.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Percy, I'm pregnant."

Percy's eyes flew open and he started grabbing random things in sight. For example, Frank' shirt, and the wall.

"WOAHH WHAT TWEGRGHWERGHerhdgukvlbedfruv kaidefhpw455y8 o0e rgh ila w-! " Percy panted like he was running a marathon. "What!?"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be worried unless you guys had actually done something you weren't supposed to." Leo pointed out.

"You, Valdez-" Percy went to strangle him, but Frank pulled him back.

"He's on a adrenaline rush," Annabeth said. "He'll calm down in a few minutes."

"I'm going for breakfast," Hazel said. "Anyone care to join me?"

Jason and Piper looked at each other, "Yes." and Frank went downstairs to find bacon. Annabeth sat next to Percy on his bed, and Leo picked his pillow up. "Well I'm going to mope in my room and starve to death, I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like going to school today."

"Amen." Percy panted, reaching for a glass of water on his bedside. "Especially after a dream like that."

Leo walked into his bedroom, fell onto his bed and kicked off the switch. He lay staring at the ceiling for a long time, wondering what was going on with the world around him.

And he sat there and stared.

And sat.

And stared.

And he sat there and stared, not feeling the motivation to get up.

So he sat and stared at his expressionless ceiling, with a million thoughts and emotions bubbling in him, but he suppressed them. He'd have to let them out slowly, otherwise he'd literally explode. It would take time. A long time.

He sat and stared.


	26. Chapter 26: Lost

**Oh what's this? Yes I'm crazy. :D**

**So anyways, I continue posting here, see the little reviews and thank them for taking the time to read this story. This is the same chapter I posted on Fanpop. :D LOL. **

**Lol one of the reviews I got was hilarious, how the person kept thinking Piper was...Well actually I'll let you guys guess. As usual Characters belong to R.R so R&R~! **

**And yes. Trolling is fair game here. MWAHAHAHAHAHAA**

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Life sucks my friends.  
-Comments-  
Leo Valdez: I absolutely agree.  
Piper McLean: Leo, stop moping.  
Nico di Angelo: - bursts into song - Life's a pain in the butt my friends, life is a pain in the butt...  
Leo Valdez: - mopes -  
Piper McLean: -_-  
Jason Grace: Let him mope, if he doesn't he exerts his anger by punching pillows or nearby objects. AKA me.  
Leo Valdez: - punches pillow -  
Percy Jackson: That takes talent to punch a pillow and type at the same time.  
Leo Valdez: - punch -  
Percy Jackson: Sheesh, someone needs to take a happy pill.  
Thalia Grace: Wassup with Leo? Like wtF?  
Jason Grace: Him and Kris broke up. He's in a botchy mood.  
Percy Jackson: A really ducking botchy mood.  
Annabeth Chase: Except 24/7. And you think he'd be happy for the start of Christmas break.  
Thalia Grace: Why did they break up? Did Kris find he was too annoying or ugly or just...Leo...  
Leo Valdez: Wow, I feel so much better now. Thanks Thalia.  
Piper McLean: THALIA! D: COME ON!  
Nico di Angelo: -sits next to Leo in the emo corner- It's okay buddy.  
Leo Valdez: JESUS! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?  
Nico di Angelo: I've been here the whole time :D  
Leo Valdez: But like- you- appeared- end of my bed- WTF!?  
Piper McLean: Crap Nico, you broke The Leo again.  
Jason McLean: -throws pillow at Leo- Naw he's fine.  
Piper McLean: Guys have no sympathy whatsoever. Especially Roman ones.  
Jason Grace: OI! You wanna have a go at me? D:  
Frank Zhang: On the contrary...  
Percy Jackson: I'm Greek. :D  
Leo Valdez: no dude, Piper's not in the mood either.  
Percy Jackson: You guys are all pathetic. IT'S IS - censored by Leo's Demibook block - CHRISTMAS VACAY. ENJOY IT OR I WILL FREEZE YOU IN SNOW.  
Leo Valdez: - flames on -  
Piper McLean: Awkward moment when you think Leo wrote "Turn me on" ...  
Nico di Angelo: WTF? AHAHAHAHAHAH  
Piper McLean: Shoot, I made Leo log off.  
Percy Jackson: Nice going.  
Piper McLean: Aw come on, I already have Jason mad at me, not you too! Or Leo! Come on!  
Percy Jackson: OOH SMOOTH LOL  
Annabeth Chase: You should talk to him.  
Piper McLean: Who? ._. I'm not sure which guy needs more help.  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS!  
Percy Jackson: SNOWBALLS! :DDDD  
Annabeth Chase: Apparently all of them...**

Leo heard a knock at his door. "GO AWAY!" He groaned from his pillow buddy.

"I want to talk." Piper's voice came through the door.

"Well I don't want too," Leo pouted and turned away from the door. "So go away."

"Leo-"

"La la la, I can't hear you." Leo said and pulled the covers from his bed over his head. "Go. Away."

Piper sighed from outside. "When you want to talk, I'll be here."

December Nineteenth. First day of Christmas Holiday and break. Six days until Christmas. Way more days until the New Year. Eighteen days since Leo had last seen Kris.

Eighteen days since they had broken up.

Many more days before Leo felt better enough to get back in his groove, but even then, it was like when he lost Festus. He might move. He might talk. But he'd never be the same, not quite on balance, always a little off. Now he was just a little more off than before.

And ever since then, he had been moping in his room, barely finishing homework, and not sleeping well at night.

Well, the sleep part was mostly the dreams he had been having. But even those were too horrible to think about. He would have rather thought about how much he missed his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) or jumped in a pit of sulfuric acid.

Leo played with the folds of his pillow. It was dark in his room, but it wasn't that late in the afternoon. He had shut the blinds and turned off the lights. The only light was the screen of his laptop and the places where light escaped through the cracks underneath the door.

"Leo?" A familiar knock came. "Leo, let me in."

"Go away."

"It's MY room Leo, let me in."

"Technically it's _our_ room," Leo grunted as he leaned over and turned the knob on his door.

Jason opened the door the whole way, and the unexpected brightness made Leo wince and squint. He managed not to make a hissing or spitting noise and hide underneath his covers and never come out, similar to a cat.

Jason came in and sat on his bed, and leaned against the wall. "This house is falling apart."

Leo kicked the door closed. "I'm pretty sure that's my fault."

"_No_, I mean this little "family" thing we have going on." Jason sighed. "Piper's pissed at me, you are in an emo stage, Hazel is pissed at Facebook in general because of some son of a gun females in her grade, and Percy and Annabeth are going it at every ten seconds."

"I'll drive to Camp, just leave me there." Leo groaned. "I miss it anyways."

Jason didn't say anything. "So Leo, about you and uh-"

Leo threw his pillow at Jason's face. "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

"Jeez, you really need to get out of the gutter and live again." Jason snapped. "Now I'm sorry it didn't work out, but you don't have sympathy from the rest of us until we find out what happened."

"She moved. To _Hawaii_."

"That sucks."

"No styx."

"Well could you at least _pretend_ to be happy?"

"Welcome to my life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meet me. Eight years old. Eight years old until now. Pretending to be alright." Leo grumbled into his pillow. "It's an act Jace, and I'm tired of being on stage."

"Leo I-"

"I don't want to feel it anymore." Leo said. "Ever feel like you just want to cut off the tap to all your emotions? That's me. The guy who pretends to have them."

Jason got quiet. "I'm the guy who tends to regret everything."

"Aw, Leo and Jason bromance." Piper's trill voice came in the doorway. "Have you two bonded over harsh breakups?"

Leo picked up his pillow and threw it at the wall next to the front of his bed. "Alright, everyone leave me be."

"Leo," Piper sighed. "I've been listening outside on the doorway. You can't expect me to turn away after eavesdropping!"

"And you admit to it." Leo said, sitting up to retrieve the pillow he had thrown across the room.

"Well if I didn't, I'd be lying." Piper reasoned and invited herself inside. "But Leo, you need counseling. And that's coming from me."

"I have already had counseling," Leo muffled his voice into his giant fluffy pillow. "It doesn't do squat."

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of counseling." Piper sat across from him and crossed her legs. "Although you could probably use some of that too."

"Gee thanks." said Leo.

"I think you just need to tell other people what you're feeling," Piper advised. "You have friends, you know that. You just need to let it out."

"And when I let it out," Leo pushed himself off the bed and turned over. "I explode." He fell onto his back and hugged his pillow tighter.

"That's not good." Jason said. "I don't like myself or other people exploding."

"Well thanks anyways guys," Leo sighed. "But I really don't need a repeat of that other Christmas we had."

He was pretty sure the expressions of his friends were horrified. "Oh gods, we do NOT need a repeat of that Christmas," Piper said, sounding panicked as she bounced off Leo's bed.

"I still can't believe you named it Buford," Jason grumbled.

"It's better than Bernard." Leo shot back as the two left his room and closed the door.

Sighing and letting go of his pillow, he got up and opened the door. He walked out and went down the stairs, one step after another. When he was all the way down he shuffled to the couch and jumped on it, and unfortunately sat on Percy.

"OI!" Percy yelled and pushed him off his lap. "GERROFF ME!"

"Meh." Leo said and stayed on the floor partially under the coffee table but also next to the couch where he had landed.

"Oh look, Leo is alive." Frank commented as he walked past them.

"Help me up?" Leo suggested to Percy, who was trying to read his math homework.

Percy extended his hand, still not taking his eyes off his math. When Leo was on his feet again, Percy asked "Will you help me with my math homework?"

"Ahhaww, Hell no."

* * *

"So," Percy said in between his bites of lo mein. Frank soured at tonight's dinner, but it wasn't like it was Christmas eve. Percy could get away with Chinese food. "I know everyone's been a little in the downside of this whole thing but-"

"Well you only live once," Leo slurped up a noodle and sprayed sauce on Piper. She made a very angry face, but in the process she crossed her eyes and made a zombie noise. Leo burst out laughing, which then involved choking on his noodles and getting fried spices up his nose.

By the way, CHINESE SPICES BURN LIKE NO OTHER PAIN. Especially if you get them up your nose.

"Wow," Annabeth said as Leo coughed and gripped his throat. "That's the first time Flamehead has laughed like that for weeks."

"Adorable." Percy cooed. "Okay back on my other topic..."

* * *

"Leo."

"Go back to bed Jason," Leo groaned, rolling over into his pillow.

"Leo. Wake up."

This time it wasn't Jason's voice. Leo's eyes flew open. "I see Mr. Ghosty is back," he muttered. He looked around the room. It was empty.

Even Jason's bed was not hosting any inhabitants. The sheets were laid out, and Jason's bunny slippers Leo had gotten him last Christmas were missing.

"He's probably in the bathroom," Leo assured himself more than anything. "He'll be back any minute."

He shivered as a cold breeze went down his back. "SSshhh, I don't remember it being so cold." Leo shivered. "Or maybe Percy turned off the heater again..."

When he looked around, the window to the room was open. The curtains were flying from the breeze, and they poofed out and got sucked in with the motion of the wind. Leo scrambled out of his bed, and reached out to the hooks on the edge of the window.

When he slammed the windows shut, the glass vibrated from the force. The curtains stopped flowing, and the room seemed to have gotten even colder.

Jason's bunk was still empty.

Leo crawled into his bed, wondering why he had woken up in the first place. A chilly ominous feeling crept from the closed window, and Leo slunk under his covers like a shy retreating dog.

The alarm clock across the room blared the time in glowing red lights that looked like the eyes of a demon: _12:13_

Leo wished it was _11:11_ instead.

December Twentieth. It was already December Twentieth.

The house groaned in protest as the wind howled outside. Leo hadn't expected it to be this windy, but it sounded like a hurricane outside.

Perhaps a blizzard.

Leo snuggled into his warm covers, wishing he could stay in them forever and bask in their warmth. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Leo never heard Jason come back from the bathroom. Infact, when he woke up, Jason's bed looked exactly as it had when Leo had woken up in the middle of the night.

* * *

_"And I'm the guy who tends to regret everything."_

Jason's voice seemed so crystal clear and sharp, like one of those HD movie theatre soundboards, Leo flailed out of bed.

Then he had to use the bathroom.

_8:45_

Jason's bed was already empty, but it looked just like how Leo had seen it last night. Shaking that out of his head, he dashed to the bathroom to find it was already in _El ocupado_.

"I need to pee!" Leo shouted and pounded on the door. He twisted the handle frantically, but it was locked from the inside.

Piper's voice came through the door. "Go away, Leo." It sounded emotionless and bland.

"I really, REALLY need to pee!" Leo yelled back.

"Stop being such a bathroom diva."

"Stop hogging the toilet! I need to pee!"

"Go away." This time her voice cracked.

"Fine." Leo huffed. "But I'm gonna need a new pair of pants."  
She didn't say anything back but uncomfortable silence.

Leo stormed away from the bathroom. Sure, Piper was a girl, but why did she lock him out? And Leo's bladder was about to explode, so he would blame her for not letting him relieve himself.

Leo shrugged. She'd be out when she smelled the pancakes coming from downstairs. Leo jumped down the stairs, taking two to three steps at a time and dashed for the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up." Percy said. "Are Piper and Jason up?"

Leo glanced around the kitchen. Annabeth was beating eggs (those poor eggs), Hazel was using the pancake griddle, Frank was eating pancakes like there was no tomorrow. Legit morning at their household. (And don't _ever_ dare Frank to a pancake eating competition. No matter who did it, they lost after fifteen pancakes.)

"Yeah," Leo said. "But Jace wasn't in bed. I thought he might be down here."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him. What about-"

"Beauty Queen is using the bathroom," Then Leo grumbled "And I really had to pee."

"Uh, guys," Hazel said, sounding frantic. "How do you work a pancake griddle?"

"Ugh, Hazel, you don't put the spatula on the griddle," Leo sighed and picked up the half melted spatula with his bare hands. "It will melt."

"Whoops," She apologized. "Why doesn't the fire guy use it instead?"

"You're trying to get out of work."

"Partially. I also don't want to burn the whole house down."

Frank shuddered and stop munching on pancakes. "Leo could do that on his own, he doesn't need a pancake griddle."

"Be quiet Zhang, or I'm gonna waffle cone your face." Leo picked up the slightly overheating pancake griddle.

Frank stopped shoveling pancakes. "Wow, I'm trembling." he said. Percy snorted as he took the eggs from Annabeth and poured them in a giant batter bowl.

* * *

"This is good," Leo said as he took a bite of his pancakes. "But it's missing something."

"What?" Percy frowned as he looked down at his pancakes. "I hope I didn't forget to add flour this time."

"No, that's not it..."

"Syrup?" Frank offered him. "From Canada!"

"Eh?" Percy said, cutting his pancake in half and stuffing it in his mouth. "Ohhmm shtichs isshhshs ghoouudd Leeossh, hauts yoshsu sthalkingshs assbouttsh?"

"English?" Leo asked him. "_Yo no comprendo._"

Percy swallowed his food. "Nevermind."

"May I comment, the pancakes look especially appetizing when they are all half eaten and visible when you talk with your mouth open," Annabeth commented as she spooned blueberries onto her pancakes.

"Oh, I know what it is." Percy snapped his fingers, which didn't work well because they were sticky with syrup. "Piper and Jace aren't down here yet."

Leo frowned, remembering that too. He knew something wasn't right. "Yeah, even Aphrodite doesn't take that long to use the bathroom. Also known as staring at herself in the mirror."

"Naw, she takes time like you wouldn't believe." Percy said nonchalantly and stabbing more pancake with his fork and placing it in his mouth.

"And how would you know that?" Annabeth asked curiously, although a slight angry edge to her voice like she was about to lash out.

Percy choked on his pancake. "Nothing!" he squealed.

Leo snickered, as he finished another pancake. A crash came from upstairs, and everyone in the kitchen stopped eating and froze. Even Frank, which meant it was serious.

"What do you think is going on?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Dunno...does anyone know where Jason went?" Percy asked.

Something clicked in Leo's mind all of a sudden. Jason's empty bed. How he woke up strangely in the middle of the night. The open window. Piper not coming out of the bathroom.

"HOLY CRAP!" Leo yelled and pushed his chair forcefully away from the table. He tripped on his way out of the doorway, while his friends peered curiously out from the door that was swinging back and forth. It looked like a revolving door gone haywire.

"What the -?" Percy asked his friends, who looked as confused as he was. Leo was swearing as he ran all the way up the stairs, gripping the rail and hopping over steps.

When he came to the top of the stairs, he slipped on the last step and frantically grabbed for the banister before steadying himself.

"Leo?" Hazel's uncertain voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing-?"

Leo ignored the strange looks his friends were giving him, and pounded on the bathroom door. Please be wrong, please be wrong...

"PIPER!" He screamed. "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

"Please tell me you don't have to use the bathroom still." Her voice was dampened through the door.

"OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

"No Leo. Leave me alone."

Leo tried the lock again. He put his hands to his waist, and patted his pockets. "My toolbelt," he mumbled in a daze and sped to his room. He scrambled around his desk, unsettling stacks of textbooks and projects until he found it. Grabbing it he ran out of his bedroom and came back to the bathroom door.

"Come on, come on," He muttered as his hands shook while trying to pick the lock. When he took his little tool out, it had snapped in half.

Leo swore even louder. "Dammit!" He looked around for anything he could use. He beat the door with the sides of his fists. "OPEN THE DOOR PIPER! _NOW!_"

"Go. Away." Piper's voice growled.

"PIPER MCLEAN OPEN THE DOOR!"

Piper ignored him, and he was pretty sure she had just kicked the cabinet door in the bathroom. That left one last plan.

Leo tripped down the hall to the attic door, and climbed the dusty and cobwebbed ladder to the roof. This was also a route to the fire escape, but it looked so unused and so filled with arachnids Annabeth would have had a heart attack. (Actually she would have gone berserk and then killed everything in sight- Mental note: In case of fire, do not let Annabeth see this exit.)

He came to the roof, and for a minute the slightest thing caught his eye. A little film of paper was caught to the sun roof, and he edged along the trim to get it. When he held it in his palm, it held a familiar picture he had seen before.

It was himself, Piper, Jason, and the others laughing and smiling in a photo. They were having smoothies and laughing at each other, pulling ridiculous faces and enjoying their lives. They had this taken a few months ago, just when this whole thing had started.

Leo also knew who's copy it was.

Then the task at hand came back to his mind, and he edged further along the side of the roof. When he came to his destination, he slipped down and swung off the banister, kicking open the window and sliding into the bathroom.

Piper was leaning against the side of the white shower/bathtub and holding a box of mangled tissues in her arms. She looked up at Leo in surprise, which only let him see more of the damage in the bathroom. Not to mention the damage to herself, but Leo only saw the trails of mascara running down her face at first glance- probably from crying.

There was tissues everywhere. The sink water was running, almost overflowing from what looked like a clog. Leo quickly twisted the handles and turned off the water, to stop the waste of earth's natural resources (plus Percy would be upset to be wasting so much water and have to pay a humungo bill later on in the month).

The mirror was broken, and Leo almost slipped on the broken glass. He was barefoot, and wearing nothing but his pajamas (long blue sweatpants and an old white t-shirt) which was dangerous on his part. The shards of glass were scattered along the floor, and it appeared as if someone had taken it down and smashed it against the floor.

However, the most broken and damaged- the most un-fixable thing yet to be seen- was the girl crying and sitting to the floor beside him.

Leo brushed the broken glass aside, and sat next to Piper. "Piper," he said softly. "I hope you know breaking mirrors cause seven years of bad luck."

"Who cares?" Piper's voice even sounded broken. Before she had probably been holding in her tears so Leo wouldn't notice anything. But he did. And he came.  
"Besides," she sniffled. "Who cares anyways? And how did you know-?"

"It's a long story," Leo told her, picking up her feet off the corners of the shattered mirror. "I was hoping I was wrong."

"I wish you were too," Piper sunk her head between her knees. "I can't believe he..."

"How did _you_ find out?"

Piper motioned to the sink. "He left a note." She sounded bitter. "I tried washing it down the drain."

"That didn't do much good," Leo said as he walked on his knees to the counter. He fished his hand around the gross water until he found the drain. He clenched on something wet and slimy, and pulled the drain. The water level lowered, and Leo pulled up a piece of paper.

Smoothing it out, he let his hand catch on fire to dry the paper. Even in the waterstaining, the words were still clearly visible and inked on the page.

_Dear Piper,_

You're probably going to hate me for this.  
I need to find myself. I have to do this. I don't know if you'll understand but...I have to go. I'll leave this here though, after I leave I won't be coming back.

I...I don't think this is the best way of saying goodbye. But I know if I did it to you in person, I'd never be able to actually leave. I'd look at you and then promise to stay.  
But I can't do that either. So it ends this way.

By the time you wake, I will be long gone. Don't come looking for me. Only one other person in the house knows- and he let me go. Don't blame them, I was going to get out anyways. They tried to stop me, sure. But in the end, I was their friend, and they let me leave. It was my choice, Piper.

I've made my choice. Make yours too someday, Piper. I love you. Goodbye.

P.S. - Don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found.

Goodbye,  
- Jason

An unexpected sudden wave of fury poured over Leo like lava. Even worse, the dream he had echoed in his head, the one he head before he lost Kris. For some reason, he didn't think it even was talking about his girlfriend when he had it. _"Soon,"_ the strange boy warned him. _"you will lose someone you hold dear."_

Jason had been Leo's _best friend._ He'd stuck with him through the war, the three of them. Sure, he was good friends with the others too, but the three of them were always closer than anything.  
_"And I'm the guy who does things I tend to regret,"_ Jason's voice haunted his mind. Jason had been planning this. All those things Piper noticed- how he was quieter than usual, his unexpected trips to the roof. It all suddenly and made so much _freaking_ sense.

And he had left that night. The window. Jason had left in the night, and the picture Leo had found...that was definitely Jason's copy. It made so much sense it was sickening.

Leo put down the note, and pushed it away- as far away as he could put it. He wanted to tear it up. Shred it into a million pieces. Put it in a blender until it was ground into nothing. Burn it with his powers. So much sadness and anger in one single emotion he didn't even have a way or words to describe it.

"Piper," He ground his teeth. "I swear to gods if I find him I am going to-"

"Leo. Don't." Piper's voice was even more fragile than the shattered glass around them. Leo looked up at her, who was about to start crying. The last thing he did was unlock the door and push it open gently, and then went back to help her up.

He didn't get to. "I just can't-" Piper started, before he lips closed and her chin crinkled, and she started sobbing. Leo pulled her into a hug, and held her like a small child. She wrapped her arms into his shirt and cried. And cried, and cried. It was a horrible sound; not like one that was just heartbroken. Hers sounded absolutely _hopeless_. It was the kind that sounded like someone had ripped out a heart and was punching it and kicking it around; and doing other horrible things to it.

Annabeth cautiously opened the door, "Leo?" she asked tenatively. Leo rubbed the back of Piper's head, trying to console her, but she just shook and let out more and more tears.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice sounded farther away. "Guys. Something's happened."

"What?"

"Why is Piper so upset?"

"You boys are idiots!"

"Call Chiron."

"Get Reyna too, she needs to send out a search party."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Jason's missing."

And the horrible reality of it all. Jason was gone. He wasn't coming back.

"ARE YOU-!"

"PERCY!"

"-ING KIDDING ME!? OH MOTHER OF-"

"PERCY! We need to contact Thalia. She needs to know. Hazel, get your brother on a line and-"

"Say my name?"

"OHMYGODS NICO! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Whenever I do that people tend to drop whatever they are holding and yell "JESUS!" My name isn't Jesus."

"You got that right."

"Nico, you need to help us."

"Watcha need, little sister?"

"I'm older than you! Anyways, Jason is missing."

"Oh,...crap."

"Yep."

"Reyna's on the other end...Holy styx is she mad."

"Have fun, almighty Praetor Percy. You realize it's like 5 AM in the morning at Camp Jupiter."

"...Uh oh, spaghettios."

"Yeah. Not only is she going to kill you, but she's going to eat you for breakfast."

"FRANK!"

"I was kidding!"

"YOW!"

"Frank, go search the city in hawk or something."

"I have my bike..."

"No Hazel, go with Nico and stick together. I need to find out what's going on at CHB."

"CHB? Wha- OH."

"Nico, you went to that camp. How do you NOT know the short name?"

"Meh. I had more important things to do."

"Now we have an important job for you! Go find him!"

"C'mon Sister."

"WOAAH-!"

"I'll go check on the other two," Annabeth's voice came into a sharper quality. "Leo, is she alright."

Leo didn't move, but brushed some of Piper's hair from his face and mouthed _She is absolutely not alright._

Annabeth nodded. "You stay with her. I'm gonna get Percy's car and drive around the city."

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Percy pleaded.

"No, I'm not sticking around to find out what Thalia does. I might take a drive to Camp just to see if anything is happening. I'll be back. Later-ish."

"Leave me with the she-demons."

"You can handle them alone."

"Thals is going to seriously _kill me!_"

"I'll take a picture then, and hang it on the wall. Bye Percy."

Annabeth slammed the front door shut.

Leo stroked Piper's hair, murmuring things, but they all seemed lost on her. Even Leo was having a hard time coping with it. Jason. Gone. Missing. Not. Here. They might have entered his mind, but his brain was in shutdown. The words didn't receive any sort of response.

"Oh poo, I got your shirt ruined." At first Leo didn't realize Piper had spoken. He focused his eyes on her, still entangled and miserable.

Leo looked down. Her mascara had rubbed off on his shirt, leaving grey traces and stains. "It's alright," He said. "I can always wash it."

Piper's lip trembled. "Some stains can't be washed away."

"Well if it was a ketchup stain..."

She didn't even smile. Not a good sign. Piper leaned her head on Leo's shoulder and didn't say anything.

"How did you live through it?" She managed.

"Live through what? My life? Lots of suffering."

"No." she took her head away to become face to face with him. "How did you handle being without Kris?"

"I didn't." Leo told her. "But I realized, eventually you have to move on. Eventually stains get washed out. _Eventually_ you aren't in as much pain."

"How long does it take?"

"A really, _really_, long time."

Leo lifted her chin up with his hand. "Don't worry; you have Me. And Annabeth. And Percy. And the others..."

"I don't want to." she said.

"Don't want to what?"

"Remember. I want to forget. Not feel it."

"I wish there was a way..." Leo said sincerely. "But besides dying. Please don't do anything stupid."

Piper didn't agree to that, and her breathing came in ragged. "I just don't want to feel the pain..."

"You have to. It's what makes you strong."

"...but it...it hurts too much..."

"I know it does," Leo squeezed her in a hug. "But there _is_ something that takes the pain away."

"What? What is it?" Piper grabbed the one tiny piece of hope he offered her.

"It depends. How much pain art thou in?"

"A lot." Piper sighed. "I don't want to deal with it."

"It only takes the pain away for a little while," Leo warned her, also wondering how he was getting away with this.

"Please." Piper held onto her little foothold to salvation. "I will do _anything_."

Leo hesitated for several reasons. A.) Was it too soon? B.) He was absolutely insane. C.) It was a stupid idea to hope for. D.) Oh, you sick minded people wondering what he had in mind. E.) He was absolutely insane.

He leaned down and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27: Holiday Cheer

**The random Demibook conversations begin! :D Lol is Piper PMSing or what? A little bit more language in this chapter than usual but these are like 16-19 year olds hanging out in one house with girl problems and vanishing friends. So obviously cursing ensues.**

**As usual RICKY OWN ME NO SO OKAY GOOD READ NWO :D**

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Gods damnit  
- Comments -  
Annabeth Chase: No success?  
Percy Jackson: Nien. Oh god damnit im speaking russian.  
Frank Zhang: I may not be accurate, but that's German.  
Percy Jackson: God damn that too  
Thalia Grace: My iphone is low on battery.  
Annabeth Chase: Then go charge it  
Thalia Grace: OH! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! Why don't I plug the cord into the side of this tree-stump next to me and- GOD DAMNIT ANNABETH IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST IN NEW JERSEY  
Hazel Levesque: ...Wait, there's electricity in trees? ...Wtf...  
Frank Zhang: No, sweetie, Thalia is just pissed off.  
Percy Jackson: Im pissed at everything. Especially a certain someone.  
Annabeth Chase: Stop being mad at Jason.  
Percy Jackson: Well, besides that son of a-  
Thalia Grace: GOD DAMNIT PERCY  
Percy Jackson: - THANKS FOR INTERRUPTING ME- Im pissed at Leo  
Leo Valdez: yolo  
Frank Zhang: Oh I thought he was dead lol  
Leo Valdez: yolo  
Hazel Levesque: You Only Live Once...right?  
Nico di Angelo: - CLAPS - WOOOHOOO! HAZEL DID IT! AWWYEAAHH!  
Hazel Levesque: eff you  
Percy Jackson: OMG SHE SWORe OMGGMGMGOGG WHAT HAPPEEND TO HAZEY  
Hazel Levesque: Hazey. Wow. Screw you too.  
Thalia Grace: Siht just got serious  
Percy Jackson: LOLFAIL  
Thalia Grace: Stupi iphon  
Leo Valdez: yolo  
Annabeth Chase: STFU ABOUT THE FREAKNG YOLO ALREADY WE GET IT  
Leo Valdez: yo mama  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIISSS  
Percy Jackson: *SIGH*  
Nico di Angelo: EH whatever  
Thalia Grace: Now I have to be serious b/c this thing has 2% battery life left. Any news on the whereabouts on meh little bro?  
Percy Jackson: Leo tracked his cellphone to a cafe somewhere out in Michigan. Don't know what happened because then he lost the signal.  
Thalia Grace: Where?  
Percy Jackson: Idk ask Leo. But he's holed up in his room with BQ and she's in a sihtty mood.  
Leo Valdez: Ole. Que?  
Thalia Grace: What was the name of the godsdamned cafe Valdez!  
Leo Valdez: Oh sorry, my demigbook is glitching. Idk what happened.  
Percy Jackson: leo stop fooling around  
Leo Valdez: fuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Percy Jackson: D=  
Leo Valdez: He was at a Panera bread up by one of the great lakes. I think it was the smallest one. anyways i tracked him in a McDonalds wifi hotspot and then he vanished. Okaygoodigonow  
Thalia Grace: Tiny lake. Michigan. McDonalds. Got it. Hunters out!  
Annabeth Chase: Not to be blatantly obvious, your hunters aren't exactly online...  
Thalia Grace: Oh whatever. My phone is about to die anyways. Bai guys  
Percy Jackson: Bye pinecone face  
Thalia Grace: I swear to gods one day I am going to shove my spear up your-  
Annabeth Chase: BYE OKAY  
Nico di Angelo: N othing to report. Went around Camp Jupiter, checked under Rey Rey's bed to see if he was hiding under there.  
Annabrth Chase: NICO!  
Percy Jackson: and?  
Nico di Angelo: Nothing but dust bunnies and exclusive photos of Percy and Reyrey making out.  
Praetor Reyna: OHYMYGODS DI ANGELO YOU ARE DEAD  
Percy Jackson: WTF!  
Annabeth Chase: PERRRRCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Leo Valdez: All of you just shut up I have a headache.  
Nico di Angelo: Awww, doesthewittle Leo have a boo boo head?  
Leo Valdez: Im gonna boo boo your head you boo boo head.  
Nico di Angelo: ...okay...?  
Percy Jackson: Don't even try, Nico. Him and BQ are sitting in his room and sobbing over their pillows. Leo has gone back to raping his, and Piper rapes Jason's old one.  
Nico di Angelo: Woah that sounds so wrong on so many levels  
Annabeth Chase: Oh shush  
Nico di Angelo: BQ. Sounds like BBQ. Now I'm hungry.  
Percy Jackson: I bet Leo's eating spicy hot BBQ chips.  
Nico di Angelo: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL  
Percy Jackson: 00- OHMYGODS LOL AHAHA I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT AHAHAH!  
Frank Zhang: What the fu- AHAHAHAHAH! LOL! NICE ONE PERCY AHAHAA  
Nico di Angelo: LOL IM SO SENDING THIS TO LEO  
Percy Jackson: Dont. OH GODS NICO DONT I WILL-  
Leo Valdez: PERSEUS JACKSON I AM COMING TO FIND YOU AND YOU WILL DIE  
Percy Jackson: Oh siht he's pissed OH FUUUUUUUUU  
Leo Valdez: YOU. WILL. DIE.  
Nico di Angelo: LOL! Leo calm down it's my fault i interpreted it the wrong way haha  
Leo Valdez: im logging off. Dont need this crap. Im gonna crawl into a hole and die. excuse me.  
Hazel Levesque: Aw Leo...  
Percy Jackson: Oh whatever he just needs to help BQ anyways. I wonder if they're making out LOLOLLLLL  
Annabeth Chase: Percy that's not funny.  
Frank Zhang: Lol wait WTF SINCE WHEN WOAH WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED  
Nico di Angelo: Y would UUU care babyman? Unless you and Leo had a secret relationship. Another reason I have not to approve of you.  
Hazel Levesque: WTF YOu were fine with Frank before. I thought you kind of found him amusing!  
Frank Zhang: Yeah, 'cuz Im a big joke.  
Hazel Levesque: Frankie-  
Nico di Angelo: Yeah, I liked you until you started dating my sister. Then that goes off-limits and I slice your head off.  
Percy Jackson: Oh screw it you guys are distracting me from getting in touch with as many people to look as possible. Gods dammit.  
Annabeth Chase: Leo is annoying me on IM. And I mean InstantMessanger. Oh god Leo wtf I don't feel like designing anything right now  
Percy Jackson: Annabeth. Chase. No. Want. To. Design. -faints-  
Annabeth Chase: Ha ha. Hilarious.  
Nico di Angelo: Oh crap those hot girls found me again. Bai guysgotta run to a nice bakery in France. BYE  
Percy Jackson: You got a date?  
Nico di Angelo: Those Frenchies are hot sauce. ;D  
Percy Jackson: Holy crap LOL  
Frank Zhang: Im canadian.  
Nico di Angelo: That's nice  
Frank Zhang: Canadians are of French descent.  
Nico di Angelo: And your point is?  
Frank Zhang: In a really gay way you just called me hot.  
Nico di Angelo: WAOH DUDE OVER THE LINE OKAY I GO NOW BYE  
Hazel Levesque: Frank!  
Percy Jackson: Oh gods you guys...lol nice Frank pfftthhahaha  
Leo Valdez: All of you shut up and let me sleep.  
Percy Jackson: Next to Piper.  
Leo Valdez: Percy...  
Percy Jackson: Ahhh sorry. I'll bother you when your in the mood.  
Travis Stoll: Woah Leo's in the mood? WTF!  
Connor Stoll: Woah Leo's in the mood? WTF!  
Connor Stoll: GOD DAMMIT EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' TIME!  
Travis Stoll: LOL!  
Percy Jackson: Oh gods...Well im gone now**

Piper rolled over from her side of Leo's bed. "I feel horrible," she groaned into Leo's pillow.

"Me too." Leo agreed with her. "Please give me my pillow back."

She sunk her head further into the pillow and gave a loud groan. "I want to curl up and never come out."

"Me too." Leo repeated himself. "So please stop moping."

"Ugh." Piper muffled her voice further into the pillow. "You're an asshole."

"Thank you." Leo pushed the humming laptop contraption off his lap and slid it onto his desk. Jason's bunk hadn't been disturbed, except Hazel insisted on making the bed. Paranoia. She didn't like their untidy room. Leo didn't really care.

"I hate everything." Piper took her face out of the pillow. "I hate hate hate hate _hate_-"

"That's a lot of hate." Leo slid down his bed so he could be next to her. She looked up at him. Her kaleidoscope eyes were caught on a melancholy dull blue that seemed to hold the sadness greater than her own. If Leo had to pick a color, they matched the color of a sky before a storm blew through and released a downpour.

Leo picked her up gently and rested her in his lap. He hadn't held anyone like this since...well since Kris. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he awkwardly patted her back like he was burping a young child. ...Woah that was weird.

"I'm sorry I'm using you like a..." Piper mumbled into his shirt.  
"Hey, it's okay..." Leo rubbed her back soothingly. "I kind of need someone too."

"You mean that?"  
"Yeah."

Piper burrowed herself in the crook of his shoulder, so he could feel her breath on the side of his neck. "Thanks Leo."

"No problem."

-

Leo felt his fingers shaking as he slipped his arm under Piper's pillow and felt for the clasp of her leather bound book jacket. Piper stirred in her sleep only slightly, but for her own sake, Leo needed for the first time to actually understand what was going on in her mind.

Since their last conversation, she'd been a lot quieter. And their last conversation was...four hours ago? Yeah. She had taken a nap in Leo's lap later on, while he ate a doughnut and finished up his design to prototype and send to Annabeth.

Piper sniffled in her sleep and turned over. Leo had to wait until she was asleep to take a sneak into Piper Land (Diary). ...Oh that sounded wrong. Oh, well.

He snuck back into his bedroom and flipped on the light. He crawled onto his bed and adjusted his pillow into a comfy position. He opened the book and absorbed himself into Piper's writing.

_Dear Diary...  
Date: - December 20th, 2015-_

I hate. HATE. HATE. Everything.  
Yesterday Jason disappeared. It seems like a lifetime ago, though. I just can't believe it. At all. Leo is in shock like me.

I'm in shock still...but not for the reason you might think. And no, I'm not pregnant. Haha. So lacking humor at the moment.  
It involves the dream I had when I was taking an- ahem- nap on Leo's lap (Don't ask how I wound up like that...I was still bawling my eyes out sooo...yeah he's trying to make me feel better. Just me and my best bud...uhh).

I guess I should start where I nodded off and used Leo as a portable pillow. I saw myself in a tiny dark room, with pulsing walls made of black energy. Even being there made my skin itch; and it felt...evil...

Now don't worry, I don't want to freak out Valdez anymore than this dream would have freaked him out. Because I'm not him, and it freaked me out. Like, A LOT.

But I wasn't alone. There was a woman with me. She had a kind face and warm coffee-brown eyes, like the kind Leo has, except after he's had fifteen cappuccinos. Off-topic. Her hair was the same color as Leo's, except longer and not as curly. She spread her face to a beaming smile.

"Hola," she said. "Soy Esperanza Valdez. I'm Leo's mother."

Okay, I kind of panicked there. It must have shown in the face of my dream-person thingy (What the heck do you call those?) because she frowned. "I suppose Leo has told you about me."

I could only nod. "Ah, mi hijo. So young and innocent. But I have come here to ask for your help, chica."

"Okay..." I said. "Uhm...I'm kind of freaking out on the inside, so..."

"It's okay," Ms. Valdez assured me. "But if what I have been told is true, both you and my son are in terrible danger."

"Terrible danger...like...life or death? 'Cause we've both done enough to last a few lifetimes."

"Si, si." She agreed. "I myself do not know this new threat. But you must promise me, hija, you will keep my son safe."

"O...kay?" I said. "And I don't speak Spanish like Leo, but I'm not quite sure what an 'hija' is so..."

"Will you promise me?" Ms. Valdez pleaded. "When he lost me, Leo fell into a different kind of depression. He didn't want to use his gift. Piper, you must understand, his ability with fire only reminds him of what happened when he lost control. You must be there for him. Keep him safe."

"Fine. I promise." I told her. "Should I tell Leo about this dream or...?"

Her eyes widened. "No! He must not know. It will only bring despair to him."

"Yeah...sure..." I said uncertainly.

"I will leave you soon. Protect Leo. He has a serious change coming to his life soon. You must face the hardships with him. You will find he is more than just your friend."

And then she was gone.

...  
Holy. Effin. SHIT.

I'm royally screwed. Babysitting Valdez? That's like taming a lion. Or a...Valdez. Yeah taming a Leo is like taming a Leo. Wow I'm so good at coming up with metaphors.

And it's just me, but Leo's mom sure knows how to make things vague. Oh great. "Oh he may or may not die in the future, so just watch over him in case it will not potentially kill him so with that you must keep watch over everything he does."

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS AAAHHH SO HELP ME I AM- I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T

Okay I'm suffering mental breakdown. Excuse me.

(ASFHAFaksfgajkfghaksghaklsfj ksdlgkhelldg khd lgh awe gie rsk fab sas fas dfd aas lfa lsf ja)

I'm gonna sleep now and avoid any other potential ghost haunting dreams. Hopefully I'll have some sleep. With my luck I'll see Jason as a ghost and telling me he's sorry that he died. (Which wedon' not to read that part.)  
Great I jinxed it. Well Bye.

- Piper

Leo felt his insides turn to mush and go numb. He wasn't even aware when he slipped the book back under Piper's pillow case. He didn't know if he should start bawling on the floor, or confront Piper and receive a healing treatment, or punch a wall.

Ooh...healing treatment...well that's a long story. For people who understand what it is, it's not as perverted as you think...well not really.

Leo leaned his head against the side of his door. He wondered if someone was to swing it open right now, would it hit his head hard enough to put him into a coma? Probably not.

He tried to work on his project, or do anything, but he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He wasn't recovering from the blow either.

For the greatest while, he didn't feel like he was going to be alright. He was losing his tiny foothold he had regained. He was slipping away from himself. He should have known it, Jason, and then his mother contacting _Piper_- that was the last straw.

And there the theme had occurred to him, like all those other times- just another person that was important to Leo that he had lost, and was likely never to see ever again.


	28. Chapter 28: Painkiller

**Well helloo my extremely perverted horny readers, welcome to standby! :D Please leave a message after the beep. **

**I apologize for not updating as frequently, but whatevah. I'm thinking aroound chapter 30=ish I'm gonna go back and fix all the grammar and shiz at somepoint. Idk. Well anways, disclaimer time!**

**Me: Please, I just want to have summm control over PJO**

**Rick: No**

**Me: PRETTY PLEASE**

**Rick: Haha, no.**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

**LEO**

It was late. Far too late.  
No, not to find his friend, although Leo guessed that too. It was dark in his room (which was probably a good thing at the current time) and he could barely see the dark frost creeping up his window. Leo didn't even check his clock to look at the time. It was way past his bedtime. Good thing curfew didn't exist in the apartment. (Except Annabeth who would take a cheese grater and rub it against the doors until everyone went to bed. She was as bad as Coach Hedge sometimes.)

He was a little...distracted at the moment to notice. Leo was trying to get his laptop to render, but his connection was slow. "Come on, come on..." He muttered under the glow of the computer screen light.  
"Preparing Map..." the screen read. "Download almost complete..."  
The rendering circle spinned in an endless cycle, while Leo watched it's progress. When it froze, Leo swore several profanities in hushed tones. It started spinning again, until it flashed with a new message: Download complete.  
"Yes!" Leo exclaimed, and then cupped his hands over his mouth. Too loud, he thought. "Yay," he whispered quieter, and checked to make sure the girl next to him was still asleep.

Piper gave a little whistled through her teeth as she breathed in and out, and the little lock of her bangs that was hanging over her mouth gave little puffs that made the hair fly up and fall back down. It was amusing to watch for Leo, because she was sleeping peacefully on his pillow and hopefully dreaming nicer things.

Her lips were curved into a frown, but it looked more natural now. None of them had found anything to smile about for the past few days, and Leo couldn't blame her. And he didn't feel like talking about it, because it brought up the topic of...

It actually brought up more than one topic. The first was of course bad- Jason. The second was how they devised a truly, stupid, worthless plan to make it better. Leo couldn't understand how unbelievably _crap_ it was, and yet, he went along with it anyways.

But, when he tried to look for another solution, the conversations turned into something like this:

Piper: I feel dead inside.  
Leo: Welcome to life.  
Piper: I want to die.  
Leo: Now now...what's the number for suicide hotline again?  
Piper: I'm not that stupid, Flame boy.  
Leo: ...  
Piper: Seriously just kill me.  
Leo: ...  
Piper: ...  
Leo: ...  
Piper: Please. Or I'll jump out the window.  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo: Do you think they have good internet connection in the Underworld?  
Nico: Yep!  
Piper: HOLY SHI-!  
Leo: AAHHHH! MOTHER OF -!

Or even:

Piper: I'm bored.  
Leo: Go entertain yourself.  
Piper: Rreeeapppaaiiirrrr boooyyyyeeehhhh  
Leo: Yes.  
Piper: Leeeeeeeooooooooo  
Leo: I love my name too, now let me focus.  
Piper: Leh.  
Leo:  
Piper: Eh  
Leo:  
Piper: Oh  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper: Leo!  
Leo: WHAT!?  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Percy: So guys, I planned on taking you guys out to- Oh, I see angsty sexual tension here. I'll leave now.

And then, not to mention Leo's all time favorite! (And the most painful/ not painful in his case!)

Piper: * SOBBING UNCONTROLLABLY *  
Leo: Uh huh just let it all out.  
Piper: * INCOMPREHENSIBLE BLUBBER *  
Leo: My shirt is soaked.  
Piper: * CONTINUES SOB *  
Leo: Well this is fun.  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo: So who wants to listen to depressing music to cheer ourselves up?  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper: What kind?  
Leo: Adele.  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper: Okay.  
Leo: Nah this is too depressing.  
Piper: No kidding.  
Leo: I SET FIIIRRREEEE TOOO THE RAAAAIIIYYYNNNNN  
Piper: Oh gods, what just strangled you?  
Leo: I was singing.  
Piper: Oh. I'll tell the ambulance to stay at the Hospital.  
Leo: Oh. Ha Ha. So funny.  
Piper: Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Leo: We're pathetic  
'Piper: Pretty much.  
Leo: Hahaha.  
Piper: Eh. He. He.  
Leo: So funny I forgot how to laugh.  
Piper: Yeah..haha...  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo: So...do you want to make out now or what?  
Piper: What kind of question is that!?  
Leo: You said you were bored.  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper:  
Leo:  
Piper: Sure.

Which pretty much summed up their extremely delightful conversations and slightly angsty- hey-I'm-really-depressed-so-let's-hhav e-a n-a ngs ty- mak eou t-a nd- hop e-n o-o ne- not ice s sessions. If this was going to continue, Leo was going to quit and become a television host for Dr. Phil.

Leo wanted more than anything to run out of the house, scour the country, and drag Jason back to the apartment. He and Percy had been discussing it earlier, when Piper was sitting on the couch with him and playing with his hair. The result, two hours later, was a mohawk braid down the side of his head. Hazel burst out laughing when she saw it. Percy collapsed on the floor with laughter. Frank took a picture and posted it all over Facebook. (Zhang would pay for that.) Annabeth rolled her eyes. Piper apparently liked to braid.

"So hypothetically," Percy said. "Say we didn't go out to find him, would-"

"Percy?"  
"Yeah, Flameo?"  
"Shut up and let me study."  
"O-EH-M-GEE- Studying. Haha. Pfsh. Leo studying."  
"Percy."  
"Yeah."  
"Piper is braiding your hair."

"You look ridiculous."  
"WHAT THE HELL-!? PIPER MY HAIR IS NOT A PLAY TOY!"

To sum it up, they were all basically super hyped up and itching to go out and bust some heads. Frank was nervously turning into random animals at the wrong moments. Hazel was making the silverware levitate around the room during dinner meals, which made it especially hard to eat. Annabeth was moodier than usual (but Leo had a feeling it had nothing to do with Jason's disappearance), Percy seemed like he had ants crawling in his clothes and was constantly doing angsty things- like hitting his head against nearby objects. The day before he knocked himself out when he whammed his forehead a little too forcefully against his door. Leo had been sure to step over his body.

Piper was a mess. Leo didn't see a better way to describe that. Leo was an absolute wreck, because he was driving himself nuts.

He had spent the last day or two (illegally) downloading forever-alone type games. Those were along the lines of The Sims game (He liked the new one- Sims 4 or something like that? The graphics were pretty wicked.) Also SPORE which was a kind of total nerd geeky game with aliens and junk where you blew stuff up. He was also playing MineCraft, and then a side of some stupid collection of other games- like Eisel Earth which let him build a whole real-life looking version of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. But Camp made him homesick, and thinking about the Romans brought him back to square one of all problems in Leo world- Jason.

And thinking of Jason made him just feel guilty- like it was his fault for him running off. It also made him guilty thinking how he had kissed Jason's (ex)girlfriend. Did he mean to kiss Piper? Okay, maybe a little. But it didn't really help his situation.

Leo looked at his clock that sat in the corner of his laptop screen. _3:45_ Leo cursed silently. He should probably get to bed.

Piper stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. Leo pushed the laptop off his lap and put it on his desk. He bent down and laid next to Piper, so they were facing each other.

Piper scrunched up her nose, like something smelled bad. (In Leo's mind, he had to wonder when the last time he took a shower was...and he couldn't remember.) Leo took up his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, and she sniffled.

"Bad dreams?" He whispered as Piper snuggled into his chest, and his laptop screen went black to hibernate.  
"Yeah." Piper answered quietly and turned her head and balanced her chin level with his shoulder. "It was...stranger than usual."  
"Well if it makes you feel better, you're not alone." Leo told her. "But I haven't been able to sleep yet, so I'm not sure what I should be dreaming about."

Piper snorted. "It wasn't that kind of strange."  
Leo felt a sinking pit in his stomach. "Was it about Jason?"  
She looked away from him, and when she turned her head back, she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Yes," Piper admitted. "But it looked like the vision Frank described when we were in the city...I saw you and Jason fighting and..." She didn't finish the thought.

"Did I still look epicly hot?" Leo asked, although he felt like someone was draining out his emotions.  
"You looked like you always do," Piper said. "But you looked more tired than usual."  
Leo grunted. "Guess that's my life. Being tired, and raiding the house for food."

Piper laughed quietly. "I just...it hurt seeing Jason I guess. Even in a dream." Leo knew how that felt. He hadn't seen his mother in a dream, but having Piper write it down and then him reading it...it was just enough to send him over the edge.  
"Well." Leo said. "No more depressing things. I'd like to sleep without those infecting my mind. It causes nightmares."

"Those happen anyways," Piper complained, but she was already starting to yawn. "And I'm still in pain."

"Go to sleep," Leo said and closed his eyes.

"Leo, I want a painkiller," Piper whined in his ear.

"There's aspirin in the bathroom cabinet- _now let me sleep, woman!_"

"Not that kind of painkiller, Repair Boy." Leo snapped his eyes open, and looked at her incredulously.

Seeing his expression, she slapped his arm. "Not that kind either!"

"Hey, _you_ said it-"

"You're a sicko," Piper complained, but she was starting to smile. "And it's _your_ thing. You said it yourself."

Leo took a deep breath and counted to three. Piper pulled herself further towards his face, which only made them eyelevel. Her eyes seemed to catch every color of darkness in the room, until Leo closed his eyes and leaned in.

He didn't even get a _thank you, Leo_, but he felt her fall asleep. "Good night, Beauty Queen." He mumbled and joined her in a silent land of rest.

* * *

"Heeeellooooooo," Percy's voice sounded far away, like he was being muffled into a wall. "VALDDEEEZZZZZ! MCCCCLEEAAAANNNNN! LEEEOOOO! PIIIPPEESSS! WAAKKEEYYY-UUUP-!" Suddenly the door swung open, crashed against the wall, and sent Leo flailing and very much awake.

"Woah..." Percy said, and Leo rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "Looks like you guys had a hot night out."

"Shut up," Leo muttered, as he buttoned up his shirt and wrapped a buckle around his pants. Piper yawned, and realized Percy was standing in the doorway. She yelped and hid under the covers of Leo's bed.

"What's going-" Frank looked over Percy's shoulder, and his jaw dropped. Leo ignored the two of them, and pushed past them to go to the kitchen downstairs and find a bagel. Piper dashed out of his room and ran to her room to change into normal clothes.

At breakfast, when everyone else had settled down, it wasn't much better. "You guys sleep all right last night?" Annabeth inquired when Leo almost fell asleep into his bagel.

"I had a marvelous sleep," Percy said a little too cheerily. "I slept _so_ well, I didn't hear a _thing_that could have possibly been going on."

"Percy's a perv," Piper mumbled as she stole a piece of Leo's bagel. Hazel looked between Piper and Leo, and suddenly it seemed to dawn on her. Percy was cracking up, Frank looked horrified, and Annabeth was checking the news on the Let's-find-Jason project.

"Ew, guys," Hazel said. "Please don't tell me it's what I think."

"Oh, my fair cousin, I'm afraid it is," Percy stood up and flounced around the kitchen. "Such a naughty boy you are, Valdez!"

"Hmm..." Annabeth hummed. "Sneaky Valdez and Sneaky Piper, doing such incredibly horny things in a dark room late at night."

"If I could, I would strangle all of you right now," Leo ripped off some of his bagel and started eating it.

"Yeah, but you used all your energy for the other events, am I right?" Percy flapped his arms around the room like he was a princess, or a butterfly. A butterfly princess.

Leo glared at him, until Frank asked "So...do I get to name the kids?"

"Frank!" Hazel fanned herself, while Leo leaped up and grabbed Frank from behind. Percy encouragingly yelled "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and Piper sighed.

"Boys," Annabeth said, like the answer to everything was so obvious. Piper rolled her eyes as Leo rode Frank around the room like they were piggy-backing each other, until Percy got tired of his entertainment and sent everyone off to do chores.

"First chore of business," Percy said as seriously as he could. "Who wants to help decorate the tree?"


	29. Chapter 29: Oh Christmas Tree

**omfg i suck at updates ahh shittttt**

**anyways rick owns me no obviously so yeah move along nothing to see here**

**oh look they are setting up a christmas tree**

**sounds like walmart right now**

**for ****_halloween_**

**__****or that annoying radio station that plays christmas songs in september**

**like**

**what the hell guys**

**play some my chemical romance and shit**

**well anyways enjoy ajfhgaskdf idk what else to say**

**OMG I LOVE ALL YOU ALL THE REVIEW AHsdaksdf I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL Asfhiaksdgv**

"Piper, pass the garland," Annabeth hummed as she stepped up onto a ladder to hang more popcorn across the tree. "I can't reach it from here."

Piper obliged and weaved her way through boxes carefully to avoid stepping on decorations, while Leo and Percy attempted to hang wreaths from the staircase.

Leo's muscles protested in pain while Percy sat on his shoulder, trying to reach a pin on the stairs. "Could you hurry up?" Leo whined, but Percy hummed a Christmas tune that was almost unrecognizable from the off-key tones. It was either "_Noel_" or a mixture of a "_Silent Night_" which Leo couldn't determine either of.

"Dude," Leo asked. "What in the blazes are you singing?"

Percy frowned, and swiftly slid off Leo's back to gather more christmas hangings. "_The Little Drummer Boy_. Duh." He hummed the tune again in a series of pitches that Leo still didn't recognize, but he shrugged and said "Uh-huh sure."

"_Away in a mangerrrrrr,"_ Frank falalaled in a graceful waltz across the living room and almost tripped over the coffee table. _"No crib for a bed, Falalala, I don't know the words to the song..."_

"Mhm," Leo plopped down on the couch to watch Hazel attempt to lift metal ornaments and fly them onto the tree. "Gold star performance there, Zhang."

Frank seemed to ignore him and spun around with a reindeer headband over his head._"Falalala, Leo is a dick face, Falalalaa-"_

Hazel fumbled with an ornament, and Piper happened to see it and caught it before it crashed into the wall. "Frank!" Hazel scolded like a fussy old-fashioned school teacher. "Thou shalt not use naughty language!"

"Yeah, Fai," Leo snickered. "Thou shalt not waltz and sing naughty lyrics."

_"FALALALALA, SCREW YOU VALDEZ, FALALALA-"_

"Back to normal," Leo grinned. "Fai giving pathetic excuses of vocabulary. If you hang out with me and Percy you might pick up some-"

Hazel gave him the worst _Don't You Even Think About It_ glare he had to get up and walk away in the other direction while whistling innocently.

While doing so, he tripped over the wires attached to the Christmas tree and fell cursing and wriggling onto a box of ornaments. Just before that, Frank the Klutzmaster had shoved into it, so Leo missed the box, and fell face-flat onto the floor.

Piper made her way over to pick up the box Frank had kicked and stepped over Leo's fallen torso. "Well, at least the ornaments aren't broken." She picked up the box and carried it to a safer location away from the male specimens.

_"FALALALALA,"_ Frank did a long waltz in his socks and slid across the hardwood floor. _"FALALA-"_ He overshot his slide-factor and slammed into the kitchen door._ "SHIT!"_

Leo groaned and rolled over off his stomach and onto his back. "Zhang, those aren't the words." Leo picked up his head ever so slightly and saw Frank rubbing his head and getting back up. He scowled and went back to decorating the tree with Annabeth and Hazel, except now humming _"Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer"_ while he untangled tinsel and hung it over the branches.

Percy, who had been wrapping garland around the spiral staircase, jumped down the entire flight of stairs and began singing _"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN-"_

Leo took that as his cue. "WAS A JOLLY HAPPY SOUL-"

_"-WWIIITTTHHH A CORNCOB PIPE AND A BUTTON NOSEE AND TWO EYES MADE OUT O' COAAAALLLL!"_ Leo and Percy embraced and linked each other's arms so they could skip around the living room together.

Hazel was laughing while the two guys sang, and Percy linked up with Frank and they all bellowed out the chorus, and then Annabeth had to step off her ladder so she wouldn't fall- she was laughing too hard. Piper was laughing too, but, red-faced, she cupped her hands and said in a powerful opera voice: "GAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Oh you guys," Hazel chuckled as the boys continuously pranced around the room singing as loud as they could and probably pissing off the next-door neighbors.

Turns out they were right, because five minutes later one of the neighbors with a thick unibrow knocked on the door and told them to put a sock in it, and stormed away.

"He looked mad," Percy commented as he shut the door and rebolted it.

"That was a girl," Annabeth pointed out and wrapped off the last end of tinsel. "Done!"

"That was a woman?" Percy asked, baffled. "If so, she needs a good shave."

Leo cackled, while Frank added "Like Valdez does."

That abruptly cut Leo off, so he could jump over the couch and attack Frank. Piper eventually told Leo to stop, because Frank was turning blue from being choked, and Percy gave a loud taxi-cab whistle that almost shattered the windows.

Now that he had their undivided attention (which is hard for ADHD demigods) Percy broke out into a grin and said "Who's gonna help me decorate this tree?"

"MEEEE!" Leo bounced up and down, grabbing Piper's wrist and dragging her into the mess of ornament boxes. Hazel and Frank joined them and went through the first stack of ornaments, while Annabeth shook her head.

"I did all this work, now I go back to my own work." She huffed. "You guys sat around and sang."

"Hey!" Hazel and Piper protested. "We helped!"

"Yeah, maybe a little...but I have some maps to plan out for Wisp on Olympus- she's my head organizer, and I need to finish some plans for an Athenian statue." Annabeth stepped up the stairs and vanished into her room to go do...Annabeth-things.

Percy sighed. "Whoever hangs the most ornaments gets to hang the star."

Leo dashed over and filled his arms with orbs to hang. "Then don't stand there, let's get started!"

*** : ~ : ***

It was long, tedious work to hang all the ornaments.

The result in having male life-forms hanging ornaments was lots of clumsiness and swearing, but only four glass ones broke in the end. Piper had a good time, and Leo was happy to see her smiling and laughing, until his hand came upon the last few ornaments.

"These are special ornaments," Percy instructed as he reached his hand in and took out seven decorated ones. "They were gifts from special people."

Leo happened to glance over, and his heart sank. Shit, Percy was going to seriously-

"One for Frank," Percy handed one to Frank that was wooden and carved into the shape of a beaver. He scowled at it, but he looked grateful for it.

"Hazel's," Percy handed a gold ornament in the shape of a round circle with diamond engravings.

"Leo," Percy passed his without comment, his being made of scrap metal and shaped like a dragon head. Leo held it in his palm and didn't look at it right away.

"Here's mine," Percy frowned and turned over a seashell one. He started laughing. "Oh," he laughed. "I knew Annabeth would write that on mine."

Leo saw him tuck his and Annabeth's away. He handed a pink heart-shaped one to Piper, who took it without comment, and Percy turned around and said "Jason-" and his cheerful voice faltered.

He let it slip. Crap. Leo whipped around and saw Piper's expression twist and crumble drastically. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _SHIT._

He had already slipped his ornament in his pocket as he ran to catch her- or push her somehow- away from the mess they were about to slide in. The others seemed to have sensed the sudden static charged in the air, like the molecules were about to combust all around them.

Double shit. His arms were already around her and he pulled her into a tight hug, and she was holding onto his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her alive. It only took one slip-up; it was too soon for a scar to be covered over. She needed time, Leo thought. And her friends. (And me...)

Piper wasn't actually crying, Leo figured out. She seemed caught between sobbing and shaking, but Leo just held her until she made up her mind if she wanted to shiver or cry her eyes out. She still seemed stuck on that, but for now, Leo was alright with that.

The time seemed to pass quickly, and before Leo realized it, they had watched a whole day slip by. He murmured things into her hair, but Piper was frozen in a state of re-shock from remembering too many things at once.

Leo hadn't realized she was talking until she had stopped. So he blinked and focused on her, trying to remember if she had spoken.

Piper, apparently realizing he hadn't been paying attention, looked annoyed and sad (and a little relieved?) at his zone-out. "I asked if you would show me your ornament."

"Oh. Ha.. That thing." Leo unwrapped one of his hands and reached into his pocket. He had kept it in there all day, while everyone else had already hung theirs on the tree. Piper was still clutching hers in her pocket, and Leo had watched Percy drop Jason's onto the coffee table- as if holding it caused it to burn his hands.

Out of all the things Leo had ever built, he had never seen so much care in one product. The ornament was a tiny version of Festus- back when he had been a full bronze dragon- except the eyes glowed from the inside with a realistic looking flame. His jaws were wide open like he was talking or breathing fire- either of which Leo would have loved the dragon to do- but maybe wasn't a good idea to have a fire-breathing ornament on a tree.

One of Festus' sides had been carved out, like a little jukebox had been dug in. The gift was the size of Leo's palm, and it was so fragile and intricate he had to be careful when handling it.

"Press his head," Piper advised. "Each of them have something special."

Leo looked at mini-Festus warily. "Will he breathe fire?"

Piper gave a dry laugh. "No. Well, I don't think he will."

"Assuring."

"Press it," she urged. Leo moved his fingers over Festus' head and pressed down gently. Something clicked inside the tiny figurine, and the cutout section of his side glowed like a mini television.

It was like a miniature slideshow in a tiny video clip. Little pictures of the seven of them filled up the screen, lasting about ten seconds before fading and moving on. Leo squinted to make out some of the things, when suddenly the dragon's hide glowed and little inscriptions began appearing on the screen.

**_Hey Valdez_****,** the first one said. _**Wassup mah brothah? That sounded cooler in my head. Well, you're my awesome bud and stuff, and you're mah homie, so like, keep a cool head Fire boy, or I'll have to chase after you with a bucket of water. Happy Christmas! :D**_

The next one read: **_You're an absolute nutto, but a genius, so I'll respect you for that. Also, DON'T STEAL MY SCROLLS. Happy Holidays!_**

And the next:_** You creep me out sometimes, and confuse me with your tech babble a lot, but you're like a brother to me and you're friends are always there for you. Just try not to light my belongings on fire as much, k? Merry Christmas! :D OH MY GOD IT SMILES!**_

Leo almost had a fit with the next one- and by fit, he almost dropped it and laughed until he died: **_You're annoying. You're an ego-maniac and get along way too friendly with that faun Hedgy or something. You're fire powers honestly scare the living bejesus out of me. But you're Leo and you and I are like brothers, even when you kidnap my pants and force me to do dog tricks. Happy Holidays from Canada! C:_**

"Zhang, you offend me," Leo pretended to clasp a hand over his heart and drop dead.

"That's mine," Piper smiled as the next one showed up.

**_Leo...you're like my best friend EVER and you're like...everything I've always wanted for an annoying brother or something like that. You're brave and smart and sometimes get on my nerves, but I know you're in for the best and I couldn't ask for a better friend. LE VALDEZ RAWKS THE HOLIDAYS- P.s.- please keep your taco meat OUT OF MY STOCKING THIS YEAR. Merry Christmas! :D_**

Leo knew what message was next, and took a glance at Piper who remained calm (mostly) while he read it.

**_Dude, you're crazy and nuts and tend to do lots of really weird, stupid things- but those weird stupid things tend to save my life, so I guess that makes you a genius! (Take that as a compliment.) And blah blah something about thank you for your service to the legion (Ooh by the way can you agree with me; the tattoo hurts a lot. Percy was like "eh" all manly and stuff but it HURTS LIKE FRIGGIN' HELL RIGHT?) Anyways you're my BEST BEST BESTIE BUD EVAH OR SUMTHANG IDK Howmbro you keep rocking on in your Valdez way while the rest of us sit back either weirded out or extremely entertained. I'll clap too, if it makes you happy. HAPPEH HOOLIDAYYS BUDDEH (And lay off the eggnog this year, okay?) ;)_**

Leo felt a little choked up inside. He knew they had each made these for one another last week as a gift, but they did it in groups so the person they were making it for wouldn't see it.

"Well," Leo said in a gravelly voice. "Let's see yours, then."

Piper took her own ornament out, and after a few flashes of pictures the heart-shaped gift changed screens and started showing the messages.

_**You're the strangest, most bad-ass daughter of Aphrodite I have ever met, **_the first one said._** So much so, keep that dagger pointed **__**away**__** from me at all times. Keep doing whatever you're doing and stuff, and try not to piss of all the prep girls you meet, okay? :D HAPPAY HOOLUIDAYS HEHE**_

_**Piper, you're smart and way more adventurous than most children of love...to the point I think you might be a little bit crazy. :D That's okay though, the others are just as nuts. I'd love to bond over architecture designs with you, but Leo's the only one who can stay on the same topic and actually get excited about it! Well, I guess if I need fashion advice, I could ask you...or pray to your mom. Well, beyond that, Happy Christmas buddy! **_

_**You're an awesome sister, you know that? You look out for me and help me do my hair and random stuff that I don't even know how to explain (and the list is too long anyways) and you're nice and strong and confident and looking out for your family and your friends. :D Leo suggested a hashtag so here we go: #YOLO! Wait I died before so...? Ah, nevermind. Yum Our Lovely Oreos! :D**_

Leo snorted.

_**Ahh...well you're definitely strong and somehow manage to keep Percy and Jason in line and Leo so kudos to you! If anyone deserves an awesome award on how to handle Valdez, it's you! Enjoy the holidays and hide if you see any drunk fauns on eggnog...just a suggestion. Happy Holidays :D**_

"Yay here's mine," Leo whispered excitedly.

_**BOOM. BOMBOBMBOBMOBMBBOBMBKBMBOBMB Well chica, you're like an explosion of awesome and ass-kicking and girly shit all rolled into one taco, so basically, stay away from explosive objects because then the whole world will explode. :D That sounded pretty awesome, actually. You're awesome and like my little sister and other shit and I love 'ya and idk what else to write heyyy FELIZ NAVIDADES, CHICA LOCA 8D**_

"Really, Leo?"

_**Heyo Pipero! No, Leo, I didn't say to actually write that- Ah shit. Anyways, you're awesome and you and Leo are my besties and shit and I love you to death and I'll do anything for you. You're pretty and awesome and I don't care what anyone else says, you're perfect all on your own. Merry Christmas, Piper.**_

Piper looked close to tears now. "Merry Christmas, Jason..."

"...Wherever you are," Leo finished. "Stay alive so I can hunt you down and kick your ass for ever leaving us."

Piper stood up and stumbled like she was in a daze (or drunk), and Leo caught her quickly. He led her over to the tree, as he passed and picked up Jason's ornament, and looked up and down at the tree.

The rainbow lights flashed in all synchronized patterns and random times, and the other ornaments seemed to be flickering in the light. Leo happened to see the time and- _12:36_ - _Shit_- figured he was going to sleep on the couch that night. The stairs were a dangerous obstacle course in the dark.

Leo hung his ornament first, facing Festus so he was looking out at them. His eyes glowed like candlelight, flickering and wavering as the air shifted.

Piper passed her hand over her own ornament and strung it onto a few branches away from Leo's. Leo took out Jason's, and Piper took one other side of the lightning bolted treasure, and Leo guided her hand onto a branch in the middle of their ornaments.

When it was hung, he guided the exhausted girl (who was exhausted mentally and physically) to the couch where he laid down and she snuggled up next to him as they fell asleep.

Leo watched the blinking lights until his eyes refused to stay open, and he fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around his best friend who was cuddled up securely in the safety of each other.

Leo was still asleep, until an irritated voice said "Shit, you two have been down here all night?_ Damn._"

**shit im horrible at updates just shoot me**

**well anywyas**

**see you all next time**

**AND DONT EAT THE TACO MEAT**

**LEO DID THINGS TO IT**

**I SWEAR **

**DONT EAT IT O_O**


	30. Chapter 30: Shopping Lists

**lol updates are fun hehe**

**perverted leo stop thinking boy shhh**

**ooh percy you go buy that bread yah work it babaay**

**im peeta and i know iiittt**

**oh that was off topic**

**RICK OWNS THEM NOT ME OKAY STOP MAKING ME REPEAT IT PSEDGsd**

**oh side note: it says in the beginning everything happened a year ago but i wrote in my notes doc it's TWO YEARS so the first chapter and half the second is two years in the future**

**and what is happening in leo's flashbacks are in the year 2015 and what is "current time" is 2017 around March**

**march is an important month for these guys**

**dont ask**

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME DO THE HAPPY DANCE LOL**

Leo blinked his eyes trying to think, but it seemed clogged and slow. "What?" He asked in a croaky voice. His throat was raw like during the night evil elves had come and shoved a cheese grater down his throat.

"Fuck- Leo, you're sleeping with Piper- Holy shit- You know, I don't want to know." Leo opened his eyes a little wider to see Percy looking a little scarred, annoyed, and freaked out. Percy was also wearing pajamas. (Hey, at least it wasn't battle armor- that would mean bad things. Or battle armor AND pajamas. That was definitely a new fashion statement Percy seemed to keep making on bad days.)

"What?" Leo asked louder, but then remembered suddenly Piper was sleeping next to him and his voice did a funky jump to a higher pitch- about eight octaves, maybe. (If he was being generous because Leo didn't think his own voice could go that high.)

Percy rubbed the back of his neck like he wasn't sure if he should scold them or boast how he was still a virgin and hadn't ever gotten 'laid.' (Which he would have been totally lying- the walls in the house were NOT SOUNDPROOF. Off-topic.)

Leo's mind was still half-asleep. "Leo," Percy whispered and motioned to Piper like she should keep sleeping. "We need to talk."

Leo brushed Piper's head off his lap and stretched while she slept peacefully on the couch. It felt like his leg was numb because it was stiff and hard to move. Percy looked strangely nervous, and dragged him into the kitchen.

Leo noticed it was exceptionally dark outside, and the time was... No, it couldn't be 5 AM. What!?

"Dude!" Leo hissed angrily. "It's like freaking five in the morning! Could this wait until like, seven?"

"No," Percy sounded scared. "They found Jason."

-

It would have been a lie to say he took the news well. Percy had to to drag him outside in his boxers and throw his friend into the snow for him to calm down.

"So let me get this straight," Leo asked through chattering teeth as he and Percy went through the back door and back into the kitchen. "You're telling me they _FOUND_ him, and then _LOST_him again."

"Hey," Percy spread his arms in a placating fashion like _Not My Fault_. "I wasn't there. And I only know because Reyna IMed me at four thirty this morning."

"Jesus; does she ever sleep?"

"She was doing night patrol, idiot." Percy told him impatiently. "That's not what's wrong. They caught him on the border, chasing something across the Caldecott Tunnel. At least we know he's alive."

A few feelings of anger, quickly replaced by sheer stupor at his best friend's amazing ability to get lost, and then guilt. Was it right to have moved onto his best friend's girl right after he left? A part of his mind was saying _UH DUH OF COURSE NOT_ but another said _Well he left and dumped her, you have fair game_ and then the really pervy Percy part of his mind said _Dang, she still kisses awesome._

Damn I'm a perv, Leo thought hopelessly.

"And then?" Leo asked. "After they managed to catch Amazing Grace?"

Percy sighed. "Apparently Reyna had him literally tied to a chair, had the entire fifth cohort keeping an eye on him... and he vanished. Again."

Leo slammed his fist into the door of the refrigerator. "Damn."

"It sucks, horribly," Percy agreed. "Reyna was trying to talk sense into him...but she noticed he seemed a little...off. He kept repeating something about 'a sacrifice of mortal blood' and stuff like 'the final chapter has yet to come' and 'the earth has her vengeance to yield upon the heroes'- you know, I think he's been watching too much _Doctor Who._"

Leo shook his head, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in his hand from where it had hit the fridge. "But...how did he escape then?"

Percy shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you now. I have to fly to meet up with Reyna in The Great Lakes where they managed to chase him that far. He flew across the water and they think he's still somewhere on the water. I have to catch my flight in about ten minutes...tell the others I went to go buy bread or something, okay?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "Because I hope you remember to bring back a day's worth of bread." Percy managed to smile.  
"Keep your head on, Valdez." He clapped his shoulder. "I gotta grab some clothes. Oh, and take Piper out somewhere today to take her mind off things. I think the others could use some fresh air too."

Leo mumbled something in answer, but his mind went back to being tired and he collapsed on the armchair in the living room and heard Percy close the front door and drive off to the nearest airport.

The nice thing about being Demigods, they got to pretty much use airline service any time they needed it. There were so many old legion members all over the States, they just had to call in and a pilot would get a plane prepped for them. Plus, Percy was the praetor of Camp Jupiter, he got to pretty much do it for free as well. (They liked to charge the Greeks regardless if they were friends of Reyna or Percy. Jerks. Yellow spotted lily-livered-)

The next thing Leo knew he was being judo-flipped off the armrest, his neck being held in a vulnerable position over the arm of the couch, and a blade pressing into his back.

Uh-oh. Bad cop Annabeth had apparently just gotten her you-know-what. And, EW!

"Where." Annabeth growled dangerously. "Is. Percy. Jackson."

Leo gulped and laughed nervously. Last time Annabeth had done something regarding Percy Jackson's well-being was when Leo had first met her- giving him an evil stare and a very serious _Give Me My Boyfriend Or You Won't Have A Head_ kind of attitude.

"Wha-" Piper flung off the couch and fell on the ground and landed under the coffee table. She looked at Leo and the murderous look in Annabeth's glare, and asked "Did Leo mess up one of your blueprints or are you going through your-?"

"Where is Percy." Annabeth repeated, digging the dagger into Leo's shoulder blades. He yelped in surprise and used multiple swears. "Fuck, Annabeth, stop stabbing me! I'll tell you but-Get off me first!"

Annabeth leaned back and let him stand on his feet, breathing heavily from being attacked in his sleep. "He woke me up this morning." Leo explained calmly, although annoyed at Annabeth's instinct to judo-attack him while he was snoozing. "There was a problem and he was hungry, and we were out of bread, so he went to go buy bread."

Piper seemed to find that a worthy answer, got up, and walked off to the kitchen. "Well, I'm gonna get breakfast. Someone go wake up Hazel and Frank."

She slammed the kitchen door so it swung back and forth a few times and disappeared from view. Annabeth's full attention was on Leo.

"So," she said. "Are you going to tell me where he really went, or will I have to force it out of you?"

"No karate, please," Leo begged. "And I'm sworn under secrecy."

"It's about Jason, isn't it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Leo, you are a really, _horrible_ liar."

"I'm also fashionably dressed, and a wonderful mime." Leo passed through the maze of christmas boxes and up the stairs. "Sadly, pajamas don't suit me as much as you would think."

"BREAKFAST!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"YES, DEAR," Leo yelled back sarcastically. "RIGHT AFTER I GO CLEAN MY BEARD!"

"YOU MIGHT GET ONE UNLESS YOU SHAVE!"

"SHUT UP PIPER!"

"GO SHAVE!"

"NO!"

"YOU ARE A MAN NOW LEONARD VALDEZ!"

"AM NOT!"

"WHY ARE WE ARGUING OVER YOUR MANLINESS?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Leo slammed the door to his bedroom and put on a clean shirt and thick sweat pants. He considered wearing his christmas rainbow socks, and then remembered Percy's suggestion and decided against it.

Hazel peeked her head through the door, while holding a hand over her eyes. "Can I look?"

"Jesus, Hazel, I ain't got nothin' to show you."  
Frank peeked his head in over the top of Hazel. "Why were you guys yelling?"

"Don't ask," Leo said and pushed past them to the downstairs. "I'm gettin' myself a bagel and some cereal, come join?"

"Waffles," Frank said.

Hazel sighed. "Boys."

"No," Frank disagreed. "Men."

"Gentlemen," Leo agreed.

Hazel sighed. "What's for breakfast anyways?"

"BREAKFAST IS TOFU!" Piper yelled from downstairs helpfully.

"_Idiots._ Now what were you saying about a bagel?" Hazel went downstairs with them.

-

"Leo, do you even know how to drive?" Piper asked anxiously, as Leo squeezed his winter boots onto his feet. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course!" Leo answered. "Although according to New York State I don't..."

Piper rolled her eyes, but she still looked anxious. "I don't think this a good idea."

Leo sighed. "If we die in a car accident, I'll apologize. Now come on! You're a daughter of Aphrodite, you, chica, need some shopping done."

Piper soured. "So _that's_ what we're doing. Oh, silly me by your enthusiasm, I thought it would be something _fun_."

Leo beamed at her and linked his arm in hers. "Sure it will! I wanna stop by Victoria's Secret and-"

"Leo, you're gay."

"-I was gonna say drool over the half naked woman, but okay, if you think so." Leo dragged her into the second-time around car Percy had gotten from his parents. They had been using his mom and dad's car to drive to stores and such for the winter (because walking is _so_exhausting for two blocks) and carry groceries. It looked like Percy had taken his parent's car to the airport as well because the other car, Hubert, was outside.

"Oh great," Piper grumbled. "We get the Hubby car."

The Hubby car was an old 67' Volkswagen Beetle car. It was white and pretty well used, but it was cheap and the mileage had been cheated (meaning; Leo screwed around with the engine until it got better miles), but it was a fine car. The boys had gotten used to calling it the Hubby car because usually the couples in the household would drive it back and forth in between dates- and when there was two dates on the same night (which didn't happen often) then...well they hadn't quite come to a compromise. And the boys were the only ones that drove the Hubby car. It was Leo's side project away from his other projects.

"Aw, come on," Leo opened up the passenger door for her. "Hubert is a good car."

"Right up until it falls apart on the highway," Piper muttered and slipped inside the car. Leo closed the door firmly, walked around the car, and sat in the driver seat. The turned the keys and put it in Reverse, and backed it out of the street-driveway they had. They hit the bump on the sidewalk, Leo put it in Drive, and stepped on the gas.

"Jesus Christ," Piper swore as they narrowly missed a cyclist just out by her rearview mirror. "You're gonna kill someone."

"They'll live."

"Or _us_." Piper pointed out. She gave another half-scream as Leo went over a hill at a fast speed. "Leo, slow down!"

Leo cackled. He knew the car was fine. The thing with Leo, was that the moment he turned the key and ignition, the car felt like it was attached to his arms. He could feel the road beneath him, and even the sharpest turns were a breeze for him. He had no problem shifting and braking, even with his sensory unit that the brakes in the car were almost shot. He'd fix those eventually.

He flipped the steering wheel over and pulled the car to a sharp stop. Piper peeked through her fingers, and slowly unraveled herself from hugging the seat.

"I'm driving on the way back," Piper snapped. "That was not fun."

"Aw, it was fine." Leo said. "I get carsick, and I felt fine the whole ride."

"_You had your eyes closed the entire ride._"

"So did you."

"I wasn't driving!" Leo ignored her and slammed the driver door closed, and clicked the keys. The car beeped and flipped the lights on and off. He took Piper's hand and led her up the street.

"What you need," Leo said as they passed a tiny venue of stores. "Is some time to relax."

"Relax," Piper grumbled. "Yes, relaxation is the solution to the world's problems."

"Hey, relaxing helps the poor _and_ the needy."

"It's also for rich people."

"And it's free." Leo said. Piper tucked her other hand in her jacket. They were dressed for a winter outing, and it was actually relatively cold out. Piper had black earmuffs. Leo had a trapper hat with little flaps to cover his ears, and it was patterned with little flame symbols. (Piper had gotten him that the christmas before.)

She was wearing a Northface sweatshirt in the color of a dark winter sky blue, while he was wearing a Ski jacket with a tag that said "FLAMEO, HOTMAN!" and a little winky face. Percy had found it appropriate to steal it and have someone from another cabin weave it into his zipper. It was a wonderful present.

Piper was wearing her old combat boots, which had somehow survived throughout the years. Even looking like little winter crows in a white cityscape, Leo thought she had never looked more beautiful; especially how she looked more natural with pink cheeks and a red nose from the cold.

Leo's ears were getting very warm in his hat.

"Oooh." Piper stopped outside of a store with a French looking name Leo couldn't even begin to attempt to pronounce, much less find interesting. "I was hoping to buy Annabeth and Hazel something in here."

Leo snorted. "I was going to get them something heartwarming."

"Yeah, you were gonna steal their belongings and then hand it back to them." Piper frowned and opened the door to the shop. "Well, you can go buy whatever you want, I'm gonna stay here for a while. Come back in like half an hour, okay?"

"Good plan." Leo said. "Don't get mugged or attacked in that time period."

Piper glared at him. "Idiot, you're gonna jinx it."

"Jinx! All fixed."

"Leo!"

-

Leo honestly hated shopping alone. Shopkeepers would watch him like giant evil apron wearing hawks, like he was going to steal something and hide it under his jacket. Yeah, right.

So when he had walked back to the store Piper was in, she had a few bags but other than that wasn't carrying a huge load. That was fine with Leo, because it probably meant he was going to have to carry most of it. Piper must have enjoyed the last minute Christmas sales.

"Here," Piper handed him a few bags. Leo had been right.

Leo groaned at the unexpected weight. "What am I, a mule?"

Piper ignored him. "Do you want to carry it around or drop it off in the car?"

"Car. I hate carrying heavy things. Like Percy."

Piper elbowed him playfully. "Oh come on, wimp. Annabeth can judo-flip him off the bed, unless you think she's stronger than you."

"My manly-pride is not injured to say Annabeth just about beats me at everything."

"Yeah, but she can't beat the fact I have the best friend ever." Leo felt his cheeks go pink, at the sudden praise.

If it was Leo's imagination, but something was definitely watching them. He flicked his eyes to the corner of a building that was covered in snow, but he didn't see anything.

Taking Piper's hand, he pulled her to the car, almost running. When they packed up Piper's Christmas shopping, Leo shut the trunk and they decided to head back up another street.

"Are you sure you don't need to go Christmas shopping?" Piper asked him curiously.

Leo looked down. "Nah. I don't really have the money, plus I can make a lot better things."  
Piper linked her arm in his in a romantic-couple way that made him somehow even more embarrassed. "Let's head this way."

The strange feeling of being watched was back. Leo dragged her away and to a different venue.

"Leo," Piper asked, suddenly worried. "Is the street scaring you?"

"No," Leo answered, checking over his shoulder once again to look over the top of a building. "Do you feel like you're being watched, or is it just me?"

Piper rubbed her arms nervously. "I don't know. Like, a monster kind of bad vibe, or just some gang stalking us?"

"Neither. It doesn't feel good or bad."

"Maybe it's some rival gods from another culture," Piper smiled. "I wonder if the flying hedgehogs are coming after me."

"...What?"

"Nevermind." Piper took his hand and squeezed it, walking down the street. "Let's just walk down here like we're normal people, hypothetically have normal lives, and hypothetically not being watched by something we can't see."

"Gee, when you say it that way, we sound pretty crazy."

"Yep." Leo squeezed his way off the street as an elderly couple passed them, arguing over the price of green vegetables.

"Ah," Leo sighed sympathetically. "Old love."

"What's wrong with being old? You and I are like seniors in the Camp Half-Blood status."

"Yeah, but Annabeth is like a skeleton."

Piper smiled. "She's like a Chiron status."

"Or she could be dust."

"Or she's somehow reached Bunker age status."  
They stopped walking, and Piper's hands dropped to her sides. Leo stuck his hands in his pocket sheepishly, not sure what his plan of action was after that.

Piper seemed to be scanning the street signs for something. Leo watched her facial expressions. Her eyes weren't as angry or sad today, but more of a quiet bliss. The light in her eyes was still there. Leo took that as a good sign.

That light quickly faded, as Leo watched. Piper suddenly started walking towards one of the shops, like she was in a trance. He stood frozen, as she suddenly broke out into a run and almost got hit by a boy riding on the street on his bicycle.

"Piper!" Leo cried and chased after her, weaving his way through oncoming mobs of people. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing in the front of a Jewelry store, like it held old evil curses.

"That necklace..." She sounded like she was about to pass out. "He...he promised me. He said he'd come back someday and get it for me..."

"Piper?" Leo asked uncertainly, watching her facial expression caught between utter betrayal and the phase before crying. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his hands in her hair, rocking her on his heels from the uneven pavement.

"Leo?" Piper finally choked. "I...I could use a painkiller right now."

"I left my Aspirin at home, sorry."

"...L-e-eo..."

"In public?"  
She shivered from the cold a little, even though Leo was holding her protectively from a potential sharp lash of wind. (Thar hurt most in the face.)

"I..." Leo couldn't figure out what to say.  
A few years ago, if someone asked him if he liked Piper in a _like-like_ kind of way, he would have laughed. Maybe a little bitterly. But Piper was like his sister, and those feelings were still the same. But ever since Jason left, Leo's head was even more confused than the rest of him, which meant his whole emotion chart thing going on with his head/heart/teenage boy hormones was now really, _really_, fucked up.  
(Throw in an enthusiastic "Yay.")

Leo wasn't sure how they started awkwardly kissing in the middle of a street with lots of pedestrians walking by them giving him evil glares, but he decided it was actually pretty fine by his standards. Piper's lips tasted like cinnamon and hot chocolate.  
(Ew- that sounded like something from _Twilight_. Edward was an evil blood-sucking bastard who just had lots of patience to go in and suck his girlfriend's blood. DIE. DIE. DIE. Annabeth had never described that character in a decent way. Leo was pretty sure she had just read the summary on Spark Notes because she couldn't bring herself to actually read the book. And he couldn't blame her for that.)

Leo happened to open his eyes and glance over when he saw a little boy about the age of six holding a giant rainbow lollipop bigger than his head. He was looking at them with wide eyes, like he had suddenly walked in on a PG-13 film. Leo looked at him like _What are you looking at?_ and the kid scampered off to find his parents.

Next thing Leo felt was total bliss, because his head was suddenly floating in the midst of lights. He was aware Piper wasn't next to him suddenly, because there was cold snow on his cheek and in his jacket- which felt like the time Percy had snuck into his bedroom late at night and dumped ice water down his and Jason's shirts. Leo almost burned the house down after that.

He was aware of Piper yelling something, and he groaned and rolled over. "What the hell was that for?" He croaked, blinking and trying to ignore the giant pain in the back of his head. He must has been hallucinating, because he saw a police officer in a blue trench coat holding a giant bat like the kind Coach Hedge liked- but Piper was yelling curses and wrestling him for it. The NYC cop was wearing black earmuffs, and the trenchcoat looked on the verge of splitting down the middle from the stress of his One-too-many-donut-coffee-breaks stomach.

"'Mam!" The police officer growled. "I was trying to help!"

"Help what? I was fine! Oi- let it go!" Piper sounded like she was trying to use her charmspeak, but it seemed lost on the mortal. The cop wrenched it out of her hands and made a swing towards Leo, who recovered quite quickly and jumped out of the way.

"OI!" Leo bellowed. "Don't kill me!"  
The police officer held the bat threateningly at Leo like he was the leader of a gang. "You, sir, are under arrest for rape."

"_Rape?_" Leo asked, his expression suddenly concerned. "What the hell-?"

"Officer," Piper pressured further. "He isn't a gang member or anything else... Me and my boyfriend were just taking a walk through the streets." Leo got a tingly sensation in his stomach when she said that. It was the kind between the urge of vomiting and dancing in a single emotion. It was the feeling he had when he'd kissed Piper that day Jason had vanished, and like all the times they had after; like the last one they had shared before being interrupted by a PDA obsessed cop.

The crazy cop swung his bat over his shoulder. "Silence!" He said in a loud authoritative tone, like they were just peasants before a king. "You will be held under trial-"

"Dude," Leo's legs wobbled as he stood up. "You're completely off your nut."

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone." Piper added, becoming more persuasive as he charmspeak grew power in her voice.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. He looked over. "Is that an old elderly lady over there getting mugged?" Leo pointed up the street.

The police' officers eyes narrowed, and then widened. "Great Gadzooks! I WILL HELP YOU, MY FAIR MAIDEN!" And raced off.

They both shared a look, glanced at the crazy cop now running down the street to go harass other citizens- and made a split run for the car.  
They didn't even look back, and Piper didn't argue when Leo sped down the road going over the speed limit.

**lol that was an awkward shopping trip**

**nice loawwl**

**this is like a foreshadow of everything**

**wait no that's next chapter**

**i lied**

**lol**

**actually its not next chapter i guess**

**its the stuff that happens from dec.23 after piper and leo get back home to dec.24 in like the afternoon**

**but i dont include the details**

**those are important later**

**lol this is like the time leo has to go rescue piper from a crazy kidnapping dentist and battle giant lemon juice bazookas**

**well thats a thing of the future**

**ta ta see you guys next time :D**

**(on a side note in my google docs this story peaked 75,000 words if you can believe that ._. this chapter was 4000 o_o LOL)**


	31. Chapter 31: The Evening Of

**lol what these guys been smokin late at night**

**oh uhjustpotuknowtheuse**

**well anyways yayyy tis christmas eve perverted carols from valdez & co. yayyyy**

**oh and reyna tells leo something important**

**and makes him promise**

**yeah he doesnt keep that promise**

**lol**

**obviously**

**hmmm im thinking chapter 40 im gonna go back to current time and stuff**

**so yehawww**

**look forward to chapter 40! :D it'll be fun! :D two pov's that time from two awesome ass-kicking girls**

**or some shit**

**idk**

**well here ya goooooooooooooooooooo**

**x.x**

"HAHA!" Percy ducked and tossed more raw turnips across the great dining pavillion, effectively smacking Leo in the face with a head of turnips. "Eat my turnip victory, losers!"

"Eat this, Jackson!" Leo chucked onions at him and stuffed one down Percy's throat. Percy was suddenly being mass-attacked on all sides by random vegetables and fruits. When he recovered from the onslaught of snowballs and fruit he gave a battle cry and launched rounds in random directions at his opponents.

"HAHA!" Travis Stoll, exclaimed with pure insane delight in his voice, and shoved an orange down Leo's throat. "EAT THIS!"

"BLAH!" Leo coughed and spat out orange pulp. "Face my fiery snowball wrath!"

"How do you-?" A giant pelt of water shot him in the face, hissing and tossing the son of Hermes to the ground and into the snow.

"Not fair!" Connor danced around in circles while pelting Frank with guacamole sauce and taco meat. "No super powers!"

"FEAR ME!" The snow around Leo melted and created a small circle of fire around him. "I AM SUPREME FIRE LORD! HONOR IN MY NAME!"

"WHERE'S THE HONOR IN THIS?" Frank heaved a giant mass of coconut shavings on top of Leo and doused his flames, effectively covering him in white confetti-like artificial snow.

"Coconut!" Leo complained loudly, waving his arms in the snowy-coconut substance. "I hate coconut!"

"SUCK MY PUDDING!" Percy had somehow gotten ahold of a bazooka, and had miraculously loaded it with pudding and snowballs, so then next few minutes was openfire of puddingness and everyone either was down or taken out by Percy's Pudding Supreme.

After about five minutes and the bazooka was out of juice, Percy turned it off and blew the steam off the end like _I am boss_. Leo groaned and rolled over off pudding, while the other competitors slowly recovered and surrender under Pudding General Jackson.

"I surrender," Leo waved a snowball in his hand and held it up. The satyrs ran out from their hiding positions and made a dash for the woods, apparently taking it as a time to RUN. A few campers heaved to their feet and bolted for their cabins or other safe places to hide.

"YES," Percy cackled with an evil laugh thrown in the middle when he said the word 'Children'. "RUN LITTLE CHILDREN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! MWAHAHAHA!"

"NEVER!" Leo rolled over and fell on his face from slipping on pudding. "I WILL-" Frank rolled snow into a ball and hit Leo in between the eyes. He fell backwards on his back again. "OW! FUCK YOU AND YOUR GODDAMNED ACCURACY, ZHANG!"

Frank laughed at him, as Leo grumbled and cursed out the Chinese Canadian boy a little longer, until Percy put his arms around both of them and headed towards the Amphitheatre, which was filling up with demigods as the snowball fight came to a complete close.

"Have fun trying to kill each other with Cabin seven's full year stock of garden produce?" Leo turned and saw Piper was standing a few feet away from him, walking with the mass of campers towards the campfire. Leo returned a huge grin.

"Yep," He said, as she passed him and linked their arms together like they were about to prance through a field of wildflowers. "Percy still kicked my ass, though."

"It looks like he did some serious ass-kicking," Piper agreed and kicked a small pile of leftover pudding off the ground as they passed. Percy and Annabeth were already at the campfire, Percy who was prancing around and _Falalaling_ and embarrassing Annabeth in a multitude of ways.

Hazel and Frank were sitting off to the side on the wooden bench log things they called seats, and Leo pulled off a blanket and sat next to Hazel and Piper sat next to him. Frank had this paranoia called his "personal bubble of space" and never let anybody go past that, except maybe, Hazel, if they like, made out or something; (like they ever had HAHA!).

Frank, who was on the edge, was tugging on one end of the blanket and pulled it off Leo's shoulder. Leo glared at him and pulled it back over his shoulder. Frank tugged it back.

"Boys," Piper sighed. "You are disrupting me and Hazel's relaxation. Leo, just go get another blanket. We can share one."

Leo grumbled and Frank gave him a victorious grin, while Leo stole one from the Hermes cabin and carried it back over. When they were settled, Chiron appeared and stomped his hoof on the concrete.

Leo had already said his hello to the centaur when they had arrived at camp earlier that day. The morning had been occupied with Percy taking them on a field trip for community service to volunteer at a nearby Salvation Army breakfast. Leo got to serve pancakes. He liked pancakes.

His siblings had been excited to see him, and so had the rest of the camp. However, a certain tension was in the air, and Leo had a feeling Chiron was about to address that.

"Campers!" Chiron spoke loud enough to fill the silence. "New recruits! Old returning family," He gestured to Percy and his 'crew.' "It is a time of great celebration for the upcoming year."

A few campers clapped and cheered. "Capture the flag will be next Friday after the holidays, with the Athena cabin currently holding the laurels!" A loud woot and cheer from Cabin six. "Campers are asked to decide their current standing position for the holiday funds this year, and younger and campers have permission for lights out if they are accompanied by another sibling thirteen or older. You can take your leave now."

About half of the campers filed out for the night, most of them about eleven or twelve. The older campers and the counselors stayed behind.  
"Now," Chiron's voice became more weary. "A more pressing matter- the disappearance of our praised camper, Jason Grace, went missing on December 19th last week."

The fire turned a dark shade of nervous green and yellow. Leo looked around uneasily, and Piper rested her head on his shoulder. "We have our senior camper, Percy Jackson, to tell us news on his search."

Percy stood up but remained next to Annabeth. "Jason was with us up until the night of December Eighteenth." He said, collectively and looking around to the faces of all the campers. "We have sources that he left in the night- and our allies- our Roman friends to the west- and the hunters led by Jason's sister, Thalia, are searching for him. The last was traced to Lake Michigan, and under a close inspection by the Hunters and the Roman legions, he was found to have vanished again. If any of you are out in the country and happen to see him, alert Camp here or contact the Hero safe-house in New York city."

"Ah, thank you Percy." Chiron said. "I'm sure we will recover our missing friend in no time. The only matter I find to regurgitate is the upcoming dark omen for the years to come. Pray, some of them are more dark than others, but I hope we all survive this next generation of problems." Chiron dipped a spear covered on both ends with marshmallow and chocolate. The other campers went into a quiet chatter while the Apollo cabin started to group up and tune their instruments in for the Christmas Caroling sing-a-long.

"Regurgitate," Leo repeated, muttering under his breath. "Well, that's one way of putting it."  
Piper slapped his arm. "Aren't you going to have a marshmallow?"  
"No," Leo thought about it a moment. "It's warm right here, and I don't think any of us needs more sugar."  
"Actually, I want a marshmallow."  
"I am perfectly fine in the warm here."  
"I will push you off the seat."  
"Nope." Leo dug the heels of his winter boots into the ground, and braced for a shove from an angry Piper. "Nope."  
Piper pressed her weight against him in a forceful shove, but Leo gripped onto the seat tighter. "Move, Repair Boy!"  
"Nope."  
"Move!"  
"Nope."  
"Move-i-o!"  
"Dat not English."  
"You not English."  
"Chica loca."  
"Argh!" Piper shoved him with so much force Leo's hands slipped and he slid off the bench. Fortunately, the blanket they had been using cushioned Leo's fall. Unfortunately, Piper used him as cushioning instead.

"Ow!"  
"Oof! Sweet mother of Jesus!"  
"Get your elbow out of my stomach!"  
"Get your stomach out of my elbow!"  
"Leo!"  
"You stabbed my eye again!"  
"Sorry!"  
"The ground is cold."  
"No shit!" Piper wrestled him for the blanket, as they tried to untangle themselves from the twisted blanket folds that were wrapped around the both of their legs. "I'm cold now too!"  
"Diva queen!"  
"You're an absolute ass, Leo Valdez!"  
"Well you're a-" Someone grabbed the other end of the blanket and pulled upwards, unwinding the fabric and sending them both sprawling off the ground. Leo felt boot fuzz in his face, and spat it out. The end of Piper's boot was half-lodged in Leo's mouth, making him cough and shove her foot off his face.

He sat up quickly, looking for the person who had decided to superman flip them off the ground, but ended up bonking his head against another person's. While Leo had been sitting up, Piper's legs got tangled in his own and pulled her upright with him, effectively proving a new type of science theorem called _"You pull me down I drag you with me"_ and giving the two of them a good konker in the head.

"Ow," Leo protested. "What the fuck was that?"  
"Your head," Piper rubbed her forehead, while Leo patted his own with a sore bump right on the top of his head.  
"You got a hard noggin', you'll live."

Piper looked like she was about to retort something, but someone cooed "Aww, look at the adorkable love birds. So cute." A flash from a camera, making Leo blink, and somehow he realized how long the position he was in looked.  
Piper's legs were still wrapped around his torso from being flipped over, leaving her practically sitting in his lap. Leo suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Um..."

"Get up, Valdez." Piper snapped, but her own cheeks had turned pink. "Before this looks bad."  
"Too late for that," Leo grumbled as he picked himself up and offered his hand to help her up. Percy was standing smugly over the two of them, his arms crossed with a half amused, half pissed expression Leo was used to seeing on his friend 99.9% of the time when he wasn't sleeping or fighting with his alarm clock.

"Sweet mother of Pearl," Frank commented as they sat back down together, hugging the blanket and trying to keep warm. "If I wasn't sitting in front of that whole thing, I would have thought you guys were getting it on."  
Leo didn't hesitate, and shoved Frank right off the bench, along with Hazel for good measure.

When the Apollo kids had finally finished their tuning sessions, they started the Christmas caroling and singing old christmas songs, new christmas songs, Mariah Carey, perverted christmas songs, and inappropriate lyrics for all of them.

With popular request, the cabin started a jazzy tune with a tune of "O Tannenbaum" and lots of campers throwing in lyrics and gross gory details. Leo bellowed the chorus while Piper laughed at the entire scene- hey, it was fun.

"_Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
You did not see the car ahead,  
And now you're marked with tire tread.  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?_"

"Speed it up!" one of the Ares campers shouted. "I like the part with his guts spilling out!"

"_Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
You didn't see that car ahead  
and now you're lying truly dead  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?_"

"Why would anyone sing a song about a dead toad?" Hazel asked, mortified while Percy ran around the campfire with a few other campers and shouting out more suggested lyrics.

"_Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
You used to hop and jump about  
and now your guts are spilling out.  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?_"

"Ew!" Several campers were grossed, but a majority of the [guys] found it amusing. [Frank was mostly annoyed- "How would you like it if you were a toad?"]  
"Woo guts!" One of the year-rounder Ares campers by the name of Crash called out. "Blood!"

"_Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?  
You used to be so big and fat,  
now you're all dried up, brown and flat.  
Oh Tom the toad, Oh Tom the toad,  
Why are you lying on the road?_"

Those who didn't find the song disturbing, were either laughing and having fun with everyone else, or dancing up and jumping about in silly movements that brought applause and hoots of laughter and whistling from the campers.

Leo saw Percy doing a weird cowboy rodeo dance, which he whistled for, and then Frank turning into a frog and hopping about between the campers; which was a risk on his own part, because some campers actually attempted to squish him. Leo took a guess that Frank didn't appreciate that.

The songs differed in variety, consisting of "Grandma Got Run Over By a Chariot", "Hit the Deck", "The First No-War", "Valdez the Extreme" (Leo got his own song.), "Gods Rest Ye Merry Demigods" (That one got a lot of perverted lyrics from Percy and Leo), "Joy To the World (Super Barney Edition)", "Jingle Balls" (This one got a LOT of inappropriate lyrics.), "Heroes Coming to Town", "Under the Mistletoe" (Both old and Justin Beiber version- that didn't get good reception with anyone), and "I saw Mommy kissing Hades" (If only Nico had been there).

_"I WAANNNT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAAAAAS-"_ Leo had lots of fun with that song, with special guest Frank the giant dancing Hippo (for a brief time only before he almost sat on Percy and got a severe case of Jackson rideup.)

One of the carols was directed specifically at those present. _"I once knew a boy named Jackson, who rode the battle high at night/the battle wore long and through the dark until the morning light/pray that we might live another the city spelled asleep/as strong and bold and brave he was, if only a girlfriend he could keep."_ Everyone laughed as Percy turned various shades of purple.

_"I knew a girl named Annabeth and wiser a girl than she/don't wake her cabin up at night just to take a pee/she could plan and fight but in the end only her heart one boy held the key/the greatest battles she has fought if only you could see."_  
Leo wasn't sure if that was a complementary song or if that chica loca was gonna stab one of the instrumentalists.

_"No sweeter than a rose this girl Hazel finds a way/darkest maze and cursed bone this lady has it made/if only she would understand a phone is not alive/then she would have it all for her except the shortness in her stride." _Hazel frowned in disapproval while Leo and Piper laughed, holding onto the other for support.

_"A Roman softie is this dude, but animals he reigns/his arrow's mark is sure and true and doubled in the pain/Zhangy boy is yet so young his baby face but don't be fooled/he's yet to grow and master this until he gets his laid."_ Leo howled with laughter while Frank turned into a tiny mouse and scuttled under a rock, like he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

_"Fairest of her own, Piper can't be matched/speaking comes with what she preached/watch out and don't offend but take warning, she has a knife/see her getting it on the ground with Valdez just tonight."_ Percy's turn to laugh came, and Leo chuckled while Piper shot murderous glares at the Apollo band.

_"Valdez fuels the flame and his hotness reigns supreme/hold on tight the ladies see his fiery sheen-"_ Leo laughed. _"He built the biggest ship that we ever did see/He's taking things to the next level here with little miss curvy McLean."_ Leo choked and laughed harder than he had when his friends had been abused by the songs.  
Piper gripped his shoulder and laughed/cried until she couldn't breathe. Frank crawled out of his hole and got to take a good chuckle at Leo's expense.

They sang a few more carols, until the songs became slower and more mellow as the fire began to dim and the time grew closer to midnight. The leader of the Apollo gig stood up and said they had one more song, and if anyone was going to get up to sleep would be a good time to go. Leo saw Percy searching for his keys, while everyone else quietly chatted and waited for the last song. When everyone was set, the same guy whispered "One, two, three." One guitar started playing, plucking the strings in a sort of sad kind of feeling, but only for a few chords before his siblings started singing the song.

"_Light one candle for the Maccabee children  
With thanks that their light didn't die  
Light one candle for the pain they endured  
When their right to exist was denied  
Light one candle for the terrible sacrifice  
Justice and freedom demand  
But light one candle for the wisdom to know  
When the peacemaker's time is at hand."_

Leo noticed a few of the older campers had unsheathed the old set of candles from the Attic Leo had found one year and dropped in the Big House. Someone had run to get them, and they handed them out to a few people who took a little of the fire from the one in front of them and passed on the flame. Leo handed his candle to Piper and instead lit the tip of his finger on fire in imitation of a candle.

"_Don't let the light go out!  
It's lasted for so many years!  
Don't let the light go out!  
Let it shine through our love and our tears."_

Piper rocked her candle back and forth, watching the edge of the flame and putting her hand to cover it so it wouldn't be blown out.

"_Light one candle for the strength that we need  
To never become our own foe  
And light one candle for those who are suffering  
Pain we learned so long ago  
Light one candle for all we believe in  
That anger not tear us apart  
And light one candle to find us together  
With peace as the song in our hearts."_

"Who's Maccabee again?" Leo whispered to Piper, who didn't respond but to shake her head and mouth for him to keep listening.

"_Don't let the light go out!  
It's lasted for so many years!  
Don't let the light go out!  
Let it shine through our love and our tears."_

"What is the memory that's valued so highly  
That we keep it alive in that flame?  
What's the commitment to those who have died  
That we cry out they've not died in vain?  
We have come this far always believing  
That justice would somehow prevail  
This is the burden, this is the promise  
This is why we will not fail!"

"Don't let the light go out!  
It's lasted for so many years!  
Don't let the light go out!  
Let it shine through our love and our tears."

Leo heard them slowly close the song with a few extra echoes of _"Don't let the light go out"_and then the campfire sing-a-long dispersed, and Leo grabbed Piper's wrist to drag her back to Percy's car and back home.

**x.x**

**Reyna: Leo.  
Leo: What.  
Reyna: R u still awake  
Leo: no im just sleep typing  
Reyna: ...  
Leo: No shit DUH IM STILL AWAKE  
Reyna: Shh dont type so loud  
Leo: U make no sense i sleepy zzzzzz  
Reyna: We need to talk, Valdez.  
Leo: Well shit.  
Reyna: Wut  
Leo: I knew this day would come- you will deny thy mother and proclaim you are desperately in love with me.  
Reyna: In your dreams  
Leo: I can have all kinds of dreams  
Reyna: I heard uve been having some with that mclean girl  
Leo: OH SHIT SECRETS OUT i mean lolwut u smoking guurrlll  
Reyna: Bitch plz percy is a gossip queen  
Leo: I knew that bastard was no good  
Reyna: Yah say that to his face at 1 am in the morning and see what he does  
Leo: Done that before, he nearly took off my head. Also chopped a hole in the wall he now covvers up with a poster of taylor swift  
Reyna: Taylor Swift, hm? I always struck him as more of a Beyonce kinda guy  
Leo: Ikr i was like dafuq bro wut wrong wit u  
Reyna: lol but seriously  
Leo: Reyna. Said. "lol" MUST SCREENSHOT THIS  
Reyna: Valdez!  
Leo: Sorry this is too good to be true- but really that is amazing right there  
Reyna: you are impossible to have an intelligent convo this late  
Leo: my good friend caffiene and santa clause are coming tonight weeehaawww  
Leo: chica loca  
Reyna: aye, no me gusta es loco  
Leo: Wait, WTF WHEN DID U LEARN SPANISH  
Reyna: Im puerto rican  
Leo: Well excuse me im not racist  
Leo: Wait nevermind that's a lie  
Reyna: ...  
Reyna: Leo, I'm serious, we need to have a talk.  
Leo: Yep right after i sleep good night byeee  
Reyna: Valdez...  
Leo: Make it quick im dozing off.  
Reyna: Fine, I'll make sure you're awake.  
- Reyna has logged out of chat -  
Leo: Reyna? Reyyynnaaaa? ? Wtf? REYNAAAAA MISSSS GENEEEEE HELLLOOO**

Leo frowned at his chat. Reyna was trying to tell him something important, but she left before she told him what it was. Shrugging, he shoved the laptop off his chest and pounded his pillow in an attempt to make it soft, before falling into it and closing his eyes.

"Leo." Was Piper still awake? Leo blinked and opened his eyes again, searching the dim room for his friend. Instead, the window glowed against the fog, and a girl with dark eyes and dark hair entered the room.

"Reyna!" Leo yelped, and covered up the rest of his body and fumbled for his covers. "Warning next time!"

"You should have told me you weren't decent," Reyna didn't seem the least embarrassed. "I said we needed to talk."  
"Don't you usually save these talks with Percy? And it's 1 am in the morning! I missed Santa!"  
"I'm sure Santa will be there for you in the morning." Reyna waved her hand off his childish fears of Santa. "I had to talk to you about Jason. You of all people will know and understand him better than the others."

Leo felt uncomfortable, but it had nothing to do with the lack of clothing he was wearing. "Uh...say that again?"

"I can't talk to the others about this. Percy may be Jason's friend, but I've always had a suspicion they've held a jealous grudge against the other from since they first met. Am I right?"  
"Well...yeah."

"And talking to Piper would not be healthy for her or myself; she wouldn't be handle the information, and I don't particularly like her either."

"Wow. I see I'm first choice."

"Sadly, yes." The Roman girl's eyes suddenly turned darker, and if Leo saw correctly- she was very worried. "I needed someone who would understand."

"Understand." Leo echoed. "If..." He swallowed. "Should I tell Piper about this someday...when she's ready?"

"You make it sound like you're the mature one. But, maybe, someday. Not right now." She gazed out to his doorway. "Are the others awake?"

"Percy? Nah. He sleeps like a cat. Frank and Hazel like the concept of curfew- must be a Roman thing. Annabeth might be up late designing a temple or watching porn or something, but she won't hear us. Piper won't wake up unless she has more dreams."

"Dreams? And...Annabeth watches...? Nevermind."

"Well..." Leo wasn't sure how to explain how he had snuck into Piper's diary a few times, or the things she would mumble in between a spontaneous kiss. (Oh, he was kidding about Annabeth watching porn. That was more Hazel's style- NO KIDDING FORGET IT.) "Um, I'd rather not explain."

"Fair enough." She flicked back her hair, and the Iris message seemed to fade in and out with the fog on his window. "Did Percy tell you Jason came back to Camp Jupiter?"

"Yes." Leo answered without hesitation. "That morning he woke me up and told me everything that happened."  
"Do you understand _why_ he told you of all people?"  
"Because...I was the first person he could wake up?"

"No. Because he knows you understand Jason in other ways that he and Piper and the others might not. You were his friend the longest- besides Piper, but that's a different type of relationship."

"So what does this have to do with me again? Are you suggesting Jason had _feelings_ for me, because as much as I'm cool with that, he always was able to convince me he was more a straight kinda dude..."

"No." Reyna answered sharply. "You know how Jason works as a soldier. When the war with Gaea started, he was more concerned about his role as a soldier, not so much his role as one of seven." Leo nodded, as if motioning her to continue. "If he was called to do the same thing again, do you think he would drop everything and do whatever it takes to keep his world...safe?"

Leo wanted to say no. He really did. He didn't want to imagine Jason dropping everything he had- his friends, Leo, Piper, everything...but he couldn't. Jason was a soldier at heart. He would do it. And he did.

"I know what you're thinking," Reyna obviously read his expression. "And I really don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon...but I do know one thing."  
"What?"  
"When I had him secured to that chair and he was rambling, he kept repeating the same thing 'Piper' or 'Must keep them safe.' Was that before, or after you kissed your friend?"

Now Leo was sure he turned red. "Did Percy tell you that too?"

"No comment. But I think I can say Jason _wanted_ you to take his place for Piper. He wanted you as his friend to take his place...which I will assume you already have done."

"Excuse me?"

"Duh, Percy told me you two have been sleeping together."

"Double no comment."

"Ew, Valdez, that's nasty."

"Percy's a filthy liar and a hypocrite."

"Well yeah, we knew that- but if Percy IM's me that Piper is pregnant, I'll have your head, Valdez. _Comprende_?"

"..._Si_."

"Good. Because I'm serious; I will hang your head on my wall with a plaque reading "THIS IDIOT DIDN'T LISTEN FOR COMING OUT OF THE CLOEST" for all to see."

"Sheesh, and then for your final act you'll go kick a puppy."

"Y'all are high again tonight. What you guys been smoking in those woods?"

"What y'all woods in New York City?"

"Good night, Leo."

"'Night Rey-Rey _Cuddlymikpookykins_."

"What the fuck is wrong with-"

Leo cut through the connection by tossing his extra pillow through it. It hit the window behind it, and then Leo collapsed into his pillow and went to sleep.

**x.x**

"Leeeo. Leeeeeeooooo." Someone poked his cheek and giggled. "It's Piper. Wakeeeyy uuupppp."  
"Go back to bed, Piper."  
"Can I join you in bed instead?"  
"What the fuck!? No!"  
"Aaww, come on, Leo baby, why?"

Leo opened his eyes and saw Percy was leaning over the side of his bed and trying not to laugh. Leo glared up at his friend, who grinned devilishly with his hair flopping over his eyes. Somehow, Leo knew that right after Christmas holidays, Annabeth was going to chain him to a chair and cut his hair again. Last time she did that was the Thanksgiving the year before...and Percy didn't appreciate it. Leo got to laugh.

"Well, Percy, I never knew you had feelings for me that way," Leo slipped out of his bed to go brush his teeth. Percy stuck his tongue out, and Leo got a whiff of Percy's morning breath. How Annabeth managed to ever kiss that guy, Leo would never know. Lots of mouthwash, probably.

"Well, someone has to." Percy's smile didn't waver. "And by that, I mean Piper. She's waiting for you downstairs. It's present time!"

Leo waved his arms around in a frantic energy wave. "Holy yes! Did you wake up Zhang yet?"

"Nope. Had to wait for my partner, didn't I?" He grinned at Leo, who pulled his arm out the door. "Same prank wake-up call as last year?"  
"Oh, definitely."

**x.x**

**lol what was that**

**idk**

**them all demigods be high or summit**

**idk what is plot **

**what**

**lol**

**and poof im gone**

**PAZAAMM**


	32. Chapter 32: Christmas Morning

**omg guys**

**valdez**

**evil naughty boy**

**you should control yourself around a lady**

**especially wearing a skirt like dat**

**LOL**

**annabeth is gonna knock some sense into that boi**

**:D**

**well sorry for the late update**

**im gonna try to update again this week**

**AND THEN ITS MY BIRTHDAY**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHH**

**YES NWAHAWSFHSHJVFJDF**

** EJfsldjvflkvdc**

**okay happy birthday to meeeeee**

**im also plannign to answer all the anon reviews at the bottom of this chapter**

**finalllyyy**

**well anyways :D HERE YA GOOOOOO READ IDC ENJOY OR WHATEVBER**

**RICK OWNS OH I FORGOT LOL I DONT OWN NOTHEN BUT DIS SUCKY PLOT **

**x.x**

"MOTHER OF HADES!? LEO VALDEZ!"

"Eh, I'm faster than you."

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"Aw, come on Frank, it was a joke."

"NOPE." Frank stormed around his room for a few more minutes, cursing and knocking over containers of pencils and other things. "YOU GUYS I SWEAR-

"Zhangy," Leo put on his best adorable tiny voice. "We just thought it was funny."

Frank shoved a pillow into his face and stormed downstairs. "NOPE."

Percy looked at Leo, and Leo held the pillow in his hands like he didn't know what to do with it. "Guess Frank is mad at us."

"What gave it away?" Leo tossed the pillow back on Frank's bed. They had decided to wake Frank up by telling him during the night someone had broken in and killed everyone in the house, and then burned his precious stick-thingy. Frank flipped out (did he not realize Percy and Leo were still talking to him?) until they had to tell him it was a joke. He didn't laugh.

"Well," Percy said thoughtfully. "On the bright side, we got him presents for Christmas. And, he's the only other guy in the house, and I doubt he wants to go shopping with the girls...he'll come around." They walked down the hallway to find Piper and Hazel were glaring at them rather angrily (like it was all their fault) before going down the stairs. "You _did_ get him a present...right?"

"Maybe." Leo's smile didn't exactly assure Percy, but it was soon lost as they went downstairs and came to open presents. Percy's face looked like he was a attending a funeral, and then his face lit up like Times Square on New Years Eve when he saw the stacks of presents. "EERRRMMEEGEERRSSHH PRESENTS!" Percy made a dash for the tree, only for Annabeth to grab his arm and flip him over like a Kung-fu master into the sofa, face first. Percy yelled more muffled exclamations like "PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS AHAHAH PRESENTS FOR THE PEASANTS AHAHAH", which reminded Leo of a dog on a mad play-time rush when seeing another dog. _"Dog dog dog! I see dog! Play with dog! Woof! Dog!"_

Leo didn't know where he got that comparison, but then again, he was Leo. Frank was still fuming by the tree and standing next to Hazel, who was twirling around in dizzying circles and humming something that sounded like a One Direction song. Leo swore by all the gods the girls were driving him crazy with their obsession over the boy band. First Piper got into it. Then Hazel. Even Annabeth could be caught humming "Live While We're Young" on her good days.

None of the guys in the house enjoyed it.

"Okay," Percy managed to pull himself out of Annabeth's headlock, but his hair was strewn all over the place like it had been attacked by a hair dryer. "Time for presents. Is everyone here?"

"You mean, is everyone _present."_ Leo snorted, but Frank looked pretty pleased with his word pun.

"Nice try Zhang," Leo clapped him on the back. "But leave the word punning to me and Percy."  
Frank looked offended again.

_"Anyways,"_ Leo could feel Piper glaring through the back of his neck as she pushed him out of the way and stood next to Hazel. "Let's open presents!"

Leo shot her a glare from across the room, which Piper returned with a mature tongue out response. Percy cut in between the middle, tossing ripped wrapping paper in the air like confetti on Leo.

"Fuck you," Leo pushed Percy into the couch and crawled on his hands and knees over to the pile of presents by the Christmas tree. "I am gonna take all your presents."

"NO!" Percy pushed himself back into the crowd, seating himself on the big rocking chair next to the tree and opening presents and handing them to people to open.

"Hey," Frank suddenly asked, getting all philosophical in the middle of opening his box with reindeer prints on the wrapping paper. "Aren't we like, Roman and Greek, and don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Shut up," Percy said. "You're spoiling my Christmas. Shut up, shut up, shut up-"

"But I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!"

Frank grumbled something rude about Percy, but the others were too busy opening presents to notice. Leo ripped the wrapping paper off his first box, took a look at it, and threw it across the room in disgust.

"I hate you, Frank." Leo reached for another present, while Frank burst out laughing at him.

"What?" Piper asked, curious. She reached over on her hands to pick up the box Leo had thrown, and peered at it. She laughed too, handed it to Percy, who laughed even more.

"All of you," Leo grumbled. "go leave me alone."

"Aw, come on." Percy teased. "Zhang just meant it as a joke. Besides, you really _could_ use one."

"No." Leo said stubbornly. "I deny all that you guys are convinced of."

Percy tossed the box back into the pile of unopened presents and Piper reached out her hand to touch Leo's cheek. He felt himself start to blush, and hoping to any god listening the cuff of his pajamas wouldn't bend over and show anything, and Piper tutted. "Valdez needs a shave."

Leo slapped her hand away. "Shut up and go open your present."

For a giant pile of presents, they were no match for the gang of demigod teens. Leo got a razor from Frank (Return to sender), a new DVD disc from Annabeth for mechanical design (He'd definitely use that), a nice leather jacket from Piper (Oooh courtesy of Aphrodite fashion), a giftcard to AutoRepair from Hazel (Leo was going to spend that money way too fast), and a magic photo album from Percy that allowed the pictures to move like something out of a Harry Potter book (Only the first page was filled with photos). Frank turned into a small dog at one point and yipped around the room, rolling in the ripped paper and chewing on other random things (which sadly included Leo's face and the sensitive part of Percy's pants). While Percy scolded Frank the mini sheepdog for biting his _youknowwhat_, Piper cradled one of her presents in her hands. She bounced over to Leo, her face shining. "You really made this?"

Leo peered over to the tiny box she was holding, and gave an uncomfortable cough. "Uh. Yeah. I don't have money to buy anything really-"

Piper reached up on her tiptoes and hugged Leo. Leo awkwardly hugged her back, whilst Frank coughed "NO PDA IN THE APARTAMENTO!" and Hazel d'awwwed. When Piper stopped hugging him, Leo snatched the box and forced her to turn around. He opened the box and wrapped the necklace along her neck carefully, at the same time checking for signs of last night. (No comment.) He clasped the two ends together.

Piper turned around in a swirl, and Leo had a feeling if it wasn't for the fact everyone else was watching them, she might have kissed him.

Percy coughed loudly. "So, I think everyone should go get dressed, and then we'll celebrate Christmas. What station do you guys want?"

"One-oh-two-pointe-tres." Leo answered immediately. "Por favor."

Percy grinned, and then took one last sweeping look at the tree. He picked up an unopened box, frowning. "Was this anyone's?"

Everyone shook their heads. Percy tore off the front of the paper, and a card fell out. Annabeth snatched it and read aloud "For the Heroes of Olympus."

"Shit," Leo said. "Don't open it. It's bad news, Perce."

Too late, Percy opened the box and looked inside. His face changed to confusion, then mortification, then he laughed.

"Ah, the Stolls." Percy pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. "The entire camp sent us a box of enchanted Mistletoe."

"Fuck," Frank swore. "Where is it?"  
Percy looked up. "I think it flew out when I opened the box. Now it will be prying on the unsuspected for a Christmas smooch." He winked at Annabeth. "Remember what Mr. D on-"

Annabeth flung the card at him, and stormed upstairs to go change into normal clothes. "Don't even talk about that."  
Leo looked at Percy. "What doesn't she want to talk about? 'Cus I _wanna_ know now."

Percy gave Leo one of those special _Haha-I-won't-ever-tell-you_ kinda winks. "All part of the magic," he said. "Now go get changed. Your boxers are scaring me."

Leo looked down at his boxers. "They're just Iron Man!"

"Exactly. His face is in a place it _really_ shouldn't be."

**x.x**

_"And falala, I'll love you, I'll hold you, I'll kiss you, under the Mistletoe tonight..."_

Leo tucked Piper closer to him, slow dancing awkwardly (but not middle school dancing awkward) and folding his arms over hers. They were dancing in the middle of the family room, while they heard the clattering and scuffling of the others attempting to make dinner and now blow up America. (Or Percy and Annabeth were doing other things...)

Leo had never been so happy for the old radio- it blared music to the point of deafness at random times, went off in the middle of the night until one of them got fed up enough to walk downstairs and turn it off. The reception in New York City was amazing, being well, it was a city.

Piper was wearing the Christmas outfit Hazel had bought her. Figures the girls would all buy themselves clothes minus Annabeth who got Piper a book. Leo got a book too; but a different kind, and from Percy.

Speaking of Piper's outfit, it was a short(er) skirt made from the same material like a wool sweater. She wore a clean white blouse and a little neon green top over the blouse to match the green stripes in the sweater-skirt. Leo didn't understand fashion, or maybe it was today's hip swag that he didn't get. Suspenders, clean pants and a white shirt for Valdez style.

Piper leaned her head into Leo's shoulder, still rocking back and forth to the music. The necklace Leo had last-minute made her was hanging on her neck, and from the angle Leo was at, it exposed a small pink mark on her neck that Leo really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Annabeth and Percy burst out of the kitchen, swinging the big white door as they went with raised voices. Leo and Piper froze like in a search light, and Leo wished Piper would stop leaning into him (even though he liked it) but because it exposed another piece of evidence from the night before.

Percy stopped arguing when he saw them, raising both eyebrows at them. He glanced at Leo, then Annabeth, as if trying to decide who he wanted to scold first. Leo won, because Percy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "I'M GONNA GET YOU ALL CHASTITY AND PURITY RINGS IF THIS KEEPS UP!" and then promptly walked right back into the kitchen.

"Uhm," Piper said intelligently, unraveling her arms around Leo at Annabeth's stare. She wasn't staring at Piper, but Leo, mostly, as if she couldn't figure out if she should slap him or kick his ass out the window. Leo wasn't sure which one would hurt more.

Piper took a few hesitant steps, glanced back at Leo, then Annabeth, and made a dash for the kitchen, sliding on her socks with more graceful ease than Frank. When she was gone, Annabeth lowered the radio dial behind her and the volume shrunk.

She marched up to Leo, and Leo unexpectedly took a few steps back. Leo was the shortest out of all the guys, and he was barely Annabeth's height, but Annabeth scared him the most out of the group. (Okay, maybe Piper a little too, only because she physically hurt him.) Annabeth didn't even have to smack his shoulder or punch him when he made a stupid comment- her glare was enough to send rattlesnakes into hiding and Percy and Leo scrambling for the door. Leo didn't think Annabeth had to intimidate Frank, he was scared of her enough. Heck, Frank was scared of Leo, and Leo was a shrimp.

"Valdez," Annabeth said very clearly, still sounding unbelievable angry. "Explain."  
Leo swallowed. "I didn't do anything!" He protested.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Annabeth's eyes looked stormy, as if any second lightning bolts were going to jump out of them and shock him. _"Answer._"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leo answered, although his face was turning red with humiliation and embarrassment. (Or were those the same?)

"Her _neck_," Annabeth spat at him, and Leo backed up even more as she advanced on him. "What was that I saw; and it _better_ not be what I think it is."

"Ahhh," Leo managed. "Don't ask."

"_Leo_ Valdez-"

"What do you want me to tell you!?"

"Was Piper in your room last night?" When Leo didn't answer, she snapped something on his knuckles and he yelped. "Leo!"

"What the fuck was that?" Leo rubbed the back of his hands, and Annabeth held up a rubber band.  
"You better be sure what you're doing," Annabeth said. "'Cus if that girl's heart breaks one more time, _I will kill you_. Understand?"

"Yes," Leo squeaked. "I understand very well."

"Good," Annabeth said, and then took his hand. She stretched out the rubber band and snapped it onto his wrist, making him wince again. "Control yourself, Leo. I know Kris was usually good with this, but Piper's not as easily controlled."

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Keep the rubber band. I expect you to use it." She spun on him, slapping blonde curls in his face and storming back into the kitchen to go argue and finish making whatever-the-hell-they-were-having-for-di nne r. Leo had no idea what she meant by with the band.

Leo looked at his wrist, and the pink mark where Annabeth had snapped the rubber band. "I have a feeling neither of us are going to like this," Leo told it.

The rubber band didn't respond.

**x.x**

**lol wellthatwasfun**

**:D**

**okay reviews time**

**:D**

**Aurora0914- Im trying ahh sorry for responding so late D:**

**Guest- uhm...what?**

**Guest- Ikr Demibook now im expecting Facebook and Twitter to suee meeee aahhh**

**Guest- Well she moved to Hawaii, and I don't think they would have been able to keep up a long distance relationship very well through Facebook chats**

**Guest- Oh that was you all those times? XD Lol and Idk it was T in the beginning because I wasn't as free with cursing but now my friends have lit my innocence on fire and it's all gone XD so that's not the case anymore lol**

**Guest- IM TRYIGN ASFGDF**

**CORRECTED IS BAK- Hi corrected I know you from somewhere... LOL I SAW THAT FORUM IT CRACKED ME UP AND DISTURBED ME AT THE SAME TIME but no I couldnt get past like the first paragraph. And no, Annabeth isnt PMSing all the time, just a good portion of it. That chapter ^ was a good example of it. :D and Leo and Piper don't have sex they just kinda sleep next to each other because idk #foreveralone probs. and Percy hasn't gotten laid, this is jokes between the guys. There's a difference between the reality and then what guys like to joke about. You should see my friends. Ugh. Horrible people. Run and hide if you ever meet them.**

**SonofChaos- :D I LOVE YOU PEOPLE LOL -HUGS EVERYONE-**

**Guest- I know it's like all oneshots and other random stuff. Or it's TOO romantic. I like their relationship to be kinda random and awkward at the same time, plus all the others forget to mention that LEO IS AWESOME AND DONT PORTRAY IT ASWfhashkfd IT MAKES ME CRY**

**Son of Chaos- Haha! XD No I hadn't thought of that but LOL :D **

**Corrected- Lol im always disturbing C:**

**Guest- THANK YOU RANDOM CITIZEN!**

**Guest- Wow, really? I've only met one other person on here who has read all my stories from when I first started on Fanpop XD It's only a little to say they are awesome and really awesome and awesome and another word for awesome idk :D**

**Son of Chaos- It's mine tooooo Lol I wish I could but there's this #cockblock thing called School getting in the way of Leo and Piper's relationship DX**

**Aaaaaand I think that's all of them. Sorry, I couldn't figure out how to respond to the reviews before so I just decided to do it now. I'll be sure to respond to Anon reviews if there are any on the chapter following. :D BAAAYYYY GUUUUUIIIZZZZZ LOL SEE YA SOON **


	33. Chapter 33: Percy's Motherhood Problems

**sup dudes and dudettes :D**

**here's the next chapter (moo)**

**THOSE HIPSTERS YO**

**lol okay anyways ill probably try to post again over the weekend but idk im kinda having relationship problems iddkkkk**

**anon reviews are at the bottom :DDD RICK Riordan owwnnnss themm**

**Leo: What? What is this fanfic?**

**Me: I SHIP YOU WITH EVERYONE WHORE**

**Leo: O.o**

**Me: :D**

**Leo: What the- you know what, just don't even ask. Read. Enjoy. Valdez is gonna hide before this chica loca makes my friend preggo or something**

**Me: Spoiler alert!**

**x.x**

Dinner, as it turned out, wasn't alive, on fire, or made of monster guts. Meaning, Leo was suspicious.

"Who made this?" He indicated to the large ham sitting on the center of the table. "Because it looks really good."

"Ew," Piper made a face. She was sitting next to him, her arms tucked under the table. The hand on his side was holding his hand, and she wasn't looking at the meat porker on the table, but the empty chair across the way where Jason would have sat. She dug her nails into Leo's palm.

"Ho ho ho," Percy had attached a giant fake white beard to his face, and was laughing heartily with Hazel, who was glaring daggers at him.

The corners of Frank's mouth twitched at the dinner scene. "If Valdez keeps things up, he'll have a beard like Santa too."

"Shut the fuck up, Fai." Leo told him, annoyed. "You're lucky to have any hair."

"Speaking of hair..." Annabeth's eyes wandered to Percy's bangs, which had grown past his eyes.

Percy dropped the fake Santa beard, and gripped his hands onto his head. "No!" He said. "No no no!"

"No what?" Leo asked, looking around the table.

"No mah hair!" Percy whined. "I just grew it out!"

"We'll see about that," Annabeth muttered.

"No cutsies from Annabeth!"

"I'll do it while you're sleeping!"

Percy continued to complain while Hazel put the last of the plates of food on the table. Frank and Hazel sat quietly like mourners at a funeral, Percy and Annabeth bickering like an old couple, and Piper had dropped Leo's hand and had faced him and was lacing her hands in his hair.

"Uhhhaha," Leo made a weird noise when her thumb rubbed against his cheek and over his shoulders. "Aahhha- _Shit, Piper stop that-_"

Hazel plugged her fingers in her ears and Frank gave a loud whistle, maybe enough to shatter the windows. Everyone shut up and faced forward, but Annabeth was watching Piper and Leo, and gave Leo a dark look. Leo sullenly brought his fingers up to his wrist and snapped the rubber band.  
It hurt more than it should.

"Lord, bless this meal," Hazel was praying for some Gods damned reason- _did she realize none of them were actually in a religion?_ "As we sit down and celebrate..."

"Lord," Leo said. "Bless all them good peoples and my momma. Amen, Shalom, or whatever."

The corners of Percy's mouth were twitching as he tried to maintain a serious face while Hazel did her old fashioned praying thing.

"May I just say," Annabeth said. "May we all be thankful we are all alive. For the most part."

"I agree," Frank said. "And uh, whatever you guys said."

"Do Canadians even celebrate Christmas?" Leo asked him.

Frank looked like he was about to strangle him. "You ask that on every holiday! Do Mexicans celebrate the Fourth of July?"

"No, and neither does Canada."

"Agh!" Frank gave up on Leo, who was, most definitely a lost cause.

Percy dug into his food, and Annabeth made him slow down and enjoy the meal. Leo wasn't sure if he should make a pig out of himself, or eat slow and dainty like Queenie next to him (both were tempting of the possibility of annoying Piper). He picked up his glass, pointed his pinkie out, and toasted "Here ye, here ye, for thine royal Highness McQueenie."

Piper stomped on his foot, and Leo almost dropped the goblet of fizzy cider. Percy had Coke (Now Coke was a universal drink used for all celebrations apparently) and it was, without Leo having to check, blue. Blue. Everything. He even dyed Leo's hair blue once, just so he could "interact" with Leo better. Bastard. Blue.

Leo gave up his dainty approach, and ate his food like any other hungry teenage boy who just didn't really give a damn about food getting everywhere. Hazel watched him eat with a scowl, her golden eyes furrowed in disapproval.

"Fwut?" Leo asked, opening his mouth full of food. Hazel turned away and muttered something about boys.

"Dude," Annabeth said in a low eccentric voice as if she was trying to imitate Percy. "Are you trying to eat your food or paint your face."

Leo scowled at her, and Percy choked on his green beans. While he dislodged green sludge from the back of his throat, Leo used his towel and rubbed it over his face.

"Wait," Piper grabbed the towel from Leo's hand, and he froze when her hand went over his. She rubbed the rest off the side of his lip, curling it up to the top, and kissing his cheek. "All better."

"Ew," Frank said. "For a second I thought she was going to lick it off you."

"Lick off what?" Frank was momentarily saved from being killed by Leo; there was a crash, and then Jason's chair was occupied with a pale emo freak with black clothing and metal chains hanging of his jeans, his black combat boots propped up on the table, and one of his shoes half in Annabeth's applesauce.

Annabeth's scowl had returned, and it was deeper than when she had been mad at Leo. Hazel exclaimed "Nico!" Leo had a heart attack, and gripped Piper's hand. Frank looked like he was literally going to have cardiac arrest. Annabeth looked annoyed, and Percy's reaction was worthy of a Grammy by Leo's book.

"NICO!" Percy leaped out of his chair, and went over to Nico and picked him up and sat down, cradling the poor teen in his lap like a newborn baby. "MY POOR CHILD, OH YOU LOOK PALE... HAVE SOME POTATOES!" He used his free hand and shoved a whole spoon of mashed taters down Nico's throat, while he gagged and spluttered curses. "HAVE YOU BEEN EATING? YOU LOOK A BIT PECKISH. WHY ARE YOU WEARING ALL BLACK? HAS LIFE BEEN TOO HARD ON YOU? OH MY POOR BOY," He stroked Nico's hair back and forth, rocking him and giving more motherhood treatment.

"Percy!" Nico tried to shove his cousin away. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Nico!" Hazel put her hands over her mouth at her brother's sudden slip of tongue.

"Oh, sweet child, have mercy on your soul," Percy cradled Nico and hugged him more fiercely. Leo was laughing too hard, and managed a strangled _"Oh, sweet honey boo-boo child"_before resolving into more laughter that was incomprehensible. Piper was laughing with him. Frank was grabbing his chest in a real-life cardiac arrest. _Teens die from cardiac arrest from laughter._

When Nico finally managed to remove Percy, and sent him back to his chair at the head of the table, Nico asked "What the hell was that?"

"He's suffering from empty nest syndrome," Leo choked out, gripping his chair to keep from falling out from laughing too hard. "I think losing Jason has addled his brains."

Nico smoothed his hair back into place. "Speaking of Jason..." He looked around the table at three death glares saying _Shut up! Not right now!_, a confused glance, a worried one, and Leo kicking him from under the table.

"As I was say- FUCK LEO! STOP!" Nico kicked him back. "I can feel you kicking my knees! STAHPP!"

"Then shut up!" Leo and Nico wrestled with their legs, trying to kick each other's shins some more. It stopped when Hazel stood up.

"Uh oh," Annabeth finally managed a smile. "You just saw Percy's motherhood syndrome come through, wait until you see Hazel's sister syndrome."

"Well shit," Nico tried to hide under the table. "At this point I should go have thanksgiving with Dad and Step-mum."

"No," Hazel got a plate from the cabinet and set it down where Nico was sitting. "You're staying." Nico didn't protest. "I'll deal with you later. Percy was right, you look thin."

Nico groaned, but Leo agreed. Nico's eyes were more sunken down than usual, like they had when he had been a prisoner of war. His clothes fit loosely on his frame and seemed to be dragging him down with weight. Then Nico's stomach grumbled, and he eyed the giant ham on the center of the table. "Is that...ham?" He asked a little hungrily.

"Yes," Hazel said, cutting him a piece. "Sit. Eat."

"Jesus, woman," Nico grumbled as she stacked food on his plate. "You're like one of those crazy italian community mothers."

Hazel sat back down and scooted her chair back into place. "If it gets you to eat, so be it."

Percy looked around the table that had gone silent again, as if trying to memorize their faces. Maybe he thought more of them were going to leave, which Leo had no intention of doing. He had a home here, friends, Piper; and where would he go? He was pretty much dead broke. The only sounds were Nico's stomach protesting and him eating as fast as he could.

When Nico was done, he sat back in his chair and half-heartedly kicked Leo from under the table. Leo had slipped his hand down under the table to hold Piper's, so he didn't bother to get revenge just yet.

"Well," Percy said. "I'd say that was fun."

-

The next few hours were spent talking, dancing, random kissing from the Frazel end when the mistletoe crept up on Frank and Hazel (Nico made a face), and unnoticeable hand-holding from the Liper side (Hehe), and Percy and Annabeth arguing as usual. Leo was almost glad when the magical mistletoe appeared over their heads and made them shut up.

"That was fun guys," Nico started to get up from his seat on the couch where he had watched all the different occurrences in the room. Leo had been looking into Piper's eyes, trying to determine a color, and then turned towards Nico and snapped the rubber band on his wrist. Annabeth looked pretty pleased at the slight red mark around his hand, and he scowled at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy asked. "You aren't allowed to leave."

Nico's eyebrows raised, standing face to face with his cousin. "Really? Are you sure?" His mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"Nope," Percy said. "Me and Hazel aren't going to let you wander off again."

"At least stay until the New Years," Hazel pleaded. "Where else are you going to go?"

"The Underworld," Nico said it like he had just said his Grandmother's basement. "Or Europe. I got some nice French girls to talk to there."

Piper made a choking sound in the back of her throat, and when Leo shot her a questioning look, she shook her head at him. Leo could feel Annabeth's glare on the back of his head, and snapped the rubber band again.

"-well then where am I supposed to sleep?" Nico was still attempting to fight the Percy-Hazel regime.

"Hazel's room," Percy said. "Hazel can sleep with the girls."

"I'll sleep on Jason's bed," Piper offered. Leo coughed at the sudden awkwardness she hinted to him, and didn't even have to glance at Annabeth before snapping his rubber band.

"Uh," Percy looked at her as if he couldn't find the right word for his unanimous decision. "No."

Piper crossed her arms and pouted like all of life was unfair to her, and made a giant pouty face at Percy. She gave Leo a pleading look, who spread his arms out like _I ain't getting involved with this at all_ and refused to push the topic further.

"So it's settled," Percy said. "Nico will take Hazel's spare bed in her room, and she can sleep with the girls. Nico, I'm watching you." He eyed Nico as he tried to sneak into the closet, and sullenly marched upstairs closely followed by Hazel and Annabeth. Frank stood awkwardly between Piper and Leo, gave Leo a strange look, and then went up the stairs with everyone else.

Piper laced her fingers around her wrist, and saw the red marks. "What's this?" She demanded.

"Self inflicted pain," Leo told her as he led her up the stairs. "I've got lots of them."

Piper shook her head at him like he was nuts. "You're hopeless," she informed him.

Leo smirked. "That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

"Probably not," Piper muttered. "Good night, Leo."

"Lates yo, BQ."

"BQ? I sound like barbeque chips."

"All the better," Leo shut the door of his room and changed into a long sleeved shirt and long pajama pants. It was too cold in his room for boxers. Percy had been teasing they wouldn't have money for the heating bill, but Leo hadn't thought he'd been serious. Ah, yet another reviving mystery of Percy.

-

It only seemed like Leo had slept five minutes because he spent half an hour using the new design program Annabeth had given him on his laptop and fooling around with it, and then shut it off and went to sleep. He was awoken by a knock on his door.

Leo squinted as the door opened and the hall light flooded his room. Then, something turned it off, and it was dark again.

"Uhm," Leo said. "Who's there?"

"Leo," Piper's voice sounded exasperated, even in the dark. "Who do you think?"

"Uh, Percy?"

He heard her moving across the room slowly. "Guess again."

"Frank?"

"Nope."

"Hmm...Hazel?"

"Why would she be coming to your room at this ungodly hour?"

"I don't know, _why_ are you in my room at this ungodly hour?"

Suddenly, before Leo's eyes could register, Piper leaned onto his bed and was sneaking up along his sheets.

"Ah," Leo managed to say, because his air suddenly seemed very thin. "Please stop that."

"Pretty please?" Piper whispered in his ear, her hands curving over his shoulders.

Leo shivered like the room had suddenly gotten very cold. Was he wearing his boxers again? No, he was pretty sure he'd put pajama pants on. Almost robotic, he snapped the rubber band on his wrist and was relieved to be woken up by the pain.  
"Uh, Piper I really don't think this is a good idea-"

She only moved her hands up his neck, winding herself around him. "Why not?" She sounded pouty.

"Not after last night-" Leo snapped the rubber band again, almost breaking it. "I really don't-"

"Good thing the bed is bigger now," Piper wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him upright and out of his tangle of sheets. Leo's mouth was completely dry, and his mind had waltzed into Leo land. Leo gave a half-hearted attempt to snap the rubber band again, but his mind didn't seem to recognize the pain as Piper pulled her closer to him.

"Bad dream?" Leo finally accepted she wasn't going to leave.  
Piper didn't answer, tracing circles on his arms and up to his neck with her fingers. "No," she said finally, but she didn't seem to mean it. "Annabeth asked where I was going."

"And what did you say?"

"Chastity lane."

Leo finally smiled. "You got some nerve."

"Yeah, she looked at me all funny and then as I walked out she teased me and ran out to put her ear to the wall. I told her to knock it off."

Piper hands were moving back up his shoulders and unexpectedly forced Leo back into his pillow, tracing her hands up his stomach. Leo shuddered, and tried to pull him back up.

Piper rose instead, moving herself up from his waist to his stomach, until her hands came to the top of his head and laced her hands in his hair. She seemed to be waiting for something, because she was giving an expectant look in her eyes. Leo didn't like looking her in the eyes, because it only showed he was ready to roll over like an obedient dog for their master. He was pretty sure Piper knew that too.

"If we get caught," Leo tried to warn her.

"Valdez," Piper's breath smelled like hot cocoa and cinnamon. "Shut up."

"Make me," Leo tried to say, but Piper pounced on him, wrapping them both closer.

Leo was too tense, like someone had attached his entire body to live-wire or decided to give him energy through an energy drink. His mind once again lost focus until Piper's hand was playing with the top of his pants.

He broke apart from her. "A little too far," He panted, snapping the wristband again thinking_Bad Leo, bad Leo, bad bad Leo._

Piper arched one of her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"What, are you suggesting I should _stop-_" Leo cut her off and kissed the corner of her mouth, and her trying to bring him closer so she could make it proper. If Piper was allowed to tease him and do whatever she thought she wanted, then fine. So could Leo.

Moving slowly to her cheek, and then up to her ear, tracing himself down to her neck and coming to her shoulder. Piper was still trying to catch where he was going, and Leo traced along the top of her collarbone before Piper moved away.

"Two can play at this game," Leo told her.

"Maybe," Piper agreed. "But only one will win."

And that was how the rest of the night pretty much went, and when Leo woke up, he looked up at the ceiling and said the only thing that came to mind. _"Shit._"

**x.x**

*** A Reviving Mystery of Percy- A beautiful fanfic by mah friend Ace (1dful or something on here or just google it) about Percy joining the ever-overused topic of becoming a servant of Chaos after the incident on 9/11. I recommend! **

**Well here's my version of the chapter map on next chapter and what to expect.**

**"Chapter 34- Leo attempts to make cookies. Nope. Not today. Nope. And Leo's emo, apparently." **

**Anon reviews:**

**Corrected: LOL NO FRANK DIDNT EAT HIS BALLS HE JUST WANTED TO SCREW AROUND WITH EVERYONE AS A DOG idk he's frankk and im trying to update SEE I AM TRYING**

**adiba: Oooh someone I know hello person not from the internet. (Did we have history homework by the way? Idk i forgot to write it down heeelllpppp) And dude how can you say that, you're only on the first chapter lol XDDDD**

**That's it for now! :D See y'all next timeeeee :DDD**

**~ Hipster!universal**

**(idk my friends are all doing it today i think its something to do with tumblr)**

**BAI GUIS**


	34. Chapter 34: Christmas Cookies

**Hi guyyyyss :D**

**I'm gonna keep this Author note thingy short**

***Just one short story real quick- I was on the other day I got some nasty review on one of my stories how my writing is sucky and even though I probably should have not have given a damn (My friend said "TELL THEM TO GO FUCK THEMSELVES OKAY NO ONE MESSES WITH MAH FRANDS" Lol good friend) but I was kinda offended but then I kinda left it alone (and deleted it from guest reviews) and went back to writing. Hey, hater's gonna hate and Spanish students gotta conjugate. It's the way of life.***

**Dedication: C.R. Roans (You're a cool dude brah :D LOLYOUSHOULDSEEOURMESSAGES)**

**Leo: Hi Roans!**

**Piper: Help!**

**Percy: Yes, help!**

**Rick Riordan owns them and-**

**Leo: Get me out of this!**

**-and enjoy! Or not, although I do love some of the reviews you guys give me :D Anon reviews at the bottom**

**x.x**

When Percy suggested Leo should make Christmas cookies as a late kind of celebration, he had not been serious on any level. Leo, being Leo, thought that was a magnificent opportunity to almost burn down the house and give Percy food poisoning again.

Frank waltzed into the kitchen, twirling his girlfriend around and making Hazel laugh. Frank released her in a clumsy spin, grabbed a warm cookie from the sheet rack Leo had been making, and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes bulged, and he let go of Hazel's hand and ran outside to the porch where he upchucked out the window.

"Delicious," Leo scrunched up his nose. "It's gonna smell like shit out there for the rest of the year."

"Poor bushes," Annabeth agreed. She took another cookie from the cooling rack, and took a bite. She gagged, and ran outside with Frank and heaved on the poor plants outside the window.

Hazel looked at Leo suspiciously. "Why are you trying to kill everyone?"

"Who's Leo trying to kill?" Nico asked, as he and Percy pushed into the room, arguing over something probably stupid that no one else cared about.

"Nobody," Leo scowled at the younger demigod, who tapped her fingers against the counter obnoxiously. "Hazel's just telling you guys a little tattle tale."

"Okay," Nico didn't sound convinced, but Percy lost attention and grabbed a cookie off the rack. Shoving it in his mouth, he swallowed the whole thing, and walked out perfectly fine. Frank, who had recovered from the wretched cookie, dropped his jaw as Percy walked out of the kitchen without even gagging.

Leo gaped. "I made a whole batch of bad ones just so he'd puke! And he didn't even wince!"

Nico shrugged. "That guy is like a satyr. He'll eat anything."

Leo huffed and tossed the rack of destroyed cookies in the garbage and started making a new batch. He was just in the middle of stirring the dough when Piper walked in casually, saw Leo making cookies, and ran over to take some with her finger.

"No," Leo slapped her hand with a spoon like he was scolding a disobedient dog. "Wait until they're done."

"Leo!" Piper whined. "But the cookie dough is my favorite part!"

"No," Leo hugged his bowl of cookie dough protectively. "It's mine."

Percy walked back into the kitchen to see Leo holding a bowl over his head and Piper trying to grab it from his hands. Frank and Nico walked out and whistled innocently out of the room, while Hazel followed them and pushed Percy back out into the family area.

Piper stretched on her tiptoes, and Leo positioned the bowl higher above her head. Piper waved her arms out to grab it, and Leo laughed at Piper's lack of height (and Leo wasn't very tall to begin with) before Piper started a new strategy.

While Leo was laughing, Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and pulled him down. When Leo tried to straighten, she pulled them closer and kissed him without shame. Leo almost dropped the bowl.

Instead of dropping it, Leo managed to keep it above his head while Piper tried to take it from her and wind her hands around his hair and pull him back down to earth.

A loud _CRACK!_ interrupted the suddenly spicy atmosphere.

"Ten feet, Valdez, get the fuck out of here. Me and Piper are going to _talk_." Leo's hair was spiked up in the back, and he was looking at Annabeth with a look like incredulousness. Piper pulled her teasing smile into a frown. "Leo. _Now._"

Leo pulled away from Piper. "Aw, come on," He complained, but Annabeth grabbed Piper by the shirt and dragged her out.

As Piper struggled to free herself, before getting sucked away by Annabeth's force she managed to choke "It's that time of month again," before being pulled out of the room and mercilessly dragged up the stairs like a rag doll.

Leo sighed, and contentedly went back to stirring his dough, before realizing that an edge of his bowl looked wiped clean as if someone had used their finger. Damn.  
That girl was something all right.

-

"Leo, why the hell are you cutting yourself?" Percy asked, alarmed as Leo rolled up his sleeves to eat his dinner, trying not to dip his sleeves into the soup/thing Hazel had made for dinner. Each of them was responsible a day of the week for making food for the rest of the house; Leo always made tacos, and Percy always forgot and ordered pizza. Actually, was that Annabeth who ordered pizza...?

Leo looked down at his wrists and gave a dry laugh. "Oh. Haha. Forgot about those."

Percy reached across the table and grabbed his wrist and turned it over. "Why are you feeling so depressed?"

"They are rubber band marks" Leo's excuse sounded like a lie, and Percy gave him a sour face.

Piper rubbed her arms. "It's cold in here," she complained.

"Well, Leo could always warm you up," Annabeth remarked dryly from the other end of the table. Frank spat out his water and gave a loud laughing cough. Percy banged his fist on the table, while Hazel choked on her soup. Leo made a sound like someone accidentally swallowing a spoon.

"Well," Piper sounded peeved. "I guess we know things have been happening between Percy and Annabeth if Wise Girl just cracked one right now."

"McLean, remember our talk," Annabeth sipped her water peacefully and stuck her pinkie out. Piper sulked and folded herself back into the chair.

Hazel looked between the girls, as if trying to deduce which one would win in a cat fight. "I don't even know where to begin," she said.

"I do," Frank pointed a finger at Leo. "Ask him how many-"

"No." Leo and Hazel said together, maybe with Leo speaking a little louder.

"What?" Frank asked innocently with his cute little baby face pout at Hazel's angry look. "I was just gonna-"

Leo threw a ball of napkins at Frank, who turned into a weasel and ran up and down the table in circles. Nico watched the entire scene with amusement, before commentating "This is how you guys eat dinner every night? Hot damn."

"Leo and Piper are doing things-" Percy ducked as Leo threw more napkins. "late at night, so hot damn that."

"Hot damn you," Leo tossed more napkins.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense!"

"Woah, not cool."

"Yeah, that crossed a line," Frank agreed.

"This is like watching a television show," Nico leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up under the table.

"Shut up, Nico."

-

**Leo Valdez: WElcome to paradise, biatches!  
- Comments below -  
Percy Jackson: Jesus christ, what is he high on NOW?  
Percy Jackson: Piper did you let him-  
Percy Jackson: Oh my god  
Percy Jackson: Oh my god oh my  
Percy Jackson: LEO aSFsgskhdr WHAT DID YOU ASDFGHJKL;  
Hazel Levesque: LEO VALDEZ  
Leo Valdez: Que?  
Nico di Angelo: HOLYFUCKIGN AsfhsfegdjhQWERTYUIOP  
Leo Valdez: ...lolwut u guys talking about now  
Frank Zhang: OH MYGOD  
Annabeth Chase: MCLEAN & VALDEZ GIT OVER HER NOW  
Piper McLean: What did we "do" now  
Percy Jackson: THEY DID IT THEY OHMYGOD  
Percy Jackson: WORDS CANNOT  
Percy Jackson: ASDFGHJKL;  
Leo Valdez: You okay there bro?  
Percy Jackson: NOPE  
Percy Jackson: WAHT IS WROGN WITH EVERYTHING  
Percy Jackson: REYNA HELP ME  
Praetor Reyna: What the hell Jackson I was sleeping  
Leo Valdez: At 3 in the afternoon?  
Praetor Reyna: I don't judge you boi don't judge  
Praetor Reyna: Didnt your parents teach you anything  
Piper McLean: HOLHrjtfhrfbg OHMGYOD  
Piper McLean: ANNABETH!  
Annabeth Chase: KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON LITTLE GIRL  
Annabeth Chase: I AINT BUYING YOU PROTECTION  
Nico di Angelo: Holy son of  
Nico di Angelo: AWSFHahkdgdrf AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Leo Valdez: OGMGHYEDRgs QWHAT  
Percy Jackson: ASHfasghdhgsdjasdlfghjlghgas asdfghjhasddfg hjk l  
Percy Jackson: IM DONE  
Percy Jackson: 200% DONE  
Leo Valdez: Your shoelaces are nice.  
Percy Jackson: OHMYGOD  
Percy Jackson: I got them from the president  
Leo Valdez: OH MY awflhserkdf PRAY HAVE MERCY  
Piper McLean: Im so fucking confused i dont even know where to begin  
Hazel Levesque: OHafbgaesrf REALLY GUYS HOW NICE  
Hazel Levesque: ABSTINENCE UNTIL MARRIAGE  
Hazel Levesque: YOU KNOW  
Hazel Levesque: THOSE VIRTUES PARENTS TOLD YOU  
Hazel Levesque: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU  
Nico di Angelo: Sheesh calm down little sister  
Nico di Angelo: LOL VIRTUES I GUESS FRANK WILL HAVE TO WAIT  
Frank Zhang: I swear to gods if you weren't my girlfriend's brother i would strangle you  
Nico di Angelo: and if it weren;'t for the fact I don't like you I would send you to the underworld  
Frank Zhang: Dafuq  
Hazel Levesque: Oh can it, Nico  
Nico di Angelo: THIS GENERATION HAS TOSSED GRAMMAR TO THE WIND SISTER  
Nico di Angelo: CHUCK NORRIS  
Percy Jackson: Jesus Christ  
Nico di Angelo: Wrongo, C-H-U-C-K N-O-R-R-I-S  
Leo Valdez: Mother of  
Leo Valdez: Justin Beaver  
Piper McLean: No  
Percy Jackson: HEY LEO NEED SOME PROTECTION  
Leo Valdez: I swear to god  
Leo Valdez: Wait, why you would have any to begin with?  
Leo Valdez: OHMASGHYsdrg FUCK  
Leo Valdez: FUCK FUCKUCKDFUd #DEAD  
Piper McLean: Is he implying-  
Praetor Reyna: I swear I won't tell anyone Percy about finding one of Annabeth's bras in your villa  
Praetor Reyna: Oops  
Praetor Jackson: REYNA FUCKIGN WHAT YOU JUST AqASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIO  
Leo Valdez: HAHAHAHAHA  
Leo Valdez: HOLY MOTHER  
Frank Zhang: OOOOOH  
Hazel Levesque: SERIOUSLY GUYS  
Frank Zhang: THEY BE BANGING IT OUT IN THAT ROMAN CAMPUS  
Leo Valdez: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW FRANK  
Frank Zhang: I dont  
Leo Valdez: ASDFGHJK THEY WERE ROMAN AROUND IN THAT BED  
Frank Zhang: AHAHAHAHHA ROMAN ROAMING  
Hazel Levesque: GUYS! STAHP!  
Leo Valdez: AHAHAHAH IM DEAD  
Percy Jackson: You will be when I get to you  
Annabeth Chase: Forget Percy's revenge, you are all fucking dead  
Piper McLean: PERCY STARTED IT  
Piper McLean: OHLEROHLR OHMYGOD LEO NO THATS NOT FUNNY  
Piper McLean: Okay I lied that's hilarious  
Leo Valdez: You know what else is hilarious?  
Piper McLean: Leo, did you just fucking  
Piper McLean: OHGMYSFASFdgfSTOP  
Piper McLean: STOP  
Piper McLean: NO  
Piper McLean: STAP  
Percy Jackson: #COCKBLOCK  
Leo Valdez: PERCY WHERE THE FUCK  
Leo Valdez: THATS A  
Leo Valdez: NO  
Chiron: Oh, it's wonderful to see all my old students. Hello, praetor Reyna.  
Praetor Reyna: Hello Chiron.  
Chiron: I do believe I'd wandered upon a highly censored sexual post.  
Praetor Reyna: Yes you have.  
Leo Valdez: FUCK FUCK STOPPIPER IM SORRY STOP  
Praetor Reyna: You should leave while you still can.  
Chiron: What a marvelous idea.  
- Chiron has logged off -  
Percy Jackson: HI CHIRON  
Leo Valdez: FUCK YOU PERCY FUCKING NO  
Piper McLean: PERCY FUCKING JACKSON  
Percy Jackson: AW COME ON GUYS YOU SCARED CHIRON AWAY  
Annabeth Chase: I hate to think what the February break will be like...  
Hazel Levesque: Something like BOOOOOOOOOMMMM  
Nico di Angelo: Or all of y'all just suddenly have kids  
Nico di Angelo: #foreveralone  
Leo Valdez: Im not technically dating anyone  
Piper McLean:  
Percy Jackson: Then what do you call that "stuff" you do with Piper?  
Annabeth Chase: Friends with benefits?  
Frank Zhang: PAAAFFHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAA  
Nico di Angelo: LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
Percy Jackson: AAAHAHAHAHHAH PFHAHAHAHAHH LWEOL WOLOwLOLOLOLOL  
Piper McLean: You're all high again  
Praetor Reyna: Hey everyone, check the news, they found Jason!  
Percy Jackson: WHAwegthjwegWHAT  
Leo Valdez: SHIT  
Leo Valdez: OMHhdfgjdf WHERE  
Frank Zhang: ASFjsdrghvjfkv  
Hazel Levesque: She's kidding guys  
Piper McLean: HELL  
Piper McLean: Well I give up Im going to bed  
- Piper McLean has logged off -  
Annabeth: Yeah, wrong bed McLean, your bed is across the hall  
Frank Zhang: And not in Leo's room  
Leo Valdez: All of you go fucking jump off a cliff  
Percy Jackson: I jumped off a glacier once  
Annabeth Chase: Percy!  
Percy Jackson: What? I'm still alive!  
Frank Zhang: I can just fly so jumping wont help  
Nico di Angelo: I can vanish in thin air, beat that beetches  
Hazel Levesque: I can make this entire state collapse. Wanna try?  
Percy Jackson: NO  
Annabeth Chase: um NO  
Frank Zhang: How about not  
Nico di Angelo: HELL NO  
Leo Valdez: If you kill everyone but me and Piper okay  
Percy Jackson: No fucking in pub-  
Leo Valdez: Shut up  
- Leo Valdez has logged off -**

**x.x**

**Lol I finish off for old time's sakes with a good o'le Demibook post**

**haven't seen one of those really for a while**

**Just wait until February break**

**swweeeeettttt holllyyyyy ommmgggg**

**Sorry it's not as long as other chapters but I have a mound of homework on my desk calling my name. Adious!**

**~universal**

**Anon reviews:**

**Maddy- (HI PERSON) OMfg Thanks! :D - AWKWARD SCREEN HUG - I'm trying to update but midterms and shiz- I don't like school.**

**Corrected- Lol you can't rush me I only post like once every month now ._. Whoops**

**Guest- LOL! Make sure you do your homework though! XD I don't usually update three times a day just warning you ;)**

**sara- :D OGMH THANKS ASDFGHJKL;**

**sara- Not really I just kinda ripped off Facebook (they are coming to get me)**

**Hi My Name Is- ... - gets up and hugs screen for like an hour - You are an awesome person, nameless person (or is your name just "Hi My Name Is"? 'cuz that would look really odd on a name tag.) and you have really just made my day :) **

**~ HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER ~**

***(Oh and the thing about Leo and the shoelaces/president thing is just a test to see how many of you are tumblr fans :D WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? :DDD)**


	35. Chapter 35: Let It Snow Let It Snow

**Welcome to the world of posting! :D**

**Thank you to lovely anons and people and shiz**

**Lol I dedicate this to Jill who has yet to learn the perverted things that go on in chat and tumblr**

**holllyyyyy**

**WELL HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y;ALL :D **

**Anon reviews at the bottom :D**

**x.x**

**Nico di Angelo: LET IT SNOW  
LET IT SNOW  
LET IT  
S-  
- Comments -  
Leo Valdez: Let it shit?  
Percy Jackson: Only you, Leo.  
Leo Valdez: Eh I;m just sayin  
Piper McLean: wutlolo  
Piper McLean: Maybe he got attacked by a monster  
Leo Valdez: Pipes.  
Leo Valdez: No.  
Percy Jackson: God dammit you jinxed it  
Annabeth Chase: He just told me on IM his iphone battery died  
Thalia Grace: Hi Nico  
Nico di Angelo: HOYL FIRCK  
Leo Valdez: What kinda swear is that lol  
Nico di Angelo: THEY JUST  
Nico di Angelo: WHERE DID  
Nico di Angelo: WHAT  
Thalia Grace: HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE LOSSEEERRRR  
Nico di Angelo: Not cool  
Leo Valdez: lolbro you scared of Thalia XD  
Nico di Angelo: Fuck no  
Nico di Angelo: I just mutually hate the Hunters in general  
Thalia Grace: Hey!  
Nico di Angelo: You just fucking sneaked up on me! I was hiding in LONDON. FUCKING GOD DAMN LONDON  
Hazel Levesque: NICO GET BACK TO AMERICA RIGHT NOW  
Nico di Angelo: FINE  
Nico di Angelo: IMMA JUMP LEO  
Leo Valdez: I SWEAR TO GOD DI ANGELO  
Percy Jackson: HEY VALDEZ I JUST SAW PIPER SNEAK IN YOUR ROOM  
Annabeth Chase: Ah yes, I have heard all her plans  
Leo Valdez: You are all frigging pervs lol  
Percy Jackson: Just tell me when you need protection  
Nico di Angelo: NINJA ATTACK!**

Leo yelped when Piper grabbed his neck from behind, and spun his computer chair around. The expression on her face was unreadable, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking at the moment. Apparently she was thinking something that involved _him_, a chair, and horny thoughts that he really didn't need to know.

That was when Nico decided to jump out of the wall and miss Leo's bed, falling onto the floor and forcing them to let go. Piper's legs were straddled around his waist and the back of his chair, and Nico rubbed his head and rolled over, looking up at Leo and Piper.

"Sweet Jesus," Nico turned red, like the other two. "I thought Percy was kidding."

"NICO DI ANGELO I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Hazel screamed from downstairs.

"'Scuse me," Nico muttered as he got up and walked out of Leo's room. Piper slid off Leo's lap, once again looking expressionless and walked out.

"LEO VALDEZ AND PIPER MCLEAN PLEASE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN!" Percy had probably cupped his hands over his mouth because his yell sounded more echoed. "WE MUST MUNCHY ON THE DIVINE MEAL IN FRONT OF THEE."

Leo heard Nico telling Percy "You're grammar hasn't improved has it, Perce?"

"Neither has your attractiveness and height." Leo walked out of his room.

"Hey!"

"Both of you are like an old couple," Annabeth said from another part of the house, probably inside the kitchen. Leo walked down the stairs.

"Maybe they're fuck buddies," Frank suggested. Percy and Nico were standing outside the kitchen, and both gagged.

"Maybe they are," Leo agreed. "Because Annabeth won't go past first base."

Annabeth heard them, even through the door. Her voice was muffled as she said; "You're one to talk, Valdez, always striking out and hitting your one and only home run with McLean."

"All of you stop the jokes," Piper said as the guys all walked in the kitchen. Percy did some odd sort of chicken strut to make himself look cool, but it resulted in the rest of the guys trying to trip him as he walked. Percy tripped over Frank's foot, and slammed into the counter, and then slid onto the floor. Nico, Leo, and Frank all laughed, while Hazel and Piper narrowed her eyes at them, and Annabeth ignored everything, absorbed in her laptop again.

"Dinner," Percy groaned as he got up. "Ow, my head."

Frank apologized, but Leo and Nico continued laughing because if Frank hadn't done it, they would. Hazel was carrying plates to set the table, and dropped one. It shattered on the floor, sending porcelain in all directions and Hazel said "Shit!"

Everyone stared at her, because the world was truly ending in that exact moment because_Hazel Levesque never swore in her dear life._She stared back at the floor, and said "Really, dammit, breaking a plate?"

"What?" Frank asked.

Hazel huffed, picking up the shards of plate. "Nevermind, everyone go sit down. I'm being klutzy tonight."

"You can't afford that," Leo said, and Piper swatted his arm when he sat down at the table. "Ow!"

Percy was massaging an ice pack over his forehead where he smacked it on the counter. Nico contentedly shoveled food in his mouth like the rest of the guys, but Leo was staring at Piper and unable to take his eyes off her because-like-_when_-had-she-become-so-freaking-beautiful?

Piper must have felt his intense stare, because she looked up and blushed and looked down at her food.

"Adorable!" Percy cooed from the other side of the table, and Leo fought with multiple pairs of legs to kick him. "Leo is in _loooooooove!_"

"I heard him saying Piper's name the other night," Frank said and Leo raised his knife at him threateningly, as if daring him to say more. Frank went quiet.

"You know, you're right." Nico agreed with Frank. "I did too. Also Piper."

"Moaning it pro-" Percy tried to say, but Annabeth kicked the back of his chair and covered her ears and shouted really loudly "IF THERE IS ONE MORE PERVERTED JOKE YOU ALL HAVE TO MAKE I WILL DRAG YOU OUTSIDE IN THE SNOW WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING AND DROP YOU IN THE ROAD!"

By some miracle, no one made any more jokes about sex the rest of the night.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo: They be banging out in that bed  
- Comments -  
Leo Valdez: WHO!?  
Nico di Angelo: You  
Percy Jackson: And Nico  
Nico di Angelo: Lol no  
Nico di Angelo: Welcome to perverted101  
Hazel Levesque: Im gonna tell Annnaabbeetthhh  
Piper McLean: Oh gods  
Leo Valdez: LOLNOONECARES  
Frank Zhang: Remember when Percy and Annabeth were in the stables  
Leo Valdez: They were horsing around in them ;D  
Percy Jackson: You are really close to being killed  
Percy Jackson: Or me not paying the cable bill  
Leo Valdez: NOOOOOO  
Frank Zhang: BUT BUT BUT PERCY  
Frank Zhang: BUT NOOOOOOOO  
Nico di Angelo: NOOOO I LOVE STEALING URGUISES WIFI DDD:  
Hazel Levesque: Down with the internet!  
Percy Jackson: Hear hear!  
Leo Valdez: Down with Jackson democracy!  
Hazel Levesque: What is that haaha  
Leo Valdez: DOWN WITH PERCY JACKSON  
Percy Jackson: Haha oh no you didn't  
Leo Valdez: - -Snap Snap Snap  
Leo Valdez: - - - - - - - - - Snap  
Leo Valdez:- - - - - - - - -Snap  
Leo Valdez: - - - - - - - Snap  
Leo Valdez: - - - - - - Snap Snap Snap  
Percy Jackson: Oh you're just hilarious  
Piper: Z FORMATION  
Leo Valdez: I WIN FORMATION  
Percy Jackson: PIPER AND LEO DOING THE SIXTY NINE FORMATION  
Leo Valdez: HOYL SHRGIYERTYIGf  
Piper McLean: NO  
Hazel Levesque: the si- HOYL EHSRGSERD gNO  
Hazel Levesque: NO NONONONNONOONN  
Hazel Levesque: IM GETTING ANNABETH  
Percy Jackson: ABORT! ABORT!  
Leo Valdez: RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN JACKSON RUN  
Piper McLean: IM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOOUUUUUU  
Annabeth Chase: THATS IT MOFO Y'ALL NEED A PRESENTATION  
Annabeth Chase: I AINT TAKIN NONE DIS SHIT  
Leo Valdez: *Am not *Taking *None of *This Shit  
Annabeth Chase: IM GETTING YOU NEXT VALDEZ  
Frank Zhang: I GOT PROTECTION  
Frank Zhang: YEAH!  
Nico di Angelo: HELL YOU DIDNT  
Frank Zhang: ...?  
Frank Zhang: FRICK  
Frank Zhang: I DIDNT MEANT IT LIKE THAT  
Frank Zhang: I GOT SOMETHING TO PROTECT MY LAPTOP FROM VIRUSES  
Frank Zhang: IM SORRYY NICO IM SORRY HAZEL  
Hazel Levesque: ...  
Nico di Angelo: NO YOU AINT BOI I WILL MESS YOU UP FIRST  
Nico di Angelo: TOUCH MY SISTER AND I SEND YOU TO HADES  
Nico di Angelo: THE HARD WAY  
Piper Valdez: Okay who messed with my screen name  
Leo McLean: WHAT THE HELL  
Percy Jackson: AHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Leo McLean: PERCY FUCKING JACKSON  
Piper Valdez: CHANGE IT BACK  
Percy Jackson: NO LOL ITS TOO PERF I CANT CHANGE IT  
Percy Jackson: OMFG IM DYING #CANT  
Leo McLean: YOU WILL BE DYING WHEN I STAB YOU  
Leo McLean: REPEATEDLY  
Leo McLean: PAYBACK~!  
Percy Chase: FUCK  
Annabeth Jackson: LEO !  
Leo McLean: LOLOLOLOL  
Piper Valdez: AHAHHAHA  
Hazel Zhang: WHAT THE !?  
Frank Levesque: THIS HAS DESCENDED UNDER NEW LEVELS OF WRONG  
Nico di Valdez: WHAT THE HELL PERCY  
Percy Valdez: HOYL SHIT  
Piper Valdez: LOL THIS IS ACTUALLY FUNNY NOW  
Annabeth Valdez: FRICK LEO WHAT THE SHIT  
Leo Valdez: HEY MY NAME IS FIXED!  
Leo Valdez: WHATTHE FRICK LOL WHAT THE  
Frank Zaldev: NOW ITS BACKWARDS  
Piper Valdez: FIX IT LEO  
Leo Zaldev: MY ACCOUNT IS HACKED SHIT SHIT  
Percy Valdez: LEO VALDEZ  
Hazel Valdez: You know if I married Sammy I would have this last name...  
Leo Valdez: WHAT THE SHIT  
Hazel Levesque: Uhh  
Frank Zhang: DAMN EVERYHTING  
Frank Zhang: I GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING  
Leo Valdez: On the bright side, at least you aren't Canadian  
Leo Zhang: Wait nevermind  
Leo Zhang: GOD DAMMIT  
Percy Zhang: LOL THIS KEEPS GETTING BETTER  
Piper Valdez: I GIVE UP  
Leo McLean: IM 100000% DONE  
Annabeth Jackson: EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS FOR A DEMONSTRATION  
Leo McLean: Are you going to instruct how to give blowjobs  
Leo McLean: Ooh sorry that was bad  
Piper Valdez: Leo what the fuck -?  
Percy Chase: LOL  
Percy Chase: Wait but who is she demonstrating on  
Leo McLean: Frank.  
Percy Chase: WHAT  
Frank Levesque: I GIVE UP  
Frank Levesque: ASFJGsrgRT?2!?E#! /#RT?4ergveRT?JYnm/GFFdg /fA Ws/ hDT y/g nmu /kJ ;M/ nBE RDf /bG Aer GsE RTj nhr tJd nrT fje rtj dht jt7 kyj rFD aqW $ye r5^ tHG aw3 ERG qaW #Gr 568 u%6t ryg aW# erj Tuy KMn srd Fas Erh Dty ktn ygf  
Leo McLean: Wtf  
Connor Stoll: MWAHAHAHAHHA  
Travis Stoll: AHAHAHAH  
Travis Gardner: AHHAA  
Travis Gardner: WHAT  
Connor Ellen: WHAT THE SHIT  
Travis Gardner: Wait if we're not doing it...  
Chiron: I BELIEVE I WIN THIS ROUND  
Chiron: CHECK  
Chiron: MATE  
Percy Chase: God dammit  
Leo McLean: Chiron!/1/!/1?1!?1/1?1  
Frank Levesque: Lol figures  
Reyna Grace: WAHT THE FURCK  
Reyna Grace: I DEMAND THIS BE CHANGED  
Leo McLean: Alrighty then  
Reyna Jackson: VALDEZ!  
Leo McLean: This is oddly entertaining  
Reyna Valdez: FRICK LEO STOP  
Leo McLean: AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA  
Reyna Zhang: AAGGHHHH  
Piper Valdez: LOLAHAHAHAHA  
Leo McLean: PFAHAHAHA**

* * *

Leo and Percy were the first to be abused when Piper and Annabeth walked over to them, holding hats and gloves, and shoving them over their boyfriends. (Wait, Piper and him weren't dating yet-)

"Shovel," Annabeth instructed.

"Aw come on," Percy whined. "Me and Leo can't do all the work!"

Nico and Frank appeared wearing hats and gloves like the rest of them, looking grim and bored. Nico sighed dramatically. "Oh, the labor of slaves."

"Yep," Piper pushed them out the door with shovels in hands. "Boyfriends are slaves." she slammed the door.

Nico and Frank started arguing over who was going to actually work and who would make sure everyone was working, while Percy gave Leo an amused look.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"She said boyfriends," Percy raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked Nico and you were single."

"Are you implying I'm dating _Nico?_"

"No. I'm just saying." Percy dug his shovel into the ground.

"Talk less, shovel more!" Nico barked, sitting cross-legged on the porch. Apparently Frank had lost to supervising position, so that left the rest of the guys to shovel.

Leo was in his coat and wearing earmuffs and gloves, and his hands were numb in a matter of minutes. Frank took on his job with gusto, maybe because he was Canadian and liked snow, or he was Roman and just liked to do work. (Stupid Romans.) Leo was the guy with fire, he didn't do _snow_.

Finally, Leo flung his shovel onto the ground and yelled "STEP BACK!" Frank retreated, Nico yelled "GET BACK TO WORK!" and Percy dived into a snowbank. Flames danced from Leo's fingertips, and melted the snow around him within a ten-foot radius. He then proceded to run around the lawn in circles, melting the snow everywhere. When he was done, the little driveway was clear, along with the sidewalks and half of the lawn. Amazingly, the house hadn't caught on fire either.

"Aw come on." Frank complained. "I like snow!"

Suddenly something icy slammed Leo in the face like a brick. Nico was holding another snowball in his hand, and grinning. Then he toppled over, because Frank was Canadian and therefore had Snowball fighting in his blood.

Soon they were all throwing snowballs, with the remaining snow Leo hadn't melted on the other side of the house. Percy tripped over a snowbank and fell headfirst into the snow, and Leo continued to be pelted with ice because Frank liked to abuse him. Leo briefly considered shooting flames out of his mouth as a special show, when Percy started sloshing them with water.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY WATERBENDER," Percy exclaimed on the top of a snowbank. "BOW BEFORE ME!" He waved his arms dramatically and more water flew around them, smacking them in the face and occasionally going down their shirts with drops of cold water.

Leo managed to create a ring of fire and evaporated the water Percy was casually tossing around. At the same time, Frank launched his snowball and hit him in the face, and Percy toppled over the snow. Nico, Frank, and Leo gave a victory cheer, while Leo shouted "YOU CAN WATERBEND, BUT YOU CAN'T SNOWBEND, SUCKER!"

Percy rolled over in the snow, and glared up at his friends. "I hate all of you," he said.

Piper opened up one of the windows on the second floor. "OH LLEEEOOOO!" She called. "SOMETHING NEEDS YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!"

"What?" Leo yelled back, and Percy threw a snowball at him and smacked him in the gut, and he groaned and almost fell over.

"GET OVER HERE!" Piper screamed louder.

Nico grinned at Leo. "I think she's telling you to come," he said.

As Leo walked back inside he smacked Nico on the back of the head and his hat fell off. "Get your mind out of the gutter," he said.

Nico only smiled wider, and said "Tell Hazel I'll be back later," and vanished. Leo opened the door and walked inside.

**x.x**

**Guest- -HUGS ANON- MY TUMBLR PEOPLE FEEL WELCOME TO SPAM REVIEWS LOL I LOVE TUMBLR**

**Hi My Name Is- Hell with homework, teachers are living replicas of friggin satan (loljksonlymathteachers) HI JOSH ;D I'm sorry for another short chapter but i really have to update Twelve Tales of Holidays so yeah I promise next one will be longer. :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE SUPPORT :D**

**corrected- DONE AND DONE :D**

**sara- Lol my parents are confiscating my laptop for christmas so I can spend "family time" Yeah right. Lol. We just eat food and talk about politics anyways. XD **

**See you guys next time! NO MORE SCHOOL **

**BOOMCHAKALACKALAKVLAKCLAKCLA **

**Oh hi Kaylee :3**

**and annabubbles**

**._. baaiiii**


	36. Chapter 36: Happy New Years

**Sorry if this is short, I'm behind on lots sooo yeah. I wanted to make this longer but in the end I just didn't know what else to add. I don't know anymore haha.**

**Dedication: MONICA (hollistergurl if any of you remember her)**

**Also dedicated to you lovelies and I hope you have an amazing New Years if I don't see you until then! :D **

**Anon reviews at the bottom. HAPPY NEW YEARS GUIISS :DD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN PERCY JACKSON (JUST KIDDING)**

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and I don't (so I'm sad D:)**

**x.x **

"EEELLLOOO ALLLL GOOODDD PEOOPPLLEESSS OF THIS HERE STATE! I AM PERCY AND I WELCOME YOU TO TONIGHT'S SUPER AWESOME THREE TIMES AMAZING EXPLOSIONABLE JOYOUS MONUMENTOUS OCCASION WHICH HEREFORT ART THY NEW YEAR'S EVE P-P-PARTTTAAAYY!"

"PERCY WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Annabeth shoved a pillow down her boyfriend's throat rather forcefully, but the result was an effective silence from him. Percy coughed up down-feathers and spat them at Frank. Frank honked like a goose, and Hazel rolled her eyes and fanned herself with her hand.

Nico glanced at Leo and Piper. "You guys can go back to making out, I'll sort this mess out."  
Leo turned red, and avoided looking at Piper, who did the same.

Nico stood up and jumped on the coffee table, addressing the entire room. "ATTENTION, THE YEAR ENDS IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES, YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH ONE DIRECTION SING." He then stepped down, jumped on the power button of the television remote, which flicked on, and the band all the girls (and Nico, apparently) were obsessed about were on the stage set in Times Square, smiling and waving and saying random things in good o'le jolly English.

Leo rolled his eyes as Piper jumped from her seat and jumped up and down excitedly, along with Hazel, and lastly Annabeth who acted more like a girl than Leo had ever seen her. They all huddled and jumped and clapped happily and were laughing crazily. All the guys in the room sighed.

Nico plopped down next to Leo. "I don't understand how five guys can suddenly make even_Annabeth_ jump up and down and scream their names."  
Leo tried to hide his grin. "I guess that's not the only name she screams besides Percy's."

Percy, who unfortunately heard him, swung an empty bottle of fizzy cider at Leo's head, forcing Nico and him to duck together. When Nico straightened he flipped Percy off, and then Hazel caught her brother and grabbed his ear and ratted him out. Nico was only saved when one of the guys said into his microphone in a British (Irish?) accent and yelled "HAPPY NEW YEARS ALL YOU NEW YORKERS!" And the crowd screamed along with the girls in the room. Leo plugged his ears and yelled to Nico "GAH I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"WHAT?" Nico yelled back. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU."  
"HUH?"

Percy grabbed their hair from the back of their heads and yanked them to a standing position. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" he bellowed. Frank stuck his head in. "Why are you all yelling?"  
Leo tried to hold his smile and yelled "WHAT?" and Frank said louder "WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING!?"

"THE BALL DROPS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Annabeth announced. "EVERYONE, FOR THE SAKE OF OUR EARS, PLEASE STOP YELLING."

Ah, Leo had always dreamed of seeing the Ball drop on New Years from Times Square. Sadly, there was about a billion people squashed into that little part of the city and Percy told him they would have to have been insane to try to squeeze into that crowd. That was why they were in the apartment with Piper, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, himself and Nico all crammed into the living room and watching the scene of New Year's from the safety and warmth of their apartment. Maybe it was better this way.

"YOU ARE STILL YELLING!" Leo shouted back at her.  
"SHUT UP VALDEZ!" Piper said louder. "GRAB A POT!"

The volume of the room reduced to normal, and Leo raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Are we smoking something tonight? I thought drugs were _illegal_, Pipes-"

Piper took a honest to god pan from behind her back and held a large wooden spoon and Leo went silent. "Frank suggested it. Apparently it's a tradition to make lots of noise in the fall of the old year and get rid of the bad luck in the house by scaring them out with lots of noise for the new year."

"We were all just yelling at eachother for like, five minutes. I think they've already been scared out."

Piper shrugged, and dropped her pot on the carpet. "If you say so."

"Yeah," Leo said, looking down at the pot. Piper opened her mouth to say more, but Leo put a finger up to her lips. "Hold that thought, I have to pee."

Leo raced up the stairs, taking three at a time because his bladder really was telling him _Oh you have to pee now haha lol so go pee haha peeing lololol_ and Leo had to go. Piper frowned and sighed, muttering "Of course," and Leo shut the door and went to the toilet.

* * *

Even from the bathroom he could hear the shouts of his friends from downstairs. "Five minutes until new years!"  
He washed his hands. "Four minutes until new years!"  
He dried them on a towel hanging from the rack by the door. "Three!"  
He walked out. "Piper?" Leo asked, staring at his friend, who was standing up by the stairs and had her elbows on the rails, looking down at her friends.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yes?" she asked.  
"TWO AND A HALF MINUTES!" Percy yelled.

Piper gulped and tucked part of her hair behind her ear, and left her hand there. "Uh, Leo. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Was this about my mom?" Leo asked. "'Cus I know and I wanted to say that I-"

Piper blinked. "Uh. Actually, no. I was hoping we could talk about that _later_." She slipped her hand into his, and Leo looked between her hand and her eyes, trying to gauge exactly where this conversation was heading. Her eyes looked silver, like the moon...shining lightly, and a little...hopeful.

Leo cleared his throat, as Piper leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Leo pulled away, looking at her with hesitation and uncertainty. "I uh..._what?_"

"I know it's a little soon," she murmured. "But I was kinda hoping..."

"New year," Leo swallowed. "Drive out that bad luck."  
"I guess you could say that."

"A MINUUUUTE!" Percy yelled louder. "OI, WHERE'S VALDEZ AND MCLEAN?"

"Probably banging out somewhere," the low muffled tone of Nico answered. Leo couldn't quite hear them, because his mind was still buzzing around.

"Well then." Leo whispered, trying to become quieter. "I guess we _could_ make this a new year. You know. Something..._new_ for my new year's resolution.."

"I kind of like that idea," Piper was already wrapping her arms around his neck.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Percy shouted. "HEY ANNABETH, WHERE ARE YOU FOR OUR NEW YEAR'S SMOOCHY SMOO-" Annabeth must have slapped him after that.

Leo didn't try to swallow, because his heart was trying to expand and escape through his throat. "So. You wanna try something new?"

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!"

Piper looked up and frowned. "Dammit, the Stolls got us again."

Leo glanced up, and was somehow unsurprised to see the enchanted mistletoe hanging above them. "Figures."

"TEN!" Percy started to enthusiastically bang on his pot with another pot, and the others joined in with their various kitchen instruments. Nico was using a cheese grader. You don't want to know what he was _grinding_ that up with.

"NINE!"  
"EIGHT!"  
"SEVEN!"

"Happy New Years, Piper," Leo said.

"SIX!"  
"FIVE!"

"Happy New Years, Valdez." Piper said.

"FOUR!"

"Three," Leo murmured.

"TWO!"

"One," Piper finished and grabbed him giggled happily as they kissed under the kissing branch.

Leo knew Percy and Annabeth had been induced into some serious face-sucking (although him and Piper weren't quite done so that kind of made him a hypocrite) because Percy suddenly broke apart thirty seconds later and bellowed rather drunkenly; "HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

One Direction jumped on their stage and started singing with as much enthusiasm as children on Christmas morning, a variety of their album titles. "What Makes You Beautiful", "Up All Night" (was it midnight? Yep) and "Kiss You" and a whole bunch other.

Somehow, Leo nor Piper seemed to notice or care, which is why a week later when Annabeth inquired if they had enjoyed the One Direction performance in Times Square for New Years Leo stared at her blankly, and Piper whined "Really, we had to miss _that?_"

Well, it's new years, and it's always time for something new. Besides, Leo figured they could use some good luck for the new year.

**x.x**

**asdfghjkl;**

**See Monica this is why I dedicated this to you lol**

**asdfghjkl;**

**my feels**

**aaahhhhh otoptoptoptoptoptoptp**

**Sooo may I just say that one part where Nico was playing with the cheese grader**

**I died laughing sorry lhahahahhaahah I couldn't contain myself LOL **

**Actually my friend added that part**

**Anyways :D Anon reviews! :D**

**Hi My Name Is- HAPPY BIRTHDAY (sorry im late D:) And I agree, Math is the lowest layer of possible hell so even Satan don't go down there Lol.**

**Guest- :D asdfghjkl; -hugs-**


	37. Chapter 37:Officially OfficialOfficially

**Honestly this is more of a filler chapter, but it has some importance. Idk. If you guys noticed I skip around a lot, but from the next chapter and maybe chapter 40 the rest of the year will fly by. I get lazy agh.**

**So yeah. The only other major chapter from chapter 40 and out is gonna be chapter 69 (outburst of uncontrollable giggles) and for some strange reason chapter 69 is the most perverted part of the entire story. (more giggles)**

**Disclaimer: Well I am not Rick, because Rick owns them and not me. Boomchakalackalkclaklka**

**Enjoy! (unless you had other plans!)! ~**

**x.x**

**Nico di Angelo has uploaded sixteen pictures to his album and a video.  
- Admin Leo has deleted them -  
- Comments -  
Nico di Angelo: FUCK YOU LEO  
Leo Valdez: NO  
Piper McLean: OH M GOD HE  
Piper McLean: THATS IT DI ANGELO  
Nico di Angelo: THEY BE KEEPIN IT KOSHHERRR  
Nico di Angelo: BUT THEY WANNA MAKE IT ON FOOSHOOOORRRR  
Leo Valdez: STOP  
Piper McLean: NICO  
Piper McLean: NO  
Piper McLean: STOP  
Thalia Grace: Is that...Pipe-  
Leo Valdez: NO ITS YOUR BROTHER  
Thalia Grace: That had better be a joke  
Thalia Grace: 'Cus my little bro is straight  
Thalia Grace: and I know Leo has been making out with someone under that mistletoe  
Nico di Angelo: I know  
Nico di Angelo: I took pictures with my phone :3  
Leo Valdez: NICO  
Piper McLean: GAH  
Piper McLean: DAMMIT  
Leo Valdez: YOU ARE DEAD DI ANGELO  
Nico di Angelo: NOTICE HOW MANY DAMNS I GIVE LEO  
Nico di Angelo: COUNT THEM  
Nico di Angelo: I GIVE AS MANY DAMNS AS THERE ARE THE LETTER 'X' IN MY NAME  
Leo Valdez: Wat, X like porn, or wait, i thought you watched that anyways  
Hazel Levesque: HOLY SHRIGervdf LEO AND PIPER  
Hazel Levesque: ASDFGHJKL;  
Hazel Levesque: IM GETTING PERCY  
Hazel Levesque: WAIT NICO WATCHES PORN ?  
Hazel Levesque: ...  
Hazel Levesque: OGMGOGMGOGM PERCY PIPER AND LEO AHHEHEHEEHEHHEHE  
Frank Zhang: wtf  
Frank Zhang: why is this photoshopped to have leo and piper making out under the mistletoe  
Nico di Angelo: Sorry to burst your bubble of security but that aint photoshopped  
Nico di Angelo: I took those pictures with mah phone ;D  
Frank Zhang: FRICK  
Frank Zhang: PERCY GET OVER HERE  
Praetor Reyna: Why are you guys calling Jackson  
Praetor Reyna: HOYL SHIT  
Praetor Reyna: LEONARD VALDEZ  
Annabeth Chase: What the  
Annabeth Chase: PASFHAJFGASDJGD  
Annabeth Chase: AHAHSHHAHAHASHFASHHDG{AAPAPAPAPAPA  
Annabeth Chase: I CALLED IT PFHAHAHAHAHHA  
Annabeth Chase: OI PERCE YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS  
Leo Valdez: Wait, you guys were BETTING  
Piper McLean: ABOUT US  
Leo Valdez: Piper D: stop finishing my sentences  
Percy Jackson: Whjat  
Percy Jackson: I am napping  
Leo Valdez: like  
Piper McLean: a cat  
Leo Valdez: Dammit!  
Piper McLean: Dammit!  
Leo Valdez: This is gonna get annoying fast  
Percy Jackson: okay okay what did you guys want im scrolling through  
Percy Jackson: 00000000  
Percy Jackson: FRICK  
Percy Jackson: LEO VALDEZ YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE TEN BUCKS  
Annabeth Chase: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BET AGAINST ME  
Percy Jackson: ASDFGHJKL; IM THE KING OF SHIPS  
Aphrodite: ASHFa;segSEDGedAW?Q#W/rG/uyHWe45r/gFTV?dr tFG  
Lacy Cicilla: ASDFGHJKL; PIPER OMG  
Lacy Cicilla: ASDFGHJKL;  
Lacy Cicilla: LEO IM IMMMMMINNGG YOOOUUU  
Leo Valdez: SHIT  
Leo Valdez: nICO I HATE YOU  
Nico di Angelo: No you love meeee  
Nico di Angelo: Wait  
Frank Zhang: Wait  
Hazel Levesque: -processing-  
Percy Jackson: -loading and trying to understand-  
Nico di Angelo: DOES THIS MEAN  
Hazel Levesque: I THINK IT DOES  
Percy Jackson: LEO AND PIPER ARE  
Frank Zhang: having...sex...what...the..hell...  
- Frank Zhang has uploaded a picture -  
Hazel Levesque: FRANK  
Nico di Angelo: Ah yes Zhang has finally uploaded porn. Perhaps there is hope for you  
Nico di Angelo: WAIT  
Percy Jackson: LEO PIPER GET OUT OF BED  
Leo Valdez: What the shit im downstairs  
Piper McLean: IM AT THE STORE  
Frank Zhang: I KNOW I JUST FOUND THIS ON MY PHONE  
Frank Zhang: ITS FROM APHRODITE  
Frank Zhang: Excuse me while i burn my phone  
Nico di Angelo: Knock yourself out  
Thalia Grace: You won't actually knock him out, right, di Angelo?  
Thalia Grace: Wait  
Thalia Grace: PIPER MCLEAN  
Thalia Grace: AND LEO VALDEZ  
Thalia Grace: ARE  
Thalia Grace: LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT  
Nico di Angelo: LOL PERCY WAS NEVER STRAIGHT  
Thalia Grace: NOT NOW NICO  
Thalia Grace: THEY ARE DATING  
Thalia Grace: WHAT THE HELL  
Thalia Grace: My BROTHER'S EX GIRLFRIEND and his BEST FRIEND ARE TOGETHER  
Thalia Grace: EXPLAIN  
Leo Valdez: Uh.  
Piper McLean: Hey Leo..wanna help with my homework...  
Leo Valdez: Sure I would love tooooo~  
Percy Jackson: Yep they are dating alright  
Percy Jackson: Fuck it i owe annabeth money now  
Percy Jackson: Aggh  
Annabeth Chase: Pay up Jackson  
Percy Jackson: Ugh I hate this  
Leo Valdez: Lollolololol  
Nico di Angelo: I GOT PICTURES OF LEO AND PIPER MAKING OUT ON NEW YEARS EVVEEE  
Leo Valdez: GODDAMMIT  
Leo Valdez: SHUT UP NICO  
Nico di Angelo: HAHAHA I DONT KISS AND TELL  
Leo Valdez: YOU WERENT KISSING ME  
Nico di Angelo: SHIT FORGET IT  
Piper McLean: WHY ARE WE YELLING  
Frank Zhang: I LIKE TO YELL  
Frank Zhang: AT LEO  
Nico di Angelo: THIS MAKES ME ANGRY  
LEO VALDEZ: NOW MY NAME IS CAPS TOO, HAPPY?  
NICO DI ANGELO: NO IM MAD  
Leo Valdez: i give up**

Piper knocked on his door, blushing ever so slightly as she surveyed his empty room. "So. Homework."

Leo grinned. "Yeah. Homework."

Percy ducked his head inside the room randomly. "Do I sense sexual tension?"  
Leo picked up a textbook and flung it across the room and it slammed the door in Percy's face. "NO, NOW GO AWAY!"

Piper giggled. "Someone's got a temper."  
"He's getting on my nerves."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Come on, School starts up tomorrow, and I haven't even attempted my math homework."

"Jesus, Piper, did you even try to do it?"  
"I was...busy."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just ask the human calculator."

This time Annabeth poked her head in. "Are you guys doing math homework?"  
Leo glared at her instead. "Will everyone just leave us alone?"

Annabeth shrugged, balancing a half full laundry basket on her hip. "You guys got dirty laundry?"  
Leo threw a pile of dirty clothes that had been collecting on the floor at her. "Here."

"Leo!" Piper swiped his arm, opening up her math textbook and brushing it like it was collecting dust.

Annabeth scowled and picked up the rest of the clothes and pausing. "Leo, why are one of Piper's bras in here?"

Leo choked and fell off his bed, and Annabeth smirked. "Just kidding. Although I found a pair of your boxers in Piper's room."

She held up a pair of green striped boxers and Leo groaned. "God dammit, Piper."  
Piper frowned. "You don't own green boxers."  
Leo frowned too, and scratched his head. "Hmm, you're right. I can only think of one other guy with green eyes who has green pants and would be in his girlfriend's room."  
Annabeth ran from the room with the laundry still in her arms.

Piper looked at him and they both burst out laughing.

**Nico di Angelo has reuploaded pictures  
Admin Leo has deleted them again.  
- Comments -  
Nico di Angelo: IT WASNT ABOUT YOU AND PIPER  
Nico di Angelo: IT WAS THE PICTURES OF ME AND MY GIRL IN FRANCE  
Leo Valdez: Oh sorry  
Leo Valdez: WAIT A SECOND  
Leo Valdez: THOSE ARE PICTURES FROM TODAY  
Leo Valdez: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM  
Nico di Angelo: I'm under the bed  
Leo Valdez: You are a nightmare to kids everywhere  
Nico di Angelo: ;D  
Hazel Levesque: Ew  
Frank Zhang: Uh  
Frank Zhang: Leo  
Frank Zhang: You're hands seem too low in the photo  
Piper McLean: I agree  
Leo Valdez: UGH  
Leo Valdez: OH IM SORRY FOR BEING A TEENAGE BOY  
Percy Jackson: Oi guys we graduate in like 6 months OSDGmdgfOMGGOGMGGOGM  
Leo Valdez: OMG  
Annabeth Chase: Darn.  
Leo Valdez: YES ONLY 6 MONTHS  
Piper McLean: That's half a year  
Leo Valdez: Hmm good point  
Frank Zhang: We're in school 9 months of the year  
Leo Valdez: The same time it takes to get pregnant  
Percy Jackson: What the hell is wrong with you  
Piper McLean: Leeeooooo  
Leo Valdez: Whhhaatttt  
Nico di Angelo: 69696969669966996  
Leo Valdez: You're a frigging sicko, Nico  
Nico di Angelo: Bum bum bum da bumbp bump  
Hazel Levesque: TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN  
Nico di Angelo: NANAANANANANANANA  
Leo Valdez: Nico is listening to MCR again  
Piper McLean: MCR is My Chemical Romance, right?  
Leo Valdez: Yep  
Percy Jackson: Agh  
Percy Jackson: My foot  
Percy Jackson: I stubbed it  
Leo Valdez: Go on Facebook where people care  
Percy Jackson: I AM on facebook  
Leo Valdez: oh.  
Frank Zhang: HO HO HO  
Leo Valdez: Yo Zhang you're girlfriend isn't a hoe  
Hazel Levesque: LEO  
Hazel Levesque: YOU ARE SO CLOSE**

Leo yelped as suddenly his laptop flew across the room and into the hands of Hazel, who looked pissed. She attracted metals like a magnet, and apparently there was enough in his own laptop to make it soar through the room.  
"You don't get this for the rest of the night," she growled. "You all need to stop with this Demibook stuff."  
Leo held his hands up. "Uh, not my fault. Sorry Haze."

She sent him one last withering glare, and stormed up the stairs and into the girl's room.

Annabeth was still on her Daedelus laptop, and she smirked at Leo. She pushed it off her lap and onto the coffee table and said "Percy, Frank get over here."

Percy had been watching television, and lowered the volume and spun around his couch so they were facing. Frank came out of the kitchen, a milk mustache covering the top of his lip. Leo resisted the urge to hand him a napkin.

Annabeth gave Leo a huge smile, which immediately scared the living shit out of him. When Annabeth smiles at you she is either a.) drunk b.) super happy c.) mistakes you for Percy d.) is planning something or e.) plotting against you. For this situation Leo saw cases D and E the most reasonable. Oh great.

"So." Annabeth was still smiling. "You're going out with Piper, aren't you now?"  
Leo swallowed and laughed nervously. "Uh yeah haha what gave it away?"  
Nico popped up from the center of the couch, scaring Percy who stifled a shriek into a pillow. "I think I did."  
Leo glared at him. "Yeah, thanks a lot by the way."

Annabeth stopped creepy-smiling but retained her creepy-smirk. "Did you officially ask her out?"  
"On New Years."  
"Yeah, I meant in front of everyone."  
Leo groaned. "Seriously?"  
"Last time it took locking you in a classroom and Piper becoming a preacher, so yes."  
"Dammit."

Percy was kicking Nico in the shins and looked over to smile again at Leo, looking between him and Annabeth. "Do I get to throw them in the pool?"  
Annabeth snapped her head up at him. "Yes."

Leo went wide-eyed. "Oh no, now I see where this is going."  
Frank looked joyous. "I get to make the teachers leave tomorrow, Yippee yippee yiippeee!" He jumped around and then sat on another couch and stared intently at Annabeth.  
"We'll give you tomorrow at lunch," Annabeth promised. "Then you are on your own."

Leo slipped himself off the couch, and fell flat on the floor right on his face. "I hate you guys."

Frank and Percy looked like two kids given Christmas early. Nico looked ecstatic. "I get to videotape it!"

Percy looped arms with Frank and skipped around the living room. "We get to embarrass Valdez, we get to make his life living hell, oh joyous day, joy to the world, joy joy joy-!"

Piper walked in the front door, bundled up from taking a short trip to the grocery store. She eyed Frank and Percy suspiciously, narrowed her eyes at Leo on the floor, and gaped at how Annabeth was grinning innocently.  
"Did somebody die?" She asked, looking at Leo's still body.

"No," the other three besides Leo chorused, and in a flash ran to different parts of the house. Leo stayed on the floor and groaned.

Piper went to unpack things in the kitchen. "Anything I should be worried about?"  
"Yes," Leo moaned.  
"Anything I should _know_ about?"  
"No."

Piper sighed and smiled. "Oh well, I'll ask Annabeth tomorrow at school."

No, Leo thought. You won't. By then I will already have embarrassed myself to die. Oh and you're doomed too because of this shitty plan devised by Annabeth the queen of DEATH who wants to make my life hell. Have a nice day!  
Leo dreaded waking up the next day, and when his alarm clock went off the next morning he pulled on the cleanest pair of pants he owned and a clean shirt, and was greeted by an over-cheerful Frank and Percy, who _escorted_ him to the bus so he wouldn't be able to ditch.

"Dammit," Leo said over and over again. "Shit, shit, damn damn shit."  
That was until the Lunch bell rang, and Leo said instead "Shit, shit, absolute shit, dammit."

**x.x**

**LOL POOR LEO**

**Ah yes. Annabeth has an evil plan. MWAHAHA**

**No change there.**

**Anon reviews:**

**Guest- Ah yes, Chapter 26. that's a fun chapter. LOL I will assume the three guests right before the last was all the same person so I'll respond in one; I LOVE THE GAME DAMMIT I JUST LOST and yes Nico and Hazel are probably the only ones who could get away with that / LOL RAPING THE CAPS LOCK LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW :D **

**ONE OF UR GUESTS- You really don't want or need to know**

**And that's about it. See you guys next chapter!**

**(A shoutout to anons- could you guys take ten seconds to change your anon name so I don't go saying "Guest Guest Guest blah blah" because then it gets confusing who I am addressing. Agh. **

**HAPPEH NEW YEARS! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Annabeth's Plan for DEATH

**Heeey guys! :D I know I updated yesterday but I'm trying to send out as many possible chapters I can before I keel over and can't move. Yay! There might be another chapter up tonight, but not likely. I'm not sure. **

**Anon reviews at the bottom, Rick owns PercyJackson&Co.**

**x.x**

Leo adjusted his shoulder strap on his backpack nervously. He glanced at the doors, where as promised, the guys had already distracted the teachers somehow. They would be back any minute after they locked the hall monitors in a spare janitors closet on the other end of the school. Leo wished they would take longer.

Annabeth was seated next to him, one hand was using a fork and eating, and the other was gripping Leo's ear so he wouldn't run off. She had escorted him to lunch that way, rather roughly, pulling him down the hallways into the lunchroom where she sat him down harshly.

Nico, who had decided to stay an extra day, materialized next to Leo.  
"Where's Piper and the guys?" Annabeth asked. Nico was smiling at Leo because he knew what was going on and he was enjoying it. Leo noticed his phone was open with the video tab up. His face soured again.

Nico smiled. "Just outside. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to carry her in too." Annabeth smirked. "I think they can decide that for themselves.

Apparently the other guys decided for themselves, because Piper was hoisted up on Percy's shoulder and being half-carried by Frank. Thank god she didn't wear a skirt today. She was kicking and yelling curses at Percy, along the lines of "_Put me down you son of a bitch- put me down- bastard, I said put me down!_" Percy was grinning instead.

The rest of the cafeteria went strangely silent as Percy and Frank carried her over to the table and sat her down on the bench opposite Leo. Leo gulped.

Piper panted, her hair a little messy, and glared at Percy. "Alright, who's fucking plan was this to kidnap me from the hallway?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth, who ignored the stares and continued eating her food. Piper gave a harsh glare at her friend, and Annabeth smiled sweetly back at her. "Leo has something to ask you," Annabeth said, elbowing Leo rather roughly in the ribcage. "Ow," Leo complained, but he stood up and placed one foot on his seat.

He placed the other foot with it, and then stepped onto the table. Now a lot of kids were staring at him, but he looked down at Piper, who was starting to realize what was going on. The table next to him full of nerdy-blog girls all gasped and started blogging what was going on with their phones.

Leo swallowed. "Can I have a moment?" The cafeteria went from whispers to dead silent. Leo hoped he hadn't caught on fire. He swallowed again, looking at his shoes and then Piper, his hands awkwardly fitting into his sweatshirt pocket.

"So, uh, Piper, you've been my best friend forever and you even set me up once with another amazing girl-" one of Kris' friends Leo remembered was staring at him now and grinning. "-but she and I had to split 'cuz her parents decided it was time to take a permanent vacation in Hawaii. And you and Jason were my best friends but then- uh- he decided to split like a banana because, well, uh, he's Jason and basically goes along doing whatever the fuck he wants." There was a few collected laughs from the other tables, but they went silent.

"And you know, for a while when we were trying to get over everything, we just...well made me realize that you were more than just a best friend to me. And then on New Years we..."

Percy coughed and snuck in a "MADE OUT!" And coughed again. Some people laughed again.

Leo turned red. "Uh. Okay. Sure. And I said maybe we could start over for the new years so..." He trailed off again, and then it came out in one big rush. "Fuck, okay, dammit, what I'm trying to say is that-I-really-love-you-and will you please be my girlfriend?"

If Leo hadn't already burst into flames, he was about to now. Piper's face turned a very dark shade of red, and a lot of girls _awwwed_ or gasped and whispered "That's so sweet! Why won't my boyfriend do that to me?" And glare at said boyfriends. Percy pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye. Annabeth was beaming.

Piper stood up. "You have a lot of nerve, Valdez, to embarrass me like this."  
Some people gasped as if thinking _oh my god heartless bitch she is gonna break his heart _ or something. Leo hesitated for a second too.

She jumped up on the table with him, looking him in the eye. "I thought you already asked me this on New Years, but since you're asking again, the answer is still yes." Collective _D'awww_.

And then she kissed him up on the table, holding his face and Leo couldn't have been happier because _hehehehehehehe asdfghjkl; _ ...if that's a legitimate reason.

When she stopped and some people flashed pictures with their phones (ex: nerdy girl blog table) she grinned at him. "But for God's sakes, Valdez, next time you are gonna ask me something, please don't stand on the table."  
Everyone laughed and applauded, a few guys cheering and suggesting innuendos (ex: see exhibit Percy, Nico, Frank) and Annabeth cackling. Nico closed his phone, grinning like mad.

"Okay, are you guys happy now?" Leo grumbled as Percy cheerfully clapped him on the shoulder.  
"I'm happy," Piper said and kissed him on the cheek. Leo froze and blushed again, and Percy cooed "Oooh, welcome to the honeymoon stage. Hehehehehe." Then he burst into giggles and so did Annabeth and Frank as if this was something hilarious. Leo and Piper looked to their friends, quite concerned for their mental health and stability.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, except for Piper occasionally spoon/fork-feeding Leo and the others bursting into laughter. Leo walked with her to their English class, walking inside and seeing some other seniors sniggering as they held hands.

One of the blog girls from lunch came up to them. "I saw what you did at lunch," she said. Leo nodded, glancing around for Percy who was joking around with some other guys (most likely perverted things) and not paying attention.

"I was wondering, could I take a picture of you two for the school newspaper?" She pleaded. "I have never seen something so aska-cute-alicious in my entire four years here!"  
Leo turned red again. "Uh..."

"Sure," Piper said and swung their arms together, while the girl snapped a photo with her phone. She went and sat down on the opposite end of the classroom, scrolling through more things on her phone. Leo scratched his chin in puzzlement, and Piper sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

* * *

Three and a half blocks of class later, Leo was at his locker and shoving as many possible books as he could into his bag before it broke. He slung on his coat, earmuffs, and gloves, and went to catch up with Piper.

Annabeth and Percy were talking around their lockers, heading over to talk to Piper and Hazel and Frank as well. Leo frowned, noticing Frank and Hazel weren't there.  
"Hazel's home," Percy assured Leo. "She got sick and Frank volunteered to drive her home. The rest of us get to walk."  
Leo frowned, and Piper tucked her backpack over her shoulder and linked her fingers in Leo's. "What's going on?"

"We have to walk home." Leo told her. "Hope you remembered a coat."  
"We could take the bus," Annabeth suggested. Percy shook his head. "Uh, that would take even longer. We can crawl home faster than the time it takes for that bus to pass our apartment. Plus it still has our destination for Camp." Annabeth cursed under her breath.

"I don't mind walking," Piper said. "We could all use some fresh air."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Come on then, or we'll freeze our asses off out there."  
Leo grinned. "You guys have fun freezing." Piper scowled and held tight to Leo. "You're keeping me warm," she instructed. Leo smiled at his girlfriend ( _asdfghjkl; _) and they walked out.

* * *

**Leo Valdez has changed his relationship status to IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH PIPER MCLEAN.  
- Comments -  
Thalia Grace: Guess it's official.  
- Nico di Angelo has uploaded a video -  
Leo Valdez: Oh god  
Piper McLean: Aawwww  
Thalia Grace: Is that  
Thalia Grace: OGMGOGGM  
Thalia Grace: LEEEEOOO hOW CUTE LOL  
Thalia Grace: AHAHAHAHAH THAT IS ADORABLE YOU GUYS KEeP THAT FOREVER YOU HEAR ME  
Nico di Angelo: Loud and clear  
Leo Valdez: Ugh  
Piper McLean: It's okay sweetie ~~  
Leo Valdez: Aaww  
Percy Jackson: Ugh I wonder how long their honeymoon phase lasts, cuz Im gonna hurl  
Annabeth Chase: Ours lasted about six hours and then we went back to almost killing each other  
Leo Valdez: Haha  
Piper McLean: :*  
Hazel Levesque: Even I'm not a guy and this is actually a little too sweet  
Frank Zhang: I'm throwing up in my mouth  
Leo Valdez: Oh everyone shut up  
Connor Stoll: HOLY SHDFSDGRf  
Travis Stoll: OH MYG OD  
Connor Stoll: LEO YOU REALLY  
Travis Stoll: MUST TELL EVERYONE LEO IS DATING PIPER  
Drew Tanaka: OGGM  
Lacy Cicilla: I KNOW RIGHT  
Piper McLean: Ugh  
Aphrodite: I SAW THAT ALL THE WAY FROM OLYMPUS LEO VALDEZ  
Aphrodite: I LOVE IT  
Aphrodite: LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Aphrodite: YOU HAVE MY BLESSING OMG LIPER AJsfskadfhkd SO ADORB #CANT  
Drew Tanaka: Liper?  
Piper McLean: LIPER. SERIOUSLY.  
Leo Valdez: What about Pipeo?  
Percy Jackson: Why, 'cuz you like being on the other end?  
Percy Jackson: So who tops then?  
Percy Jackson: I can not believe I just said that  
Leo Valdez: PERCY REALLY  
Annabeth Chase: PFAHA  
Nico di Angelo: LOL  
Leo McLean: Great, someone changed our names again  
Lupa: This is Chiron, but someone has changed all our names.  
Chiron: SOMEONE TELL ME WHY MY NAME IS NOW THAT OLD CENTAUR'S I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION  
Leo McLean: I guess that crosses out one possible perpetrator  
Reyna Grace: LEO VALDEZ  
Leo McLean: I didn't do it!  
Piper Valdez: hmm it has a nice ring to it now  
Percy Chase: IF YOU WANT IT YOU SHULDA PUT A RING ON IT  
Annabeth Jackson: YOU SHULDA PUT A RING ON IT A RING ON IT  
Frank Levesque: Oh is that why there's a ring in Percy's room?  
Frank Levesque: Shit I shouldn't have said that  
Frank Levesque: HOW DO I DELETE COMMENTS  
Percy Chase: FRANK  
Leo McLean: Doesn't it seem a little early to be proposing?  
Leo McLean: I thought you were gonna wait till graduation? WHAT THE HELL  
Piper Valdez: HOLY SHIT PERCY WERE YOU GOING TO  
Hazel Zhang: ASFKalsdfghvdkf OMGGGOGGM PERCY ASHfajfsj -jumps up and down-  
Percy Chase: Oh god I can't believe you said that Frank  
Percy Chase: Annabeth is going to kill me  
Leo McLean: Actually she logged off before that  
Percy Chase: Really?  
Percy Chase: I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO SEE HER GONE  
Annabeth Jackson: ...  
Percy Chase: I'm not even going to try to explain because  
Percy Chase: Well FUCK  
Leo McLean: Sorry dude  
Piper Valdez: Ugh sorry Percy  
Frank Levesque: IM SORRRYYYY  
Hazel Zhang: Sigh.  
Nico di Grace: SOMEONE CHANGE THIS  
Nico di Grace: SOMEONE DO IT NOW  
Leo McLean: PFHAHHAHA  
Piper Valdez: OH THATS AWKWARD LOL  
Nico di Grace: I'm not GAY and I DONT LIKE THALIA THAT WAY  
Nico di Grace: ACTUALLY I REALLY DONT LIKE HER  
Percy Chase: Thats harsh  
Thalia Angelo: Well fuck. Figures this would happen.  
Leo McLean: Okay everyone log off, I'll have to take the site down...I'll fix it tomorrow...maybe  
Piper Valdez: Ah, good night everyone  
Thalia Angelo: Night guys  
Frank Levesque: IM SORRY PERCCYYY IM SORRYYY**

-

"What's this?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrow as they were seated for homeroom. He held up a piece of paper that looked like a newspaper, and Leo snatched it from his hands.  
He read the first headline on the front- _"Senior's Love Lunch!" _ and a photo of him and Piper together.  
_A few days ago, Goode Senior Leo Valdez asked his girlfriend out publicly during lunch. Piper McLean, another senior, was surprised when her boyfriend jumped on a table and asked her out in front of the entire cafeteria. Nearby audiences were shocked and elated to see a beautiful couple beginning the first steps of their relationship-_  
Percy snatched the paper from Leo's hands, who was about to rip it in half. "Oh no you don't," Percy wagged his finger. "I am keeping a scrapbook of everything you guys have, too bad."  
Leo protested but the announcements came on, and was forced to be silent.

* * *

When Leo came down for dinner, he was quite surprised and alarmed to see Percy tied to a kitchen chair with rope and aprons, and a silver piece of duct tape over his mouth. He saw Leo, widened his eyes, and started kicking his legs and trying to free himself from the chair and making muffled noises of protest.

Then something even scarier happened- Annabeth popped out of nowhere, her hair in a messy bun, and holding a pair of shears and scissors.  
Suddenly Leo realized what was going on. "Shit," he said.

Piper tackled him from behind, forcing him into a kitchen chair, and tying him securely around the furniture. "Yep."

Frank walked in, whistling and holding his hands in his pockets. He saw Leo and Percy tied up, glanced up at his own buzz cut short hair, and cackled at the other two. Hazel walked in after him, saw what was going on, and walked out again in the same stride.

"Come on!" Leo protested. "I kind of wanted an afro!"

Piper shook her head and wagged her finger at him like he should know better. "Sorry, last I checked the girlfriends overrule every decision." Percy was glaring at Annabeth, who was beaming and holding a shear.

It was actually quite horrific to see Annabeth cut Percy's hair, because he kept struggling and going "Mffpph! Mpphghh!" but Annabeth just kept going and saying "Your mom agreed that your hair was too long, and when your girlfriend _and _ your mom are agreed, you're screwed."

Leo sighed. "Piper, please not too short." Piper winked at him. "Only until I see your ears and know you have them."

Leo slumped his head in defeat. "Dammit."

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Hazel said at the next dinner. "Leo has ears."

Piper played with one of his remaining curls and giggled. "I know right, I haven't seen them since the Wilderness school."

Leo patted his hair. "Never again," he shivered. "I actually feel cold on my ears and neck now."

"Did Piper also shave your face?" Frank asked, and Leo threw a spoon at him.

"No," Leo said.  
"Yes," Piper said.  
They looked at each other and frowned sourly.

Percy said "Yes, and only because I saw it happen," and Annabeth said "I'm staying out of this."

Nico (somehow no one was surprised anymore) popped into the extra chair, his legs propped up under the table and his arms up in a relaxing position. "What's for dinner tonight? I'm starving."  
Hazel sighed. "Hello, brother."  
"'Sup sis?" Nico grinned back at her. "Hi Leo, how it's going Piper?"

Leo and Piper went from glaring at each other and glared at Nico instead. Nico held his hands up in an innocent gesture, unlinking his legs from under the table. Percy passed a plate down to Nico and a fork and a knife. Nico smiled around the table, but most he got was a returned glare or a sour face. (Frank was doing both.)

Nico stopped eating at some point to see everyone was watching him eat. "Are you guys hungry or something?"  
Everyone looked away, Piper slipped her hand between Leo's fingers and pulled him up. She mouthed _Homework_ but Leo wondered if that's what they were going to end up doing, because whenever they attempted to do "homework" it usually didn't result in homework sessions, but a different kind of session.  
Piper led him upstairs.

* * *

**x.x**

**I don't know that chapter was kinda spontaneous. I just got this idea and yeah Idk.**

**Ooh guess who the girl who asked for their picture is! Hint: No hint! :D It's someone ****_magical~! _**** XD**

**So here we go, Anon reviews:**

**ONE OF UR GUESTS- Uh. No. I hope he wasn't. O-o And I'm trying to update, see! :D**

**MR HERBERTTHEPER- Uh. No. Sadly I do not possess whatever skill it takes for people to write lemons 'cuz I don't do stuff like that. :D I just do the pervy jokes and the innuendos but that's about as far as I'll go. Well. Chapter 69. We'll see. But if there was a lemon there is a 100% I'd ask someone else to write it. LOL.**

**Critic- I'lll got check him out right now! - I read one of his things, and I was awfully depressed after. (Not to say I'm any better I write lots of depressing things too lol) I've only read one, but if I was gonna say I needed to learn from someone it would be HecateA because she is an AMAZZINGGG writer and you should check her out! Go! Now! I command theee! Read! Go! Leyeah! Although his stuff looks cool too :D **

**See you guys soooon! c:**

**-universal **


	39. Chapter 39: Dates

**Hehehhe. This chapter is mostly fluff-because-WHY THE HECK NOT? Except the end. See if you guys can guess who it is! ;D Here's a clue: He was a character in Percy Jackson, not the second series. Wow, that's not much of a hint is it lol**

**Anon reviews- OMG LOOK I POSTED TWICE IN ONE DAY ITS AMAZING LOL :D**

**Omg- plus I put a new picture for the icon of this story. Of course it's photoshopped, I'm too lazy to ask my friends to RP for me lol! :D Look how pretty it is lolololo XDDD**

**x.x**

"I can't believe he threw us in the pool," Piper complained as they opened the door to get out of the frost and the cold winds that blew like lashing whips. Lashable whips. Lashing. Lash. Lash. Laaaasssshhhhhh.

Leo shook off snow from his jacket and the top of his hat. "Well, it's Percy, we should just be lucky he didn't leave us in there."

"I am _still_shivering," Piper said, and shivered a little more when she sat down in a booth. "It's so c-c-cold out."

Leo shrugged. "It's better than sitting on the bottom of a half-frozen pool."

Piper frowned, as if something had just occurred to her. "Wait, don't most people empty their pools for the winter?"  
"Yes," Leo said and sat in the booth next to her.  
"Then why wouldn't he drain it?"

They both looked at each other and agreed on one thing; "Because he's Percy."

Leo stood up again and stretched. "Should I get the food?" Piper peeked around him to have a look at the line and shrugged. "Don't get killed on your way over there."

"I'll try," Leo grinned at walked over with his hands in his pockets to order McDonalds. Today was Friday, and after a long week of school Leo was ready to have some relaxation time with his girlfriend/more than best friend/of only a week.

They had opened the door holding hands and grinning, because obviously Piper had some big plans for the weekend, only to find Annabeth and Percy yelling at each other and in the kitchen Hazel and Frank fighting and shunning each other. Leo looked at Piper, who looked at the mess, walked out and Leo suggested McDonalds. Piper slammed the door behind her and they took a quick paced stroll to their favorite food-fattening cheap take-out restaurant.

Leo ordered two burgers and one small fry and one chocolate and one vanilla smoothie. He carried the tray back to Piper, who was staring out the window at the snow and turned back to look at him when he set the food down. She frowned. "Are those fries?"

"Yes. Why, are you worried about fitting into your jeans?"

Piper groaned. "Irrational girl thoughts. Hand them over."  
Leo passed her the fries.

They ate while talking, most times Leo was shoving hamburger down his throat and Piper wasn't making a mess and Leo talked with his mouth full which disgusted Piper. "I am not kissing you like that," she warned. Leo, still with a mouthful, paused and gave the biggest grin with bits of food stuck in between his teeth, She scowled at him, taking another fry and dipped it in ketchup.

They walked out with their smoothies in their hands, taking their time as they made their way back to the apartment.  
Leo was almost run over by a cyclist, and stuck his finger out when the biker wasn't looking. Piper laughed, almost choking on the straw from her smoothie.

"So," Leo smacked his lips against the icy chill, his fingers feeling numb, even in Piper's hand. She was swinging their hands between them in a rocking motion, but Leo's arm felt like it was about to fall off. "How does it feel to be dating me for a week?"

"Well, neither of us have died yet, so we can hope our luck holds."  
Leo's phone buzzed in his pocket and took it out. Percy had spammed his text inbox while they had been at Micky D's.

**Percy Jackson: Oi**  
**Helllliioiiiii**  
**LEO**  
**OI VALDEZ ANSWER MEEEEE**

**Y u no love meeee**  
**Shit your'e out w/ Puppy!?**  
**Wtf. Puppy. I MEANT PIPPY**  
**Fuck this phone, you know what I meant.**  
**Leeeeoooooo are you alive**  
**im gonna spam you**  
**asdfghjksklfsleitofiwaehgoiw ezshglsoe**  
**asfdlgsk;lejafsigjs**  
**aslfajsl;gj;segvkse**  
**aslfj;sldgja;slojg;a**  
**LEO**  
**I am gonna go to the store to pick up some pork**  
**do you like your**  
**wait...**  
**this phone is plotted against me, im not going to type what I was asking**  
**this phone is EVIL**  
**forget it**  
**do you need a condom**  
**WTF I DID NOT TYPE THAT**  
**LEO FIX MY PHONE WHEN YOU GET BACK**  
**AGH ITS KILLING ME**  
**I MEANT DID YOU NEED A**  
**NEEVERRRMIIND**  
**I give up, fuck it, COME HOME**  
**WHERE IS PIPPY**  
**LONGSTOCKING**  
**LL**  
**LOLOLOL**  
**spam spam spam spamspmspaasd**  
**spasm spams chicknnugget**  
**wtf? i give up with this crap phone BEGONE PHONE SATAN**  
**okay annabeth is yelling at meee D: byyeee**  
**help me o-o**

Leo scrolled through the texts again with the tip of his finger. "Wow, Percy wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna spam my messages." Piper leaned over to read some while they walked, and almost hit a mailbox.

"Looks like Percy is having a rough night," Piper said.

"Yeah, Pippy Longstocking." Piper's expression looked murderous, so Leo laughed nervously. "Ah. Hehe, just kidding, I love you _please don't kill me!_"

"Better."

"Ugh. Girlfriends control everything, don't they."

"Yes we do."

"You're horrible."

Piper shoved him gently, and Leo pulled her back with his hands. "Valdez, I'm freezing, let's go inside."

"Wait a minute-" Leo started and picked her up. Piper screamed a strangled "LEO VALDEZ-!" and carried her up the three steps and opened the door.

He dropped her on her feet in the entrance, Piper turning redder from her outburst and Leo's face felt frozen off from the cold.

Percy went running to Leo and hugged him and picked him up. "Sorry Pipes, guy meeting in my room. Adios!" Still carrying Leo, he ran up the stairs while Leo tried to free him from his grasp. Piper was still red, but she was smirking and looking amused. Annabeth slid into the living room from the kitchen on her socks, pulling Piper by the front of the shirt and back into the kitchen while Piper protested.

* * *

"Oh my gods," Frank said. "Leo took Piper on their first date!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Guys, it wasn't a date."

"You two went somewhere alone."

"Yeah, and sometimes we walk home together, your point being-?"

Percy made a huge display of hugging Leo and jumping up and down at the same time. "Oh Leo is growing up, finally courageously asking girls out and going on dates, yay yay yay yay-!"

"It was just McDonalds!" Leo shoved his friend's arms off him. "Jesus, Percy."

Percy dropped his hands, a blank expression on his face. Frank looked mortified, covering his mouth with his hands.  
"Oh no you didn't," Frank said.

"He did," Percy sounded just as horrified.

Leo was confused. "Did what?"

"You took her on your first date to _McDonalds!?"_

"It wasn't a date!"

"You are a disgrace, Leo Valdez!"

"IT WASN'T A DATE!"

"She's your girlfriend!" Frank moaned, hugging a pillow tightly. "How could you, Leo?"

"Ugh, I'm done with this," Leo ran out of the room and clipped the banister as he ran down the stairs. "HAZEL WHERE ARE YOU? PERCY AND FRANK ARE FREAKING ME OUT!"

Hazel was in the downstairs bathroom, wearing her pajamas and a bathrobe. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sniffling. "Oh." Leo said. "Are you still sick?"

"Yeah," Hazel mumbled. "Can you stop screaming? It's hurting my head."

"Sorry," Leo said. Hazel winced, and Leo hung his head and whispered "Sorry" quieter. Hazel went upstairs to go pass out on her bed.

* * *

"I have big news," Percy announced at breakfast.

Leo stood up, Piper shooting him a warning glance. The time had come.

"PERCY AND ANNABETH-"

Percy already knew where this was headed. "DON'T YOU DARE, VALDEZ!"

"-ARE GETTING _MARRRIIIEEDDD!_"

"Someone shut the Leo up," Frank sighed, rolling his eyes.

Leo stuck his tongue out, and Piper pulled him back down into his chair (almost along with his pants) while Percy cleared his throat. He glared at Leo while he said;

"Okay, it's just been cleared from my email...We're going to Europe in April! Three months!"

Leo gaped, and Annabeth dropped her jaw. "What part of Europe?" She asked, clearly excited.

"Spain," Percy said. Annabeth's smile got wide. "And then France. We're also gonna border hope to Portugal once."

"YAY!" Annabeth clapped her hands, and then noticed the strange looks she was getting and went back to being silent and sulky.

"Oooh," Piper said. "I've always wanted to go to Spain."

Leo puffed out his chest. "Good thing I speak Spanish."

"I speak French," Piper grinned.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other. "Your shoe is green," Frank said. Hazel snorted, but it sounded oddly congested because she was sick.

Leo raised and eyebrow, and Frank huffed. "Nothing, inside joke."

"Is it seniors only?" Hazel pouted. Percy frowned.  
"Hmm..it probably is. Sorry Haze."

Hazel crossed her arms. "This keeps getting better and better," she grumbled.

"Ah, cheer up Metal Magnet," Leo played with his spoon, wondering how long it would take to melt into a puddle of silver goop if he lit his hand on fire. "You'll get to go next year."

Hazel huffed and leaned back in her chair, glaring at her breakfast. Percy was still smiling.

* * *

"Oh. Looks like dream ghosty is back," Leo grumbled in his sleep. "Figures."

"Leo Valdez," something whispered. Leo wished he could turn around and see who it was.

"Leo Valdez," it called again, this time the tone more urgent and demanding.

"God dammit, what?" Leo shot back.

Someone materialized next to Leo, scowling and holding one hand over their eye. "You shouldn't be so snappy," he sniped at Leo.

"Look who's talking," Leo said, snapping his fingers.

"Stop being sassy with me," the other guy grumbled. "I come with a warning."  
"Great, 'cus my life couldn't be perfectly fine without late-night death threats in my dreams."

The other guy raised the one eyebrow he wasn't cover up. "You're in an awfully bad mood," he remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but you keep telling me something will be wrong." Leo snapped back. "What's with all these dreams? Any more doomsday predictions? The last one told me my girlfriend would leave and my best friend would go missing, any other helpful advice you wish you give me?"

The other guy looked at Leo incredulously for a seconds, like _is this peasant talking to me? _and burst out laughing. It was raspy and weak, but laughter nonetheless.

"You're a spicy addition to this disaster mixture," the boy mused. "Maybe you'll live. Maybe not. Depends how the Queen finds her appetizers- and you're the main course. Good bye and good luck, Leo Valdez. Many months of pain await you." He cackled. "Oh, the time I used to envy the living..."

**x.x**

**Anon reviews!:D**

**firemasteblast- I ain't tellin'. SEE I UPDATE AGAIN LOL Your inbox will explode lolllll**

**Guest- HI GUEST. PFFFTTT. This story was a JOKE I played on my friend Monica. It was a joke because I said I was writing a lemon story and she didn't believe me so I posted the first chapter and yeah lol but it's not a lemon story. I kept the same plot, but no actual -ew- but yeah. LOL. POSTED NOW BOOM**

**Critic- HI CRITIC :D I haven't gotten that far in that one, although I did leave a rather long (random) review ;D HI :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Stars (Kris and Reyna)

**Ugh. I don't even know where to begin with this chapter. Let me start where I couldn't decide:**

**"Hmm. I don't know what to do with Kris." -Rick Riordan solution pops up-  
"Wait, that looks too cruel..." -another solution-  
"I can't choose..."  
Which is why you now have the first part of the first part, and then a little short mini ending how I think you'll agree it should have ended. How it SHOULD have ended, because endings are always sad. Ugh, Kris, I am sorry for doing this to you lol.**

**I am sorry for the chapter below. It was long and depressing to write, and not the mention PART TWO with Reyna, our favorite bamf that we haven't seen since she ratted Leo out in chapter something something and is now back with TONS of spoilers that weren't supposed to be revealed until later chapters! So you can thank Reyna for a clue of what is actually going on.**

**I hate current time. It's horrible. Ughhh. I don't even know anymore. **

**Anon reviews: (I won't be doing them at the bottom this time...you'll see why...)  
SWEET JESUS 100+ VIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**leolover16- I'm posting now! :D (D: Im not sure if i should be happy or sad about this chapter ugh)**

**Guest- IM POSTING SEEE :DDD I'm glad you like this story! XD**

**...**

**The end of this chapter...**

**I won't say...but...ugh..**

**No need to keep you waiting any longer- Rick Riordan owns PJO, yadayadayada, here's Chapter 40. KRIS then REYNA. Both are equally depressing. BYE :D**

**x.x**

**KRIS**

The coffee machine was beeping, and her alarm was going off like a fire alarm, but she still slept. Kris was clinging to the heavenly dream she had, as she shook off the last few moments of sleep and pressed her pillow against her ears to keep herself asleep. She was envisioning a quite paradise, with soft cloud-pillows and a hazy atmosphere that kept most light out of and...

"KRIS!" Someone slammed her with a pillow. Or maybe that was her sister's plush toy unicorn. "WAKE UP SISTER! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LAATTEEE!" She said the word "sister" like "Shisturr." Maybe that was because she had a retainer now, and slurred practically anything with the consonant 's.'

Kris groaned and rolled over, the sun blinding her from the window. "Morgan, close the blinds."

"No! I'm gonna be late for school! We gotta go NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" With each "now" she smacked Kris with her unicorn toy, but it wasn't anything powerful enough to wake up Kris.

Morgan was about to give up, so she yelled "THERE IS COFFEE DOWNSTAIRS!"

Kris was already shoving her out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. "Come on, you're gonna be late for school."

Her father had already left for work, and her mother was busy making some sort of pineapple pancake breakfast that smelled sweet and heavenly. Kris took a good whiff of it, before promising herself to come back and get some pancakes when she got back. Taking hold of the handle on her sister's unicorn backpack (and shaking some sparkles from it onto the floor and leaving a long glittery trail) she dragged her outside and got into her parent's car, heading for the town elementary school.

When her sister hopped out, Kris called out after her "Have a good day!" and her sister grinned and waved back at her, before hopping up the steps and heading to her classroom. Kris smiled as she backed out of the tiny parking lot and drove back home.

She parked the car in their driveway and headed back up the front stairs to the door. She walked in and found her mother had already made her a plate of pancakes and tofu bacon (wouldn't you know, they didn't really appreciate bacon in Hawaii) and a warm mug of coffee. Kris plopped down in her chair, using her fingers to comb her hair as she took a long drink of coffee and started shoveling food into her mouth.

"Kris?" Her mom called from the kitchen. "There's a voicemail on your phone."

"I'll get it," Kris mumbled as she took a bite of pancake. "These pancakes are fantastic, mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Kris hobbled over to the counter where her phone was charging. She hesitated to check it, it could have been some more rude messages from those annoying girls from senior year who used to tease her about having the same name as that actress for Twilight. Kris hated being asked if she had found her Rob/Edward yet, because she was not Bella, vampires didn't exist, and that was that.

But, Kris wasn't Kristen Stewart. She was Kris Stuart, Stuart like ice cream, not actress. That's what she would tell people if they asked for her name. She remembered telling that to Leo one day, who looked at her for a minute and burst out laughing. "At least I'm not dating Bella," he would joke. "Because I make a horrible Edward."  
He had even gone out of his way to make himself a vampire for Halloween, and Kris knew it was just to annoy her. That boy.

Kris opened the phone and pressed the voicemail key. Holding the speaker up to her ear, she listened carefully.

First there was silence, then a crackle. Then someone swore loudly- _"Shit!"_ and there was a loud rumbling sound and more swears. Then it stopped abruptly again, and she heard someone sounding like Percy say; _"Dammit, Leo. I was in the middle of a college tour!"_

"Oh, sorry, excuse me while I die over here."

Kris leaned into the phone some more and turned up the volume, holding the receiver and forgetting her breakfast momentarily to walk out to the porch for some privacy.

_"What do you want-? Holy shit Leo, what happened to your arm!?"_

"Uh. Nothing."

"Your arm is falling off- holy-!"

"It's fine!" Leo protested.

_"Why did you iris message me? You should have called me on my phone!"_

Silence, and then Percy sighed. _"Nice job, you killed your phone too, didn't you."_

"This isn't funny, Percy." For the first time, Leo sounded dead serious.

_"What? Wait- where's Piper? And the baby?"_ Baby? What baby?

_"Hell Jackson, I just managed to escape with my life and- frick, I hear something. Piper's fine, she's resting next to me-"_

"IS THAT JASON!?"

"...Percy, I'm sorry, he didn't make-"

"LEO STOP TALKING I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON-!?"

"We were attacked! They broke into my house and kidnapped Piper, and not to mention blow it up-"

There was several more minutes of cursing from Percy, and then a shaking sound like the phone was being rubbed against something and Kris wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation except one last sentence.  
_"Leo- I...Get to my house. My mom will be over there, I'm gonna call up Reyna. You get to my house right now. Do you hear me, Valdez?"_ Then the phone beeped and asked if she wanted to delete the message.

Kris had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a slow icy feeling spread over her veins and her limbs. She had just heard a private conversation- and obviously something she wasn't supposed to hear- but something had gone wrong. How Percy managed to buttdial her phone, she wouldn't know.  
Kris wondered why if Percy was able to call her, that Leo never did.

Then she told herself to shut up, because they weren't together and it didn't matter anymore. But still, she couldn't help feel...

While her mind wasn't really able to come up with a logical explanation for what she heard, she tried to focus on eating the rest of her breakfast. She tried to remember the last time she talked to Leo. It seemed like ages ago.

Kris had finally made a Skype, and within a few minutes Leo had found her over Facebook and had skyped her. Kris accepted the call and saw the back of Leo's head on her screen.

"Leo?" Kris asked. Leo, who had been leaning on his chair, spun around and saw her. He grinned, waving his hand through the camera. "Hi Kris!"

"How did you find me?"

"The internet."

"You're a dangerous person to give internet connection."

"Yeah, well, Percy is paying for it." Leo frowned. "Are you in Hawaii?"

"Yes." Kris said. "Why?"

Leo smirked. "I'm even farther away from you now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm in Spain at the moment-"

"How the hell did you get to Spain?"

"Plane. Percy swam the whole way," Leo winked. "He just loves riding those waves."

"And other things." Kris said, slipping back into their old pattern of inapropro jokes that were bad for dinner conversations. Leo's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "Pfhaha! I missed our old jokes on him. Piper doesn't have a good sense of humor-"

"Piper is there?"  
Leo suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. She's sharing a room with Annabeth."

"Are you sharing with Jason?"

"Uh...no."

"Frank?"

"Gods, no. I'm rooming with Percy. This hotel has great service. Did I mention Percy swam to Spain?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Leo scrambled with his hands frantically, like he was suddenly overcome by a spasm. "No!"

"Did you find a new girlfriend!"

"Did I mention Percy swam to Spain?"

"What time is it there?"

"Eight at night."

"It's nine over in the coast."

"Yeah..." There was suddenly someone pounding on Leo's door. Leo sighed. "Percy probably forgot his key again, and I'll have to let him in."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," Leo frowned. "We're going out on the town tonight. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Sure." Kris said, although she didn't believe herself. "Yeah. Bye Leo."

The call disconnected, and she doubted he heard her.

"Kris?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Your father left something for you."

"What?" Kris snapped her head off from the table, suddenly feeling drowsy and the urge to take a nap. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Her mother tutted, drying her hands on a washcloth. "On the desk in the sitting room, it's in a yellow bag."

"Oh." Kris stood up and went to find whatever her mother was telling her. "Thanks."

The sitting room was dark, and when Kris searched for a light switch, the light refused to turn on. Sighing, she flipped on her phone again to use the phone's screen to bathe the room in light. She moved it back and forth across stacks of papers, before she spotted a yellow cover and snatched it up. She accidentally walked into the doorframe on the way out, stubbing her toe and sending flares of pain up her leg.

Kris clutched her foot and hopped over to the living room couch, falling into it and adjusting herself on the furniture. She ripped open the yellow package, and found a newspaper inside.

One of the things she had found when she moved to Hawaii- she missed getting the New York Times paper. Not the online thing, she wanted the actual paper she could hold in her hands. Three times a year, her father would ask for a shipment of newspapers to Hawaii, and most of them were out of date by the time they arrived, but she kept each one and tacked up headlines and comics on her bedroom walls. She didn't know why, but seeing news about her old home made her feel less lonely and more like she was still in New York, not on an island off the coast of the west part of America.

Kris was unable to hide the wide smile on her face as she opened the newspaper. She went through the comics, the biggest headlines, the country's debt deficit, etc, etc, until she came to the local news page.

There were ads for lost dogs and stories about people who had their lives changed over things, and articles about teenagers and what parents should do to protect their children from underage pregnancies (Kris skimmed over all of these) until she saw a tiny article at the bottom with a strange picture.

_April 21st, 2017_ was printed on the top.  
_Explosion in Abandoned Subway Under Investigation_

"Yesterday, there was a strange occurrence around the old Regal Subways in New York City. The nearby buildings have been abandoned for many years, but it was most alarming when around eight in the evening Police and local Fire departments detected a strange sheen of smoke in the sky over the old subway station. Upon closer inspection, they discovered the wreck of a gang fight or a battle scene- marks of explosions, fire, and drops of blood marked what they believe to have been a murder. (See picture below.)

"Although no one has been accused of this action yet, police are investigating to determine what happened on the site and how the mysterious fire was caused. They also were trying to determine the reason why from the morning of April 20th to nightfall, a pitch black cloud had blotted out the sun for many hours. Not from just New York, but in other areas like Texas, California, and even parts of Canada were visible of a low undetected black cloud hovering over the states and certain towns. It all seems to be a puzzling mystery.

"From the accident in the subway, Police found only one casualty. Jason Grace, a former student of Goode High School who was determined to graduate last year, is the same Jason Grace that vanished in late December under mysterious circumstances. His friend, Peter Johnson (1) was interrogated after his disappearance along with Grace's other close friends, but he had never been found until recently in the explosion in the subway. His body remains missing as well. It is yet to determine who and what was the cause of this disturbance but-"

The rest of the newspaper was cut off by a mark Kris hadn't noticed before. As she stared at the mark, trying to will it to vanish, it expanded and blotted out more words.

The newspaper lit on fire, without a source, and slowly spread up the rest of the newspaper and towards her hands.

Yelping and cursing, Kris dashed with the burning newspaper and tossed it out the window. Below the house was a tiny pond, and Kris could only hope that it would land in the water and be put out.

After a few minutes, she glanced out the window again to make sure it hadn't caught fire to any nearby trees.  
Instead, the water itself was on fire.

Words in flames danced across the surface of the water, dancing in cruel merriment at Kris' thunderstruck expression. Today was a day of weird things to even weirder things, from sparkly unicorns plushies to burning newspapers, but this had gone into the category of freaky.

_Come and find us,_ it said. _Or we'll come and find you._

* * *

It was hard to explain to her mother where she was going. When she was finally able to leave the house, her mom insisted she bring her cellphone and call her every two hours while she was out.

Kris' hands were shaking while she drove, her knuckles gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white and feeling like if she turned the car too sharp they would snap right off her arms.

She came to the end of the island, pulling her car up to a stop and jumping out. A guy in his middle-ages was standing on the dock, unharnessing a boat to the port.

"Wait!" Kris cried. "Are you going to the mainland?"

The guy looked up, clearly surprised. "Who 'er you?"

"I need to get to the mainland." Kris insisted. "Are you going there?"

"To drop off some cargo, why-?"

"Will you let me take a ride there?" The guy raised his eyebrows. "I only have a car, but I doubt I can ride that across the water..."

The old guy looked uncomfortable for a minute, before he stopped his hands from releasing the boat and sighed. "Fine, but y'er gonna be uncomfortable. This ain't a ferry."

"Thank you," Kris said earnestly, hopping into the side of the boat and helping him untie the boat.

"'Er you a runaway?" The old guy asked. "By the way, I'm Nep, but my friends call me Old Neptune." Kris faced him, and for an old guy he had surprisingly bright green eyes considering his age. They seemed to to twinkle with merriment and amusement at the same time, but the longer Kris stared she could have sworn she saw his face flicker for a minute like a faulty projector.

She shook her head quickly. "No. I'm trying to catch a flight back to America. I need to find someone."

"Why the sudden urgency?" Kris tried to think, for a reasonable explanation of why she was heading back to America randomly. Her mind suddenly remembered the car, which she had left on the shore of the beach. With a quick text to her mom saying _Hi so mom i parked the car at the end of Coco shores dock and it'll be there, im just going out for a boatride byeee_ and turned her phone off.

"I need to find my..." Kris wasn't sure what to call Leo. Boyfriend who isn't a boyfriend because of long-distance relationship problems? Ex-boyfriend who you broke up with because you moved to Hawaii? And why was she going to find him, just because she saw her friend's friend in an outdated newspaper? Which sounded least likely to get her locked in a mental institution?

"My ex boyfriend," Kris decided. "I need to find him again, because I heard something happened and..."

The old guy grunted, and Kris was almost sure he muttered "Mortals." She didn't know what that was supposed to mean, or if she should take offense to that or not. She chose not to ask.

"You have clearer vision than most mortals," the man commented and Kris was once again unable to find any words to sound appropriately responsive.

The boat ran for a while, but for many hours the day passed and the sun beat down on them with ferocious intensity. Kris was playing Fruit Ninja on her phone to pass the time and a few rounds of Angry Birds: Star Wars Edition to keep herself occupied, but she was worrying and biting on the inside of her cheek like she did when she was nervous.

The old guy retired in the night and slept on a little cot on the side of the boat, while Kris propped her elbows on a crate and stared up at the sky.

_"What do you think stars are?" Leo asked her._

Kris balanced her chin on her hands, glancing up at the sky. "Giant balls of gas creating a luminant glow that travels millions of miles where it can be seen from observers on earth-"

"Hey, no fair," Leo laughed. "You copied that from the textbook."

"So what if I did?" She grinned back at him. He got a strange distant look in his eyes, like he was trying to sound deep, but his deep thoughts came out shallow like a puddle on a street.

"I meant, if you didn't know about science, what would you think stars were?"

"I'd think they were helpful flares sent from aliens trying to contact me."

Leo laughed louder. "You never take things seriously."

"Neither do you." Kris pointed out.

"Yeah, well, 'cus I'm a guy and if you've noticed we don't tend to take things seriously."

"That's sexist to your own sex, although I agree that women are superior."

"That don't make sense."

Kris beamed at him. "Exactly."

* * *

"Here's the mainland," the old man grunted. His green eyes were cast on the ocean, as if waiting for something. "Are you hoping another kind person will let you catch a plane to America?" He said it almost mockingly, as if challenging her to say different.

"Never doubt the kindness of people," Kris answered him.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, mortal? You know, you have strong faith in humanity. Not everyone is as nice as they may seem by their appearance. I could be someone a lot more powerful than you think, but I look like a simple poor fisherman." Again with the challenges.

"And I'm a cat disguised in a human suit," Kris pushed her phone into her boot, hiding it from sight. "But that's deep thinking."

"Deep like the Mariana's trench," the guy said, and then sighed. "I think my brothers are right, I really do make too many sea related metaphors."

"Thanks for the ride," Kris said, and hopped off the boat landing on the creaky wooden dock of the mainland.

"It's no problem," the man called back. "Like you said, the kindness of some mortals tends to surprise me." His deep sea-green eyes bored into her own ones, as if reading her thoughts and the current plan she had and why she was suddenly heading back to America. "But keep my warning in mind; not all people are who they appear." He flashed her a blinding white grin, his teeth a lot cleaner and all intact, which was not what Kris would have expected.

Kris blinked, and he was gone in a sudden ocean gust, the boat having mysteriously vanished along with it.

"Odd," she thought. "Self lighting newspapers, burning ponds with murder codes, and disappearing boats and people. I doubt this day can get any crazier."

She didn't have to wait long to challenge that, after asking another local where the nearest airport was. They looked at her for a minute, pointed towards the woods, and said the airport was on the other side of the bridge. Just a quick trip through the forest they said.

Two days later, in the forest, all alone and poor cell phone reception, limited supplies and no water, she stumbled upon the banks of a river. Deciding to follow the flow of the water, and leading her another mile upstream, she found the bridge.

The river was almost twenty feet across, shallow near the banks and heading deeper towards the middle. Even from the banks Kris could see the river was rapid and too deep. She took a step back from the large stream and stood, staring at the bridge.

"Hello, can I help you?" A voice behind her suddenly asked, and Kris almost tripped and fell into the river. When she saw the woman's face who asked- a girl maybe a few years older than herself, standing just a few feet away like she had just _appeared_, and Kris couldn't help but wonder how she managed to sneak up on her like that.

"Yes, I need to get across this river." Kris said. She pointed to the bridge. "I'm taking that across. Bye."

"You shouldn't do that," and suddenly the woman was in front of her. "The bridge is in disrepair. You should take the ferry." She indicated with her hand in a gesture towards a tiny dock and a small ferry floating on the bank's edge. Kris blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes with her hands, wondering if she was seeing things. How did she miss that before?

But something didn't feel right. "No, I was told to take the bridge." Odd, if the person said to take the bridge, they should have thought about mentioning a ferry. Kris stepped away from the girl and walked to the edge of the bridge.

When she peered over the bridge, Kris' heart sank. The bridge was in definite disrepair; the rails were ripped off or falling into the rapids below it. The boards to the bridge were either cracked or had fallen out already, leaving giant gaps between steps and the rest looked about ready to collapse.

Kris walked back over to the girl, who was smiling smugly at her, like she had just beaten her at a fun game. Kris scowled and marched up to her. "So. About that ferry ride...how much does it cost?"

"Free of charge," the girl said cheerfully, as if giving people free ferry rides for free was going to make her day. Kris tried to remind herself of what she told herself- People can be nice.

But someone, the old man's words came back and repeated over and over. "Not all people are who they appear."  
With that foreboding thought in mind, Kris locked her jaw and kept a straight face as she stepped on the ferry and waited to be carried across.

* * *

When the girl turned in the center of the water suddenly, and started flowing upstream with the river, Kris asked her what she was doing.

She raised an eyebrow at Kris, her nice smile fading. "I am taking you across the river."

"Across is over there," Kris pointed to the other side of the river bank. "This is a ferry ride in the wrong direction."

"Nonsense!" The girl wasn't smiling now. "You need to get to town, don't you? You can't possibly wander through the woods and get lost again, can you? I know a shortcut."

Kris was trying not to frown. "Okay," she said, but she cast questioning glances toward the girl every once in awhile, trying to decide if she was being genuinely kind or trying to be a creeper. Kris' optimistic view in mankind was leaning towards the first, but her gut was telling her it was more likely the latter. Even her optimistic mind always looking for the nice part in people was telling her it was more likely the girl was just crazy. Then again, Kris was traveling across the entire country to find her ex-boyfriend and stop by and make sure he was alive.

The water turned faster underneath the rickety ferry. Kris gripped the side of the boat, trying to stay on the ride. Was it her imagination-because it had been playing tricks on her all day- or was the river getting rougher?

"Yo!" Kris called out. "When are you gonna dock this boat?"

In a flash the girl was standing in front of her, as if the air around her blurred with speed as she appeared. "Foolish mortal," she said scathingly, her back crouched like a cat ready to pounce. Kris hesitated. Yep, she had definitely gone crazy and her mind was playing some sort of joke on her.

"Uh." Kris said, because she was now convinced this girl was a wacko, and the way she was looking at Kris looked...evil. Beyond evil. Murderous. Her hand clasped around a solid loose object sitting behind her hidden cleverly under the railing for situations just like this.

"You have so much faith," the girl laughed cruelly. "But in the wrong people. Your world is not what you think, mortal girl."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kris asked. The girl sniffed the air as if smelling something unpleasant.

"Because you are. Mortal." she said the last word like it was a curse. "You have been lied to, little girl. What about your so called friends from Manhattan? They never told you the real truth about their lives, did they?"

Kris swallowed uncomfortably. She had always assumed there had been some kind of secret between Leo and his friends. They always talked about some sort of war, but when they noticed her coming their voices went quiet and went to talk about other things. They didn't look like soldiers, from the outside, but if there was anything she had been taught today was that you could never know what a person was like by looking at their exterior.

"Of course not," the girl seemed to sympathize. "They wouldn't let a harmless mortal girl like you into their troubles. What about your little boyfriend, Leo Valdez? He has many enemies, like that upstart Percy Jackson." Her face soured. "I never liked that boy. Luckily, the dark rising has begun, and they shall face their own doom in their own time. But I am not here to strike a blow to the demigods just yet," her golden eyes zeroed on Kris and her shaking knees. "I will take the lives of their friends first. Percy Jackson will regret the day he renounced Kronos and Gaea, and now the father of hell shall claim him as his own!" A crazy smile danced on her blood red lips. "Yes! The gods will not be able to stop this rising, because it is the fight of their weak, lesser children."

Kris cleared her throat. "You have been smoking something weird, because you are crazy."

She glared at Kris, her hands jutted out in an awkward position. "You won't be the first to die, mortal." she said. "Perhaps I'll pity you with a painless death."

"Not today crazy bitch, I got plans for living." Kris snatched up the object she had wrapped her hand around- a giant red crowbar- and slammed it against the other girl's face. The other girl staggered, and Kris made a run for the opposite end of the ferry. She looked over the edge, and her heart gave a frantic pace of adrenaline.

Not to many meters away, the river appeared to stop. The ferry rocketed as it hit the side of a clump of rocks, spinning in terror towards the edge of a waterfall.

"Dammit," Kris said. She should have taken her chances with the bridge.

"Die!" The crazy girl was back, but when Kris turned to strike her she literally had a heart attack.

The seemingly normal girl she had met at the river banks was now a monster. Her eyes were glowing gold and bloodshot red, and her nails had grown in length. Her black hair was spiraling out of control, frizzing and there was a large bump on the top of her head where Kris had smacked her with a crowbar.

The monster girl took a swing at Kris, but she ducked and ran under the legs of the girl. She spun around, hissing, and Kris got a good look of the girl's teeth. Fangs. _Vampire fangs._

"Dammit, this Twilight thing is ruining my parade." Kris huffed and ran up the steps to the steering quarters (captain quarters?) and locked the door. It wouldn't keep Crazy out for long though, so she picked up a chair and put the backing up against the doorknob.

Looking around frantically, she saw a tiny staircase. Not caring where it went, she clambered up it as she heard screams from outside of "Mortal girl! Get down here so I may kill you!"

Kris burst out of the claustrophobic stairwell and stood on a four by four board on the top of the ferry where the flag was hanging. She wobbled dangerously towards the edge, while the boat teetered farther and farther to the side.

The vampire girl launched herself on the board. Kris steadied herself and almost fell off again.

"I'll admit," the girl said casually, because she knew Kris was trapped and the boat was nearing the edge of the waterfall. Closer. "You remind me of another mortal with determination and clear sight. You don't have to die this way."

"I'd prefer not dying at all," Kris said, searching for her phone. "I'll hit you with this again if you want." Vampire crazy didn't seem to want her offer, and glared at the phone.

"That was how we tracked you," Vampire girl said proudly. "Demigods over a phone are quite easy to locate."

"I'm not a demi-whatsit," Kris said. "Like you said, I'm a mortal."

The vampire screeched, baring her fangs. "Not you! The demigod who called you and his friend!"

"Percy?" Kris was appalled. "Leo? The others? They were all..demi...dogs..."

"I rather like demigods in hot dogs," the vampire girl mused. "With a side of chips and blood-flavored ketchup."

"Ew," Kris said.

The vampire smiled evilly. "Although it looks like today I will be having mortal hot dog. I don't usually try for girls, but your sight is a little too clear for my taste, mortal!"

Kris backed up against the edge of the board. "You're a vampire?"

The vampire looked offended for being called a vampire. "No! Vampires are myths based off us, the original vampires. I am an empousa, who brings suffering and death to all of mankind! I eat demigods with greater skill than you for breakfast every day!" She advanced on Kris, making the weak unsupported beam strain and make groaning creaks.

Kris felt a dry desperate feeling crawling in the back of her throat, almost like a scream trying to reach her mouth. But she wouldn't scream, and she wouldn't cry, or beg for mercy, because crazy people don't have mercy.

If she timed this right... Kris didn't have any intentions of dying by vampire today. That would be the last thing on her list. She'd rather fall off a cliff into the darkest corner of hell than be killed by a vampire, the one thing that would be the most ironic. "Oh, haha, a girl with the same name as that Twilight actress was killed by a vampire." Haha, NO.

Kris almost smiled as she felt that weight start to leave her. "Sorry, my blood isn't very tasty."

The va- okay, empousa thing- looked surprised. "Nonsense, I'm hungry. I could eat a raw demigod, I'm so hungry! They don't serve demigod flambe on airlines, so disappointing!"

Kris was silent, her mind roaring and she waited as the empousa took another step. As she was hoping, the floorboard snapped and shook, and the vampire went down with a surprised scream.

She felt so relieved she might cry, but then there was the problem about the approaching waterfall. She leaned over the hole, looking for signs of the vampire, when the girl's face popped back up, gold dust collecting in the air and shaking violently.

"You," the empousa snarled. "Are as annoying as a demigod." Kris stumbled back in surprise. The evil smirk started to return to her face.

"You're dead," Kris was shaking. "You- just-"

"As a matter of fact," The empousa started to face away. "You are wrong. You are dead, now, mortal. I guess your blood is too sour anyways."

The empousa's smile was unwavering and Kris didn't have to turn around to know what was happening. Before she could even try to run or cling to something, the entire world tipped sideways like someone shaking a snowglobe, and everything fell in slow motion.

The front of the ferry spun as it fell, Kris' shirt flapping in the wind as she finally-screamed-at the approaching current of water.

Kris didn't remember hitting the water. She just remembered almost praying- don't let my family find my body. Don't let Leo ever find out. Let that vampire bitch burn in the deepest, darkest hole of hell there is. Don't let them mourn. And I'm sorry...

The current was strong under the pounding of the walling, gushing water. Her eyes were closed and she was being pulled with such force downstream, her body hitting rocks and being thrown against the river bottom. Her lungs burned in protest and the light in her mind started to dim.

Drowning, Kris thought, was quicker and was not painful. You just slipped away. Drowning now, seemed like an endless hell, and the water felt more like a million wasps stinging against her skin and her lungs being thrown in a burning fire.

She tried not to swallow water. It was cold and choking her, choking and dimming, as she was being thrown back and force between the current.

Her arms were flailing, at any desperate attempt to reach the surface and get air. Air, she thought. Never had she been so grateful for the oxygenated world, but now it was too far away, yet so close to her reach.

Her stomach slammed into a pointed rock, and her mouth burst open in a guzzle of bubbles. She tried to reach out to them and pull them back, fill her lungs again, but now water poured into her mouth and through her throat. She gagged and screamed and swore in her mind, but it was useless, because now everything was on fire.

She retched and swallowed more water, her lungs giving out and descending into darkness.

Oh, the irony, she thought. To be born in water and drown in it.  
The irony to have learned a lesson about mankind today and the rest of the world- not everyone is as it seems. The old man and his twinkling green eyes, who somehow knew her fate and tried to warn her. If only she had listened.

Leo, who had once told her that nothing in life was hopeless, as she was pushed against the river floor and scraped her face against the rocks, her limbs falling limp and sinking even further and weighing her down.

Not everyone is how they appear, he said.

But when they found her, many weeks later, by a fisherman simply going out to tie ropes in the water and thinking she appeared alive, it wasn't as she appeared.

Because life wasn't an appearance, when they shook her head and it lulled to the side and water flowed from her empty, unbreathing lips. Because life didn't appear like that, when you are breathing and moving and talking and living.

Life was because life _was_, and now in Kris' body, it wouldn't appear.

* * *

_How It Should Have Ended_

_She cleaned a dirty coffee mug with the bottom of her apron, drying it and setting it back on the rack. The shop was alive with customers, each of them talking and drinking with friends or sitting and sipping their drink and working on their laptops._

A couple was sitting in a booth, the guy fooling with the paper menu and making faces behind it. His son sat across the booth, giggling and clapping his hands at his father and shrieking with happiness when his father's face appeared behind the sheet of paper. His wife smacked his shoulder and readjusted the toddler on her shoulder, before getting up and saying something to her husband. He nodded and went back to playing with his younger son and the tiny baby basket next to him.

Kris walked over with a kid's menu for the little boy, her shoes making hollow sounds as she walked to the table. "Here you go," she said, smiling at the little boy.

She turned to the man, preparing to ask him what he wanted to drink, when she stopped and looked at his face.

He looked just as surprised. "Kristen?"

She stared back at his eyes, the tiny boy sitting across from him, one empty baby basket and one with a tiny sleeping girl with dark curly hair.

"Leo?" she asked.

* * *

**REYNA**

Reyna officially hated the entire month of April.

Well...most of it anyways. First, her birthday would come up on the second of April, leaving giant Roman festivities and other shit she didn't care about for two days. Yay. Reyna didn't like shit, didn't tolerate shit, and didn't celebrate this _shit_.

After her birthday (Yippeeeee) she had to deal with Octavian's new obsession over the praetor position (nothing new really) and raving about "a terrible darkness over the land" and other doomsday predictions. Percy called up in the middle of one of the senate meetings, ratted Octavian out, and then threatened to fly to the camp to teach him some discipline, before cutting the connection through IM that he had spouted through a puddle in the middle of the floor from the excessive rain they had received. That was another thing. Reyna hated April. Reyna hated the rain. Reyna hated her birthday. Reyna hated Octavian, the odd disappearance of Jason, and the color pink. Reyna especially hated Percy's interruptions through Iris Messaging.

If she had to put on a grim smile and her armor for a particularly rough week, she tried to focus on the positives. Octavian wasn't the other praetor. (Oh thank the Gods.) Her birthday wasn't _all_ that bad this year; even Leo of all people remembered to send her a present. However, it was a half-wrapped Beanie Baby doll with the tag still attached, but it was the thought that counted. Reyna found that odd, even coming from Valdez. It also had a card with a giant bite taken out of it like a sandwich, but the card said "It's a baby! :D" ...Apparently Valdez had new levels of weird the world had yet to discover.

She had a half presumption something was going on in New York as well...something had to be different.

It started the day she had found out Jason was missing.  
Things seemed to fall apart from there, going along a train of falling dominos for eternity. Nothing could be that easy.

Reyna also knew things were going on between Leo and Piper, having first heard they were having sex late at night (Reyna assumed that was a joke Percy kept making- it had _better_ have been a joke) and then actually dating. When they moved out of the apartment, Percy kept her updated on much of the Leo-Piper love scheme, as much as she didn't wish to know or hear. She even heard at one point Leo was planning to propose to her.

She wasn't expecting they would actually get married, but they did. Percy's gossip became a lot more strewn out and less frequent around that time period. Was it Reyna's over analyzation and intuition, or was Percy not telling her the entire story? ...She could only wonder what was really going on at the Manhattan base. Then again, it was only Percy's random ramble about his friends. Nothing to be taken too seriously.

On the morning rise of April 20th, the sky was entirely black. Reyna's alarm had gone off in the morning, but she thought it was being spazzy because there was no way it was eight o'clock with that pitch black night outside. Only hours after had she realized it had been correct, because her phone, and every computer in the region read the same time. The darkness didn't settle for many hours.

At five thirty nine (CT) in her villa, she had received a crazy frantic call halfway across the country from Percy, saying he had gotten an IM from Leo, who in turn had relayed a bunch of bad, bad, shitload of shit going on. It was 8:30NETwhere Percy was at, who told her a chilling tale of the experience of the New York base.

Percy had been in Florida to tour some marine biology school with Annabeth, who was also looking for colleges nearby the area. Percy had been in the middle of a tour when Leo's iris message came in, forcing Percy to ditch the tour and run to the bathrooms. There, he spoke to Leo through the water in a urinal before Iris messaging Annabeth and then Reyna in the same toilet.

Reyna had seen Percy's face come in with a disgruntled expression, like he wished he didn't have to talk to her. Reyna's own face soured. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because this toilet water doesn't smell fresh."

"Ew. Too much information."

"It's true," Percy zoomed himself in closer, and Reyna saw the edge of a College dorm sign on the door behind him. "I'm at-"

"You have ten seconds to explain why you called me before I cut the connection and your throat."

Percy gulped. "Well, I have good news, bad news, and news that is both disturbing and humiliating."

"What, did the Stolls send that Christmas video of you on Youtube finally? _America's Funniest Vidoes? American Idol or_-"

"No!" Percy sounded alarmed. "It's worse than that. And its not about _me_ either."

Reyna had leaned back in her chair, bracing herself for his long tale of worries she probably wouldn't have empathy for. "Oh no. What could be worse than that." Her voice sounded stale and emotionless, like she had developed a monotone.

"Well..." Percy seemed to think for a minute. "It's about Jason. Would you like to hear the good news, bad news, or embarrassing news first?"

"Bad. That way I can laugh through the embarrassing news."

"None of them are really good, Rey. And none are particularly funny either. And you don't have the ability to laugh."

"If you say so."

"Well, good news first; Leo and Piper found Jason and managed to defeat a small uprising army from Tartarus and dispatched them."

"They found Jason?" It was hard to hide the excitement and sudden interest in her tone. Percy's face, however, remained even sadder.  
"Yes," he said carefully. like he wasn't sure how to phrase his next words. "Or at least, what's left of him."

"What do you mean, _'What's left of him.'_" There was a threatening edge to her tone, a little clipped, like she was about to strike. Percy flinched.  
"That, is another story, which I'm still getting the details for. I just told you the good news. The disturbing news is that in the middle of that battle, Piper um...how do I put this? She...well she started giving birth or something-"

_"What the fuck-!?"_

"-but she's alive, I think. Leo basically fought a whole army of shit and won, then Jason showed up to fight off the last wave and...well he wasn't fast enough."

_"Explain to me again who's _alive_ and who is _dead."

"Leo and Piper are alive; Leo's the one who sent me the message in the middle of my college tour. Jason's not so much alive."

"Not so much? Either he is DEAD, or he's ALIVE. Answer me, Jackson, or my sword will!"

"Jason's dead." Percy said flatly, although he sounded tired- maybe from losing all of his close friends over the course of the years. "He's dead and- _God dammit, why couldn't I have known?"_ The last part sounded more like despair, more like a hopeless wail. "_Dead_. Jesus. Why is it that everyone I know has to die?"

"We all die." Reyna said flatly. "May I just ask why you are doing a night college tour in Florida again?"

"It was available and- hey, that's off-topic! Reyna, I...I don't know what to do."

"Well, we know one soldier down. What about Leo and Piper?"

"Piper's fine, mostly, and stabilized. Leo twisted his arm funny- he showed me in the IM...gross- and punctured one of his lungs, but he'll live as long as he checks out his lung. I told them to stay at my house tonight, since there's is well...a little burned down. I think that was Leo's fault. Most things are Leo's fault."

"Okay...so I have to take a step back now- _since when was Piper pregnant?_ Please tell me it's not Jason's kid, or I'll have to kill him again."

"No. It's Leo's. I think. Actually..." He rubbed his chin. "I'm pretty sure. Don't ask why or how, you can scold Leo later. I'm gonna fly to New York in the morning, and make sure I take care of things up there."

"Be careful, there's a storm headed that way. You might get stuck here."

"I know...I'm leaving as soon as I can. Talk later, I hear someone coming. Bye." He cut the connection with his hand through the toilet water, and left Reyna staring off at the wall in her villa, lost in thought.

Jason was dead. As much as a blow it was to her from losing her friend, she couldn't pretend that she was surprised. Something about the off-way he had been, and the way he kept disappearing, she knew it was bound to happen to him someday. She knew it was bound to happen to all of them eventually. She wasn't even surprised that somehow Leo had gotten his girlfriend absolutely preggo in the worst of times for it to happen. Five years from now? That would have been acceptable. Just graduating high school? What stereotypical slut-standard had been put on America these days? Reyna shook her head. It probably wasn't even their fault. An "accident." Accidents weren't on purpose.  
Demigods were most times "accidents."  
Children shouldn't be "accidents."

Reyna wasn't surprised by any of this startling news about Jason's death now. She would have to tell the camp at muster, with the traditional send off for heroes who die in battle. _"Ave, vincentem heros. Pugnare fortis. Vivere in memoria. Numquam oblivione delebitur." Hail, conquering hero. Fight strong. Live in memory. Never be forgotten. _It was what he would have wanted too, she mused. He always wanted to die a warrior's death. _Unforgettable._ Jason Grace always wanted to make his mark on this world. He would obviously go for rebirth. He was never satisfied with even the tiniest effort. _Hail the conquering hero. Living in memory. Hero._

She was, however, finding Jason was not as predictable as she thought. After all that time of vanishing, he had returned for one last battle to save his friends from a terrible fate, costing his own life. Romans were supposed to do that, but Reyna didn't know a single Roman who would have actually been able to do something like that. _Ave. Hail._ He was an odd one, like that Percy Jackson. Loyal, brave, a little slow sometimes and a little thick, but no doubt willing to do anything for people they cared about. Percy even mentioned Leo going solo and fighting off a whole horde of monsters without any help, just to keep Piper safe.

Reyna used to think love made you weak. It exposed vulnerable points, and made you an easier target. All her other experiences with love hadn't ended in good directions. Jason had left her. Percy had never even looked at her when he had first come to camp (it was always_Annabeth_); not that Reyna really wanted much from him anyways. Once, only for a short while, she went out with that Valdez boy (it was more of coffee on the weekends than anything) but it seemed like all of her experience was merely wasted. (Don't ask how that whole thing with Leo started.) She simply didn't have time for love.

That was four days ago. Today, Reyna was wearing her armor again (from both weapons and advances from the other gender) and taking an early morning stroll through the camp gardens. She happened to wander around the camp until she found herself outside the door of the other empty villa.

She braced herself to go inside. When she pushed the door open, it barely made a sound. Percy's empty villa wasn't even locked. He must have forgotten after his last visit. Bum.

The house was cold. Cold and lifeless, kind of like her guilty weighted and hollow heart. Like the mock statue in the middle of the room, laying on the back with a pristine white sheet over the figure. Reyna's steps were echoed in the empty house as she walked across the freezing marble floor.

She pulled back the front of the cover, looking down at the glass-covered case of the friend she once knew. His face was pale and most definitely dead. Even in death, he looked as determined and strong as when he was walking among the living. Jason had arrived at the camp in a coffin-like box, which was placed in Percy's empty villa for temporary housing. (Percy was highly unlikely to ever stay in this house ever again.)

She remembered the breaking her voice had sounded like when she first saw the box. She confirmed with Percy he had arrived safely in his coffin, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. They would pay their last respects the night of tomorrow. The entire city of Rome would be in mourning.

Reyna found herself shaking with grief. Even after so many years of being bitter, she remembered what had happened in the last time she had ever seen her friend.

It had been dark at night, and Reyna was once again up in the Principia alone with her two dogs, closely guarding and trying to stay awake with her. She had been looking through the empty open window at the stars, wondering about deep thoughts such as the meaning of life, Jason, the coincidence of human existence, Jason, How Percy had survived for this long without actually dying, Jason, the assumption of philosphy, and Jason.

He came through the window, or so he said. Reyna had always remembered he'd been light on his feet. "I came to see you." He said. "I wanted to apologize."

Reyna had been frozen, her heart pounding against her chest with an unregistered frantic rhythm from seeing him. She quickly recovered, and was holding a knife aimed for his head. "You- Grace, you should know better than to-"

"I'm sorry." He seemed even sadder at her reaction than when he first came in. From the dim light of Reyna's computer monitor filling in the gap between them, even the crescent scar seemed to frown.

"Don't say it to me." Somehow, Reyna's shock was overcome by anger. "You think you can just show up and apologize to _me_, when you need to apologize to the _right_ people."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, I forgave you the moment you ran away. But you came to apologize to me- I don't need it. You should apologize to the people you let down. _Leo. Piper. Percy. Annabeth. Hazel. Frank._ Any of that coming back?"

"I'm sor-"

"_No._" Reyna's voice was more a snarl. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I can't apologize to them."

"Why?" Her voice still sounded like sharp knives aimed for him, but she lowered her own dagger.

"They wouldn't understand."

"And what makes you think I will?"

"Because you're like me. Reyna, I can't just go back. They're in danger, and it's because of me. Why do you think I left?"

"Oh, I don't know, you're _Jason._ Maybe you decided one day 'Hey, this is boring, so I'm gonna fly away and start this whole mad search to see if they care.' God dammit, Jason, what the_fuck_ were you thinking? Did you think you were going to become enlightened and become a Buddha? We're not as stupid as you might think, Oh Mighty Saving Grace." That sounded more like scorn.

"Fine." Jason's voice didn't sound angry or sad. Maybe just disappointed. "I'll leave then. You'll regret this someday, when you look back. You made your choice, and I understand. I'm going now."

"Oh, you better. I can't even get across to you how disappointed I am in you- apologize to the people who actually care. Make it count."

He was gone with the slightest breeze that ruffled the curtains in the room by the window. Reyna had sat there for a while, contemplating waking up Percy and telling him, but in the end she couldn't find the strength to do it. It seemed as if her last attempt at getting mad at him had drained her completely. She couldn't find the reason to move from that spot for the rest of the night.

Somehow, while she had been taking her walk, her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum had found her and nuzzled themselves next to her while she hugged herself next to Jason's apparently sleeping form. They whined and howled, as if they could feel her suffering and pain that she was trying to hold.

Reyna had never understood love, maybe, she wondered what had gone wrong. Then she realized she had been wrong. Love wasn't something you could understand. It made you feel in ways you didn't, and know certain things about that other person; it made you want to sing and dance and believe you could fly. You would do anything for them; jump off a cliff, reach into a burning flame, risk your life and take on whatever challenge in front of you. You'd be okay with dying, as long as that other person made it out okay.

Reyna felt sudden green envy. Leo, and Percy, and even Frank, they understood that. The rules of love were long and confusing, and half the time didn't even make sense. Annabeth was strong for Percy. Hazel was gentle and caring for Frank. Piper was everything to Leo.

Maybe, someday, Reyna had hatched a plan to retire and go to college in New Rome. Fall in love, someday. It was hopeless, she knew it seemed. Reyna hated school. And she would never fall in love, because the love she had died and was now lying in a box (soon to be buried) in front of her.  
Reyna never cried. Not when Jason left for the first time, not when she saw Piper and Jason together, not even when things had gone horrible while on Blackbeard's ship. Today was a day of impossibles. Impossible Jason would die so soon. Impossible she would find love someday. Impossible she would cry.

Aurum put his nose under her hand and whined, trying to find a way to console his broken leader. _"Ave,"_ she said, her voice cracking in one of those rare moments when her emotions could overtake her in grief or sorrow. "_Hail the great hero, Jason Grace."_

**x.x**


	41. Chapter 41: Semesters and Anniversaries

**Ugh. I think I'm over last chapter now so BACK TO FLUFF**

**Omfg this has got to be one of my favorite chapters ever xD**

**Speaking of which...o.o I pre-wrote Chapter 69 (giggle) to see how it would turn out and...  
...it's interesting. No lemons though, I dun leik doin dose  
I would die honestly xD **

**So here is back to the part of Leo's flashbacks, yay, no more depressing news. :D **

**Anon reviews: **

**Guest- O.o Who says that was the end? Wtf? I'm not even halfway done with this story lol!**

**Guest- o.o I'm guessing you're Corrected or something. And uh. Percy. Uh. -walks away- I KNOW NOTHING**

**Poseidon's Chick- I don't know, we'll see what happens when the time comes. :D**

**me- Kris died, Jason died, other people died, etc etc, lots of people die, etc.**

**So yeah. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan  
Duh he owns everything**

**See you guys next week! :D **

**x.x**

It was all Percy's fault they were at this restaurant and Leo's throat was being choked by the noose hanging his neck over a suspended wire that normal people call 'ties' but Leo called 'shit that tries to cut the circulation off from your head.'

He was trying to pry the try off with his fingers to get some air and Piper was trying not to laugh at him from the table across him.

Leo remembered the first date he'd taken Kris on once. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it wasn't McDonalds, so he felt pretty good about that. It was more of a cafe and Leo had planned to take Piper to another like a cafe until Percy came up to him with a slip of paper with an address with two tickets and said with serious demanding eyes _"Take her here."_

Leo had started regretting that decision when Percy instructed him to put on a suit, and since he couldn't find a nice enough one he had to borrow one of Percy's old ones. It was a little too long around his legs and just a little tight around his torso but other than that Leo could have passed for having a nice suit.  
Apparently Annabeth and Hazel had given the same makeover treatment on Piper, who was wearing a silky red top with a ruby necklace and a very short black skirt that looked most un-Piper like and Leo had to do a double take when he finally noticed what she was wearing.

Piper picked her hands off the table and intertwined them in Leo's. "This is nice," she said.

Leo looked around and saw just a few booths away a couple was making out in one of the cushions and he felt his eyes burning as he looked away and back up at Piper. "Yeah. I guess."

Piper retracted her hands when the waiter came over. He couldn't have been any older than Leo, and was obviously bored to be accepting orders from other couples while he was probably all alone.

Of course, as Leo waited, the guy spun around with a bored tone and a pen in hand starting to ask automatically "May I take your-?" And then spotted Piper. He froze, patted his pants with the notepad still in hand and the pen in the other and smoothed his hair. "May I take _your_order, gorgeous?"

Leo was trying to hide the painful urge to growl and say "Back the fuck off, buddy." right in the guy's face but Piper rolled her eyes and put her hand under the table to squeeze Leo's hand for reassurance.

"Yes," Piper said firmly back at him, giving no signs of being attracted to the guy. "I was hoping for the Broccoli Soup Special? With extra cheese please."

"Sure," the waiter winked at her like a casual flirt and Leo fought the urge to kick him in the shins from under the table. He looked back at Leo, who had a very pained expression on his face, and his bored tone went from flirty back to bored and annoyed. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the same." Leo said coldly, and Piper took her hand back and reached for his other one so they were showing. The water scribbled it down and looked down at their intertwined hands and marched away, obviously annoyed.

Leo huffed. "Figures, I get the beautiful girlfriend who other guys can't lay off. I'm gonna shove a celestial bronze sword up his ass and see how he likes-"

"Leo!" Piper swatted his arm with her other hand. "We're on a date! Please, _please_ don't try to kill anyone while we're doing something special!"

"Ugh," Leo said and winced. Their first attempt at an actual first date- not the outing to McDonalds- was interrupted when they stepped out of the house and were almost ripped to shreds by a dracnae sitting right on the doorstep. Luckily, Percy had been escorting them out the door and grabbed Riptide in an instant and cut her head off. Shaken, they agreed to call off the date and do it another time. Which is how they ended up here.

It took twice as long as Leo would have appreciated to finally get their order of soup and when the guy set it down on Leo's placemat he gave him the dirtiest look that could have rivaled the furious glares of Annabeth. When the waiter walked away, Leo whispered in a worried tone "I think he poisoned my soup."

Piper snorted, almost spitting out soup and offered him some of hers. Ignoring Leo's bowl then, they shared the small bowl of soup together and when the waiter came back to clean up their dishes and pay the bill he had the look of loss on his face when he saw Leo hadn't eaten his soup.

"Was there anything wrong with your soup, sir?" The waiter asked with a dark edge in his eyes.

"No, I just wasn't hungry." Leo said, and he paid the bill with his own money and took Piper's hand and walked out.

* * *

"Read it," Percy had found the book he got Leo for Christmas shoved up under his sheets. "Now."

Leo gave him a look. "Oh, haha, I don't need this though."

Percy practically shoved it up his nose. "Read. It." He said in a brisk tone.

Leo snatched the book back and grumbled as Percy walked away.

_Relationship Manual for DUDES_

And a bunch of things about the author that made no sense in context.

_"Step one: Get a girlfriend. If you don't have one yet, I advise you either a.) get one now b.) get a lot of cats because you're gonna be an old guy version of a cat lady when you grow up or c.) go re-read the manual on getting a girlfriend._

Step two: Don't flirt with other girls when you're dating someone. Why is this in here again? Oh right, I'm talking to dudes, and I have to state the obvious.

Step three: Never share if you're getting turned on by your girlfriend unless you're ready to take that next step in the relationship. Say otherwise and you might end up with a chair through your head and another thing besides a smack on the face- you get to be single!

Step four: When your girlfriend asks how pretty the other girl is, don't answer immediately but say maybe six or seven. When asked how many girls you've dated, say seven. When they ask how hot they are on a scale of 1 - 10? Say 7. Or if you're trying to be a cheesy idiot say a million and make them feel self conscious because they think you're lying. Your choice.

Step five: When your girlfriend is cold, hand her your jacket.

Step six: Even if it's your favorite jacket.

Step seven: And even if you would never let anyone touch it

Step eight: You can't be comfortable in a relationship, so it's either be happy and single or be uncomfortable and dating. You can't have both.

Step nine: Don't cheat

Step ten: Blah blah blah

Step eleven: Never ask a girl her bra size

Step twelve: She will kick your balls so hard

Step thirteen: And you won't be able to sit for a week

Step fourteen: And don't kick her back because then it looks like you've shoved your thing up her ass and she can't sit anymore

Step fifteen: Actually, avoid painful physical contact at all times

Step sixteen: Never pick out the movie you are going to watch

Step seventeen: NEVER TALK ABOUT EXES

Step eighteen: UNLESS YOU WANT TO CONVERSE ABOUT HER EX BOYFRIEND

Step nineteen: AND HOW MANY TIMES THEY MADE OUT

Step twenty: Who the fuck knows, just try to stay alive when dating in general.  
And that's all that's to it!

Leo put down the book and threw it against the wall angrily. "Well _that_ was helpful," he yelled loud enough for Percy to hear.

The book slid behind the bed and vanished from sight. And it was most likely going to remain that way because there was no way Leo was ever fishing that crap out again.

* * *

_"This week is the beginning of Semester two! All students should report to their semester two classes as on their schedules. Have a good day!"_  
"Great," Leo groaned. "I have to find all my classes all over again."

Percy shrugged from the seat across from him. "Hey, some classes might be fun. I hear there's a new gym teacher."

"What happened to Coach Fury?"  
Percy's grin was a little alarming. "Nothing."

Leo grabbed the sides of his desk and hopped the entire desk a few scoots away from his friend, who cackled maniacally.

-

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES!" Leo could hear the voice of the new coach even before he was out of the locker room. When he was in his shorts and shirt he walked out and was suddenly tackled in a hug by Piper.

"Oh my gods, we have the same class!" She said happily. "I was so upset we don't have any of our old classes together!"

"Well, just another class to spend my favorite girl with." Leo flicked a piece of her hair and they went to join the circle of students behind some tall jocks in front of the new coach.

"SO," the coach's voice was booming, and somehow, familiar to Leo. He glanced at Piper, who was frowning, as if she recognized the voice as well. "I AM YOUR NEW COACH. I HOPE YOU ALL PLANNED FOR THE NEXT SEMESTER OF SUFFERING BECAUSE THIS IS NO EASY GYM COURSE, CUPCAKES. I WILL MOLD YOU INTO MODEL CITIZENS AND YOU ARE TO ADDRESS ME AS SIR OR COACH AND NOTHING ELSE. OR I'LL WHACK YOU AROUND WITH MY BAT. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes," several kids muttered.

"I SAID _UNDERSTOOD_?" The unknown coach bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" Several more kids said.

"OKAY. Good. NOW GO RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM WHILE I DO ATTENDANCE AND SAY YOU'RE HERE OR I WILL MARK YOU ABSENT. GO!"

The crowd of seniors dispersed, muttering under their breaths how crazy this new coach was and how long it would take for him to resign.

Leo was looking from the guy's shoes, the baseball bat he was leaning on, and farther up to the face scowling behind a clipboard. He clutched Piper's hand and she did the same, as if to figure out if this was a dream. Or a nightmare.

Coach Hedge went down the list of last names. "Avery..." A girl called out from somewhere on the track.  
"Brinan..Calvian...Denali...Dianne... .Fr ans ... Fre der igo ... Gan ola ... Hyv es. ..H imm ... .Ki m.. ..J uli ann ... Lan z.. .Li ana ... Mar ana ... "

He paused. "McLean?"

"Hi Coach!" Leo said brightly, their hands still locked as their old guide looked up from the list. He saw Piper, then Leo, and cursed. "Di immortales! Just my luck I get stuck with you both again!" He glared at them both. "What are you doing here, Valdez, McLean? I didn't know you went to school here!"

"We didn't know you were teaching," Leo was grinning as he pulled Piper over. "So, what's up Coach? Beat anything up today with your bat besides freshmen?"

Coach Hedge's eyes narrowed at them. "I was under the impression you didn't want to continue school, Valdez. If I remember correctly from the last time we talked."  
Leo shrugged and Piper gave him a look. "I changed my mind. Started up here in September."

Coach Hedge went through the last of the records and put his sheet down. "Is anyone else here?"

"Percy," Leo listed off.  
"Annabeth," Piper said.  
"Hazel," Leo said.  
"Frank."  
They grinned and looked at each other. "Us."

Coach Hedge didn't look convinced. "Jackson too? And those Romans?" He scowled. "I shoulda gotten another one of those training jobs across the country." His tone lowered. "Any news on Jason?"

Piper tensed but kept her cool. After all, she was dating Leo, but it wasn't as painful for her anymore, Leo guessed. Although it was still a sore subject for both of them. "Nothing yet. Percy's been following some leads and Reyna's been leading the search in California. He just..poof."

"Vanished." Leo agreed, spinning her around. "He'll come back though, he always does in the end."

Hedge raised his eyebrows at their hands. "When did this happen?" He demanded at the both of them.

"A little while ago," Leo smirked and winked at his old teacher with his usual annoying character back. "You kinda missed us on New Years."

"No, I was at Camp Halfblood for a few days to know you two were doing things on New Years," Coach raised an eyebrow. Leo was still short, but now that he noticed, he was a lot taller than the Coach than he remembered. Still, it made Leo turn a little red and he could tell Piper was blushing. "I just didn't think you'd...you know."

"Eh." Leo held Piper close in his arms while she laughed at the Coach's facial expressions. Then he sighed. "Why aren't you two running laps?"

"Oh come on," Leo pleaded with his eyes and hands like a puppy wanting a treat. "Can't we get some uh, extra credit for all those things we did when we were off fighting in Rome and Greece? Doesn't saving the world count for something?" Some kids were staring at them talking to the Coach and them now like _Do they know this guy?_

"No!" Coach Hedge glared at Leo. "Valdez, that was on your own time."

"Pretty please, Coach?" Piper tried now, batting her eyes and giving him an innocent pleading look. "We're just a distraction to this class anyways."

Coach sighed. "Fine. Where are you going?"  
"Starbucks," Leo said.

"Fine, but if I hear you two went off canoodling then I'm gonna tell Annabeth." Their faces paled. "Oh, this should be fun." As Leo and Piper went in to change into their normal clothes and leave, they came out and saw Hedge yelling pushups and crunches. As they walked out, he yelled "Valdez!"

"Yes, Coach Hedge?" Leo asked, the door open as he was letting Piper out.  
"What class do you have next?"  
"A free period with Piper. Why?"

Leo almost swore he could see Coach wink. "Get me some coffee and a donut, will you?"

"Sure thing," Leo chuckled as he and Piper braced themselves for the cold and went to go have something at Starbucks.

* * *

A week later, Leo was somehow not surprised to see Coach Hedge walk into Starbucks on a day they had gym.

"Coach?" Leo both eyebrows as the old satyr sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Coach reached for a donut.

"Don't you have a class?" Piper asked, irritated because she had been playing a game of 'Kiss and Tell' in which the loser had to be kissed. Piper was winning, but Leo could tell she was suspecting it was just because he wanted a chance to kiss her.

"Don't you have a class?" Coach mimicked her as he took a bite of his powdered donut. "No, I can give drops you know. I thought I'd join you both at Starbucks."

Leo blinked. "Well. Okay."

So maybe Gym class wasn't so bad this semester after all.

**x.x**


	42. Chapter 42: Dentist Drama

**Hey guys! :D I'm updating again! (Yay!)  
And it's an action chapter! Woohoo! xD First one yet I think haha  
There'll be more in the future, I can promise that. O.o**

**So here we go. **

**Anon review:**

**GUest- Duh, you ask like the same sounding questions every chapter xD And I don't avoid your questions, I just don't give a clear answer :D**

**:3 So here's chapter 42. Dentists. Ugh. I hate them lol.**

**Kaloboi- these little shits are REAL. They creep the hell out of me. Like. You don't even know. They're creepy. Ugh. The remind me of karpoi from TSON but even creepier and not obsessed with grain. ANYWAYS MOVING ON**

**Rick Riordan owns and I don't! Enjoy! Review! I love reviews! :D **

**x.x**

Leo had listened to an hour of Percy complaining about math exams and trying to tutor his friend. How Annabeth managed to make him do this math without snapping pencils and trying to kill herself on the spot, Leo was having difficulty with that.

He was almost grateful when Annabeth burst through the door, her cheeks pink and flushed and panting like a marathon runner. Then Leo noticed Piper wasn't with her.

"We're going for a walk," they said. "To Starbucks."  
"We'll be safe," they said.  
"We'll be back soon," they said.

"Piper-" Annabeth panted, gripping her knees and the doorframe for support. "Monster-" she wheezed. "Flying dentist-" She coughed and straightened. "Something took Piper."

Leo launched into action. "Alright, Watson. Off to save my girlfriend!"

Annabeth gave him a look of distaste. "Uh no, if anything, I'm Sherlock. I'm better at things like this."

"Okay," Leo said. "You can be Moriarty." He pointed to Hazel. "You can be Watson."

"What about me?" Frank whined, flipping off the television.

"You're Watson's hot wife or something." Leo rubbed his chin. "Percy can be Watson's dog I have a tendency of experimenting on and killing a lot."

"Accurate." Percy said, grabbing his coat and car keys. "Stop standing there, Valdez, we need to get your girlfriend! Anyone else coming?"

"I'll sit this one out," Frank said and turned the television back on. "I have a History exam tomorrow."

"I have Science," Hazel went back to doing homework.

Leo looked at Percy. "You just want to get out of doing Math homework."

"Maybe." Percy grinned. "Mission; Rescue Piper before Math Exam! Go team, go!"

"Avengers assemble!" Leo cried.

"Sherlock Holmes is on the case!" Annabeth said, and ignored the looks she was getting. "Hey, at least I didn't say 'Let's get in the TARDIS.' Come on, Percy." And walked out without any other questions.

Percy groaned. "Can't me and Leo just do this alone?"  
"Sadly, no," Leo shrugged on a coat and clipped on his tool belt hanging by the door. "Come on, follow your girlfriend so we can find _mine._"

* * *

"Over there," Annabeth hissed as Percy drove the car in between two narrow buildings. "I chased them for as long as I could. Then they vanished on the top of one of these buildings." She pointed above them as Percy parked the car and shoved the keys in his pocket. Leo slid open the other van door and jumped out, sliding it shut again with a lot force than normal and Annabeth slammed the other door closed.

Percy led them back down the alley and ducked into the street, walking briskly as not to draw attention from mortals. Leo and Annabeth followed close behind, Leo cursing under his breath. He had thought Annabeth was joking when she said Piper had been abducted by an actual monster, and now he was freaking out. A little late, perhaps, and his hands were shaking as Percy stopped in the middle of the sidewalked, covered his eyes to avoid the glare of the sun and said "Well, damn. Those monsters got a nice business going on here."

Leo squinted and made an attempt to read the sign Percy was talking about. Several minutes later he managed to make out _Diluka Dentists and Orthodontist_in tiny red print.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get in?" Leo whispered, when he glanced back down at his friends as they walked up the steps and into the lobby.

The receptionist was glaring at them coldly as they walked in, and when Leo looked back at Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth hastily whispered. "We improvise. A lot."

"Ugh, I hate plans like these," Percy grumbled.  
Their attention was drawn as a guy walked into the room, a scrubber mask over his face and cold glinty eyes. Leo didn't spot wings on him, but that didn't say much. The mask covered up his mouth but if he could see through it it might have been a twisted smile, that matched the crazy twisted excitement in his eyes.  
"That's him," Annabeth hissed. "I'm sure of it."

The dentist smirked at them, his rubber gloves twitching and Leo saw- was that a tail?- flick behind him, because he knew they were demigods and they were going to have to come up with a better plan and fast.

"Hello," the dentist said, his dark gleam in his eyes shining brightly. "I'm Dr. Diluka. Are you here for an appointment?"

* * *

Leo felt a plan forming in his mind almost instantaneously. There was only one way out of this.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "I have an appointment, right now at-" He glanced down and checked his watch. "Five after five, which is right now, and I'm here and yeah everything's cool, I'm not late." He glanced at Percy and Annabeth with an expression like _Everything is really not cool, RUN!_

"Did you sign in?" Doctor Creepy asked.

"I am about to," Leo reached for the sign in sheet. Annabeth reached forward and placed her hand over the paper and hissed "What the hell are you doing?"

"Plan," Leo's mind spun. "You sneak around and look for Pipes, I'll keep this guy distracted."

"We can't let you go in there alone," Annabeth's grey irises were too intense to stare directly at. "We're coming with you."

"Shit," Leo said. "Plan plan plan, you know it Annabeth, the best way is to split up and I go in. 'Sides, if things get bad I can just start a fire and evacuate the building with a little fire."

"A little fire?" Annabeth looked even more disturbed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Valdez. We'll look for Piper, and come back and get you."

"Sounds good," Leo said out of the corner of his mouth as he signed the sheet with messy handwriting and pushed Annabeth back to Percy. Percy was gaping, as if trying to understand what Leo was planning.

Doctor Stalker walked over and looked at the sheet. He obviously knew Leo wasn't on the list, but he checked it off anyways. "Right this way, Mr. Valdez."

He put an arm behind Leo to lead him out (Leo didn't take it as a friendly gesture), and Leo glanced back once more at his friends. Annabeth looked concerned and Percy was already bothering the receptionist to distract her and take a look around.

The wall cut him off and Leo disappeared into another room.

* * *

"Have a seat," the Doctor's voice sounded even more disturbing in the dark. A single lamp was lit over a chair and Leo swallowed and settled himself into gently. The gesture "Have a seat" sounded more like an order to him.

Diluka stretched his giant rubber gloves, his orange cat-like eyes glancing over Leo. "So, Mr. Valdez, have you been brushing?"

"Uh." Leo was trying to come up with the rest of his plan. What had Annabeth said? Oh, right._improvise_. "Yeah."

"We'll see," Was the response Leo got and he reflexed and flinched away. Before he could do anything else, there was a loud _Claclunck Ka-Clamp!_and something cold and metallic brushed against Leo's bare wrists and the area between his socks and his pants.

"Oi, uh," Leo tried to move his hands. "What's this?"

The doctor's eyes loomed over him. "Just some restraint," he said with a little too much cheerfulness. Leo shuddered on impulse as he felt strange rubbery bands going over his cheeks. He clamped his mouth shut and hoped the guy would give up and go away.

"Now now," he teased. "Don't get testy, I need to see those pearly whites."

"MMhhhnuuhh!" Leo shook his head and tried not to panic. Instead, the doctor sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Something wrenched Leo's mouth open and a sharp stinging sensation filled his cheek. "Hugghhaaggddd?" Leo asked, suddenly not feeling anything in his mouth.

"Oh," the dentist explored his mouth with a little mirror. "Your teeth are all crooked, that won't do. And you appear to have cavities...everywhere! I'll have to take all your teeth out." He grinned at Leo like that was the best news ever. Leo would rather keep his teeth inside his mouth- _all of them_.

"No!" Leo tried to say but it came out as "Ngggahhh!"

The dentist made a tsking noise as he washed his hands, but still wearing his gloves. I'll prepare your teeth first," he said and shook his hands dry and taking out some rather large and disturbing tools in which he would rip Leo's teeth out.

Leo really hoped Percy and Annabeth would find Piper soon, so they could get out of here and Leo could run away.

"Hmm," the dentist mused. "I think I should place the braces on first, and then take all your teeth out. Much more painful that way."

"You're a sadistic bastard," Leo tried to say but again came out as "_Nuggughh Nussaagaagghic Nasgghsterrg,_"

Dr. Diluka dropped several metal things onto the tray beside Leo's encased chair. "First the bondant," he hummed and used a large toothbrush to thoroughly clean all of Leo's teeth.

Come on, Leo thought. Where are Percy and Annabeth?

Leo felt pressure on the sides of his teeth as Crazy dentist started to place a liquidy substance over all of Leo's mouth. "Oh, I love my job," he said, his smile hidden behind a giant scrub mask.

Leo made several attempts of yelling for help, but doubted anyone could hear him. Whatever the dentist injected in the side of his mouth wasn't helping matters, because he couldn't feel his tongue and it was slowing down his ability to think. "Ngggaaaahh!"

"Oh shush, screaming does nothing for you," Doctor Crazy should be subscribed into a therapy session. "What is your favorite hobby?" "Scaring the living shit out of children until they scream."

Leo tried to removed his wrists and slide them out of the cuffs but they were wrapped so tightly around his hands he was starting to lose circulation in them. The outcome of this situation was not looking hot for Valdez.

The dentist was already pressing something against each of Leo's teeth and using a purple light to make them dry and harden, and strapped a metal wire and snapped them into each of the braces. He sat back and admired his work, when it hit Leo. Hot. Yeah, things were about to get heated up in here.

The dentist was starting to reach for a rather large pair of plyers to start the long task of removing each of Leo's teeth, and as he put a hand over Leo's shoulder to keep him from moving his neck, Leo burst into flames.

The dentist screamed and retreated his hands. Leo was done waiting for his friends, they either had to leave now or he was going to be the only teenager with dentures at the age of eighteen. That didn't appeal to Leo as much, although on the positive spin he would never have to brush his teeth. But he didn't want false teeth.

The fire licked around him, the metal cuffs slowly turning red hot and soft enough for Leo to apply pressure and snapped off one of his armbands. He yanked the other one off, and reached down to remove the ones around his ankles. Dentist Diluka was shrieking in pain, holding his hand were Leo had burned him. Leo launched himself up, the numb feeling in his mouth still there but fading.

"Sorry you sadistic piece of shit, I don't actually have enough money to pay for this, bye!" And bolted out the door, the monster's howl of pain behind him echoing through the walls as Leo pushed back into the lobby.

The lobby was empty, the receptionist having fled, whether monster or mortal, Leo didn't care. Maybe Percy had cleared out the building and the only thing standing out was the door near the side where Leo had gone behind was wide open with a wide berth of stairs leading down to Gods-knows-where. A cry of "You will pay, Leo Valdez!" brought Leo running down it, balancing himself against the walls as he ran.

He raced down the steps and saw an odd sight in front of him- one that even his wild imagination couldn't have dreamed up. He saw a giant army of gnomes standing in a circle, holding Percy and Annabeth above their heads, their eyes filled with malice and cruelty, and Piper wearing the most ridiculous outfit and hanging from the ceiling.

Percy was shouting curses that rebounded off the walls and Annabeth was kicking and punching gnomes in the face. Piper was gagged with what looked like a pair of old filthy underwear and her clothes were covered up by a large bulging dress made entirely of rags.

As Leo took a step forward, he realized they were chanting something as they circled Percy and Annabeth around a rather large pot with hissing boiling water filled to the top. _"We make our sacrifices to the Kolaboi Queen, who will rule us for all eternity."_

"Stop that!" Leo yelled, trying to get their attention. Sadly, it worked, and a hundred pairs of eyes glared up at him with evil intentions. The gnomes Leo had thought were cute at first glance- had dark eyes and large pointy noses with lots of warts and moles. Their hands were larger than anything else and made no sense proportion wise with the rest of their bodies, and they all wore red, green, and blue overalls stained with blood, sweat, dirt, and other things Leo didn't want to know. Leo squeaked "Is there a garden gnome sale going on at Home Depot?"

There was a loud explosion marked off the wall, and the crazy dentist Leo had attempted to kill hopped out of a curtain of smoke. "That was a clever trick, demigod, but you can not defeat us."

The dentist fell apart in several seconds- the face and mask slid off to reveal an ugly garden gnome and the clothes fell in a puddle around them, several garden gnomes stacked one on top of the other. Percy swore in several girlish shrieks, along the lines of "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" and Annabeth yelped. "Kolaboi! Shit!"

"Uh, nice goblins," Leo tried desperately. "Just a friendly demigod, looking to go home and take his friends and girlfriend with him."

The nearest gnome- or kolaboi- as Leo assumed, gnashed its teeth and growled. Leo stepped back quickly. "You're a creepy little fucker, so get out before I light you all up on fire." To emphasize his point, his hand burst into flames.

"Oh god, it's Mr. D!" Percy exclaimed, pointing in horror to the puddle of clothes. "They disguised themselves as Mr. D! That is fucking creepy, oh gods!"

"Yes," the lead garden gnome/kaloboi stood proudly. "We have a special power to shapeshift into Dionysus, and it comes quite in handy when luring demigods."

"You stole my girlfriend!" Leo snapped back. "I wasn't lured here, I came to get her and leave!"

"She may not leave!" another piped up. "She will be our queen!"  
Several others joined in the celebration. "Queen! Queen!"

"You're all high," Annabeth informed the ones holding her above the air. "I recommend several sessions of therapy."

"No therapy!" The lead kaloboi barked. "We shall order our sacrifices into the cauldron of fright and sacrifice them to our lord Dionysus!"

"You know," Leo said aloud. "I've come to the conclusion the followers of Dionysus are pretty fucked up- first the Maenads and now these little shits trying to sacrifice us. This guy sounds like a real party."

"Grab him!" One shrieked. "Sacrifice!" The other took up the death chant. "Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"

Piper closed her eyes above them, her swearing shrill and perpetually loud.

Several kaloboi grabbed Leo and hoisted him above the pot. "He will be our first!" they cried. "Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"

"You little pricks," Leo sputtered. "You're all sick!"

"Into the cauldron!" One squealed, and in a flurry Leo was sliding into the pot of water.

Leo hated water. He wasn't good at swimming, and since he was the fire guy, it was his polar opposite. His head knocked against the side and his eyes were shut as he tried to feel the bottom and push up. At least since he was immune to heat the boiling water wouldn't bother him.

He thrashed his arms and sank further. Never had he wished to be like Percy, to be able to breathe underwater. He was drowning. Dammit.

Leo kicked his legs against something and banged his head on the edge. Now, almost nearing consciousness, he saw a bright light in front of him and...  
The pot tilted to the side, and Leo was suddenly being flushed out.

He rode the water out like a giant tidal wave, skidding across the floor and coughing water. Gnomes were being swept around from the burst of water, and was somehow unsurprised to see Annabeth kicked gnomes over into walls with her feet like she was playing soccer, and Percy waving his arms around in formation and thrusting jets of water around and hitting gnomes into other objects. One overshot and was thrown into the ceiling, and plummeted back down and fell with a little squeak- like Percy had trodden over a dog toy.

Leo rushed over the side and climbed aboard the upside down cauldron. His fingers trembled as he untied Piper, who dropped into his arms and gave a cry of relief- and several swears cursing gnomes and kolabos and other things. "Fuck fuck fuck shit shit stupid motherfucking gnomes I'm gonna kick one all the way to fucking _France_and-"

Leo slid down the pot with Piper in his hand, and they joined the others in the field. Most of the kaloboi had scattered and were already getting their asses kicked across the room by Annabeth or being tossed around by Percy's water park ride.

Piper kicked one angrily in the groin, who toppled over and then was kicked by Annabeth into the farthest wall. Leo kicked a few but mostly picked them up while still on fire and they disintegrated in a flash of powder. Since they were followers of Dionysus they must have been filled with alcohol or something and when near fire combusted on the spot.

When the last kaloboi was either monster-poofed back into Tartarus or already had their asses whooped by Annabeth and slammed into walls by Percy, they all looked at the last one- the leader.

The dentist Leo had before was giving a nervous smile. "Now now, you wouldn't kill a guy who offers free cleaning treatments?"

Piper picked the kaloboi up by the pants, and held it out in front of her with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. The king kaloboi smiled nervously.

"Now, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding, hehe-"

"Percy? Leo?" Piper implored, not taking her eyes off the little gnome. "Would you lift up the cauldron a little?"

Leo and Percy raised their eyebrows and worked together to lift up a tiny edge of the cauldron. Piper squatted, still holding the kaloboi in front of her.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Piper growled. "I have a boyfriend, and he will kick your ass to Mexico if you ever try this again. In fact, I'm pretty sure we all would, but I hope you think about this in _time out." _She flung the kalobai who wailed in loss and despair as he slid under the cauldron and Leo and Percy dropped the side and heard his little screams and his tiny fists banging against the side of the pot.

Percy and Annabeth locked eyes with one another and said "I love you," and kissed shamelessly with too much passion for Leo's eyes to handle. He looked away, as Piper ripped off the rags of her dress and shuddered.

In a heartbeat she was hugging him, and Leo rubbed her back and she looked up to him and kissed him for a moment, before Leo groaned and pulled away.

"Sorry," Piper mumbled, not realizing she had hurt him.

Leo pressed his jaw tenderly. "Ugh, those little shits messed up my jaw with their dentist tools. I'm a little sore." He smiled, shrugging as if trying to say _Whatcha' gonna do?_

Piper was looking at his teeth. "You have braces," she said.  
"Yeah," Leo scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think I like them."  
"You have braces," Piper repeated. "Well, I don't mind them as long as they don't interfere when I kiss you."  
Leo smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to have straight teeth," and Piper's hands wrapped in his hair and kissed him, smiling and saying "You were amazing."

"You too," Leo whispered back and adjusted his position so he could kiss Piper better when she yelped and pulled her lips away, her hand over the bottom of her lip.

"Oops," Leo grinned.  
"You're stupid braces tore my lip," Piper scowled.  
Leo gave a helpless smile. "Oh well, guess they're coming off."

Percy and Annabeth came up for air and saw Leo and Piper standing there awkwardly. The recent battle had Percy's hair looking like a friendly roost of hedgehogs had nested in it and Annabeth's hair was blown to the side. Leo looked down and noticed he was soaking wet. Piper hugged him tightly.  
"Okay," Percy said awkwardly. "I'll drive. Next time, Leo, save your girlfriend by yourself."

Leo grinned, the metal braces catching on the inside of his cheek. "Will do," and then winced.  
Percy led them out.

The car drive back was mostly Percy looking in his car mirror and checking back to make sure they weren't being followed by creepy looking gnomes that looked like Dionysus driving an SUV and tailing their van. Or he was watching Piper and Leo attempt to make out, which they gave up after Leo's braces kept catching in his cheek or on Piper's lip. So they abandoned that and just held hands most of the ride.

A few hours later, Piper walked into Leo's room with the intention of making out or studying, either of which would have been difficult given Leo's current action, and she gave Leo a look and stopped at the door.  
"What are you _doing_?" Piper asked, awestruck.

Leo had one finger with a tiny flame peering out and a pair of pliers in his hand. "Taking these off," he grunted and went back to looking in the mirror and welding off the wires. He popped another out and dropped it on the wardrobe.

"I was gonna suggest something else," Piper said, starting to walk out. "I'll..talk you to later. Bye!" She skipped away.

Leo went back to his current task of removing his braces, and he was done later enough to go downstairs and get something to eat. Piper was sitting downstairs alone, watching television and channel surfing. She looked at Leo expectantly as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Did you get them off?" She asked.

"Yeah." Leo said, saluting her and pushing his way into the kitchen to make a microwave meal. When he was done and cleaned up the meal, he sat next to Piper on the couch and was too tired and sore to do anything, so he gave her a quick peck and fell asleep next to her.

Annabeth or Percy must have come down later and put a blanket over the both of them, because Leo woke up at four in the morning with his girlfriend snuggled in his arms and a warm blanket. He smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

After several retells to Hazel and Frank, Leo had been the hero in this story. He had come in and when being dumped in the vat of boiling water somehow let out lots of firework type sparks and alarmed the kaloboi, who dropped Percy and then he tipped the pot over and freed Leo, and washed the creepy little gnomes away. Percy told many times how many gnomes Annabeth had kicked the ass of, and how Leo climbed up to rescue Piper, and it was shared on twitter, tumblr, facebook, whatever they shared over Demibook and Leo got sick of it very quickly. He was just happy his girlfriend was alive and not married to a goblin gnome and back home.

Kaloboi, as Leo found out later from Annabeth the walking Greek mythology Encyclopedia, were basically goblins/dwarves that were indeed followers of Dionysus, who took delight in tricking and frightening their victims and once stole from Hercules and when they begged for mercy he spared them only because they were amusing to him.

"Amusing?" Leo gaped. "Those creepy little fuckers were _amusing_to him? What the fuck is wrong with that guy?"

Percy grunted "No comment." and didn't have anything further to discuss on the topic. Piper was playing with Leo's hair and twisting the short curls she had cut and trying to watch television.

Percy and Frank were back to their old dare shenanigans. Percy was lining up a medium sized see-through bowl of water that looked suspiciously like a fish bowl underneath a section of the stairs. Frank was standing above it, grinning and making sure Annabeth and Hazel didn't walk in.

"All go!" Percy cleared his friend, and Frank dove off the edge straight for the tiny bowl. Piper gasped, and Leo rolled his eyes, but as Frank was about to crash and hit his head, he morphed last minute and changed into a goldfish, swimming happily around the bowl.

Percy laughed and Piper clapped with approval. Hazel walked in holding a textbook and almost walked into Percy. She frowned and looked around. "Where's Frank?"

Leo and Piper pointed at the fishbowl, and the goldfish leaped out and transformed into a bashful Frank. "Hi!"  
Hazel glared at her boyfriend. "I thought I told you and Percy to stop with the stunts!"

"It's not hurting anyone, Hazel," Frank muttered. Percy slipped away to avoid a tongue lashing from his younger cousin.

Hazel scowled at Piper and Leo. "Don't you guys have to go suck faces elsewhere? I have to study."  
When she walked out, Leo glanced at Piper. "What was that about?"

Piper shrugged. "No idea." She leaned across the coffee table and changed the channel. "Wanna watch Hunger Games with me?"

Leo snuggled in next to her, Piper's feet wrapping around his own. "Sure, but don't expect me to stay awake."

Piper grinned and focused on the move, and Leo fell asleep as he expected even before the first commercial break started.

**x.x**


	43. Chapter 43: Valentines

**Hellloooo~!  
Sorry for the late-ish post. I had a lot of exams and tests and homework but I was mostly just a little tired. I've had a...I don't wanna say hard, but I've had a...rough week. Rougher than usual. I'm tired. And hungry (slowly eats cookies hidden in draw next to desk) nomnomn**

**So here is chapter 43! C: Sorry it's a filler chapter, but honestly, the first half the story IS filler chapters. Someone asked me that a while ago why I don't have really long angsty serious chapters and that's because I WANT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY TO BE LIKE THAT  
It's part of the mystery of the story  
So yeah. You guys get pretty light fluffy chapters up until like around 70 and then the story twists and yeah that's about everything suddenly makes sense and yeah.  
So I HAVE NO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK ITS REGENTS  
AAWWW YEAAAHHH  
I'll be posting again sometime soon. Thanks for reading!  
Anon review:**

**Anonymous- HI C: asdfghjkl; I love reviewers like you xD You keep me posting honestly. xD I'm glad you like it! I'm posting now, don't be worried! I like to post often it keeps me sane from school haha**

**x.x**

"You are so cheesy," Coach Hedge informed him in one of Leo's gym class that he bothered to attend. "You're like the amount of cheesy cheese they put in the cafeteria's grilled cheese sandwiches. Too much overpowering cheese."

Leo had been doing push ups as part of Coach's vigorous workout schedule and could only huff in response. "That-" Leo groaned as his muscles shook from doing another push up. "-is some-" he huffed again "-good observation."

Coach checked his marker sheet. "Fifty more, Valdez! You got two minutes!"

"Ugggghhh!" Leo groaned. "I'm not gonna be able to pick anything up tomorrow because of you!"

"Nonsense, I saw you lift some of that stuff in the forges, boy! You carried things across the room that weighed three times as much as you!"

"I-" Huff. "-was working-" Huff. "-on my-" Pant. "-stupid-" Pant and a huff. "-ship."

Coach checked his timer. "Still a little while to go."

Leo dropped one more push up and then collapse on his elbows, groaning. "No, I'm done."

"Oh, what a shame," Coach sighed. "By the way, the timer ended almost five minutes ago."

"GAH! DAMMIT COACH!"

* * *

**Nico di Angelo: CHUUUUCCKKK NORRISSSS  
Thalia Grace: Are you still with the others?  
Nico di Angelo: Nah I ditched  
Hazel Levesque: You should come back Nico  
Leo Valdez: No he shouldnt  
Piper McLean: He stole my phone! Ugh!  
Leo Valdez: Is that why i keep getting texts from you in the middle of science asking to get banged on a desk  
Nico di Angelo: I didnt steal your phone piper  
Piper McLean: ...  
Piper McLean: Dammit Nico I was trying to come up with an excuse for being horny that day  
Piper McLean: You ruined it  
Percy Jackson: Oh gods a horny Piper  
Leo Valdez: Almost as bad as a horny annabeth  
Annabeth Chase: Wanna say that again Valdez?  
Leo Valdez: IM NOT HERE I MOVED TO MEXICO  
Leo Valdez: Speaking of getting banged I have an amazing pick up line now  
Piper McLean: Oh gods  
Leo Valdez: Piper, you are like my pinky toe  
Percy Jackson: Because i love to shove you in my shoe and make you smelly  
Leo Valdez: ...  
Leo Valdez: No  
Leo Valdez: 'Cus I knew sooner or later I'd have to bang you into a desk ;D  
Piper McLean: ...  
Thalia Grace: That's actually kind of sweet  
Thalia Grace: In a really fucked up way  
Nico di Angelo: And when you say "really fucked up" you mean "they're gonna fuck"  
Nico di Angelo: HOLY FI?KCDFICK  
Nico di Angelo: APHRODITE JUST SENT ME A MESSAGE  
Nico di Angelo: SHE IS ASKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE CUZ SHE IS BORED  
Nico di Angelo: IM BURNING MY PHONE BYE GUYS  
Percy Jackson: What the hell  
Percy Jackson: FPAHAHSHFHASFHASHAHASFPAHAAH AHAHAHAHHA  
Frank Zhang: Oh god  
Frank Zhang: Omfg  
Frank Zhang: CALL OF DUTY  
Frank Zhang: sTUPID GAME  
Frank Zhang: LEO Y U MAKE ME PLAY  
Leo Valdez: HAHHAHA I WIN  
Leo Valdez: YOU DIED HAHAHAHASFSDFSHFHAAHAHHA  
Percy Jackson: NO IMMA JOIN  
Leo Valdez: FUCK  
Leo Valdez: FUCK EH SHOT ME  
Leo Valdez: FUCK YOU PERCY YOU MADE ME LOOSOSEEEE  
Percy Jackson: WINNAH  
Piper McLean: Hmm...valentine's day is on sunday  
Leo Valdez: It is?  
Leo Valdez: SHIT  
Leo Valdez: THATS IN TWO DAYS  
Leo Valdez: UH BRB FOR LIKE  
Leo Valdez: THE NEXT WEEK**

Leo rushed out of the house. Shit shit shit, he forgot Valentine's day. Tomorrow was Friday, and Leo needed to make it spectacular or Percy the King of all Ships was gonna be on his ass for forgetting.

* * *

Piper walked into school and was pleasantly surprised to open her locker. Inside, a heart-shaped card was pinned to a bouquet of white and red roses and a tiny box of chocolates next to it. The card looked handmade, and as she opened, she recognized the scrawled handwriting of Leo inside with lots of little quick heart shapes all around it.

"You like it?" Leo snuck up behind her and was holding onto her from behind and balanced his chin on her shoulder to peer over at what he had gotten her.

Piper smiled, holding up the card so she could read it. Inside was a poem that Leo had worked on:

_To Beauty Queen,_

So I really can't write poetry for ya'  
it's honestly torture  
Which is why I'm failing English this year  
ooh but I got a nice grade in ancient Greek history -cheer-  
I kinda feel like I'm better at freeverse  
so I feel free to use profanities and curse  
It's actually pretty fun  
Coach told me to get my lazy ass to work and make something nice  
even if it didn't rhyme  
But come on I made an entire mo'loving ship and that took a long time  
like  
almost a year  
but not quite  
and I know that we haven't been together long so  
Happy Valentines day to you!  
My beauty queen  
one of a kind with that smile  
and dat ass  
NO PERCY DON'T WRITE THAT  
I am so crossing that out  
after I push Percy into a pit  
bleh this doesn't even rhyme -spit-  
Oh wait yes it did  
Haha! Take that Percy!  
So here's a poem I sorta copied and read  
Roses are red  
Violets are violet  
I mean how the hell are violets blue  
but in all seriousness  
pffhh serious people are boring 'cus they mean business  
this is for you  
Love you,

Repair Boy

Ps. Excuse my horrible poetry skills, give me a year to get used to this.

Piper pressed herself in Leo's shoulder. "That was beautiful."  
"Psshh," Leo said. "That's a lie, that sucked ass, but I tried."

Piper kissed his cheek and he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Beautiful people never lie," she said very seriously.  
Leo chuckled. "I guess, but I guess sexy people lie all the time."

Piper smacked his shoulder, the romantic feeling vanished. "Oh gods Leo, you need to know when to stop." She scolded him, but she laughed lightly and he held her and rocked her back and forth gently.

Annabeth and Percy walked over, Percy holding a small bundle of blue looking flowers. "I'm allergic to flowers," she said, shoving the flowers into Leo's hands. She turned to Percy. "Get me chocolate next year instead."  
And marched away.

Leo and Piper looked at Percy, who was grinning sheepishly. "I forgot about that," he chuckled. "As I forget every year."

Piper lightly kicked Percy in the shoes. "How could you forget your girlfriend is allergic to flowers?"

Percy shrugged. "It slips your mind I guess. I need to go find Frank and make sure he got something for Hazel. But he probably did." He winked at Leo and Piper. "Good job this year Leo, you actually remembered!" He said it like he was surprised.

"Like I remembered our one month anniversary," Leo said pointedly. "Unlike someone."

Percy groaned. "Don't remind me. I have to find Annabeth and apologize- for like the third year in a row- and go buy something better. Bye guys!"

"Yech," Leo said as they walked to class. "School."

"Yech," Piper mimicked. "Class."

"Yech, Math."

"Yech, kissing people."

"Yech, Piper's not kissing _me_."

Piper grabbed his hand and spun him around, so they were nose to nose. Leo tried to kiss her, but she put a finger between their lips. "Not until we get home," she said. "Yesterday I got my ass whipped by a teacher who saw us in the hallway."

"Hmm," Leo mused. "I think I missed that."

"On the bright side we have gym today," Piper swung their hands. "Last block. You wanna go to Starbucks?"

"I'll ask Coach," Leo promised. "I'll tell you in English if we get to go."

Piper winked and walked off to her first class. "Okey-dokey. Bye Valdez."

"Bye Pipes," Leo walked in the classroom and was slammed with work for the rest of the day. Yech, school.

* * *

"Can I go to Starbucks today with Piper?" Leo asked Coach Hedge in his free time to walk between classes. "Please?"

Coach grunted. "Are you going to be cheesy with her?"

Leo blinked a few times. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Can I trust you two?" Coach didn't look up from his attendance sheet.  
"Probably not," Leo admitted.

"Ugh, fine, go, if you'll leave me alone." Coach waved him away. "Get to class, Valdez."

Leo winked. "Okay Coach. See you Monday!"

* * *

Piper wrapped her hands around her styrofoam mug of coffee. "This is nice," she said, stirring the coffee by twirling it around.

Leo took a sip from his, his other hand tapping against the table. "Yeah," he agreed. "Can I get a kiss now?" He whined.

Piper checked the time on her phone. "Nope, School doesn't end for another ten minutes."  
"Dammit!" Leo said, disappointed. "Come on!"

"Ten minutes," Piper said firmly. _Ten freaking minutes._ "Come on, we can walk home in that time." She picked up her bag. "You coming, Repair Boy?"

Leo groaned and picked up his backpack. "Fine, ugh, you're so mean to me."

He opened the door for her still, making a big show as he bowed. Piper swatted at his hat and laughed, walking out into the February chill.

Their hands were intertwined as they walked. Leo was looking at the buildings as he passed, wondering about his own future, for some reason. He had been working on an IT scholarship since even before they had school, figuring he could do an online diploma and then go to college. How it all changed, when Percy decided to make them attend school instead. Now he had to wonder briefly about him and Piper- would she even go to the same university? Probably not, he wanted to go into engineering. Although he did know Piper showed a very remarkable interest in fashion recently. He could almost actually tease her about being a Beauty Queen- and then get punched rather roughly in the arm.

They were walking up to the driveway when Leo asked how much time they had left. Piper's nose was a little pink from the cold, and so were her cheeks, as she bent down to retrieve her phone from her bag.

"Twenty seconds," she said. "Now fifteen. Ten. Eight. Five-" She was cut off by Leo who grabbed her roughly and kissed her in the driveway. Piper dropped her bag with the phone inside, and Leo's single backpack strap slid off his shoulder.

Piper didn't fight him, but when she finally pulled away, Leo smirked. "Cheater," Piper scowled. "You broke my only rule of the day."

"Sorry, not sorry," Leo grinned and picked up both their bags and ran inside with them as Piper laughed and scowled continuously into the house behind him.

* * *

"Ugh," Leo groaned. "I thought we just had midterms! Now I gotta worry about SATS? Are they trying to kill us?"

"Yes," Percy said seriously. "I hate studying. There is so many interesting things I could be doing instead. It's not fair."

"Haha," Hazel muttered. "Oh boohoo you, you don't have to take Regents. Ugh. Stupidest tests ever."

Piper looked up from her math homework. "Leo, can you help me?"  
Leo blinked and rubbed his eyes from boring holes into the front of his study sheet. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"I hate Trig," she complained. "It's stupid."  
"I'm taking Calc, shut up," Leo said. "That's some annoying shit right there."

Annabeth called her usual threats through the kitchen door- "Insult the best math class ever and I'll come over there and hurt you." Leo didn't take her seriously anymore, although Annabeth probably scared him more than anything else (besides a pissed off girlfriend; ex- Piper.)

Percy was pressing his hands into the sides of his head like he was about to pop it like a balloon. Frank was staring at his homework with a grumbled expression; this was usually about the time Leo made his racist remark about how Asians were supposed to love homework and Frank retorted with how Leo should be working out in the fields and picking tortillas off tortilla bushes. Oh well. Leo didn't like Frank that much anyways. Leo liked to pretend they looked forward to awarding the daily insult of the day. So far the score was Leo: 198 and Frank: 175. And then the one who told them to shut up was Annabeth: 4234.238230582 x 10 ^6

"Math homework." Piper picked up the math textbook and slammed it in front of Leo. "Help. Girlfriend. Pass."

"Ugh, fine. What's your motivation?" Leo played with a pencil and twirled it between his fingers.

"Motivation?" Piper raised her eyebrows. "Why would I need motivation? I need to pass math, there's motivation?"

"How about a kiss for every correct answer? Ow!" The last part was because Piper slapped him with the math packet. "Oh come on!"

"Get with it Math Olympian, I need to get this done."

"Agh! Fine! Sheesh!" He stomped his foot under the desk irritably. "You're going to ruin me, woman!"

Piper smirked. "I'm okay with that."

**x-x**


	44. Chapter 44: Doodles

**Ugh ugh nugh I AM SO SORRY. I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH SOMEONE SHOOT ME**

**no really don't i value my life more than that statement sorry  
To apologize here is a short/drabbly chapter [with strange hints for the future! :D] but yeah I need to update more SORRRYYY**

**But I have good reasons: a. school b. school c. school d. my computer broke all last week and i was unable to post AT ALL SO HELP ME I COULDNT DO ANYTHING WOOPS i just couldn't open my doc or and was only able to do so on my phone to see how people were dealing with me vanishing momentarily**

**nugnnghghhghhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Anon reviews: **

**post- IM POSTING I KNOW **

**me- o-o**

**Posiedon's chick- :D**

**Llamasrock- LOL ASJfaljfsld;gkas;lfjasldf thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Guest- Hi darange! :D And no, I did not leave fanpop officially, I still have to update the story on there! xD**

**I AM SO SORRY HERE I'LL GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SOWWWWYYY SORRYSORRYSORYSORYSRYS**

* * *

**x.x**

Leo was doodling again. In math. While he was supposed to be learning. Annabeth was sitting in the desk behind him, glaring so powerfully he could feel her laser beam gaze on the back of his neck.

He doodled off the paper of the list of formulas he was supposed to be memorizing. _Leo + Piper_ and a giant heart circled one of the hole punches in the side of the sheet. His hands were simply wandering now, because his mind was caught on other problems and other things to think about.

The first off the top was and would most likely remain until resolved- Jason. Sure, it had taken almost two months to convince Leo that his girlfriend really did not have any feelings left for Jason and they were never ever getting back together. (Percy had started singing the song when Piper said it.) Even with Piper swearing she was over him and that she would stay with him, he still had his doubts.

And there was a dynamic in Jason's mysterious disappearance that Leo wasn't quite fully developed with understanding yet. Annabeth had only mentioned it once at their late-night study sessions & dinner & a show nights, but she had been on twelve cups of coffee and her mind was going fast enough to do the quadratic formula in her head. She wasn't able to calm down until the week after, always twitching and rambling off numbers for their math SATS and regent exams. Yippee.

The other thing Leo was keeping on his mind; Kris. He hadn't talked to her in forever, but he did get a letter from her in the mail the day before addressed to all of them and asking how school was. Percy had sent a returning message and kept it as vague as possible; no need to alarm her with the actual updates of a demigod life...or Jason.

The last thing in his mind couldn't be placed in a category. In a few months, the tenth year of his mother's passing would be coming up. When this crossed his mind he was quiet for long periods of time and uncharacteristically solemn. That was when his friends got involved and demanded to know what was wrong; only for him to tell them it was nothing and leave them all suspicious for days on end. Piper was the worst out of them all, with Percy coming in close second. He was scared of facing her more than ever, only because she could charmspeak him into telling her what was going on. It was terrifying.

"Valdez!" His head snapped back up as the math teacher had finally noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Pay attention!"

"Yes m'am," Leo grumbled and went back to working on the problems on the board. He glanced back at Annabeth, who had a _told 'ya so_ face on with a triumphant smirk. He leaned his foot back and kicked the front of her desk and she almost fell out of her chair. She went back to glaring.

As long as everything was back to normal, and Leo went back to doodling.

* * *

Leo realized too late he should have seen this coming. He had just walked into English, sat down next to Percy and went to ask him what the homework was, and Piper leaned over to give him a suspicious note from her own desk when the teacher walked down the aisle, snatched it up and stormed back to the front of the class.

The bell rung a little late, and the english teacher, Mrs. Gallavant, was glaring them all down. She was the only temper-flaring teacher that Leo had, but that was given to the fact she was heavily pregnant and would be leaving the school for maternity leave soon.

She held the paper in her fingers threateningly. "Anything your girlfriend would like to tell you, Mr. Valdez?"

Piper was glaring at the note in the teacher's hand. Leo ignored the comment and leaned back to whisper to Percy "I think her hormones are on rage again." Piper heard his whisper and snickered.

Annabeth was sitting across from them and kicked Leo's chair, maybe as a warning or as revenge from doing the same in math earlier that day. Percy chuckled quietly. "I'd hate to be her husband."

"Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez!" Hormone rage lady was obviously done with their shit, and rapped a ruler on her desk. "Both of you will be quiet in this lesson or it's detention!"

Percy sat up straight and closed his mouth firmly. Leo did the same, but he kept slumping back in his chair. Piper was watching the note on the teacher's desk.

Halfway through the lesson, Leo realized Piper was still glaring at the note on the teacher's desk. He was trying to pay attention and take notes, but her obvious action of not paying attention was too overpowering so he was staring at her. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because he saw Percy throwing tiny balls of paper at her to make her concentrate on the lesson. No effect. Annabeth kicked the back of Piper's chair to warn her that teacher alert was on, but Piper ignored them all. Soon everyone was looking in some way or another at the pissed girl in the center of the room. Even the weird nerdy boy in the back, but Leo had a feeling he was just looking for an excuse to check her out. Ooh, he'd like to punch something in the face so conveniently in the same room...

"Miss McLean?" Oh shit, Leo sensed a strong battle of wills was about to commence. And an opportunity to stall class and their lesson about Shakespeare. Even Annabeth seemed interested in this duel to the death.

Piper sat up and turned to the teacher and gave her a sickly sweet smile- kind of like the one she used right before she took her dagger out and stabbed a monster and killed it. "Yes, Mrs. Gallavant?"

"Why are you not paying attention to my lesson?" Yep, pregnant lady teacher was done with all shit in her school day.

"I was trying to, but I kept being reminded of the fact you stole my note before class started." Piper crossed her legs under the desk.

Mrs. Gallavant's nostrils flared. "You were in my classroom, and you should know to take those activities outside of my class. The moment you walk in here, you are in class."

"The bell hadn't even rung!" Piper protested. "You had no right to take my note! And I'd like it back, after class."

Percy was cracking up, and Annabeth was smacking his arm to be quiet. The teacher looked over to glance at Leo, and then Piper. "Well if it's so important, shouldn't you just let your boyfriend know at this very moment?"  
Piper frowned, as if trying to understand where this was going. Leo made a cut it out motion with his hands and sliced it across his neck as a signal to tell her to _shut up!_ before she got in trouble.

The teacher wobbled slightly to her desk, brandished the note in the air like it was a hundred dollar bill, and opened it up. Piper crossed her arms and sunk into her chair.

"Well, since it's so important, I'd like to read this note aloud to the class." She cleared her throat and read loudly as to possibly humiliate them. _"To Leo; so Senior prom is coming up, and seeing how we're dating I'm going to assume that we'll be going together. Also,"_ the teacher frowned and turned the note to the side. "_ I think we needed to talk to Nico about Jason. If anyone can track him down, it's him. We'll need duct tape and Hazel to bribe him into helping. See you back at the house! From Piper." _  
She closed the note with finality, and glared at the both of them. "Well that was refreshing, now get back to work."

Piper didn't move, and frankly, no one did. "Now!" She said louder. Everyone else started working, except for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Leo pushed his stuff off his desk, picked up his bag and stood up off his desk.

Mrs. Gallavant stared him down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Leo said vaguely. "I'm kinda sick of this class. I think you need to calm down those hormones before you try teaching me anything."

"Come with?" Percy stood up after him, and followed by Piper who took Leo's offered hand. Annabeth sighed loudly, before packing up her own things and standing with Percy.

Leo enjoyed the various shades of purple the teacher was turning. She'd always been kinda mean in class, but her pregnancy thing had totally taken a turn. "Oh really," she scoffed. "Off to look for your friend Jason? Or Nico? Was Jason your old boyfriend, and you just found a replacement?" She directed this at Piper, who looked about ready to bitchslap some sense into the woman. Leo squeezed her hand tighter.

"No," Annabeth said curtly, which surprised pretty much everyone because she never talked back to a teacher. "Actually, Nico is Percy's cousin, and we needed him to help us with something. Jason was our other friend, whom if you cared an ounce to listen to the announcements or the school bulletin, went missing right before Christmas break and is still missing. Goodbye, and I'm switching this class for another Math lab, so I won't be seeing you around. Come on, Percy. You too, Leo, Piper."

And she walked out just like that, holding Percy's hand and leaving a stunned silence. Leo shrugged and walked out with Piper, the hormone crazy lady after them yelling that they were going to be sent to the principal's office.

They never went to the principal, but long story short, they all went to the guidance counselor and asked to switch classes and were assigned a new period for English/ a new elective to take it's place. Weeks after it was rumored she had quit her job, to which Annabeth muttered "Good riddance. She couldn't even teach us about Shakespeare right without stuttering."

Well. There's helpful insight from the one and only Annabeth Chase, who gives something meaningless a different perspective of reality and what really just doesn't matter. Another occasion of messed up priorities.

* * *

"Come here," Piper said seductively. Leo licked his lips and then-

"_Sssshhh_!" Leo swung his arms around and flailed while something suffocated his surprised scream into a pillow. Piper hovered over his face in the dark, her fingers on her lips. She backed away and beckoned to him. He was still trying to figure out if this was part of his dream [which if it was he couldn't entirely trust her] or if he was awake. She rolled her eyes at him and whispered "Down the hall. Quickly."

Leo shimmied out of his bed and crawled on his hands and knees along with Piper. They shuffled down the hall silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping inmates around them.

Piper paused at her door and motioned for him to come closer. She put her ear against the door to eavesdrop, and Leo joined her.

His eyes widened when he heard a moan. And then someone, breathless, whispering "_Percy._"

More gross sounds of people making out. Leo's eyes were popping out of his face and Piper was nodding her head like _yeah, I know!_

Leo backed away and Piper pulled him back. "Listen," she said, and she bouncing up and down. Leo tried to look under the crack in the door to see what was going on and not just their perverted minds misinterpreting things.

Suddenly the noises stopped and there was more moans, and then Annabeth opened the door and Piper and Leo, who had been leaning on it to listen more, fell inside the room. Leo scrambled back and attempted to run, but Annabeth grabbed his collar and yanked Piper by one of her braids and asked "What were you two doing?"

"Not eavesdropping, if that's what you mean," Leo tried to grope for the floor and escape her wrath. "Nope, definitely not eavesdropping."

Piper smacked his arm. "Leo!"

"What?"

Annabeth cackled and dragged them both downstairs for a lecture about eavesdropping, but it ended up with Leo and Piper reminding her that _they_ had heard her and Percy doing stuff behind the door; and Hazel lectured them all about 'values' and 'lessons from your parents' and 'keep it in your pants' and then 'Leo you better be wearing a belt.' There was no peace if you lived in this household.

* * *

Leo spent three hours staring at his study packet. Then he fell asleep on the papers, and was woken up by an irritated Piper telling him he was drooling over her textbook and to go to sleep. He was about to ask her what she wanted to talk about with Jason, but she ran into her bedroom and yelled for him to go to sleep. Leo glanced back down at his study packet. Eh. He'd do that tomorrow.

**x.x**


	45. Chapter 45: Slenderman & After Jobs

**Heeyyoo!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while :C To make it up to you guys here's another chapter! :D**

**Anon reviews:**

**Guest- xD More silly things with the seven coming up soon! :D**

**Oh...you guys will like next chapter. I told my sister what it was and she burst out laughing. I just crack up. It's pretty funny xD Lots 'o random and hilarious experiences.**

**NOW WE HAVE SLENDERMAN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I wish upon a star to be Rick Riordan but the star was a fraud**

* * *

**x.x**

Frank was not convinced this was a good idea. Neither was Percy. Nico had popped in, realized what was going on, burst out laughing and then shadow traveled away as fast as he could.

Leo already had the game downloaded and had shooed everyone away from the house. Actually, he just had to mention the name and pretty much everyone ran out on errands. Hazel decided to join her brother and pay a visit to their father on news regarding Jason.

Frank was nervously playing with his thumbs on the couch. Leo was holding the laptop carefully in his hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them, and then turned the lights off and grabbed a blanket and snuggled himself in it and turned the laptop on. Frank was puzzling over this, and asked "Uh, Leo? Why did you want some guy time again?" He sounded a bit whiny, probably because he was stuck with Leo and the two of them had never gotten along well.

Leo shushed him. "Shh. We're playing the game now." The room was dark, except from the glow coming from the computer screen. Leo turned the volume on the laptop as high as it could go and then sat back and waited for Frank to start.

He played with the mouse and then turned to Leo. "What is this?"

"Click start. It's a game, Just play it." Leo was rocking with excitement on the couch.

Frank clicked play, and the instructions popped up to collect the missing map pieces through the scary dark woods. Frank wandered in his game for a little while, Leo biting his fingernails.

Creepy music slowly started playing. Frank looked confused, and then he walked into the bathroom looking houseand Leo screeched.

"No! No no no! Get out!" Leo flapped his arms and covered his ears. "You'll see him!"

"Him?" Frank turned his mouse around so they were looking to walk out. "Who is-"

"AAAAAHHH!" Leo screamed and pointed at the screen. Suddenly the dark lens started getting fuzzy and Frank forced the character to run. Leo was still screaming and Frank was terrified. They made it back into the woods, and Leo exclaimed "Why did you stop running! He's after you!"

"Who's after me?" Frank demanded. "Who is that? What-?"

"Slenderman!" Leo clutched a pillow and whimpered. "He takes your face and drags your soul down into hell!"

Frank raised both eyebrows. "Uhm, okay?"

"RUN! HE'S COMING BACK! RUN FRANK DAMMIT HE'S GONNA-"

Frank swiveled the camera around and screamed and fell off the couch. The blank white face of Slenderman was in full view, the screen went to full staric and doom pounding drums played and then a game over screen showed.

Frank tripped over the couch and thundered up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Leo untangled himself from the couch and burst out laughing.

He heard Frank upstairs, yelling and still quite terrified from the horror experience. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, VALDEZ!"

* * *

Piper swung their arms between them as they walked. "How'd your little escapade with Frank go?"

"He hasn't come out of his room and Percy complains how he keeps a nightlight near him at all times when he's sleeping."

Piper snorted. "I think you've really overdone yourself, he's gonna be haunted for the rest of his life."

"Eh. I can ask Nico to visit and show him what real fear is."

Piper swatted his chest where his jacket covered. "Can you put a shirt on? It's only like, March, and it's still cold out! People are staring."

Leo shrugged his whole jacket off, leaving him completely shirtless. "Do I distract you?"

Piper looked away while blushing heavily. "At least you're wearing pants."

Leo let go of her hand and ran down the street without his shirt or jacket on. "I feel _freeeeeeeee!_"

* * *

Leo watched Annabeth storm out. He glanced a look at Piper, and then Percy, who groaned and dropped his hands. For a minute it was quiet, except for the revving of the car engine and Annabeth driving away.

Percy sighed. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"No," Leo said as Piper said "Maybe." Percy looked at both of them.  
"We're running low on our monthly money. Annabeth has money from working on Olympus, and I have a job as a doorman under Olympus- which is why we aren't around as much. But for some reasons, yesterday when Annabeth went to check on our account to check on our rent, the bank said our account had been closed and all our money is lost. If we can't come up with enough by next week, we'll be forced out of the apartment and all our belongings will be taken away."

Leo frowned. "Well. How much money do you guys need?"

"We kept a small stash of money back at Camp incase something happened to the bank," Percy said. "But we'd still need about twenty five hundred."

"...thousand?"

"No." Percy frowned. "Two thousand and five hundred dollars. You guys think you can help? I'm gonna try and see if I can get a small second job to help, but it comes down to Annabeth getting a loan from Olympus and anything you guys can earn. You up to it?"

Leo made a fist and banged it on the table. "I can fix some cars, and maybe Pipes can do some modeling for a commercial. I think we can do that."

Percy held up his fist and Leo bro-fisted it. Piper huffed as if the idea of modeling didn't appeal to her. "Okay then, you guys have one week. Don't tell Frank or Hazel, though. Hazel shouldn't worry about this, and Frank is already considering leaving and heading back to Camp Jupiter. I don't need another reason for those two to leave."

Leo wondered what the first reason was.

* * *

He spent four hours every day after school working at a local garage. He fixed cars and accepted tips, and then walked home back to their apartment everyday.

Piper did some part-time modeling thing, and Leo wasn't sure how he how she managed that, but Piper just winked as if it was some big scandal. "I just walked into the city wearing a dress, and a man walked over and asked if I wanted to be a model."

"Okay," Leo said, but he was unsure if that was a good or bad thing if guys were walking up to his girlfriend and offering her modeling jobs.

On Saturday morning, Leo woke up and ran to his garage and worked on the first car that rolled in. It was a red Honda, and when Leo placed his hand on the hood he could already feel something wrong with the engine.

The lady who owned the car looked at Leo suspiciously. She whispered (none too quietly) to the owner if he was supposed to fix cars, and the guy laughed and said that Leo was a car whisperer. Which was true in some cases; Leo could always tell what was broken in the cars he got without even opening the hood. Maybe he should start practicing voodoo to freak people out. Heh.

Leo took out his tools and pulled them out nicely from his toolbelt while the lady watched. Within ten minutes he was done, closed the hood and handed the keys back to the lady. "All fixed, m'am," he said with a grin.

She watched him suspiciously, and put the keys in the car and started the engine. She rolled out and handed the money to the owner and put a few dollars in her other hand an beckoned to Leo.

"Thanks," she said and backed out and rolled away. Leo saw the ten dollar trip in his hand and grinned, his smile stretching even wider.

His hallelujah came later in the afternoon. He knew that the deadline for Percy's payment came tomorrow, or they were all going to have to live at camp again. Either Piper had to miraculously achieve 1,500 dollars in the next six hours, or Percy found a check book of the gods on the street or Leo got a very large anonymous tip... they were all screwed.

Annabeth had been denied her loan for some odd reason. She hadn't been happy about that. Apparently Olympus was 'broke for the time being' and had no money to lend.

Leo had been snoozing on the desk near the front, watching for the slim chance of a customer and taking a mid afternoon nap when someone tapped the bell on the desk and he woke up.

Actually, he flailed his arms around and fell off the chair, and then groggily looked up to see the prettiest woman he had ever seen in his life. For a minute he was confused, because she looked almost exactly like Piper... or if Piper had a mortal mother. (Nope, those dots never connected in his head.)

"H-how can I help you?" Leo quickly jumped up into his chair. "I-I'm Leo."

Pretty lady gestured to a clean looking car behind her. "My car isn't working, and I can't seem to figure out why. Would you be a dear and help a lady out?"

Leo stood up and marched over to the car. "I think I can help you," he said.

Leo put his hand over the hood and sensed that the brakes were off. So he opened up the door and climbed in, tried the brake and was correct. Someone had cut the brake wires.

He went back out and climbed under the car to find the wire and attach it again, and then sealed it up with some supplies from his toolbelt. He rolled out and grinned, and said "All fixed, pretty lady."

She smiled at him sweetly. "You look like a nice boy. Mind if I give you my number?"

Leo tripped as he got up. "Uhm...Under normal circumstances, I would accept, but I have a girlfriend. No thanks, but I'm honored, your highness." He bowed, and left his hand extended to help her out of a chair.

Something soft and papery filled his hand, and Leo looked up and saw that the lady was gone. He spun around and saw the car had vanished as well. Had he been dreaming?

He looked down into his hand and almost dropped it. A huge wad of cash was stuck in his hands, and he ran to tell his boss that he was good and he was just going to go home. He ran home as fast as his lungs and his legs allowed, burst into the door while waving the cash in his hand.

"Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!" Leo slid into the family room and then raced for the kitchen. Percy was leaning on a counter tiredly, holding a cup of coffee tenderly. Leo waved the cash in his face. "Papa got cash! Wohooo!"

Piper was also sitting in the kitchen, and she snatched it out of his hands. She counted it quickly and her eyes grew wide. "Did you rob a bank, Leo?"

"Nope!" Leo danced around the kitchen. "Some hot lady gave me a very generous tip when I fixed her car!" He continued his victory dance.

Percy took it from Piper, and his smile grew wide. "_Very_ generous tip, I believe."

"I know, I know!" Leo pulled Piper out of her chair and continued dancing. "Mama got cash! Yeah!"

"That's wonderful," Piper bounced up and down. "I got an offer to do a big-time modeling in L.A."

Leo stopped dancing. "That's wonderful!"

"But I turned it down. I would have to leave you guys," she hugged Leo. "Eh, they said to call back if I ever needed the money."

Leo giddily danced around her and kissed her cheek. "Not moving out today, woohoo!"

Percy rubbed the money in his hands. Then he looked at Leo curiously. "You just said a really hot lady just handed this to you?"  
"Yeah," Leo frowned. "She kinda reminded me of Piper."

Percy put down the money on the counter. "Leo, I think you just had your first visit from Piper's mom. And usually when she gets involved that's either really good, or really bad."

Piper looked horrified. "My mother...?" Then she raced out of the room and upstairs. Leo watched her leave, raising his eyebrows.

Percy was still grinning. "That just means you're going to get a lot more visits from her. Hey, did you ever get your license?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't need it, I can drive without it."

Percy took him by the shoulder and steered him outside. "Well, you're going to get your license right now while I be your instructor. Thanks for helping me out, by the way."  
Leo smiled at his friend. "No problem."

* * *

A few hours later, Percy handed him a brand new shiny license. "For the senior prom," he said. "So you guys can drive, I guess."

Leo hopped in the car and Percy took the passenger seat. As they drove home, Percy said "Can I tell you that you did much better with your driving test than Jason? I swear to gods, he was more terrified of that than anything else."

Leo laughed. "I remember that. Jason never liked driving. I get carsick if I drive too fast, but cars don't scare me."

Percy shuddered. "If I had a choice between you or Jason driving, I would have to say you, even as irresponsible and crazy as you are. Jason should not be allowed keys."  
"Hey!"

Percy ignored him. "Dance next week. And you better be going, because if you don't Piper will skin you alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going...Now let me drive in peace."

**x.x**


	46. Chapter 46: Senior Prom

**Why hello, people who take time to read stories! :D**

**I give you MAJOR FORESHADOW CHAPTER NUMBER ONE**

**You don't even know how much foreshadowing pops up in this one chapter. Like really. Whhat.  
-lets just say Piper doesn't learn her lesson about drinking punch at school sponsored parties-**

**ANYWAYS  
Anon review:**

**Guest- here's senior prom! And you bet Aphrodite is screwing around in here ;) and shit definitely goes down. But the last thing you're worried about does NOT happen in this chapter, haha ;D**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a star who's rights over PJO cannot fathom into my constellation 

* * *

Looking back on this dance...Leo was maybe a little grateful he was the one driving that night. Had it been Annabeth or Piper or even Percy could have turned out a little...disturbing. It was certainly something he knew was going to haunt him for the rest of his high school life.

There had been a bad budget cut at the school, so prom and Senior prom were set on the same night. Leo had to drive Frank and Hazel to their prom, and then drive back to pick up everyone else for the dance at a local dance club.

Percy made him wear something nice, so he was wearing a clean white shirt and a tie and black pants. Piper wore a long red dress that almost touched the floor, and a pair of red heels. Where the girls found time to shop for clothes, Leo would never know. Percy was wearing almost the exact same thing as Leo, except he had a blue bowtie and looked a lot happier to be at the dance than Leo. Annabeth wore a blue dress with frills and basically Leo put them all on the 'awesome sexy motherhuggers' chart. (No one thought that would catch on but Leo had to prove them wrong.)

When they were all dressed up they got in the car with Leo driving and went to the dance.

They saw the lights in the club even before they got there. Leo parked on the side of the street and opened his door for Piper to get out and locked the car as they walked into the building.

It was dark in the dance room, with only a few strobe lights and a giant disco ball in the middle of the room. Music was already blaring and Percy was dancing awkwardly near the entrance. Annabeth sighed and said "Let's get this over with. I have a chemistry test tomorrow."

Piper took his hand and walked with him out to dance. "Come on, let's have some fun."

* * *

At some point Hazel and Frank showed up, and Leo wasn't even sure how they got there. He just felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned around to see the disgruntled face of Frank in front of him and he yelped. Then he fell off the chair he was sitting on. (Wow, he was on a roll for falling off objects.) When he got up he asked Frank why he wasn't at their prom, and Frank shrugged. "Hazel wasn't having a good time." he said. "So we left."

Leo had a feeling it was more than that, but he didn't say or suggest anything. Hazel was talking to Annabeth and Piper, and Percy was wiggling in his chair.

"Dude," Leo said. "Go dance. You look like you're having a seizure."

Percy glared at him. "I have to go to the bathroom, but there's a bunch of guys already in line."

"Then you cut, and announce yourself as '_Percy Jackson, saviour of your miserable pathetic lives and saved Olympus twice and many other occasions so shut the fuck up and let me shit in this bathroom.'_"

"You little dipshit."

Frank was sitting at the table next to him and snorted loudly. Leo gave him an offhand comment.  
"Shut it, mayor moose. Percy Jackson has to take a dump in the bathroom, we have a crisis."  
"Excuse me?"

"Both of you," Piper and the rest of the girls had stopped talking. Piper sat on Leo's lap and he complained. "Or _all_ of you. Stop being such pussies."

"Meow," Leo said and purred.

Piper punched him in the arm. "Leo-!"

"Okay I have to pee," Percy stood up and ran for the bathroom. Leo briefly saw him pushing past other guys and yelling "IT'S AN EMERGENCY, MAKE WAY!"

Annabeth stood up. "I'm going to get some punch. You guys want any?"

Piper got off Leo's lap and Hazel was still pouting. Her prom dress looked a little ruffled, a pretty orange color that reminded Leo of a pumpkin. She looked overdressed to be at a Senior prom, but then again she had come from actual prom so...

The three girls walked off again to get punch, leaving Leo and Frank. Frank looked at Leo and Leo stared back at him.  
Frank blinked and Leo jumped up. "I win!" Leo exclaimed. "You blinked!"

Frank stared at him another moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's a good question," Leo said. "Which no one can find the answer to. Kind of like the number licks to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. Or the-"

"Shut it!"

Percy came barrelling out of the bathroom and shoved himself into the seat next to Leo. He was panting like he had run from the house to the dance, but he looked relieved. (Of both stress of needing to pee and possible peeing itself.) "I feel better."

"That's good," Leo said. "Now where did our girlfriends wander off to?"

"They went for punch," Frank reminded him.

"Yeah, sure, but I mean where did they _really _ go?"

Percy and Frank looked like they were about to kick him- which Frank did but only caused him to have major pain in his shins- before the girls actually showed up.

Annabeth was walking a little funny as she made her way over. She had a punch in her hand and her eyes looked distant. Actually, Leo didn't see anything wrong with her until she tried to sit down and missed the chair.

"Woah," Percy got up and helped her back up. "You okay?"

Annabeth giggled, which was weird [as in totally out of character] and she twirled one of the curls in her hair. "Hehe, you're funny."

All the guys raised their eyebrows at once, so it was almost comical. Percy's mouth dropped. "Uhm, Annabeth? Are you feeling o-?" Annabeth stumbled backwards and blinked in surprise, her smile a little too bright and her eyes seemed lost.

She looked at Frank and giggled. "He's funny looking," she started cracking up hysterically. "Annabeth thinks he looks funny." She dragged out the word 'funny' so it sounded more like 'fuh-nnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.'

"I think something's wrong with her," Frank said bluntly.

"No shit," Leo said. "What gave it away?"

"Guys," Percy gave them a look like '_shut up_' "This is serious. I think she might have hit her head or something-"

"I didn't hit my head, silly," Annabeth kept giggling like an idiot. "I had punch! Punch, punch! It was really good punch, all fruity tooty-" she tried to shove some at Percy but he pushed it away. "Try some!"

"That narrows it down," Leo said. "Something funky was in the punch. Probably alcohol."

Percy snapped his fingers in front of Annabeth's face and she jumped. "No, she's not drunk. Her reflexes are still good, but that doesn't explain- Wait." He held out his fingers at her. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Annabeth looked at his hands curiously and her mouth slowly widened and her eyes glazed over. "Arms," she said and took one of her own arms and picked them up with the other. "Hands," she stared at each. She grabbed Percy's face and exclaimed "I have hands!"

"She's suddenly gotten stupid." Frank summed up. "Dude, that sucks."

"Yeah, wonderful," Percy said. "Now how do I make her _not_ stupid?"

Leo leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Dude, _your_ girlfriend, _your_ problem. I'm staying out of this."

Percy glared at him. "I have a trig test next week! I need her to help me do maths!"

"Maths?"

"You know what I mean, you little dipshit!"

"Hey, there is no need to start using names."

"Leo, I'm warning you-"

"Hey!" Hazel came trotting over- like literally, trotting on her hands and feet- "Why are you guys fighting?" There was something strange about the way she was talking too, but not quite something Leo could put his finger on...

Frank noticed it too, because he backed up from her. His question sounded pleading with her- "Hazel, _why_ are on the floor?"

Hazel looked down at her unusual walking position. "Isn't this how dogs walk?" she asked. Her accent sounded suspiciously like...?

"Yeah," Frank said.

"Well, y'all know I'm a dog, so I walk like a dog-"

"Woah, wait. You're a _dog_?" Frank sputtered. "Haze, you're not a dog! You're a human being who is currently walking on their hands and knees and-"

Leo burst out laughing. Hazel raised a hand- paw, whatever- and said in a cheerful voice "Howdy!" Finally Leo realized her accent- she sounded like she was from Texas, a regular old cowboy/cowgirl/dog. It was different than the one he had, only because he spoke Spanish more often than actual English.

"At least she didn't try to sniff his butt," Percy offered, but he was trying to keep Annabeth in her chair and to stop touching things like his hair, his face, his mouth, etc. She kept giggling and acknowledging body parts he had, as well as her own. It was actually very entertaining to Leo.

"Okay, that's wonderful," Frank grumbled. "Let's just fix her before she starts licking things."

"Let me get this straight," Leo was trying to stop his ribs from cracking, he was laughing too hard. "Annabeth drank some punch and she got really stupid. Hazel turned western Cowboy, and not to mention she believes she's a dog," Leo couldn't help but crack up again.

"Motherfucker," Frank swore. "Just my luck that my girlfriend ends up with an accent like the guy I hate most in the world."

"Hey! I thought you hated Nico more than me!"

"Y'all be crazy, what do you mean '_believes to be a dog_," Hazel complained. "I _am _ a dog!"

"Sure you are," Leo grinned. "We'll call you Fluffy."

"Leo Valdez, you will _not_ call my girlfriend '_Fluffy_.'"

"Shut up, all of you!" Percy moaned. "I have a big exam next week and I need my girlfriend to help me study or I'll fail!"

"Your problem." Leo said.

"Leo can you just help out this one time-"

"_Your. Problem._"

"Fuck you," Percy said.

Hazel started cleaning one of her hands with her tongue and wagging her behind like she had a tail. Frank sat up straight as if something occurred to him. "Wait, Leo, didn't Piper go to get some punch? Wouldn't that mean she's also going to-"

Leo wasn't able to hear him finish the sentence, because the next moment he was ripped from his chair and thrown against a wall rather roughly. In a blind panic he tried to get up, but someone was gripping his hair and passionately making out with him.

Okay. Not the weirdest thing Leo had seen all night, but he snuck a peek through who was trying to rip off his face. Yep, Piper. Maybe he should have already assumed that.

...except for the fact she was trying to rip off his clothes and took the phrase _wants in the pants_ to a literal term. So. Um.

"Percy!" Leo managed to shout and attempt to push Piper away. "A little help, please!"

"'_Not my girlfriend, not my problem-_'" Yep, that came back to bite him in the butt.

"Fuck it, Percy, I'll help you! Now get- help- me- please- _Piper!_"  
Somehow she had managed to detach his pants and Leo was scrambling away from her. Percy came to the rescue and grabbed Piper's arms from behind and pulled her away. She thrashed and swore with a lot more words than Frank, and Percy yelled "Frank! Get him out of here!"

Hazel was growling and biting at the edge of Piper's dress as part of her effort to help restrain Leo's girlfriend, and Frank came out of nowhere, picked up Leo's pants and shoved him into the bathroom.

In the cold tiled room Leo finally found some peace. He was breathing heavily, and Frank tossed him his pants. Then he turned away and pushed himself up against the door as a way to stop people from coming in [but most likely Piper] or to keep Leo inside [once again most likely to keep him away from Piper.]

"What the hell," Leo managed to say as he pulled his pants back on and pulled the belt through the waist. "What the hell, what the fuck, shit," He redid his buckle and made sure it was tightened all the way. "What the _fuck_-"

Frank was peering through the side of the door. "All clear," he said. "I think Piper's talking to Percy. I'm gonna go see what's going on...you stay in here," And then he walked out.

Leo readjusted his tie. "Weirdest experience of the night already checked off," he grumbled. "This better be a nightmare."

Frank walked in again, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Piper's completely back to normal," he said. "Percy's asking her what happened and she says she doesn't remember. You think she's all fixed?"

"Well, let's go out and see." Leo said and kept a protective hold on the sides of his pants. "If something goes wrong you pull me back in here."

Frank opened the door for him. "Be my guest," and showed him the door. Leo made a face at him as he walked out, and scanned the room for any potential threats.

He was relieved to see Piper hadn't gone crazy, because she was talking to Percy in a normal tone. He was holding Annabeth's hand to keep her in the room so she wouldn't hop on the back of a cabbage truck or something, and there was streamer wrapped around Hazel's neck like a leash She barked at passing people or whispered "Howdy!" so they would stay away. It was working rather effectively.

Leo waved and Percy turned to look at him. He grinned, and Leo smiled but he was looking at Piper. She met his eyes, and suddenly she was racing towards him. He saw the sudden shift in her eyes, from calm and friendly to predatory and filled with lust. Shift.

He was about to duck into the bathroom, but Frank stepped in the way and grabbed piper. He dragged her away and Leo made his way to Percy instead.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Leo asked, and looked at the two girls Percy was restraining.  
"Sit," Percy ordered Hazel when she tried to take off after a guy eating a hot do. "Stay." Hazel whimpered and lowered herself to the ground and gave him puppy-dog eyes from the ground.

He focused his attention back on Leo. "She seemed fine until you walked in," he confessed. "I think she only gets like that when she sees you now. It's like one of Cupid's arrows- love, lust, and hate. Except her lust arrow was in the punch."

"Well," Leo said. "With Annabeth getting stupid, now you're actually pretty smart."

"Oh, shut up. We just have to take them home and figure out a way to fix them by Monday- when school starts up again. That gives us the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow."

"The problem is, how do we-?" Leo was about to ask how they planned on getting them all in the car, when Frank walked over. Piper was slung over his shoulder, cocooned in what looked like a white tablecloth. He had taken one of the fancy napkins and gagged her, and she went from being limp to thrashing wildly again when she saw Leo.

"All set," Frank patted Piper's head while she squirmed. "Who's driving?"

"I will," Percy said. "Leo should hold onto Annabeth and make sure she doesn't try to kill herself. Frank will hold onto Piper. I'll take Fluffy and put her in the front seat with me."

"I'll squash you into a soccer ball and kick you to Canada if you call her Fluffy again," Frank threatened.

Leo took Annabeth's hand to lead her out and Percy held onto Hazel's leash. "Come on, Fluffy."

"Percy-!" Frank protested, but he followed them out with the thrashing body of Piper over his shoulder.  
It would have been an understatement to say more than a few people looked at them funny on the way out.

* * *

The car ride was mostly quiet. Hazel sat in the passenger seat and wagged her 'tail' the entire ride. She had seen the car and ran to it and hopped right in. She seemed more anxious to be in the car than the rest of them. Piper was still encased in tablecloth and was seated upright with a seatbelt crossed over her cocoon. Frank was next to her, and finally Leo and Annabeth in the back. Leo had to keep objects out of her reach because she had a tendency to attempt impalation in herself with her random objects. So far she had tried to use the buckle on a seatbelt, an umbrella, and her own hands. Leo ended up handcuffing her to the front of seat with another seatbelt and leaving her giggling and being stupid the whole ride.

Hazel kept rolling down the window and sticking her head out and panting. Percy put the windows on lock and she scratched at them and made whimpering noises. This was going to get annoying fast.

When they finally got home, Percy let Hazel out and she jumped out and raced for the door, and sat near the stoop and wagged her dress as she waited for them. Frank got out and picked up Piper, and Leo rolled up the seats so he and Annabeth could get out.

They all went in together and sat in the family room. Frank dumped Piper on the coffee table, and she freaked out again when Leo walked in. Annabeth was dumbstruck by the house as if she had never seen it before. "Walls!" She clapped. "I like floors!"

Percy sighed and took back his custody of Annabeth and sat her on the couch. Frank took a rubber ball and tossed it to Hazel, who barked happily and chased after it.

Leo knelt next to Piper. Whether she understood him or not, he whispered "Don't worry, we'll get you all back to normal." She shook when he touched her shoulder gently, and he drew back.

"So," Percy broke the silence except for Hazel's growls as she attacked the ball. "What's the plan?"

They all looked at Annabeth out of habit, and she gave a dazed look and asked "Am I alive?" Then she giggled and poked Percy's arm. "He's a boy," she whispered to Leo and Frank like that was some big secret.

"We're stuck with a stupid Annabeth, a cowboy dog Hazel, and a horny Piper," Percy summed up. "Which sucks because I have a lot of tests that I need her to help me study for. So we kinda need to fix them soon."

"Speak for yourself," Leo said. "At least your girlfriend isn't trying to shove herself down your pants."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Frank said honestly. "Considering if it wasn't for whatever she drank, then you might never get a girl in your pants."  
Leo kicked him in the balls.  
"Okay stop that," Percy ordered. "Not helping. We need a plan of action."

Then they turned to Leo, because next to Annabeth, he was the only one who could plan otherwise. He glanced at Piper and tried to think of something logical.  
"Well," he ventured. "It's some sort of spell, right? It should fade on it's own, given time."

"But we don't have that long," Percy said. "We have to figure out a way to break it."

"_No shit_."

"I don't need your attitude right now, Valdez!"

"Alright," Frank ignored both of them. "We know the spell has to be broken."

"Yes," Leo mused. "It seems they've each been cursed to the extremes of each of us. Percy is sometimes a little slow- well, now Annabeth's _really_ slow. Frank is a shapeshifter who can transform into animals, and he can be kind of a literal and metaphorical animal sometimes, so now Hazel's under the belief that she _is_ an animal. You guys know me, and I'm a teenage guy with lots of weird hormonal urges, and now Piper is a horny Piper."

Percy's eyes glazed over, but Frank nodded like that made sense. "Hm, I hate to agree, but Leo's right. If we try to break them back into their normal habits-"

"-it should break the spell," Leo finished. "Or work with someone with the opposite effect. I can work with Annabeth and get her brain thinking again, Percy could bond with Fluffy over rubber balls and try to make her act human, and Frank can try to make Piper an un-horny Piper. Sound like a plan?"

"I like it," Percy said and he grabbed Hazel by the leash. "We should work in different rooms so we don't distract one another or cause problems. He was looking at Piper when he said this. Leo got the idea; he was going to be in a locked room so Piper wouldn't suddenly find him and attack him.

So they swapped...er, gave one another the girl they were assigned to work with, and Leo took Annabeth upstairs to her room.

When they got in, Leo locked the door and put a chair under the handle to keep any visitors out. It was almost midnight, and he watched as Annabeth stared at the numbers on the clock like it was a quadratic formula she didn't understand.

Leo put her in a chair, and then sat next to her. He took out a big math textbook that she used to practice problems on when she was Annabeth. Out of all of them, Leo probably had the easiest job. He just had to get something to click in her head and she would be would be good as new. Or, uh, at least not stupid.

"Here Annie," Leo tried to coax her into something other than flighty Annabeth with one of her least favorite nicknames. "We're gonna do some math! Doesn't that sound like _fun_!" Woohoo. Math.

Annabeth stared at the book and went cross eyed. Then she giggled. "Look! I see _douuuubblleee!_"

Leo tried to keep up his act of energy towards the math. "Come on, just a few problems! You'll be back to being bossy, controlling, sassy ass, and know-it-all Annabeth! You can do it, Bethy."

Annabeth gaped and her vision went far away again. She started drooling on the corner of her mouth. Leo took a tissue and wiped it off. So far; no progress. He wondered how the others were doing with their various 'patients.'

Leo took out a sheet of lined paper and handed her a pencil. "Okay, let's start small. What's four plus four?"

Annabeth looked at the paper and the pencil in her hands. She crumpled up the paper and shoved it in her mouth. Then she started stabbing her arms with the eraser on the pencil.

Leo took them away and forced her to spit out the paper. "Two plus two?" He asked meekly.

For a minuted a flicker of recognition passed over her face. Then the dull look came back. "One!" She said proudly, as if she had discovered the secret to the universe all by herself.

Leo sighed. "Well, at least she knows what a number is. How about this one?" He pointed to a particularly complicated math problem midway down the page. Annabeth loved those.

Annabeth stared at the problem, then him, the problem, and then him again. She took her finger and Leo watched with hope as she reached for the pencil- and then poked his nose.  
"Boop." she giggled. "Boop. Boop. Beep!"

"For the love of Hades." Leo groaned and leaned back in his chair far enough to see the upside down vision of the door. He leaned back up and kept telling her math stuff and hoping something would catch on. He kept looking at the desk and wondering if an option he had was to whack his head against it enough times for him to pass out. Or maybe whack Annabeth's head against it and see if it jostled any sense of logic left in her brain.

At one point he almost got through to her. She had finally understood that yes, he was a boy, and yes, they were living, and _yes, Annabeth, they were in a room with walls and floors -_ but she kept slipping back into la la la land.

Leo shoved a book about architecture in her face. "Name five facts about the Parthenon."

Annabeth pushed the book away and looked at him very seriously. Leo waited for the _aha!_ and her mind to connect again, and he noticed the clock told him it was three in the morning.

Annabeth stared at him. "You have a nice face," she observed.

Leo smacked his head into the desk.

* * *

Annabeth didn't return to Annabeth until later that morning. It was six in the morning before Leo finally had a major breakthrough and she was all un-stupid-ified.

Leo had been trying to show her some stuff on her laptop. She couldn't remember her password (for crying out loud, she barely knew her own name) but he hacked in anyways (shhh, she didn't need to know about that ever) and was going through her files and trying to make her connect with something.

She had everything on her laptop. There were designs, plans of work on Olympus, conversations from chats, pictures, and other things Leo wasn't even sure about. She had a lot of music on her laptop, but Leo never struck her as a Ke$ha fan.

He came across an odd picture. It looked like a scan she had done in a holographic image, and when Leo brought it up it showed what looked like a pipe. Turns out, when Leo opened it, it was actually a pair of Chinese handcuffs. He puzzled over why in the world Annabeth would have a picture of chinese handcuffs in her super smart genius laptop, but when Annabeth saw it she went into shock.

She started shaking violently. Then she gasped and passed out for about a millisecond, landing on her bed and then shooting up.  
The first thing she did besides rip the laptop out of Leo's hands- she slapped him. On the cheek, and it burned a lot. Leo looked at her in surprise, and held the urge to whoop for victory. "Annabeth?" he asked, tentatively.

She glared at him, and her eyes narrowed in the pissiest face Leo had ever seen on her. "What the hell," she said.

"GUYS!" Leo shouted and hoped the others could hear him. "ANNABETH IS BACK!"

"I'm back?" Annabeth demanded. "Where have I been?"

"In stupid land," Leo explained (and it sounded lame.) "You drank some funny punch at the dance and it turned you stupid. Hazel had the same and she turned into a dog with a cowboy accent. Piper got something lusty and she gets really, uhm, horny if she sees me. So yeah. I was working with you to get you back to normal. Percy's working with cowboy dog Hazel, and Frank's with horny Piper. All's good."

Annabeth glared at him even more and then punched him in the gut. He doubled over and fell onto the floor, and wheezed "What the fuck was that for?"

"Being an asshole," Annabeth. "Annie? Bethy? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Oh the things I do for my friends," Leo moaned. "I think you ruptured my spleen."

* * *

When Leo recovered from Annabeth's suckerpunch they went downstairs and waited for the others. Leo poured himself a large cup of coffee and drank it in the kitchen. Annabeth fussed over her laptop and disinfected it several times because 'Leo touched it with his dirty hands.' Well, excuse you, girl who was just saved from being mentally retarded for the rest of your life. You're welcome.

Hazel was the the next to crack. Leo knew this because she ran out of one of the downstairs rooms- on her feet like a normal person- and wailing because her prom dress was destroyed. She ran upstairs and changed quickly, and Percy walked out and stole Leo's coffee and drank the whole thing. Then he put it down, passed out on the couch and started snoring.

"Hey!" Leo whined, and peered in his now empty cup. "That was my coffee!"

They lounged around the rest of the day until Frank burst out of his bedroom and raced down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and breathed in heavily.

"I can't break her," Frank panted. "I mention her name and she goes crazy. I try to talk about other things and she asks about Leo. Then she remembers she's going nutty over him, and the cycle continues. It's madness."

"One second," Annabeth said and pushed the laptop off her lap. She walked upstairs, into Frank's room, and a very loud and distinct _Slap!_ could be heard. Hazel winced at the sound, and then Piper's question of "What the hell was that for?"

"You got too horny for your boyfriend to handle." Annabeth's response was slightly muffled from the floor levels. "Next time you go out in public, try _not _ to get in your boyfriend's pants."

"That's mighty wonderful coming from you," Piper snapped. "Miss stupid-a-lot. I may not remember all that happened, but I _definitely_ remember you asking Percy if he had boobs or not."

Annabeth stormed out and went back downstairs. "She's all fixed," she announced and went back to working on her laptop. "Although now she's just suffering the anti-climax of being horny. No one should approach her except Leo for the next day or so."

"Wonderful," Leo muttered. "This is gonna be a fun weekend."

"What a shame," Frank sighed. "Piper almost wanted the d. And Leo's d too."  
Leo didn't even have to inflict pain on him because Hazel did it for him. She slapped her boyfriend so hard he yelped.

Leo went upstairs to look after Piper. She had crawled back into his room and fallen asleep on his bed, and he smiled and fell asleep next to her. How nice; they both had matching slap marks on their cheeks from a sassy ass Annabeth.

They would be leaving on their trip to Europe in two weeks- not counting this week- and Leo was perfectly fine enjoying his time with Piper as the moments came.

Maybe a few more weird experiences, and he'd be all good. They'd graduated high school and he would go to college, and he'd keep up with his relationship with Piper. Things were looking up. Leo already was starting to see that plan formulating in his mind.

How quickly things were about to change...


	47. Chapter 47: Exodus

****

Woah It's been a while since I update this. Whoops. Sorry.  
This is dedicated to lillypad5th who is losing their mind because I haven't updated. Sorry. xD

**This is an odd chapter. Like...ugh you guys won't understand the foreshadowing I'm giving you yet but ugh Jason why you so fickle ? o.o**

**But on the bright side, it gives you some details as to why he ran away! :D  
Disclaimer: Four score, and seven years ago, I was not born so I'm not Rick Riordan  
Here's chapter 47! :D See you guys soon! (I had a snow day today yay!) **

* * *

**x.x**

****

Jason Grace's account, and Facebook connect have been deleted. Contact Admin!Leo for details.  
- Comments on this activity -  
Leo Valdez: Admin Leo would like to contact himself as to say WHAT THE FUCK  
Percy Jackson: Why'd you delete his account!? WTf!?  
Leo Valdez: That's the problem. I DIDN'T.  
Piper McLean: Then who did?  
Leo Valdez: Jason  
Praetor Reyna: HOYL SHDGdsghidfioghldfl;  
Leo Valdez: Reyna for the love of Hades stop using ur cj account  
Praetor Reyna: I can;t hear u over ur improper grammer  
Leo Valdez: oh shit it  
Reyna Diaz: Happy now you little motherfucker  
Leo Valdez: No not really because I'm currently tracking the last place Jason could have logged into his account to delete it  
Leo Valdez: Are you fucking kidding me  
Percy Jackson: FOR THE LOVE OF PLUTO JUST TELL US  
Leo Valdez: He's in New York  
Frank Zhang: ASFDJsdlfj;psdogj;sodj WHERE  
Leo Valdez: ...  
Leo Valdez: You guys are gonna think I'm crazy  
Piper McLean: We already think that so just tell us  
Leo Valdez: Y u offend meeeee  
Leo Valdez: U no luv me no mo  
Piper McLean: I love ou now TELL MUS  
Percy Jackson: I thinkshe meant to type me and changed it to us at the last sec but forgot  
Piper McLean: Would you like to be charmspeaked into walking into the middle of a highway  
Percy Jackson: Depends if it's high traffic hour or not  
Thalia Grace: Valdez u have 10 seconds to tell me or I find u and kill u  
Thalia Grace: No literally my phone is almost dead  
Leo Valdez: ...  
Leo Valdez: Somehow the little motherfucker flew into MY ROOM while I was asleep last night and used MY computer to delete his account  
Nico di Angelo: Are you fucking with me  
Leo Valdez: No Im not  
Percy Jackson: Of course he;ss not we all know he's fucking wtith Piper  
Leo Valdez: Percy  
Leo Valdez: no  
Piper McLean: Well that helps in no way whatsoever  
Leo Valdez: Are you kidding  
Leo Valdez: I am going to find him  
Leo Valdez: And I am going to kick his ass to mexico  
Leo Valdez: For hacking into my laptop  
Leo Valdez: why jason why r u such an ass to meeeee  
Percy Jackson: I'll kick it first  
Annabeth Chase: Why are my updates like exploding  
Annabeth Chase: Oh  
Annabeth Chase: Imma call chiron  
Percy Jackson: IM or im?  
Annabeth Chase: who the fuck cares  
Chiron: Well, this is strange news indeed  
Nico di Angelo: I bid you all farewell as I have other matters to attend in the underworld  
Nico di Angelo: More importantly I'm about to wlak in on leo and piper  
Percy Jackson: Have fun wlaking into them then  
Leo Valdez: Wait what  
Annabeth: I just heard Leo screech and Piper yell "FUCK" loud enough for all of manhatten to hear. I think nico's here hazel  
Hazel Levesque: I am well aware  
Frank Zhang: So am I  
Frank Zhang: And I'm not happy about it  
Nico di Angelo: Screw off zhang I got top secret X file pictures of leo and piper making out  
Nico di Angelo: oh look leo's not wearing pants  
Leo Valdez: beCUASE I WAS SLEEPING YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT  
Nico di Angelo: at 3 in the afternoon?  
Reyna Diaz: Don't judge  
Leo Valdez: thou shalt not judge leo for his strange sleeping habits  
Nico di Angelo: i was never a fan of the commandments  
Percy Jackson: wait we can choose ouur religion?  
Percy Jackson: can i be athiest that way i dont have to deal with any of this shit  
Annabeth Chase: Too bad  
Leo Valdez: Well i think the hype with jason has died down  
Leo Valdez: I bet he's at a starbucks and he's gonna show up someday like 15 years late and be like 'sup'  
Leo Valdez: and have a starbucks  
Piper McLean: And on that day I will also lose my virginity  
Percy Jackson: Okay this conversation just took a dark turn I'm leaving now  
Hazel Levesque: already gone  
Frank Zhang: dead and gone  
Nico di Angelo: I wish  
Leo Valdez: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Piper McLean: Im hungry

Leo was awoken by Nico who was poking him in the shoulder. He blinked and glared at the son of Hades, before mumbling "What?"

"It's time for dinner, sleepyhead," Nico said. "And why are you sleeping? Do you have insomnia?"

Leo looked at him- acknowledged the dark bags under his eyes- and said "Oh, I have insomnia."

"You wouldn't sleep in the Underworld either. Now get downstairs before Hazel comes up here."

"Oh NICO!" His sister called from downstairs.

"COMING SISTER!" Nico yelled and hid under Leo's bed. "I'm not here," he whispered.

Leo shook his head and walked out to get dinner.

* * *

One of the best memories he had in his Senior Year of strange experiences- the day Piper punched some evil Junior bitch in the face. Even Annabeth applauded, so that meant it deserved an award.

Scrolling backwards to the beginning of his day, it had started out pretty normal. He woke up late for school [like usual] and ended up running all the way just to make it to his first period class on time. He made it to class with five seconds to spare. Lucky day.

His day passed fairly quickly, but nothing really happened until his free period later in the afternoon. He had been skipping gym class with Piper [like they always did] and wandering the hallways when they ran into Hazel.

She had just come out of the girls bathroom, and the only reason Leo knew that was because Piper walked in [that girl always had to pee] and then Hazel walked out.

She seemed surprised to see Leo. "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Enjoying my free class," Leo said casually. "And waiting for my girlfriend to come out of the bathroom, not stalking girls in here, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried about that," Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have class?"

"Technically, no. But Coach is my teacher, so me and Piper got off easy..."

"Unfair. I have to deal with Coach Fury," she huffed and blew a curl off her face. "I need to get back to class." Then she walked away down another hallway.

Leo waited outside the bathroom for a little longer, wondering why girls take so damn long when he heard voices. Loud, angry, taunting voices coming from the hallway Hazel had gone down. He looked around, decided Piper was going to take another fifteen hours, and followed after her.

Down the hallway, Leo peered around the wall and saw the most peculiar sight- a gaggle (group? clique? whatever) of girls were surrounding Hazel like they were tigers and she was their fallen antelope. They laughed and called her things along the lines of 'confused little girl' and 'go back to elementary school, you're too stupid for us!' or 'whore,' and a few other names Leo didn't appreciate.

He rolled up his sleeves and walked out, the expression of utmost haha, so I see you little bitches, I advise you run as he walked over.

Hazel was trying to pull her sketchbook from the arms of what LEo took as the lead girl, and when she saw him she glared. "Leo, go back to class!"

The flock of bully girls (Leo wished Piper would show up sometime soon) turned to him and made a squabbling noise like a horde of turkeys. "Oh look Hazel, is that your boyfriend! But I thought you were dating that awkward Canadian kid, Frankie?"

"Mm," Leo ducked under the arms of one of the girls and ripped Hazel's book bag out of their hands. "As much as me and Frank have our differences, I'd hate to find out what'd he do if he found out you little girls have been up to." He grabbed Hazel's hand and spun her out of the circle, smiling cheekily at her and whispered "Hello, Hazel Levesque."

"Sure, run off, you don't belong in this school anyways!" One of the other girls taunted. "You don't even have enough fashion sense to wear clothes! You're such a bi-"

And that was when a shoe flew through the air, and smacked the girl in the face. Leo grinned and turned around, to see a very pissed off girlfriend holding another shoe.

"I find that shoes make great weapons," Piper was still holding the shoe as she walked over. "Defense against gangs and saving friend's butts, now both of you get out of here." Piper swung the shoe in her hand like it was a lasso. "I got some bitches to burn."

Leo burst out laughing, and kept laughing as he walked with Hazel up the hallway. He almost stepped on the sketchbook one of the girls had thrown across the room, and picked it up and made a show of presenting it to her with a wink. "I'd get to class kiddo, because you don't want to be around when me and Piper get suspended."

Hazel gave him one last grateful glance and ran back to class. Leo leaned against a wall and waited for the cries of evil bullies being rounded up by his girlfriend, and when it was silent he peered into the hallway.

Piper was staring at the ceiling, in which six girls were tied from one of the light fixtures and hanging there aimlessly. Piper had taken the lipstick from one of their bags and wrote on their foreheads; MWA HA HA HA HA !

Leo shook his head. "We're gonna be in so much trouble," he laughed.

"So is Hazel when Frank and Percy find out," Piper shrugged. "Frank will blow up the country, and Percy will hunt down their families. I think we should leave to France right now."

"That's next weekend," Leo kissed her cheek. "And you have a math class next, so let's get before we're late."  
And they left the group of girls still hanging from the ceiling by their waists and gagged, chatting and laughing as they went to class.

* * *

Piper had fallen asleep on his desk, and Leo was trying to stay awake and finish his History project. His eyes were swimming as he tried to read information off a website (most likely Wikipedia) but his head was too tired to understand what was going on. He slowly drifted off into sleep on his computer, the humming of the electronic soothing him to sleep.

It seemed he had only been awake for a few moments when he was awoken by yelling. It took him a few moments to listen and figure out who it was, but when he did he shoved off the laptop and woke up Piper.

She stirred tiredly, whispering "What time is it?"

Leo didn't get to answer her because someone yelled from downstairs they heard a loud "PERCY JACKSON! I DO NOT CARE, OR FEEL THE NEED TO STAY IN THIS PLACE ANY LONGER! YOU TOO, FRANK ZHANG, IF YOU REALLY CARED YOU'D BE LEAVING WITH ME! I WILL NOT STAY IN THIS- THIS-"

Leo was running down the stairs, almost slammed into a sleepy Annabeth who had also been woken up by the commotion. Piper followed after them, racing into the kitchen to find what was going on.

The three of them burst into the kitchen to find a confused Percy (nothing new there), a very nervous Frank (also not new), and a very, very, angry Hazel. (That was new.)

"Uhm," Frank said, stretching and putting his hands behind his head. "Who wants to convince Hazel to stay?"

"No," Hazel said angrily. Leo had never seen her this pissed off since Octavian was being a royal pain in the arse, and Rachel had sent him packing. That had been a good day for the Greeks. Or, uh, basically everyone. Even Reyna had been as excited as an emotionless leader can be, from her excessive jelly-bean eating to rejoice.

It was to say a surprise to everyone when Hazel marched over to the window, unlocked the glass, popped off the screen and hopped out. She whistled loudly, and a loud breeze rustled outside. They heard her grunt, and land on something, and then "Hiyah, Arion!" And she was gone.

Frank stared at the window in shock. "I..." He seemed incapable of forming words.

Percy put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "Go after her," Percy said. "Keep her safe."

Frank nodded and in an instant he turned into a sparrow and flew upstairs, then came down with a bag over his shoulder and hiking boots. Annabeth hugged him, Piper punched his shoulder and told him to keep Hazel safe, Leo told him to keep his pants on (and somewhat-friendly shoved him into Percy) and Percy shook his hand and hugged him.

"Bye," Frank said and hopped out the window. He grew wings and sprouted a longer head, transforming into a spotted pegasus and flew off into the night.

Percy stared at the spot Frank had just been and sighed. "Everyone get to bed," he said. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

Leo blinked a few times, took Piper by the hand and the two landed on the couch. Percy crashed in the kitchen, and Annabeth fell asleep on the armchair. Leo doubted he would ever fall asleep, only because there was a million thoughts racing through his head. It just occurred to him that all the 'Roman' demigods of the household had all left, leaving only the remainder of the 'Greek' side of the seven. He hoped the number wouldn't dwindle further.

Leo wasn't sure how he fell asleep, but it only occurred to him when he realized he heard voices. He sort of drifted towards it, not sure how to control his dream, and what he saw startled him.

Jason was sitting on the rooftop of a tall building overlooking a city. He had a scrap of paper in his hands- Leo realized to be the same picture Jason had dropped the night he left, the shot of the three of them smiling and laughing in the photobooth- and was gazing down at the mortals below.

"_It does not do well to dwell on the past,_" a voice said, and Jason didn't turn to acknowledge it.

"Aura," Jason started, still looking down at the lights in the city. "You say you've followed me since my birth."

"_As I do with all children of lord Jupiter_."

"Then what of my sister?"

"_Your sister did not require my help. Her destiny was not dependent on me._"

It took a moment to realize who Jason was talking to. If Leo narrowed his eyes and looked out of the corner of his eyes, he could vaguely see the outline of a girl made entirely of vapor hovering in a sitting position above Jason. Her eyes were gold like the old sunset, glittering in the dark night. She kind of reminded Leo of Coach Hedge's girlfriend, Mellie, who was an _aurae_, with the hair rippling behind her like she was in a shampoo commercial. She was almost invisible, floating midway in the air and talking to Jason.

If it was any weirder seeing his old friend talking to the wind, it was the conversation Leo heard them talking about.

"_You must continue your journey,_" Aura echoed in the breeze. "_But to do so you must let go of the past,_" her fingers curled around the picture.

Jason pushed her away, and placed the picture carefully in his pocket. "I can't just yet," he said. "Leo and Piper are still a big part of my life...and I don't know if I can do this quest."

_"Of course you can,_" Aura said encouragingly. "_Always listen to the wind; they are signs of danger and warning, and we also sing in hope with joyous times ahead._"

"Well, are you warning me or singing?"

"_Hero, you of all people know I can not predict fate. Neither can your friends, but I am the only whisper you have to stop what is coming._"

"Can I get a second opinion?"

"_From who? Your friends do not trust you as they used to. You saw for yourself, they have no mortal ties left with you,_" she raised her palm and a foggy image swirled in the air. It showed what was going on right now- himself and Piper- sleeping peacefully on the couch, locked together. Leo saw himself with his arm wrapped around Piper's waist as they slept, and she was smiling, obviously dreaming happier dreams. Leo made a face in his dream, and the same face appeared in the vision Aura showed Jason. Woah. Cool.

Jason was looking at Piper with a look of regret, and he smiled when he saw Leo. "It looks like Leo is having a strange dream," he remarked.

You have no idea, Leo thought.

"_Come, saving Grace,_" Aura beckoned for him. "_I am like the wind, and I must always be moving. You are used to a stable surrounding, but like the wind and the element you bend, you must be used to moving as well. Never stay in the past, because a breeze never flows through the same trees_."

"Before we go," Jason frowned. "I need to talk with an old friend."

Aura hesitated. "_Whom?_"

"A very close friend," Jason said. "I'll find her at the other camp. Reyna, because she'll understand. I have to go."

Aura's face began to dissolve as the wind picked up. "_You have until the sunrise of the awakening day. If you arrive too late, we will never pick up on the trail. Do not fail me, Jason Grace._" She blew away in the wind, leaving only Jason standing on the rooftop alone.

He untucked the picture of Leo and Piper, and looked at it one last time. He tucked it into his shirt pocket, and jumped off the building, riding off into the west after the girl he should have been chasing all along.

Leo woke up with a start, his arm still wrapped around Piper. He brushed her off gently so as not to wake her, and ran for the kitchen.

He rummaged through Annabeth's backpack until he found a golden coin, and ran for the sink. He turned the faucet up all the way, and tossed in the golden drachma. "Oh Iris, or Fleecy, whoever is listening, show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter!"

The tap water shimmered for a minute in hesitation, and Leo added "It's urgent!" The water showed more clearly to a close-up of Reyna's face.

She had fallen asleep on a stack of papers waiting to be signed, and her hair was hanging over her shoulders on both sides. She breathed in, and then blew out and sent a paper fluttering across the room. Leo waited expectantly, but then yelled "_REYNA_!"

Reyna gasped and woke up, her hands automatically searching for her knife and panicked and looking for an intruder. She saw Leo and scowled. "Any reason you woke me up?" She glanced at the clock on the desk. "At four in the morning?"

"It's seven here," Leo argued. "And I just had a really, really, weird dream."

"I'm not your therapist, Valdez, I advise you ask your girlfriend or something-"

"Reyna, it's about Jason!" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"Continue," she allowed.

"Okay, so I had this weird dream where Jason was standing on the Empire State Building, and he was talking to the wind- don't ask- and some sort of plan he has about something, but he doesn't know if it's a good idea, so he's coming back to Camp Jupiter to ask for your opinion," Leo finished breathlessly. "In short words: Jason's coming back."

Reyna jumped out of her chair. "I'll put the camp on extra security for any signs of-"

"No! No no no! He won't come if he knows you're preparing! He's only coming to talk to you, so maybe you can convince him to drop this crazy plan he has. Please," Leo added. "He might listen to you."

Reyna moved her hands up to her hair, obviously unsure about the decision because she fingered the hair and started to braid it. "I'll do what I can," she said. "But I have no guarantee if he'll stay. What will you do if he returns?"

"Well," Leo said. "Come back and get him. The only problem I see is that within the time he'll get there, our side will be in Spain. Or France. We'll be out of contact."

"I see," Reyna said. "Did you ask Frank or Hazel about-"

Oh. Last night. Frank and Hazel's strange determination to leave. "Yeah," Leo started. "About them...well they're kinda not here anymore, you see..."

When he finished explaining what happened to Hazel and Frank, Reyna sat back down in her chair. "If they show up," Leo said. "It would be nice if you let them in and told us. Just a suggestion."

She looked at him tiredly. "Yes, Leo, and would you like some fries with that?"

"I didn't know we were visiting McDonalds, but if you are offering, I'd love some fries, and a vanilla milkshake."

"I'm going back to bed," Reyna waved her hand through the message.

Percy snorted in the chair next to the dining table. He blinked and opened his eyes, and looked at Leo. "Was last night a dream?" He inquired.

Leo let out a deep sigh. "I wish," he said. "It might have made a lot more sense than the one I had."

"Look on the bright side," Percy yawned. "Next week we are heading to Europe. All our problems will vanish with a good long vacation." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

_If only, _ Leo said through his fake smile. It seemed like the problems were going to follow them wherever they went.

**x.x**


	48. Chapter 48: Packing

**How does one apologize for not updating in forever?**

**...sorry?**

**it's been like two months. I apologize guys, I really do. Life's just been...crazy in the last few weeks. Ugh. Here's a (longerish) chapter and more foreshadow towards things that are happening. Like why Hazel ditched, but beyond that, and nearing the real reason as to why Jason left...hehe**

**SON OF SOBEK COMES OUT IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS WOOT WOOT (which is why I referenced it mwahaha)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns**

**Anon reviews:**

**corrected- team EDWARD SHOULD JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND SIMULTANEOUSLY BURST INTO FLAMES**

**Guest- sad i guess idk**

**Guest- I'm glad you like it!**

**Kid- DONT TAKE MY SOUL NOOO**

**jenna- I try ;D**

**lilypad5th- I AM D:**

**Guest- :DDDDDD *hugs through computer***

**TheOneAndOnlyJaz- aw. 11. *shush no one really cares how old you are I made an account on some other site when I was like 12 and no one really cared shush you didn't hear it from me* Writing is good! and takes time and practice. Maybe I'll see you on here! :D**

**geba- Canadian stereotypes are hilarious though **

**gngjgfx- you'll find out in this chapter. and is your name a keysmash or**

**darange5- sorry I might have killed you all by procrastinating**

**Arty22- twenty friends? okey :D thanks!**

**Guest *aka darange*- *DOCTOR WHO THEME SONG PLAYS LOUDLY***

**Guest- here have some pain killer although you still might die probably**

**Jigerpuff- R.I.P the happy hippo. And readers who think I update on a regular basis. **

**That's all of them, I think. So here's Chapter 48: Packing!**

* * *

**x.x**

* * *

Annabeth ran into him with wild eyes while he was [unsuccessfully] trying to sneak downstairs to grab some breakfast.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you up?"

"Why are you up?" Leo answered with another question.

"I asked you first." Annabeth said.

"I asked you second." Leo said.

"Nevermind." She walked away and slipped into Percy's room. Leo watched her go and shrugged. Annabeth was being weird. He'd figure out what she wanted in the morning.

* * *

"LEO WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP!" Leo yelled at the person screaming in his ear. "STOP YELLING!"

"Leo," Piper said more insistently. "Annabeth and Percy are gone."

Leo shot out of bed. "What?"

"I checked on them this morning. No note, and their beds are empty. Plus the car is gone."

"Shit," Leo said. He tried to think back; the day before they had a long conversation in the kitchen as to why Hazel wanted to leave so urgently in the middle of the night.

The conversation went something like this:

Percy: So who wants to explain why they left?

Annabeth: Well I can make a pie graph and input a mathematical equation with variables as to leaving, _blah blah blah science nonsense blah blah_.

Piper: Well actually...

Leo: ...

Piper: A few days ago me and Leo caught some girls bullying Hazel in the hallway...

Leo: Don't worry we only got like four detentions.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: Also she kicked their asses to the next planet and tied them up by the ceiling.

Piper: Leo stop.

Leo: Sorry babe.

Piper: I'm not a six month old child do not call me 'babe.'

Leo: 'Aight babe.

Piper: ...

Annabeth: Okay, ANYWAYS.

Percy: Wait, girls were bullying Hazel!?

Leo: Percy calm down.

Piper: I handled it.

Leo: Yes you did.

Piper: Leo don't-

Leo: and looked amazingly hot while doing it.

Piper: ...

Leo: *wink wink*

Annabeth: What.

Percy: I don't think we want to know

Annabeth: Reyna IMed me to say that they arrived at Camp Jupiter in the night safely. They'll continue training training from where they left off.

Percy: Good to know.

Leo: So yeah, I think Hazel was just having some emotional problems. It's alright though, we still got us group here! Team Awesome lives on!

Piper: Yeah, what are the chances me and Leo are going to ditch within the next year?

Percy: *looks at Annabeth*

Annabeth: *looks at Percy*

Leo: JESUS I CAN TASTE THE SEXUAL TENSION GO FUCK OR SOMETHING

Piper: ...No, Leo.

Annabeth: Me and Percy are gonna go...check on something. We'll be back tonight.

Leo: Have fun 'checking' on it *suggestive wink*

Piper: LEO!

Leo: And that means me and Piper are home alone *more suggestive winking*

Piper: I'm going shopping. And I hate shopping. I'll be back when Percy and Annabeth get home. Bye.

Leo: What'd I say?

Percy: _Smoooooth_, dude.

That was pretty much their day. Leo did homework and lazily lounged around the house, and even called the school to tell them that Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang would not be attending the rest of the school year. He hung up before they could give ask for any reasons why.

Piper showed back up at the house at around three, and ran into his room. "Leo-"

Leo was talking to Reyna, who looked at Piper coldly and cut off the message. "We'll talk later, Valdez. And tell Annabeth I need those new plans for the city, Terminus has to approve them."

Piper watched him get up from the desk. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," he furrowed his eyes as if he was thinking. Then he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "We're not leaving anytime soon, are we?"

"I don't know," Piper said. Her expression to Leo read uh-oh."My dad wants us to visit him soon..."

"That's not good." Leo adjusted the two of them so they were nose to nose. "Hey, have you been having any...strange dreams lately?"

She frowned. "That depends. Your mother hasn't paid me a visit, if that's what you're asking."

"No..." Leo wasn't sure how much he should say. "Nevermind. It's nothing, I've just been having food before bed or something."

"If that's all," Piper said.

"That's all," Leo agreed.

* * *

Him and Piper searched the house for three hours. Percy and Annabeth arrived home safely the night before and went to bed. Now they were missing.

"Piper!" Leo called from the upstairs.

He heard her feet pattering up the stairs quickly. "What? Did you find anything?"

He slipped out of Percy's room and grabbed her wrist, tugging her closer without really thinking about it. "Something is going on," he said, his voice lower than normal. "Think about it. First Jason disappears, and he's one of the seven. Then Hazel and Frank ditch. Now Annabeth and Percy suddenly vanished. And I saw Annabeth liked, a few hours ago when I was sneaking down for an early morning snack. She went to talk to Percy and didn't come out of his room. Something big is going on, Piper."

Piper leaned her head on his chest. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Pipes," Leo suddenly felt very tired. "I don't know."

"We should drive to camp," she picked up her head.

"Percy stole the car," Leo reminded her.

She looked down for a minute before she perked up with a new idea. "Did Percy ever return the camp van?"

Leo thought about it for a minute. "Uh...no."

"You still remember how to hijack a car?"

Leo huffed. "Please, I don't even need to take out the wires."

She dashed into her room and got something, and ran back out with her bag. She shoved the bag in his arms and headed for the stairs. "Good, you drive. We leave in five minutes, grab anything you find important and stuff it in there."

Leo got his laptop from his room, and then snatched up his Archimedes sphere and a few other important designs- he also ran into Annabeth's room and retrieved her laptop. He figured it was better to get that. Then he got his toolbelt and met Piper downstairs, where he took control of the camp van and drove to camp.

* * *

They parked outside, just near the Big house, and the two of them rushed out. Piper didn't relax until they crossed into the borders of the camp. Still, Leo was on edge, even within the camp borders.

Inside, Chiron was holding a counselor meeting. He looked somewhat surprised to see Leo and Piper, and raised his eyebrow. "Next week we will be paintball we- Leo? Piper?"

All the counselors turned towards the two of them, and Piper nervously slipped her hand into Leo's. Leo looked around the room awkwardly. "Uhm...do you mind?"

"No, of course not," the centaur said, still surprised. "What brings you two to camp?"

"We'd like if we could talk about that in private," Piper motioned her head to the other counselors. Leo leaned his head in as to why, and she whispered "Don't want to start a panic."

He nodded. Chiron sighed and dismissed the cabins, most of which stalked off irritably or shot annoyed glances at Leo and Piper, wondering _who and what gave these people the right_? When everyone filed out, Chiron wheeled over (of course he was in wheelchair form, he wouldn't fit in the house) and gestured for the two of them to sit.

He saw the worried looks on their faces and asked calmly "What happened?"

"We don't really know," Leo confessed. "But Percy and Annabeth are missing."

Piper squeezed his hand while they waited for that to sink into Chiron's head.

He gave them a confused look. "By missing, do you mean-?"

"We woke up this morning and they were gone," Leo said. "The car was gone too, and all their stuff was still here. All that was missing was Percy's pen and Annabeth's knife. No note."

"Then why did you come here?"

"We thought they might be here," Piper stated sadly. "Obviously not. First Hazel and Frank leave at midnight, now these two are gone..."

"We can start a search," Chiron suggested, but he was looking at the door hopefully, as if expecting the two of them to burst in at any minute with a nasty monster on their heels and apologize for disappearing.

"They'd be long gone," Leo shook his head. "The question I'm asking is where did they go?"

"I'll call up Sally, see what she knows," Chiron promised. "For the meantime, we should-"

The door behind them flew open with a bang and they all jumped.

"Whoops," Percy muttered as he stepped in. "Wind got it."

The three of them gaped, and Annabeth ducked under Percy's arm. "What are you all staring at?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"

"You guys were missing," Leo said slowly.

Percy slapped a hand to his head. "I told you we forgot to leave a note!"

Piper rose from the couch, looking at Annabeth and Percy. "Something's wrong," she said.

Leo tugged her hand and glanced between everyone in the room. "Well yeah, we know that."

"No," she stared at Annabeth more closely and narrowed her eyes. "You guys found something. I can tell the way Percy is looking around the room. And you're shaking, Annabeth."

Percy looked down from staring at the ceiling. "Jeez Piper, you'd be a good airport security guard."

Annabeth sunk into a chair. "You know me too well now, Piper."

Leo stood up and waved his hands around. "Okay, what are you guys talking about?"

"Olympus," Percy started. "That's where we went, at least."

"Olympus is closed," Annabeth rubbed the circles under her eyes. "Again."

Chiron went to rise from his chair but stopped. "Closed?"

"I got a strange dream last night," Annabeth started. "I saw Olympus in flames and-" the words caught in her throat as if what else she saw terrified her, and Percy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I-I saw me and Percy taking the elevator up there, but the elevator collapsed and we fell..."

"Then we drove to Olympus," Percy picked up the rest of the story. "She got a message from one of the _aurae_ who works on Olympus that something was going on. When we arrived, the elevator let us up, but Olympus wasn't there. It was just...gone."

"The gates were still there," Annabeth added helpfully. "But the rest of it- not so much."

Silence. Each of them met the eyes of one another, not daring to say anything or unsure of how to put a positive spin on that. Finally Leo broke the silence; "So...they faded?"

"No," Chiron sounded older and tired, more than usual. "If they faded, I would have felt it, and all of you would have ceased to exist. The gods have simply...moved."

"Moved," Percy repeated.

"Moved," Chiron agreed. "I assume they will return within the next week or so- this happens when the Gods think it's time to...move on. Find a new residence."

"Will we have to move with them?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe," the tone he made suggested he wasn't sure either. "The last time this happened was when we were taking residence in England. So many feuds with England back then- then America was discovered, and the Gods shifted to the west."

"What happens when they move?" Piper asked quietly.

"There will be blackouts," Chiron mused. "Periods of time where the powers your parents gave you might fail to serve you. The Olympians will be stuck in a limbo for a period of time, trying to find which area they choose to live. For now, it will remain in America. In the next ten, twenty years, maybe not. They will pick up from where they left off and find a new home."

Leo held out his hands and clenched it. Little sparks appeared on his fingertips, but no flames appeared like they usually did. And he had tried to create a massive fire then- if only sparks appeared, it meant his powers, for the first time since he was eight- had failed him.

Percy perked up as if listening to something. He stood up and walked across the room, pacing gently back and forth as if a memory suddenly came to him.

Then he swore really loudly- "Shit."

"Language," Chiron reminded him.

"Gods dammit-" Percy pressed his hands to his temples like he had a migraine. "Why haven't I remembered this from before?"

"Remembered what?"

"It's like it's been suppressed, I can't get the whole memory. Someone's altering- _STOP THAT_!" He turned his voice into a yell and pressed his hands harder against his head.

Annabeth stood up and walked over to him, and whispered something in his ear. He started shaking, and she glanced up at the rest of them.

"After..." she didn't tell them when, Leo knew. "You know, we got out, Percy started having fits like these recently. I don't know why they started or how, but some of his memories are still missing. Something about the name Carter-"

"_Carter Kane_," Percy grunted, putting his head between his legs while he sat. "That's all I remember."

Chiron put a hand resting agitated on his lap. "Carter Kane?"

"Sounds like it," Leo said. "Why? Do you know him?"

"No," Chiron said cautiously. "The last name sounds familiar though."

"We have to get him home," Annabeth murmured. "He needs something to pull him back into the present."

"This keeps getting better and better," Leo muttered.

"I'll drive," Piper offered. "Annabeth, you drive Percy back. We'll tail you guys."

"Then we have to pack," Leo grinned. "I think a vacation to Spain is sounding awfully nice right now."

"Okay," Piper said.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Drive," Annabeth said, and she and Leo helped Percy out of the Big house and into the Hubby car. They drove away leaving Camp Halfblood in the dust.

Leo hopped in with Piper and they followed after Annabeth. After a few minutes of silence, Leo started to feel nauseous and stared at his shoes. "So," he said.

"You feeling okay?" Piper glanced at him through the mirror.

"I get nauseous in cars unless I'm driving," Leo swallowed and stared back at his shoes. "Not to worry, I won't throw up. Probably."

"Wonderful," Piper mumbled. "Let's just get home, right?"

"Right," Leo agreed.

* * *

Leo stared at the suitcase in front of him and wondered how he was going to manage to fit all his clothes in there.

Piper peeked her head into the door. "You doing okay?"

"You mean in general or with packing? Not so great with either," Leo put a hand on his chin and glared at his pile of clothes.

"You finally shaved," she noted as he rubbed his hands awkwardly over his mouth.

Percy stuck his head in above Piper's. "Leo shaved?"

"Shut up," Leo grumbled.

"That must have been a mindblowing experience," Percy told him teasingly. He was doing much better than the day before- from groaning on the couch while his mind scrambled around for missing memories- to teasing Leo in an awkward situation. Yep, he was better.

"Stick it," Leo told Percy and pushed him away. He grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her into his room, where she seated herself on the edge of the bed. "Now help me pack. I assume you're done already."

"All set," she said.

"Great," Leo said without enthusiasm.

"We leave tomorrow, asshat," she reminded him.

"Thanks for that friendly reminder. Now how do you plan on helping me pack all of this?"

She folded all his pants and shoved them into his suitcase. "Like that." She glanced at his Archimedes sphere and his laptop. "Do you really have to work on vacation?"

Leo shoved them in with his pants and boxers. "I'm not leaving the sphere here, if that's what you mean. And I need my laptop because I have some prototypes to publish for Annabeth."

"Olympus is closed, there's no building going on," she reminded him again.

"I know! Annabeth guesses by the time we get back the city will be open again. Until then, I have to catch up on plans," he shoved a few of his shirts into the top. "Hairbrush, check. Clothes, check. Shoes...hmm," he shoved a pair of sneakers and a pair of sandals if they decided to visit the beach. "Toothbrush, check. Anything else?"

"Bring something just in case you start growing a mountain beard again," she added with a giggle.

Leo picked her up and attempted to shove her into the suitcase. "Can't forget my girlfriend either," he tickled her and she pushed him away with a laugh.

"You finish packing," she pecked his cheek and walked out with a little bit of an off balance step just to annoy him.

"Do I get a real kiss?" he called after her.

"Finish packing!" she yelled back.

Leo sighed and went back to his suitcase. He could leave behind the unimportant things behind to fit his laptop, right? Who needs a toothbrush anyways? Or socks? Or clothes?

"Screw it," Leo shoved everything and then went to search his desk for his passport. They would go to bed early tonight, then wake up in the morning at four so they could get to the school and catch a bus to the airport. Then take the plane, and fly to Spain.

Leo found his passport and tucked it into his suitcase. They needed a break from the drama, he decided. A vacation would be a nice break for once.

He zipped up the suitcase and stuck it out in the hallway next to his door. Now time to sleep and get ready for the flight tomorrow.

* * *

**x.x**


	49. Chapter 49: Viva la Espana

**Lala looks like I actually do update occasionally**

**this is more of a foreshadow chapter again**

**uh**

**especially the last sentence**

**?**

**looks like you guys need to review chapter 40 again**

**OH and just a warning by the next flashforward chapter there'll start to be the weird WEIRD flashback/forward chapters from other characters we might not have seen in a while *cough cough chapter 60 is about jason cough cough*  
also a lot of character death will be revealed**

**?**

**oh no ?**

**more people die yippiddydoodaadaay**

**and more plot thickening about the gods moving and stuff. fun fun fun.**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns**

**anon reviews:**

**what no anon reviews this time**

**?**

**le gasp~!**

**okay so here's the chapter. **

* * *

Percy frowned and made a face at the Spanish dictionary in his hands. "_Vivir el_-"

"_Viva la Espana_," Leo corrected.

"Yeah, that and uhm, _yo quiere-_"

"Dude, just give up."

Percy dropped the book and glared at him. "I'm bored, okay!"

"I can tell."

"Oh my gods, all of you shut up," Piper groaned and rolled over from the seat next to Leo and shoved a pillow in his face. "We'll be at the airport soon, just try and sleep for ten minutes."

"Percy had about two cups of coffee," Leo reminded her. "I'm trying to keep him entertained so he doesn't blow up the bus."

Annabeth grumbled something in the seat in front of them next to Percy, and rolled over, smothering her ears with another pillow and trying to block them out. Leo wished he could do the same, but Percy was shaking from an energy high and bobbing his head up and down like one of those broken bobbleheads that never stopped moving.

* * *

"How do we get past security?" Leo whispered to Percy. "We have weapons in our suitcases, and-"

"It's fine," Percy assured him. "Trust me, we've been through this before."

"Have you?"

"It's fine, Leo."

* * *

**Leo Valdez is on a plane.**

**- Comments -**

**Percy Jackson: I HATE PLANES**

**Leo Valdez: I KNOW YOU ONLY INFORMED ME ABOUT 2020148203 FUcKING TIEMS**

**Percy Jackson: CaN I JUST SWIM TO SPAIN INSTEAD**

**Annabeth Chase: no**

**Leo Valdez: HAHA**

**Piper McLean: Leo put ur phone away**

**Leo Valdez: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CANT DO**

**Piper McLean: wut**

**Nico di Angelo: I love Supernatural**

**Leo Valdez: NO. DOCTOR WHO.**

**Nico di Angelo: I HATE SUPERNATURAL**

**Nico di Angelo: GUFKDFUSDKFU FUCKFUCKUSDF**

**Frank Zhang: How's the trip guys?**

**Frank Zhang: NO DOCTOR WHO IS AMAZING STFU NICO**

**Frank Zhang: DOCTOR WHOHOHOHOHOHO**

**Leo Valdez: See me and zhangypoo agree on little but what we do is that doctor who rules**

**Frank Zhang: ZHANGYPOO!?**

**Frank Zhang: IM GONNA**

**Hazel Levesque: Frank...**

**Frank Zhang: Sigh I have a meeeting to attend with Reyna.**

**Hazel Levesque: you bet**

**Frank Zhang: Hazel?**

**Frank Zhang: HOLY FU*CK**

**Frank Zhang: UHM GUYS**

**Nico di Angelo: HEJSUS cHRIST WAHT WAS THAT**

**Frank Zhang: GUYS THE GODS ARE BACK**

**Frank Zhang: AND UM**

**Frank Zhang: THe ENTIRE CAMP JUST GOT EERILY QUIET!?**

**Nico di Angelo: MY POWERS ARENT WORKING WHAT**

**Percy Jackson: Join the club**

**Frank Zhang: UHM GUYS**  
**Frank Zhang: EVERY NON-LEGACY DEMIGOD AT JUPITER IS KNOCKED OUT COLD**

**Frank Zhang: SHIT WHERe'S HAZEL**

**Frank Zhang: REYNAI S DOwN**

**Percy Jackson: WAHT? ? ?**

**Annabeth Chase: SHITHSITHSTHIS**

**Piper McLean: I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM LACY EVERYONE AT HALFBLOOD IS FINE BUT THE ROMAN ESCORT THAT WAS VISITING IS NOT RESPONDING THEY ARE NOT MOVING**

**Leo Valdez: WHat the fuck is going on!?**

**Frank Zhang: GUUUUYYSSS**

**Nico di Angelo: WHAT Q!?**

**Nico di Angelo: EJSUS FHCUKF CHIST**

**Nico di Angelo: JASOn FJUST fLEW OVeVER My HEAD WHAT IS GOGNG ON**

**Thalia Grace: HALF OF MY HUNTERS ARE DOWN THERE IS SOME**

**Thalia Grace: WHERE IS MY BROtHER DI ANGELO**

**Leo Valdez: uhh can you all please stop blowing my updates up for a minute i think we jusst hit turbulence**

**Percy Jackson: im gonna throw up**

**Frank Zhang: THE ROMAN CAMP IS COMPLETELY DOWNI REPEAT WE ARE UnDER ATTACK**

**Percy Jackson: WHAT!?**

**Nico di Angelo: HOLY SHIT WHERE DID THESE cOME FROM**

**Nico di Angelo: IM GETTING BACK UPFROM NEW YORK ONE SEC**

**Frank Zhang: I gotta find hazel guys, BYE**

**Leo Valdez: well this just got horrible**

**Annabeth Chase: ...**

**Annabeth Chase: fuck**

**Leo Valdez: If chase is swearing that means things are badddd**

**Piper McLean: Im gonna sleep there's nothing we can do**

**Leo Valdez: update us later they're making us turn off our phone bye**

"We need to do something," Percy hissed to Leo as he tucked away his phone.

"Like what? We need to land first," Leo reminded him.

"Throw me out the plane."

"What!? Dude, no! Annabeth'll kill me!"

"That's _all _ you're worried about?"

Leo glanced around and hesitated. "It's just a blackout, okay? Periods of time where our powers given by our parents fail us."

"And entire legion doesn't just fall in one day, Valdez," Percy said in a serious tone. They were trying to keep quiet while Piper and Annabeth slept. "Hundreds of campers don't just fall on the spot and stop moving."

"It's only the non-legacy demigods though," Leo said in a low voice. "The Roman camp was built after ours, so they got hit first because they're newer. I bet the Greek camp will fall like that in the next day or too."

Percy paled. "What about us?"

"Deal with it when the time comes. We'll call Chiron after we land."

Percy groaned and leaned back into his chair, gripping the sides of his seat so hard that Leo thought he was going to snap off the armrests. "Calm down, dude, we'll be in Europe before you know it."

"I hope so," Percy groaned.

Piper sniffled in her sleep and turned over, her head now resting comfortably on Leo's lap. Leo made a face and Percy snorted. Then Annabeth rolled over and did the same, so Leo snorted even louder at Percy's expression.

"You're lucky to have her," Percy stuck his tongue out and indicated with his hand to Piper. "I mean, you both got in and out of your last relationship so quickly..."

"Yeah, whatever, I know," Leo grumbled.

_"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We'll be hitting a patch of some rough unpredicted turbulence, so we would advise you to fasten your seatbelts. We'll try to fly out of the turbulence as best as we can_."

The plane shuddered in response and jolted a bit. Percy looked green and held onto his seat for dear life while Leo plugged in his headphones and fell asleep.

* * *

"Leo, wake up." Percy poked him in the shoulder and Leo blinked and sneezed. Piper woke up and yawned, stretching out her arms and nearly smacking Leo in the face.

"_We'll be landing momentarily,_" the scruffy voice of the pilot came over the speakers. "_Please remain seated_."

"I hate planes," Percy moaned.

Piper sat up and looked out the window at the terraces and terracotta roofs of Spain below them. "Oh Leo! Look at that city!"

"I do love me the Spanish," Leo laughed.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Just look!"

Annabeth was up already and had her face glued to the window. "Spain, ugh, all the architecture and we haven't even landed yet..."

"Dear gods," Percy smacked his face. "Now we're gonna have 24/7 facts about everything Spanish all day."

The plane circled once before it began to descend, making the houses and ports flash by faster and faster that Leo felt dizzy.

With a slight jolt the plane touched the ground and slowed to a park. A lot of people clapped per tradition and Percy sighed in relief. "Glad that's over."

Leo tore his eyes away from the window and at Piper's sparkling eyes and dazzled smile. "Well, are we gonna tour the city or not? Move it or lose it, Valdez."

"Coming," Leo grinned and stood up to get their cases. For now the worrying feeling of what was going on in America didn't pass his mind- or at least until that night when he had a conversation with an old friend that he hadn't talked to for a while.

He hadn't forgotten her either, but the just friends thing was kinda sudden. They walked down the terminal and to baggage claim with their chaperone and the rest of their small Senior class.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a certain girl named Kris logged onto her computer for the first time in months and started to catch up on updates she missed while moving to Hawaii.


End file.
